


One way or another, I'm gonna getcha

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Famous Liam, Famous Louis, Famous Niall, M/M, Ordinary Harry, Tumblr, fangirling, ordinary zayn
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 94,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles jest normalnym nastolatkiem. Ma wygląd, przyjaciół, dobrą reputację. Jednakże ma także wstydliwy sekret, o którym wolałby, żeby jego przyjaciele się nie dowiedzieli – ma kompletną obsesję na punkcie nowego boybandu One Direction. Kiedy on i jego przyjaciel z Internetu, Zayn, kupują dwa bilety na koncert w Londynie, są zupełnie nieświadomi tego, co jest przed nimi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One way or another, I'm gonna getcha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/750247) by [igotfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igotfeels/pseuds/igotfeels). 



**Od: Zayn**  
  
 _harrryyyy!! Widziałeś już ich nowy teledysk?? OMFG, widziałeś Liama bez koszulki? Widziałeś?? WIDZIAŁEŚ? HDLDKHLSDJUPOSJKLNDHGUIYE WARIUJĘ. NIE JEST OKEJ, POWTARZAM NIE JEST OKEJ_.  
  
 _Cholera, ale poważnie, powinienem się uspokoić zanim dostanę ataku serca. Spróbuję nie myśleć o Liamie… #yeahright_  
  
 _Trzymaj się, stary_  
  
  
               Harry zaśmiał się smutno, czytając, jakby to ująć? Dość energetyczną wiadomość od Zayna. Siedział właśnie na niewygodnym krześle w szkolnej sali komputerowej, gdzie powinni pracować nad szkolnym projektem odnośnie jakichś ekonomicznych kryzysów mających obecnie miejsce w Stanach. Jeśli Harry dobrze zapamiętał, powinni robić analizy, albo inne równie nudne rzeczy. Westchnął. Naturalnie, nie wyglądał tak, jak przypuszczał. Cóż, pozwijcie go za bycie niezainteresowanym. W zamian pomyślał, że była to świetna okazja na sprawdzenie emaila. Wiedział równie dobrze, jak każdy inny directioner, że nowy teledysk One Direction - “Kiss you" - był wydany wczoraj. Oczywiście, Harry wciąż umierał, by go zobaczyć. Tak było: jego palce swędziały z pragnienia, aby wpisać na YouTube i oślinić się z radości oglądania i słuchania trzech najgorętszych brytyjskich facetów, wykonujących swój nowy hit. I właściwie od kiedy usłyszał piosenkę i obejrzał promo… Cóż, to było jak uczta. A po przeczytaniu wiadomości od Zayna było mu szczególnie trudno się powstrzymać. Jeśli Liam, słodki, szczery, niewinny Liam był bez koszulki, Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że tylko on jeden. To nie tak, że Harry’emu szczególnie zależało na zobaczeniu półnagiej blond irlandzkiej supergwiazdy, Nialla, ale Louis z drugiej strony… Och, matko święta. Nie chciał mieć jakichś wielkich nadziei, ale naprawdę liczył na kilka sławnych ruchów bioder Lou.  
  
               Harry zorientował się, że uśmiecha się do siebie złośliwie przed komputerem i miał nadzieję, że nikt nie patrzy na niego, bo byłoby to niesamowicie kłopotliwe. Ludzie prawdopodobnie doszliby do wniosku, że ogląda porno lub coś, ale jeśli miał być szczery, wolałby, żeby tak właśnie myśleli, niż znali prawdę.  
  
               Powód, przez który nie oglądał wczoraj teledysku, jak każdy inny directioner na tej planecie był całkiem prosty: dzisiejszego poranka miał wielki test i niestety spędził całą noc na przygotowywaniu się do niego. I wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że jeśli obejrzałby video, to mogłoby zrujnować całą noc. Mimo to i tak niezwłocznie wszedł na Tumblr i dołączył do szaleństwa, które było nieuniknione, gdy chłopcy robili coś większego. I, jak zawsze, utknął i nawet jeśli zdołałby to zostawić - cóż, wciąż myślał o teledysku, niezdolny do skupienia się na aktualnej pracy. Prawdopodobnie zamiast tego skończy biorąc bardzo długi prysznic. Znacznie bardziej… przyjemne. Był w takich sytuacjach wystarczająco często, by wziąć to za pewnik, zwłaszcza po “Little Things", które wciąż było świeże w jego pamięci. (I, poważnie, skąd właściwie Louis wiedział, że nie może iść spać bez filiżanki herbaty? SKĄD? Szczerze. Pewnego razu, podczas wyjątkowo nudnych zajęć z ekonomii, Harry zorientował się, że przepisuje cały wers prawie dokładnie. “ _You can’t go to bed without thinking about me, and maybe that’s the reason that you’re hard when you sleep. And all of my hip thrusting and ridiculous blue eyes, just admit you’re into guys.”_ * Harry prawdopodobnie popełniłby samobójstwo, jeśli ktokolwiek by go na tym przyłapał).  
  
               Z wciąż uśmiechem na ustach, Harry ponownie przeczytał wiadomość Zayna. On naprawdę chciał jedynie obejrzeć to przeklęte video, żeby mógł odpowiedzieć, ale wiedział, że nie może. Nie z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi dookoła niego. Nie może zwariować na środku szkoły. Do cholery, miał reputację, o której musiał myśleć.  
  
\- Hej, Styles!  
  
                Ktoś zawołał, zmuszając go, by wyrwał się z zamyślenia. Przeszywający strach przebiegł przez jego ciało: czyżby został przyłapany? Ale kiedy się obrócił, zobaczył jedynie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Nicka, uśmiechającego się do niego. Chłopak machnął ręką , wskazując, by podszedł.  
  
\- Chodź tu.  
  
               Z westchnieniem ulgi Harry wcisnął tab w przeglądarce. Nigdy nie można być zbyt ostrożnym. Zdeterminowanym krokiem podszedł do swojego najlepszego kumpla.  
  
\- Co tam? - zapytał, spoglądając na Nicka, który wyglądał na bardzo szczęśliwego z wielkim uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy.  
  
\- Zobacz! - powiedział, podekscytowany, wskazując na ekran komputera.  
  
                Był zalogowany na Facebooka, gdzie szukał jakiegoś wydarzenia. Harry pochylił się, by spojrzeć z bliska i zobaczył tytuł: Czas na imprezę, skurwysyny!   
  
\- Perrie urządza imprezę - wyjaśnił Nick, spoglądając na Harry’ego. - W ten piątek, jestem zaproszony. Jestem pewien, że też będziesz mógł przyjść.  
  
                Oczywiście, Harry mógłby przyjść, gdyby zapytali. Zawsze był bardziej niż mile widziany, na każdej imprezie. Czasami ludzie właściwie błagali go, by przyszedł. Prawdziwym pytaniem było, dlaczego nie został zaproszony w pierwszej kolejności.  
  
\- Super. - Harry powiedział powoli, czytając opis wydarzenia.  
  
               Około czterdziestu zaproszonych. Mimo siebie zapytał:  
  
\- Dlaczego mnie nie zaprosiła?  
  
\- Nie wiem - odpowiedział sarkastycznie, patrząc na niego. - Może dlatego, że jest w tobie okropnie zakochana, a ty wciąż ją zbywasz.  
  
\- To nie tak - zaprzeczył Harry, marszcząc brwi.  
  
\- Ha! - prychnął Nick. - Dokładnie tak jest i wiesz to.  
  
                Harry westchnął, wiedząc, że Nick ma rację. To nie tak, że Perrie nie była kochana, bo naprawdę była; to po prostu nie było to, czego teraz szukał. Mógł zrozumieć zmieszanie Perrie, w końcu zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu była tym, czego szukał. Ale to było przed tym, jak jego siostra Gemma pokazała mu wywiad z trójką najbardziej pożądanych facetów w Anglii. To było przed Louisem pieprzonym Tomlinsonem.  
  
\- Yeah - przyznał niechętnie, ponieważ naprawdę nie wiedział co innego mógłby powiedzieć.  
  
                Nick uniósł brwi, z pytaniem wymalowanym w oczach.  
  
\- Naprawdę cię nie rozumiem. Mam na myśli, ona jest zajebiście chuda.  
  
                “Nie oczywiście, że nie. Dlaczego miałbyś rozumieć?”, pomyślał Harry ponuro. “I jakbym miał to wyjaśnić? Widzisz, Nick. Sprawa wygląda tak, że od zawsze byłem biseksualny. Ale ostatnio spędzam tak dużo czasu na myśleniu o posiadaniu w moich ustach penisa międzynarodowej, sławnej gwiazdy. To dlatego powoli tracę całe moje zainteresowanie każdą kobietą z mojego otoczenia. To nie tak, że jestem homoseksualny; jestem tylko Louisseksualny. Przysięgam na Boga, jestem normalny! Proszę, uwierz mi!“ Nie, to była rozmowa, której Harry wolałby uniknąć. I dlatego właśnie zdecydował się zmienić temat, zanim Nick zacznie dociekać dalej.  
  
\- Hej, stary, co powiesz na powstrzymanie ślinotoku na myśl o pięknym tyłku Perrie i wróceniu do pracy? Ktoś musi zrobić te pieprzone analizy i to nie będę ja. - Nick westchnął dramatycznie. - Ugh, nie obchodzi mnie to. Czy Obama nie może sam poradzić sobie z swoimi własnymi problemami?  
  
\- Najwyraźniej pan Flack nie uważa, że może, więc bierzmy się za to! - Harry pchnął go lekko w bok, podczas gdy Nick zmarszczył brwi z wyrzutem.  
  
\- A dlaczego ty nie możesz tego zrobić?  
  
\- Ponieważ, - powiedział Harry powoli, próbując wymyślić coś, co dałoby mu dobrą wymówkę - ponieważ jeśli ty to zrobisz, ja mogę później przemycić dla ciebie muffina z piekarni.  
  
                Harry patrzył na Nicka z nadzieją, że przekupstwo zadziała, ale ten po prostu przewrócił lekceważąco oczami.  
  
\- To nie zadziała. Przemycisz mi tego muffina, niezależnie od tego, czy napiszę te analizy, czy nie.  
  
\- Zgaduję, że masz rację - przyznał Harry, wzruszając ramionami.  
  
  
xx  
  
                Kiedy Harry szedł sam do domu w zimne wtorkowe popołudnie, wrócił myślami do dnia kiedy zaledwie trzy miesiące temu on i Zayn stali się znajomymi; chociaż czuł się tak, jakby znali się od zawsze. W zasadzie, miał wtedy od jakichś dwóch miesięcy obsesję na punkcie 1D i spędzał większość swojego wolnego czasu na reblogowaniu zdjęć Louisa z tagami takimi jak:  _#damnit #fuckmeuntilicantwalk #thatassshouldbeillegal #hotpieceofshite #liferuiner #ihateyou #no #iloveyou #marryme_  i tym podobne. Co było w porządku dla Harry’ego; on naprawdę lubił spędzać czas na Tumblr i widzieć, że nie jest jedynym z tą niezdrową obsesją. Szczególnie cieszył go fakt, że wszyscy byli tam tacy otwarci, nie jak w prawdziwym życiu. Jakkolwiek, istniała tylko pewna ilość czasu, jaką mógł spędzać online, otoczony przez nastoletnie dziewczyny bez czucia się jak outsider. Dlatego też postanowił wtedy wziąć sprawy swoje ręce i napisał reklamę na przyjaciela, którą następnie opublikował na Tumblr.  
  
 _Czeeeść. Więc to jest raczej głupie, ale jestem nastolatkiem z sekretną obsesją na punkcie One Direction. I tak się zastanawiałem, czy jest tu ktoś taki jak ja, czy jestem jedyny? (Swoją drogą, bez obrazy dziewczyny, wiecie, że was kocham, chcę tylko czuć się mniej jak gówno.) Jeśli możecie się do tego odnieść, proszę napiszcie i może będziemy przyjaciółmi? Oh i nie jestem świtem czy coś, jestem tylko żenująco zwariowany na punkcie 1D #onedirection #louis #liam #niall #looking #for #a #friend #male #please #love #me_  
  
  
                Harry właściwie nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi, dlatego był zaskoczony, kiedy zobaczył, że ma wiadomość w swojej skrzynce odbiorczej dzień po.   
  
  
 _Hej, kumplu! Więc mam na imię Zayn i właściwie jestem twoim bliźniakiem. Też jestem chłopakiem, mam 19 lat i mieszkam w Bradford i jestem prawie pewny, że wszyscy moi przyjaciele zostawiliby mnie, gdyby przeszukali mój komputer. Nie wiem, jestem po prostu poważnie zakochany w Liamie i to zaczyna się wymykać. Szczerze, poczułem rodzaj ulgi kiedy przeczytałem twoją wiadomość, wiedząc, że nie jestem jedyny. Hahahaha…! Preferuję śmiech od płaczu._  
  
  
                Po ze świrowaniu przez wiadomość, Harry natychmiast napisał odpowiedź, mając nadzieję, że nie wydaje się tak bardzo podekscytowany, jak był, by nie odstraszyć Zayna.  
  
 _Cześć Zayn! Mam na imię Harry, mam 18 lat, jestem z Chesire. Jestem strasznie szczęśliwy, że otrzymałem jakąś wiadomość. Zaczynałem poważnie myśleć, że jestem w tym wszystkim całkowicie samotny, haha! I yeaah, Liam jest zdolny, chociaż nie jest Louisem. Ale kto jest? Wyłączając Louisa, oczywiście! Więc… przyjaciele? Obiecuję Cię nie osądzać, jeśli ty nie będziesz osądzać mnie, w porządku_?  
  
               … I tak oto jak powstała jedna z ważniejszych przyjaźni Harry’ego.  
  
                Na początku, kiedy zaczęli wymieniać maile i nie znali się, a wszystko to wciąż wydawało się odrobinę dziwne – wciąż pisali pełnymi zdaniami, które były naprawdę spójne. Jednak, kiedy minęło trochę czasu poczuli się ze sobą bardziej komfortowo i przestali się cenzurować, pisząc po prostu to, na co mieli ochotę, ponieważ wiedzieli, że ta druga osoba nie będzie osądzać. Byli równie okropni, więc dlaczego mieliby osądzać?  
  
                Kiedy Harry przeszedł przez park prowadzący do jego domu, zobaczył dwójkę ludzi całujących się na ławce, co przypomniało mu o wyróżniającej się wiadomości, którą wysłał do Zayna trzy tygodnie temu. Z uśmiechem na twarzy zaczął chichotać na to wspomnienie.  
  
 **Od: Harry**  
  
 _ZAYN!!!! Dobry Boże, pozwól mi powiedzieć, co stało się dzisiaj w szkole. Więc gadałem z moją przyjaciółką Perrie, która zachowywała się jak „Ooh, Danielle urządza imprezę w piątek, powinieneś wpaść!” i odpowiedziałem „pewnie”, bo dlaczego by nie? Ale potem ona nagle zapytała: „Oooh, słyszałeś nową piosenkę One Direction?” („Little things” oczywiście, jeśli nie załapałeś) i od teraz jestem ekspertem, jeśli chodzi o ukrywanie moich prawdziwych emocji, bo wzruszyłem od niechcenia ramionami w stylu „tak, myślę, że słyszałem. Dlaczego?” i potem ONA POWIEDZIAŁA, ŻE TO SŁABE I PRZEREKLAMOWANE! ŻE CO?! Po pierwsze to ich najlepsza piosenka, tekst jest niesamowity! Mam na myśli, daj spokój, jest napisana przez Eda Sheerana, a on jest niesamowity! (A ty wiesz to dzięki mnie… haha, tylko żartuję). Po drugie, czy ona nie zauważyła, jak cudownie Louis wygląda w czerni i bieli? CZY ONA NIE UZNAJE PIĘKNA, KIEDY JE WIDZI? Chodzi mi o to… Zayn, wyobraź sobie, po prostu wyobraź, że ty i Louis (jeśli chcesz, możesz wyobrazić sobie Liama, jak wolisz. Wiesz co? Myślę, że wolę, żebyś wyobrażał sobie Liama) siedzicie w parku, kiedy on wyciąga swoją gitarę i mówi: „To dla ciebie, kochanie” i gra „Little things”. Kiedy kończy, jesteś tak bardzo przytłoczony, że nie wiesz co ze sobą zrobić. Po prostu zabierasz mu gitarę, chwytasz jego opaloną, śliczną, seksowną twarz w swoje ręce i całujesz go z pasją, a on oddaje ten pocałunek. I, OMG, to cudowne. I ludzie patrzą, nawet kilku twoich znajomych, ale ciebie to nie obchodzi, bo całujesz najbardziej idealnego faceta na świecie. A potem, w podziękowaniu za piosenkę, zaczynasz ściągać jego spodnie i widzisz jaki jest twardy i myślisz sobie „TAK, TO JA TO ZROBIŁEM, KURWA, JA” i on mówi: „Proszę, Harry, potrzebuję cię teraz”, a ty odpowiadasz: „tak, pewnie kochanie, sprawię, że poczujesz się dobrze”, a on po prostu jęczy „Harrryyyy”, a ty zdejmujesz jego bokserki i pochylasz się, by zająć… WIESZ CO, ZAYN, NIE MOGĘ! ZARAZ WRÓCĘ, MUSZĘ SOBIE POMÓC, WYBACZ MI._  
  
 _Okej. Więc wróciłem i jestem dużo bardziej spokojniejszy Przepraszam za to. Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że Perrie może ich obrażać. Ale wciąż jest w porządku, tak myślę. Haha mam nadzieję, że ten email nie przestraszył cię za bardzo :)_  
  
  
                Harry wciąż wspominał jak bardzo miał spocone ręce i jak szybko jego serce biło, po tym, jak spisał wszystkie te całuśne absurdy. Naprawdę nie chciał pisać tego wszystkiego do Zayna, to po prostu się stało. Poważnie, ale czułby się, jakby kłamał, gdyby usunął to, co napisał. Okej, może nie byli równie okropni. Może Harry był trochę gorszy. Ale Harry wciąż lubił myśleć o tym, jako o świadectwie ich przyjaźni, kiedy Zayn odpowiedział całkowicie spokojnie, pisząc, że myśli, że to zupełnie w porządku i wcale się nie wystraszył. Jednak Harry podejrzewał, że Zayn powiedział tak tylko dlatego, że bał się, iż straci Harry’ego jako przyjaciela. Tak, jak Harry bał się, że straci Zayna. W każdym razie Harry wciąż doceniał jego wsparcie.  
  
                Po dziesięciominutowym spacerze, Harry w końcu dotarł do domu. Szybko zzuł buty i ściągnął kurtkę, idąc prosto do swojego pokoju i włączając laptopa. Kiedy był gotowy, natychmiast wszedł na YouTube i wpisał “Kiss you One Direction”.  
  
 _Kurwa, w końcu_.  
  
  
* Nie tłumaczyłam, bo znacznie lepiej brzmi w wersji oryginalnej. Jeśli jednak ktoś się nie zorientował, te wersy można przetłumaczyć jako:  _“Nie możesz iść do łóżka, nie myśląc o mnie i może to jest powodem, iż jesteś taki twardy, kiedy śpisz. I wszystkie moje wypchnięcia bioder i absurdalne niebieskie oczy, po prostu przyznaj, że wolisz facetów._ ”


	2. Chapter 2

               W porządku, więc teledysk do “Kiss You" zdecydowanie był warty czekania. Louis w kąpielówkach, Louis w stroju narciarskim, Louis w hawajskiej koszuli, Louis w… Poważnie, to nie jest nielegalne? Cóż, powinno być. Wystarczy powiedzieć, że Louis na pewno wiedział, jak podkręcić miłość Harry’ego i Harry zdecydowanie był gotów dać mu wszystko, czego by zapragnął (jakby to była jakaś nowość).  
  
               Harry rozważał przepisanie wersu piosenki, tak, jak to zrobił z “Little things" i wysłanie tego do Zayna, który był zaskakująco pod wrażeniem jego wcześniejszej pracy. Jednak, kiedy przeczytał raz jeszcze tekst, odkrył, że piosenka była całkiem celna. Zwłaszcza:  
  
 _“Oh I just wanna show you off to all of my friends_  
 _Makin’ them drool down their chiney chin chins_  
 _Baby by mine tonight, mine tonight_  
 _Baby be mine tonight yeah_ ”  
  
               Taak… Uhm, Harry mógłby się do tego odnieść. Kiedy obejrzał teledysk po raz dziewiąty z rzędu, choć wciąż nie całkiem rozumiejąc co ma on wspólnego z piosenką - nie, żeby narzekał, bo to było w jakiś sposób naprawdę niepokojąco urocze - zdecydował się zejść do kuchni. To był długi dzień, a on był głodny.  
  
               Niechętnie zamknął laptopa i wyszedł z pokoju. Kiedy doszedł do kuchni, zobaczył swoją starszą siostrę Gemmę siedzącą przy stole ustawionym na środku pomieszczenia, czytającą magazyn. Słysząc jego kroki, dziewczyna powoli podniosła spojrzenie, widząc, jak wchodzi do kuchni.   
  
\- Cześć. - Przywitała go małym uśmiechem.  
  
\- Cześć - uśmiechnął się, podchodząc do lodówki, otwierając ją i szukając czegoś jadalnego, ale nie znalazł nic szczególnie apetycznego. Westchnął, zawiedziony, zamykając ją ponownie i odwrócił się w stronę Gemmy.  
  
\- Nie mamy nic do jedzenia? Jestem głodny.  
  
\- Nie możesz sobie zrobić kanapki lub czegoś? - odparła, przewracając oczami.  
  
\- Chyba tak - wymamrotał niezadowolony, szukając chleba.  
  
               Nie miał szczególnej ochoty na kanapki, ale mężczyzna musi jeść, tak? Poza tym zawsze mógł ugotować sobie później jakiś smaczny posiłek. Już nawet zaczął układać sobie w głowie różne dania, kiedy Gemma się odezwała.  
  
\- Więc, jak minął ci dzień? Jak poszedł test?  
  
               Harry powrócił myślami do dzisiejszego poranka i do testu, który wolałby przemilczeć.  
  
\- Poszło w porządku, tak myślę - odparł, wzruszając ramionami. - A jak tobie minął dzień?  
  
\- Dobrze, dzięki.  
  
               Kiwając głową w odpowiedzi, Harry ponownie skupił się na kanapkach. Kiedy skończył, odłożył wszystko na swoje miejsce i wziął jedzenie, planując wrócić do pokoju i być może zjeść, będąc w tym samym czasie na Tumblr. Jednak nie doszło do tego, bo Gemma zatrzymała go, gdy tylko zrobił pierwszy krok w stronę wyjścia z kuchni.  
  
\- Hej! - zawołała, urażonym głosem.  
  
               Harry otworzył szeroko oczy, zdezorientowany.  
  
\- Co?  
  
\- Nie zamierzasz zjeść ze mną? - Zakasłała z oburzeniem.  
  
\- Och. – Harry westchnął zakłopotany, gdy Gemma gestem nakazała mu usiąść naprzeciwko niej. – W porządku. – Zgodził się, przesuwając krzesło.  
  
               To nie było tak, jakby Tumblr miał wybrać się gdziekolwiek. Poza tym, nie ma nic złego w spędzaniu czasu z swoją siostrą. No i, wiecie, zazwyczaj jadł bardzo szybko.  
  
\- Właściwie to co chciałeś robić? – spytała, patrząc na niego oskarżycielsko.  
  
               Przełykając, Harry starał się wymyślić stosowną odpowiedź. Poczuł, jak jego policzki robią się gorące i, cholera, dlaczego był takim parszywym kłamcą? Kłamstwo, kłamstwo, kłamstwo, jego umysł myślał gorączkowo. Ostatecznie wzruszył ramionami, starając się wyglądać zwyczajnie.  
  
\- Err, nic. Takie tam – odparł.  
  
               Gemma spojrzała na niego sceptycznie. Próbując uniknąć jej wzroku, Harry ugryzł kanapkę, zupełnie pozbawioną smaku (Harry normalnie nie był specjalnie wybredny, ale kiedy pracujesz w piekarni, to w jakiś sposób podnosi twoje standardy). Kiedy ostrożnie przeniósł na nią spojrzenie, Gemma wydawała się być bardzo zadowolona z siebie, jak by właśnie coś wymyśliła.  
  
\- Oh, rozumiem o co chodzi.  
  
                _Um, nie, jestem prawie pewny, że nie wiesz,_  chciał odpowiedzieć, ale się rozmyślił. Zamiast tego zmarszczył brwi i zapytał:  
  
\- Oh, tak? Więc o co?  
  
               Gemma uśmiechnęła się.  
  
\- Err, nic, nic – powiedziała, naśladując jego tajemniczy i niski głos, a kaszląc, szybko dodała: - Gejowskie porno.  
  
\- Co?! Nie! – Harry wykrzyknął przerażony, wysokim głosem.  
  
               Patrzył w szoku, kiedy Gemma, praktycznie dusząc się ze śmiechu, doszła do momentu, że prawie spadła z krzesła.  
  
\- To nie tak, tylko… co? Co? Jezu Chryste, co ty… Po prostu nie. Nie! – jąkając się, zaprzeczał.  
  
               Gemma wciąż się śmiała, kiedy Harry schował twarz w dłoniach, próbując ukryć zakłopotanie. Musiał zapamiętać, by nigdy więcej nie jadać sam na sam z Gemmą. I dajcie spokój, dlaczego ona w ogóle to powiedziała? Byli rodzeństwem, na miłość boską! Nie czyni to kawałów o seksie niewłaściwymi? Nie powinno być to… kłopotliwe? Kiedy już się zrelaksowała, wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów i delikatnie pogłaskała go po ramieniu. Harry odsunął ręce od twarzy i spojrzał na siostrę, która uśmiechała się czule.  
  
\- Tylko się z tobą droczę, Harry – powiedziała, wciąż głaszcząc jego ramię.  
  
\- Więc skończ. – Harry wymamrotał dziecinnie, ale nie odsunął się od niej.  
  
               Gemma cofnęła dłoń I spojrzała, jakby coś rozważając, starannie dobierając słowa.  
  
\- To tylko… - przerwała, by wziąć głęboki oddech.  
  
               Harry czekał cierpliwie, podczas gdy ona wyraźnie starała się znaleźć odpowiednie słowa.  
  
\- Tylko nie przyprowadzałeś ostatnio dziewczyn ani nikogo. Pamiętam, kiedy robiłeś to przez cały czas.  
  
               Tak, dokładnie pięć miesięcy temu. Harry także to pamiętał; to były prostsze czasy. To nie tak, że stracił swoje zdolności czy coś. Wciąż mógł być naprawdę czarujący, jeśli tego chciał. On po prostu nie widział już w tym sensu, wydawało się to raczej bezcelowe. I poza tym, to nie było tak, że mógł przyprowadzić swojego chłopaka, wyruszyć z nim w podróż po świecie i w ogóle. I, uh, on nie wiedział kim Harry jest. To utrudniało ich związek.  
  
\- Wiem. Myślę, że po prostu z tego wyrosłem – odpowiedział z smutnym uśmiechem.  
  
\- Tak, tak się zdarza. – Gemma skinęła głową ze zrozumieniem.  
  
 _A to wszystko twoja wina!_  Harry pomyślał złośliwie.  _Musiałaś pokazać mi ten wywiad 1D, prawda? Po prostu sobie byłem, radząc sobie świetnie, kiedy postanowiłaś rozwalić mój świat na kawałki!_  Oczywiście, nie powiedział tego na głos. Zamiast tego milczał, jedząc swoją kanapkę. To Gemma po raz kolejny przerwała ciszę.  
  
\- Hej! – zawołała, jakby właśnie coś sobie przypomniała. – Jaki dzisiaj dzień?  
  
\- Wtorek – odpowiedział, żując kanapkę. – Czemu pytasz?  
  
\- Cóż, popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę, ale czy zwykle nie pracujesz we wtorki?  
  
               Harry przełknął, kręcąc z przekonaniem głową.  
  
\- Nie, nie dzisiaj, ja… - przerwał nagle.  
  
               Chyba nie… Nie może być? Może? Chwilę… o, cholera, cholera, O KURWA! Rzeczywistość zwaliła go z nóg. Wciąż w szoku walnął dłonią w stół i spojrzał na Gemmę z oszołomionym wyrazem twarzy.  
  
\- Oh, nie! A niech to!  
  
               Wstał szybko i zaczął chodzić bez celu po kuchni, przeklinając w duchu.  
  
\- Która godzina? – spytał, niezdolny jasno myśleć.   
  
\- Prawie czwarta. – Gemma odpowiedziała, rozbawiona.  
  
\- Cholera, moja zmiana zaczęła się godzinę temu – jęknął, uderzając się w twarz.  
  
\- Nie zadzwonili do ciebie, ani nic? – spytała dziewczyna, chcąc być pomocna.  
  
               Harry nie odpowiedział. Opuścił kuchnię i skierował się prosto do swojego pokoju. Jego plecak leżał na środku, natychmiast więc przeszukał go, aż znalazł swój telefon. I oczywiście, gdy to zrobił, zobaczył cztery nieodebrane połączenia i wiadomość, w której wyraźnie było napisane, że kierownik zastanawia się gdzie jest i czeka na niego. Harry ponownie uderzył się w twarz, tym razem mocniej.  
  
               Dlaczego miał wyciszony telefon? Dlaczego oglądał “Kiss You” dziewięć razy? Dlaczego pamiętał, żeby obejrzeć teledysk, ale nie pamiętał, żeby iść do pracy? I dlaczego Louis Tomlinson istniał? Na miłość Boską, teraz dosłownie zaczynał niszczyć życie Harry’ego! Harry wiedział, że dzieje się to codziennie, ale tym razem to było naprawdę i zaczynało wymykać się spod kontroli. Rozpaczliwie potrzebował wziąć się w garść.  
  
               Kiedy uspokoił się, wydobył z siebie odwagę potrzebną do zadzwonienia do piekarni. Okazało się, że wcale nie byli na niego źli, co nie sprawiało, że Harry czuł się lepiej, ale zawsze to było coś. Ktoś zaoferował się wziąć jego zmianę, więc dopóki on wpadnie jutro, wszystko będzie w porządku. Harry podziękował mu niezliczoną ilość razy, by upewnić się, że jego słowa na pewno dotarły. Kierownik zapewnił go, że to w porządku, jeśli to był uczciwy błąd i Harry zapewnił go, że tak właśnie było. Kiedy w końcu się rozłączył, Harry poczuł ulgę, ale wciąż był zły na samego siebie.  _Ale, skoro nie muszę iść do pracy, mam więcej czasu do spędzenia na Tumblr_ , pomyślał z zadowoleniem. _Trzeba czerpać z dobrych rzeczy, wynikających z tych złych_.  
  
               Po wróceniu do kuchni i wyjaśnieniu sytuacji Gemmie, która jedynie śmiała się z jego głupoty, Harry w końcu sprawdził Tumblr, który był prawie tak samo chaotyczny, jak jego stan umysłu. Harry nigdy nie rozumiał jak ludzie są w stanie zrobić tyle gifów tak szybko. Chociaż trzeba przyznać, że ten teledysk sprzyjał nowym gifom. Po godzinie lub więcej, napisał odpowiedź do Zayna, w której zgadzał się we wszystkim, co powiedział przyjaciel, jedynie zamieniając „Liam” na „Louis”. Po tym raz jeszcze wszedł na Tumblr i został tam przez resztę wieczoru. Niestety, miał do zrobienia zadanie domowe, ale szczerze, kogo chciał nabrać? Nie zamierzał go zrobić. Czy nie wystarczyło, że uczył się całą poprzednią noc? Dwa dni pod rząd to już lekka przesada. I, poważnie, nie mógł oczekiwać, że będzie w stanie myśleć rozsądnie, kiedy był w tak niestabilnym stanie. Zatem, miał wymówkę przed samym sobą.  
  
               Reszta tygodnia była dość spokojna dla Harry’ego; chyba, że mówimy o nowościach na temat One Direction, ponieważ Louis zmienił fryzurę. Chociaż Harry’emu zdecydowanie podobały się jego miękkie brązowe włosy z jego uroczo irytującą grzywką i musiał przyznać, że wygląda cholernie seksownie z tym małym quiffem. Zresztą, Harry był przekonany, że Louis we wszystkim wyglądałby dobrze. Cholera, prawdopodobnie wyglądałby dobrze, będąc łysym! Ale jeśli mówimy o realnym życiu, niestety, większość składała się z siedzenia do późna, wczesnego wstawania, walczenia z sennością podczas wykładów, nie zapominając o pracy i spotykaniu się z przyjaciółmi. Ta część z przyjaciółmi była zdecydowanie najlepszym elementem tygodnia. Ale ostatnio Harry przyłapał się na pragnieniu, by Zayn był tu z nim. Co, jak zgadywał, było głupie, ponieważ nie wiedział o nim prawie nic oprócz faktu, że spędzał większość swojego czasu śliniąc się do chłopaka, którego nie zał. Po prostu Harry pragnął porozmawiać z kimś w prawdziwym w życiu, kto mógłby wczuć się w tę niekomfortową sytuację, w jakiej się znalazł. Zaczynał już czuć się jak Hannah Montana; wiodąc podwójne życie i w ogóle. Pomijając fakt, że jego podwójne życie było mniej ekscytujące, a bardziej dramatyczne.  
  
               Dopiero w piątek wieczorem Harry zrobił się czymś naprawdę podekscytowany. Nick miał rację mówiąc, że Harry dostanie zaproszenie na imprezę Perrie, jeśli zapytają. Nick zazwyczaj miał rację w większości rzeczy; to coś, co lubił podkreślać bardziej, niż to potrzebne. Harry właśnie miał spotkać się z Nickiem na miejscu, kiedy stwierdził, że jeszcze jeden email do Zayna nikomu nie zaszkodzi.  
  
 **Od: Harry**  
  
 _Cześć Zayn!_  
  
 _Jak się masz? Hahaha, pamiętasz co stało się we wtorek, prawda? Lepiej, żebyś pamiętał, bo mówiłem ci to wczoraj; w każdym razie zaczynam myśleć, że Gemma wie o całej sprawie z 1D i całą resztą. Nie wiem, ale ma ten wyraz twarzy cały czas, jakby wiedziała, rozumiesz? Chyba zaczynam robić się paranoidalny. Jednak wciąż boję się, że ona zaloguje się na mój komputer, sprawdzi Tumblr albo coś innego. I co wtedy, Zayn? CO WTEDY ZROBIĘ? Ucieknę z kraju, oto, co zrobię. Trudno żyć w ciągłym strachu._  
 _W każdym razie. Idę właśnie na imprezę. Pogadamy wkrótce. Zamierzam się dziś świetnie zabawić I NIE myśleć o facecie, którego imię zaczyna się na L (nie mówię o Liamie. Lol. Ani o Lordzie Voldemorcie. Haha. Rozumiesz? No wiesz: “Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać”…? Okej, nie ważne. Kończę. To nie tak, że nie wiesz o kim mówię.)_


	3. Chapter 3

Harry postanowił po raz ostatni spojrzeć w lustro, zanim wyjdzie z domu. Jego niesforne brązowe loki powodowały bałagan na jego twarzy, ale wiedział, że nie ma sensu tego naprawiać, bo wszystko wróci do pierwotnego stanu w przeciągu kilku sekund. Miał na sobie czarne obcisłe dżinsy w zestawieniu z znoszoną koszulką Ramones. Lubił ubierać się w ciemne ciuchy, bo uważał, że powoduje to dobry kontrast z jego skądinąd bladą skórą. Może ubierałby się inaczej, jeśli byłby opalony raz na jakiś czas. Na przykład w kolorowe spodnie, bluzki w paski i szelki. Ale znowu, to zapewne sprawiłoby, że wyglądałby głupio, nieważne, czy byłby opalony, czy nie. Nie wszyscy byli tak idealni jak Louis Tomli… cholera! Harry przeklął w duchu, pocierając dłonią czoło. Obiecał sobie nie myśleć o Louis’m przez całą noc i, typowo, już złamał tę obietnicę… A nawet jeszcze nie opuścił cholernego domu! Najwyraźniej nie było to takie łatwe, jak się wydawało.  
  
Wzdychając, Harry przestał rozmyślać i wszedł to przedpokoju. Schylił się, by zawiązać swoje conversy, kiedy usłyszał jak jego mama, Anne, woła go z salonu.  
  
\- Harry? Wychodzisz?  
  
\- Tak – odparł dostatecznie głośno, by go usłyszała.  
  
\- W porządku, kochanie, baw się dobrze! – zawołała, zbyt leniwa, by opuścić salon.  
  
\- Dzięki – mruknął wymijająco, wstając, ale okazało się, że Anne jeszcze nie skończyła.  
  
\- Wrócić późno?  
  
Harry zastanawiał się nad tym, wkładając na siebie kurtkę. Nawet jeśli już nie przyprowadzał do domu dziewczyn, jego rodzina wciąż tego nie doceniała, kiedy wracał do domu kompletnie nawalony; a taki był jego plan na dzisiejszy wieczór. Z mieszanką rozbawienia i zażenowania, wrócił myślami do piątku sprzed trzech tygodni – tego samego dnia, kiedy napisał do Zayna wiadomość o „całowaniu się w parku z Louis’m”. Tej nocy po raz kolejny wracał sam do domu, przez park, a choć był pijany, fantazje wróciły do niego z całą mocą. On i Louis w parku, Louis grający „Little things” i Harry klękający na kolanach, by mu obciągnąć, co Louis docenia tak bardzo, że ledwo może się powstrzymać i wkrótce dochodzi w ustach Harry’ego, jęcząc jego imię (to chyba dobrze, że opisał tego w mailu do Zayna, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż nie chciał przekraczać granic ich przyjaźni). Dlatego, kiedy Harry w końcu dochodził do domu, z alkoholem wciąż buzującym w jego krwi i utrudniającym mu jasne myślenie, jedyne, o czym był zdolny myśleć to: Louis, Louis, Louis, yeah, proszę, po prostu mnie pieprz, Louis. Po wejściu do domu nawet nie doszedł do swojego pokoju, tylko zdjął swoje irytująco ciasne spodnie, kilka sekund po tym, jak zamknął za sobą drzwi wejściowe. Następnie złapał swojego absurdalnie twardego penisa i gwałtownie przesunął po nim dłonią, z obrazem twardego, jęczącego Louisa w swoim umyśle. Chwilę potem upadł na kolana i być może, gdyby był w stanie myśleć o czymś innym niż  _świętypieprzonybożelouistak_ , to może zauważyłby Gemmę stojącą w kuchni i gapiącą się na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami w mieszance szoku i przerażenia. Bo, nawet jeśli mówią sobie nawzajem niestosowne kawały o seksie, oglądanie swojego rodzeństwa stojącego na klęczkach w korytarzu, z włosami przyklejonymi do spoconego czoła zdecydowanie przekracza pewne granice. W zawstydzeniu, Gemma kaszlnęła niezręcznie, co spowodowało, że Harry podniósł głowę z niedowierzaniem. Kiedy ją zauważył, był bardziej zaskoczony niż cokolwiek innego, ale zanim miał szansę, by otworzyć usta, ona szybko przeprosiła i uciekła do swojego pokoju, zażenowana. I ponownie, gdyby nie alkohol i Louis, Harry być może miałby potrzebę iść i przeprosić lub coś innego; cokolwiek, co powinien zrobić w takiej sytuacji. Ale w tym momencie, kiedy nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym niż jego twardy penis, po prostu robił to, co robił, jeszcze bardziej żarliwie, jeśli jest to możliwe. Na koniec zaskutkowało to niezręczną rozmową na następny dzień (prawie tak samo niezręczną jak tak, która miała miejsce, kiedy Gemma przyłapała go, jak chodził w domu nago), ale także doprowadziło do jednego z najlepszych orgazmów w całym jego dotychczasowym życiu. Więc, w zasadzie, było warto.  
  
Cholera! Harry przeklął w duchu raz jeszcze. Nie tylko pomyślał o Louisie drugi raz, ale także odtworzył w myślach seksualną fantazję dotyczącą jego. I wciąż nawet nie odpuścił swojego cholernego domu! Poważnie, dlaczego to było takie trudne? Potrząsnął głową, starając się wrócić do rzeczywistości.  
  
\- Eh, co? – zapytał, kompletnie zapominając o co jego matka zapytała.  
  
\- Zastanawiałam się, czy będziesz spał w domu dziś wieczorem? – powtórzyła Anne. – Mam na ciebie czekać?  
  
\- Och, racja – powiedział zakłopotany, dopiero teraz przypominając sobie pytanie. – Nie, właściwie myślę, że będę spał u Nicka.  
  
\- Okej – odparła Anne. – Tylko daj mi znać, gdyby coś się zmieniło.  
  
Przewracając oczami na jej niepotrzebną troskę, wyciągnął rękę, by chwycić klamkę.  
  
\- Jasna sprawa – krzyknął. – Na razie, mamo!  
  
\- Pa, Harry! – odpowiedziała, po czym szybko dodała: - Bądź ostrożny!  
  
Nie zawracając sobie głowy odpowiedzią, otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na zimną, piątkową noc. Niebo miało nudny, szary kolor, a powietrze wciąż było lekko wilgotne od deszczu, który padał nieco wcześniej. Harry był naprawdę wdzięczny za to, że już nie padało, bo naprawdę zdążył już znienawidzić deszcz. Poza tym, wilgoć naprawdę nie działała dobrze na jego włosy. To nie tak, że Harry był szczególnie płytki, ale jego loki były jego znakiem firmowym i atutem, powodującym omdlenia wszystkich dziewczyn. Dlatego lubił, kiedy wyglądały dobrze. Nawet, jeśli doprowadzał dziewczyny do takiego stanu tylko po to, by później nieuchronnie się rozczarowały, wciąż cieszyła go uwaga. Tak, był egocentryczny.  
  
Wolnym, spokojnym krokiem przeszedł w dół ulicy. Dzielnica była, jak zwykle, spokojna; Chesire nie było szczególnie ekscytującym miejscem. Mimo to, Harry dorastał tu w miłości przez te wszystkie lata. Czasem, ostatnio częściej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, tęsknił za czymś nowym. Czymś bardziej emocjonującym. Ale do tego czasu Harry będzie po prostu musiał zaakceptować to, gdzie był i co miał, czerpiąc z tego jak najwięcej. Innymi słowy: iść na imprezę do Perrie i mieć ten cholerny czas swojego życia.  
  
Dom Nicka nie był daleko od Harry’ego, więc zajęło mu zaledwie kilka minut, by tam dojść. Musiał jednak przejść przez park, gdzie dosłownie zmuszał swój umysł, aby jego myśli nie wędrowały tam, gdzie ostatnio miały tendencję, zwłaszcza w tym parku. Ten park był kolejną rzeczą w życiu Harry’ego, którą Louis Tomlinson nieświadomie zrujnował. W wyniku strachu przed opuszczeniem domu Nicka z ogromną erekcją, którą trudno byłoby wytłumaczyć, Harry pospiesznie zmusił swój umysł do myślenia o nudnych rzeczach, takich jak zadania domowe, czy gospodarka. Poszło zaskakująco dobrze; kiedy dotarł do domu Nicka, nie umierał z pragnienia z ponownego ulżenia sobie. Z dumnym uśmiechem na twarzy, zapukał do wejściowych drzwi. Drzwi otworzyły się po jakichś pięciu sekundach i stanął w nich Nick, obdarzając go największym uśmiechem, na jaki było go stać. Harry natychmiast odwzajemnił ten gest.  
  
\- Harry! – Nick zawołał podekscytowany, robiąc krok do przodu, by zarzucić ramiona dookoła Harry’ego, przyciągając go do siebie w ciasnym uścisku. – Jak się masz?  
  
Kiedy Nick go późnił i cofnął się nieco, Harry zaśmiał się i odpowiedział:  
  
\- W porządku, dzięki.  
  
Wciąż stali przed drzwiami, kiedy Nick zapytał:  
  
\- Gotowy, by się nawalić?  
  
\- Zawsze – odparł Harry, uśmiechając się.  
  
W jakiś sposób Nick zdołał spojrzeć na niego jeszcze bardziej radośnie.  
  
\- Mój facet – powiedział dumnym głosem. Potem wszedł do środka, wpuszczając także Harry’ego. – Nie rozbieraj się, właśnie mieliśmy wychodzić.  
  
Harry chciał zapytać, kogo miał na myśli mówiąc „my”, ale w tym momencie Josh i Danielle weszli do pokoju. Oboje wyglądali zachwycająco. Josh miał na sobie granatową koszulkę, a Danielle ciasną, krótką sukienkę, która zdecydowanie podkreślała jej figurę. Harry czuł się nieco źle ubrany i wiedział, że będzie musiał popracować nad swoim nieformalnym wyglądem.  
  
\- Cześć, Harry! – Danielle pisnęła i podeszła, by go uściskać i pocałować w oba policzki. Harry miał nadzieję, że nie zostawiła śladu szminki.  
  
\- Cześć, kochanie. Jak się masz? – spytał czule.  
  
\- Tak dobrze, jak zawsze – odpowiedziała, a jej twarz się rozjaśniła.  
  
\- Cieszę się.  
  
Josh podszedł i był jedynym, który nie przyciągnął go do szalenie mocnego uścisku. Zamiast tego poklepał go po ramieniu.  
  
\- Jesteś gotowy? – zapytał.  
  
\- Gotowy, jak nigdy przedtem – odpowiedział I patrzył, jak trójka jego przyjaciół zawiązuje buty I zakłada kurtki.  
  
Kiedy wszyscy byli gotowi, Danielle przesadnie długo sprawdzała makijaż aż dwa razy, zanim opuścili dom Nicka. Niebo wciąż było niepokojąco szare, ale na szczęście wciąż nie padało. Wsiedli w autobus jadący pod dom Perrie, rozmawiając o nieistotnych rzeczach, jak hamburgery i jakieś nowe, gówniane reality show, które obecnie puszczali na BBC.  
  
Harry zobaczył jasne światło padające przez okna i usłyszał głośną, popową muzykę, kiedy w końcu znaleźli się przed domem Perrie. Zastanawiał się, jak wielu ludzi już przyjechało. Nick zapukał nieprzyzwoicie głośno w drzwi, powodując, że rozdrażniona Perrie otworzyła im drzwi z dezaprobatą wypisaną na twarzy.  
  
\- Na miłość Boską! - wykrzyknęła. - Spokojnie, w porządku? Nie jesteśmy głusi.  
  
\- Cóż, w takim wypadku wybacz mi, proszę. - Nick zaśmiał się głośno. - Po prostu założyłem, a muzyka jest tak głośna, więc sąsiedzi zdecydowanie będą później narzekać, że nie usłyszycie.  
  
\- Tak, tak - powiedziała lekceważąco, przewracając oczami.  
  
Cofnęła się, niecierpliwym gestem zapraszając ich do środka, nie chcąc wpuszczać zimnego powietrza.  
  
\- Po prostu wchodźcie, okej? Nie zmuszajcie mnie, żebym żałowała zaproszenia was.  
  
Nick wszedł pierwszy, a trójka przyjaciół podążył za nim w ciszy.  
  
\- Dlaczego miałabyś żałować zaproszenia mnie? Jestem super.  
  
\- Jasne, że jesteś - odpowiedziała sarkastycznie, zamykając za nimi drzwi.  
  
Gdy Harry zdjął kurtkę, poświęcił chwilę, by przyjrzeć się Perrie. Miała na sobie bordową sukienkę, która świetnie pasowała do jej rozjaśnionych blond włosów. Kiedy się obróciła, jej niebieskie oczy spoczęły na Harrym, który wciąż bezwstydnie się w nią wgapiał. Zauważył, że miała niesamowicie ładne oczy. Niebieskie oczy bez wątpienia były jego ulubionymi. Jego oczy w dalszym ciągu ją obserwowały i mógł zauważyć, jak wyraz jej twarzy nagle zmienia się w smutny, a ona sama wzdryga się, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego.  
  
Harry wiedział, że bardzo go lubi, co uczyniła czymś oczywistym, a on sam zdecydowanie był największym rozczarowaniem. Jakkolwiek, tylko dlatego, że nie odwzajemniał jej uczuć, nie oznaczało to, że nie uważał, iż jest absolutnie urocza. Nienawidził faktu, że cierpiała, a jeszcze bardziej nienawidził tego, że to on był powodem jej bólu. Przepłynęła przez niego silna chęć, by sprawić, żeby była szczęśliwa i znów się uśmiechała.  
  
\- Wyglądasz pięknie - powiedział szczerze, patrząc prosto na nią.  
  
Zadziałało. Natychmiast jej policzki się zarumieniły i spojrzała na niego; jej twarz praktycznie promieniała, kiedy odpowiedziała z wielkim uśmiechem:  
  
\- Dziękuję.  
  
\- Dobra, gołąbeczki - wtrącił Nick, przyciągając zirytowane spojrzenie Perrie. - Przykro mi przerywać wasz mały moment, ale jestem bardziej niż gotowy, by przełknąć swoje smutki w wódce. Kto jest ze mną?  
  
\- Ja! - zawołała z entuzjazmem Danielle.  
  
\- Ja też - zgodził się Josh.  
  
\- A ty, mój stary przyjacielu? - Nick obrócił się do Harry’ego z oczekiwaniem wymalowanym na twarzy.  
  
Harry uniósł kącik ust w uśmiechu.  
  
\- Dawaj - odparł.  
  
\- Doskonale.  
  
Opuścili korytarz i weszli do kuchni, gdzie przygotowali drinki. Dom był wypełniony podekscytowanymi, napalonymi nastolatkami, którzy pragnęli uciec od ich zwykłego życia chociaż na tę jedną noc. A jeśli mieli szczęście, mogli nawet wsadzić język do czyjegoś gardła. Jeśli mieli jeszcze więcej szczęścia, ta druga osoba mogła być atrakcyjna. Harry był świadomy, jak wielu ludzi w tym domu pragnęło zrobić to z nim, ale on nie zamierzał na to nikomu pozwolić. Jedyna osoba, którą chciał pocałować, była całe kilometry stąd.  
  
Kilka godzin później Harry był podpity, ale nie pijany. Impreza niezaprzeczalnie była sukcesem. Ludzie byli zabawni i otwarci; Harry znał większość z nich wcześniej i odbył kilka przyjemnych rozmów. Ludzie wiedzieli, że Harry był miłym, zabawnym i atrakcyjnym facetem i dlatego automatycznie lgnęli do niego. Poza tym alkohol sprawiał, że wszyscy byli bardziej przyjaźni, więc noc Harry’ego obfitowała w wiele uśmiechów i śmiechu. Poprowadził nawet długą rozmowę z Perrie, która, dzięki Bogu, była czysto platoniczna. Ponieważ czuł się niesamowicie winny odrzucania jej, włożył wysiłek w opowiadaniu jej tylu kawałów, ile tylko mógł, w nadziei, że będzie się śmiała i znów będzie po prostu szczęśliwa. Dodatkowo miał nadzieję, że Perrie uświadomi sobie, iż przyjaźń jej wystarcza i będzie z tego zadowolona. I kiedy zaprzestała zalecania się do niego przez całą rozmowę, jak to miała w zwyczaju, Harry liczył to jak sukces.  
  
Harry siedział na kanapie obok dwóch dziewczyn, których imion nie znał i patrzył, na Perrie rozmawia uważnie z jednym z jej przyjaciół, wyglądając na naprawdę szczęśliwą; praktycznie promieniała. To miłe, pomyślał smutno z zadowolonym uśmiechem na ustach. Czasami odwracała głowę i posyłała mu uśmiech, a on był bardziej niż szczęśliwy, odwzajemniając ten gest. Ona i jej przyjaciel pili shoty i Harry zastanawiał się, czy nie idzie im to zbyt szybko. Bycie pijanym był fajne w teorii, ale popieprzone w rzeczywistości. Jednak wiedział, że on sam bywał w podobnej sytuacji zbyt wiele razy, więc czułby się jak hipokryta, gdyby kazał im przestać. Ponadto, jak to mówią? Żyj, dopóki jesteś młody? Tak, Harry pomyślał zadowolony, to dobre powiedzenie.  
  
Właśnie wtedy, gdy Harry pomyślał, że nie mógłby się już czuć bardziej szczęśliwy, usłyszał to. I w rzeczywistości nie powinien być tak zaskoczony; przez całą noc leciały popularne popowe piosenki, więc to było naturalne, że zagrają także One Direction. Czasami Harry zapominał, że One Direction był boy bandem znanym na całym świecie, a nie istniał tylko i wyłącznie w jego i Zayna prywatnym świecie. Poczuł, jak jego puls przyspiesza, kiedy usłyszał znajome intro, a Liam w końcu zaczął śpiewać; nawet nie przejmował się powstrzymaniem wielkiego uśmiechu. „ _You’re insecure, don’t know what for. You’re turning heads when you walk throught the door_.” Harry chciał, żeby Zayn tu był, aby mogli razem skakać I głośno śpiewać. (Uśmiechając się, Harry przypomniał sobie ten moment, kiedy Zayn przyznał się, że zwykł śpiewać „ _What Makes You Beautiful_ ” zmieniając „ty” na „ja”. „ _I’m insecure, don’t know what for. I’m turning heads when I walk throught the door. Don’t need make-up, to cover up. Being the way that I am is enough. Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but me… I don’t know I’m beautiful, uh oh, that’s what makes me beautiful!_ ” Śmiejąc się, Harry odpisał mu: “ _Cause there is nobody else… it’s gotta be meeeee. Only meeee._ ”) Jednak, jakkolwiek niekorzystne to było: Zayna tutaj nie było. Był w Bradford, robiąc cokolwiek robił w swoim wolnym czasie. Ale to nie oznaczało, że Harry był jedynym directionerem w pokoju – kiedy zaczął się refren, zaczął podsłuchiwać rozmowę między dziewczynami siedzącymi koło niego.  
  
\- O mój Boże, żartujesz sobie ze mnie? – Usłyszał, jak blondynka woła. – Louis nie jest najgorętszym członkiem zespołu!  
  
Eh, tak, jest? Harry chciał powiedzieć, ale milczał. Przesunął się nieco w fotelu, by mógł je obserwować podczas rozmowy.  
  
\- Oh, daj spokój! – Wykrzyknęła druga dziewczyna, ta z długimi czarnymi włosami związanymi w kucyka. – Nie możesz mi uczciwie powiedzieć, że Liam jest lepszy niż Louis!  
  
\- Tak myślę. – Blondynka się nie wahała. – Niall również, jeśli mam być szczera.  
  
Poważnie? Teraz to tylko robi się śmieszne.  
  
\- O czym ty mówisz? Widziałaś tyłek Louisa?  
  
Dokładnie taki był punkt widzenia Harry’ego.  
  
\- Oczywiście, że tak! Nie mówię, że on jest nieatrakcyjny czy coś. Chodzi mi jedynie o to, że wolę Liama i Nialla od niego. Poza tym… - wzięła głęboki oddech i kontynuowała – on nie umie śpiewać. Szczerze, słyszałaś „Little things”? Kompletnie to zepsuł!  
  
Czekaj, co?! To było tak, jakby serce Harry’ego się zatrzymało. Co ona powiedziała o Louisie? Louis jak Louis Tomlinson? Jak Louis Harry’ego? Z zdezorientowanym wyrazem twarzy odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na nią w szoku. Jego usta otworzyły się, ale nie wyszły z nich żadne słowa, bo co mógłby powiedzieć? W jaki sposób mógłby zbudować zdanie w taki sposób, aby miało sens, nie sprawiło, że brzmiałby jak totalny dziwak i jednocześnie uświadomiło ją, że była w całkowitym błędzie? Okazało się, że Harry nie musiał o tym za długo myśleć, bo nagle został rozproszony przez Perrie opierającą się o niego, dłonią głaszcząc jego włosy.  
  
\- Kocham twoje loki – powiedziała czule. – Są takie ładne.  
  
Harry odwrócił się, starając wrócić do rzeczywistości. Perrie tu jest, więc powinien być bardzo miły. Racja. Uśmiechnął się do niej.  
  
\- Tak, często to słyszę.  
  
\- Mogę się założyć.  
  
Z jedną ręką wciąż w jego włosach, pochyliła się lekko do przodu, aż Harry poczuł jej oddech, który miał charakterystyczny zapach wódki. Nagle Harry poczuł się niekomfortowo, ponieważ to nie było tylko platoniczne. Tylko przyjaźń nie wiąże się z głaskaniem jego włosów i mówieniem mu, że są ładne, pochylaniem się tak daleko, naruszając jego przestrzeń osobistą.  
  
\- Eh, może powinniśmy… - zakaszlał, ale Perrie przerwała mu, wciąż patrząc w jego oczy.  
  
\- Pamiętasz co powiedziałeś mi wcześniej?  
  
\- Mówiłem wiele rzeczy. – Harry zmarszczył brwi. – Musisz to sprecyzować.  
  
Jej ręka powoli przesunęła się z jego włosów, głaszcząc policzek.  
  
\- Kiedy przyszedłeś – powiedziała czule. – Powiedziałeś mi, że jestem piękna.  
  
\- Och. – Harry przypomniał sobie. To była prawda. – Racja. Miałem to na myśli.  
  
Perrie rozpromieniła się, a Harry natychmiast poczuł się źle. Po prostu nie. Perrie odebrała mylne wrażenie. Jasne, uważał że jest piękna, ale w taki sam sposób uważał, że jakiś ładny obraz był piękny. Nie w sposób, w jaki uważał, że piękny był Louis Tomlinson.  
  
\- Zobacz, Perrie – zaczął, odsuwając się. – Myślę, że powinniśmy to skończyć teraz. Nie chcę…  
  
Zanim zdążył dokończyć zdanie, Perrie zignorowała wszystko, co chciał powiedzieć i rzuciła się do przodu, atakując jego usta. Będąc w kompletnym szoku, nie wiedząc co ma zrobić, Harry stał i pozwolił Perrie pożreć go. To było dziwne, jak coś, z czum czułby się dobrze kilka miesięcy temu, spowodowało, że było to tak bardzo złe. Uświadomił sobie, że nie zniesie tego dłużej i musi to zakończyć właśnie teraz. Łagodnie położył dłonie na jej klatce piersiowej, odpychając ją od siebie, łapiąc gwałtownie powietrze. Perrie, będąca tylko kilka centymetrów od jego twarzy, spojrzała na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
  
\- Ale myślałam…  
  
Jej głos się załamał i nie dokończyła tego zdania. Wciąż stała tam, gdzie była i patrzyli na siebie w całkowitym milczeniu, dopóki Harry nie powiedział jedynej rzeczy, która przyszła mu do głowy.  
  
\- Przepraszam. Naprawdę.  
  
Coś zmieniło się w ekspresji Perrie. Nie wyglądała na zranioną czy smutną, a raczej na zdeterminowaną.  
  
\- Chodź ze mną – szepnęła, wpatrując się bezcelowo na coś za Harrym.  
  
\- Co? – zapytał, zdezorientowany.  
  
Perrie odsunęła się od Harry’ego i stała teraz przed nim z surowym wyrazem twarzy, wpatrując się w niego.  
  
\- Chodź ze mną – powtórzyła. – Teraz.  
  
Przestraszony, Harry natychmiast podniósł się i poczuł się lekko oszołomiony z powodu alkoholu. Perrie przepchnęła się przez tłum i Harry posłusznie podążył za nią. Ludzie patrzyli za nimi z ciekawością, ale zarówno Harry jak i Perrie byli zbyt pochłonięci własnymi myślami, by to zauważyć. Weszli po schodach na drugie piętro, gdzie znajdował się pokój dziewczyny. Harry rozpoznał to natychmiast. Plakaty na ścianach, bujany fotel w lewym kącie pokoju. Tak, Harry był tu wcześniej. Wszedł do środka, kiedy usłyszał, że Perrie zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. Zaskoczony odwrócił się i zobaczył ją, wpatrującą się w niego, teraz zdecydowanie złą.  
  
\- Co to było, kurwa, Harry? – krzyknęła.  
  
Harry stał nieruchomo: nie zdolny by się poruszyć, nie zdolny, by pomyśleć.  
  
\- Co? – jego głos był ledwo słyszalny.  
  
To tylko nakręciło Perrie jeszcze bardziej.  
  
\- Nie pytaj mnie teraz! Doskonale wiesz co!  
  
Jego ręce zaczęły się pocić i poczuł się naprawdę niekomfortowo.  
  
\- Naprawdę nie wiem. Proszę, powiedz mi.  
  
\- Ha! W porządku. – Perrie prychnęła kpiąco. – Więc mówisz mi, że nie jesteś największym kobieciarzem i kurwą na tej cholernej planecie i jeszcze masz pieprzoną odwagę, by nieustannie się mnie pozbywać i zachowywać się tak, jakbym nie była wystarczająco dobra dla ciebie?  
  
To było, jakby czas się zatrzymał. Harry chciał zaprzeczyć, ale nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu. Nie mógł zrobić nic, oprócz patrzenia się bezradnie na Perrie, która wciąż na niego krzyczała.  
  
\- Mówisz mi, że nie zwodziłeś mnie wcześniej, czyniąc mnie szczęśliwą tylko po to, by mnie odrzucić? Znowu?  
  
Harry przełknął, czując, jak zaczyna się trząść. Było w tym trochę prawdy i ta wiedza nieszczególnie go cieszyła.  
  
\- To dla ciebie jakiś chory żart? Twoje poczucie humoru? – Głos Perrie był twardy i pamiętliwy. – Chodzi mi to, zamierzałeś wykonać jakiś ruch w stosunku do dziewczyn siedzących z tobą na kanapie? Tylko po to, abym poczuła się jeszcze bardziej jak idiotka? Nie myśl, że nie zauważyłam jak się na nie gapisz.  
  
\- Nie – wyszeptał Harry, ledwie siebie słysząc. – Nie, nie chciałem tego. Przysięgam.  
  
Perrie kompletnie go zignorowała i kontynuowała swoją tyradę. To było tak, jakby mówiła bardziej do siebie, niż do Harry’ego.  
  
\- I byłam, śmiejąc się z wszystkich twoich głupich żartów. – Odwróciła do Harry’ego swoją poważną twarz. – Nie jesteś zabawny, wiesz o tym, prawda? Wcale. Mówisz za wolno i nigdy nie ma to jakiegokolwiek sensu.  
  
Harry skinął głową, czując nudności. Nie płacz, pomyślał. Cokolwiek zrobisz, nie płacz.  
  
\- Wiem.  
  
Zapadła krótka cisza, zanim Perrie odezwała się raz jeszcze, zostawiając na koniec swoją małą bombę.  
  
\- Wiesz, że jedynym powodem, dla którego cię chciałam było to, że wszyscy inni cię mieli i wywnioskowałam, że musisz się dobrze pieprzyć, prawda?  
  
Kiedy Harry nie odpowiedział, Perrie pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem i westchnęła. Zdecydowała, że skończyła; powiedziała wszystko, co miała do powiedzenia i Harry oczywiście nie odpowiedział, więc odwróciła się i otworzyła drzwi. Przed wyjściem odwróciła się do Harry’ego ponownie.  
  
\- Nie powinnam pozwolić, by Nick przekonał mnie do zaproszenia ciebie.  
  
I po prostu wyszła z pokoju, zostawiając Harry’ego samego, z wirującymi dookoła niego ścianami. Wszystkie kolory odpłynęły z jego twarzy, ledwie czuł swoje własne ciało i był pewny, że umrze, jeśli zostanie tu chwilę dłużej. Ciężko oddychając, ostrożnie wyszedł z pokoju, a choć był tam tylko minutę lub dwie, czuł się, jakby spędził tam wieczność. Szybko zbiegł po schodach, mając nadzieję, że nie wpadnie na żadnego z bliższych przyjaciół, co na szczęście się nie stało. Kiedy dotarł na korytarz, zobaczył Nicka stojącego w kuchni, opowiadającego jakąś historię przed grupą ludzi, która słuchała go uważnie. Śmiali się wesoło z czegoś, co właśnie powiedział i Nick najwyraźniej cieszył się uwagą. Bez względu na to, że Harry chciał się utopić w rzece, wciąż był szczęśliwy, że Nick spędza miło czas i nie chciał iść się z nim pożegnać. Teraz nie był w dobrym stanie na coś takiego. Zamiast tego szybko założył buty i kurtkę, i opuścił wielki dom.  
  
Nie tylko było jeszcze zimniej niż wcześniej, czego powinien oczekiwać, bo właśnie minęła północ, ale również zaczęło, co jest typowe, padać. Jak pięknie, pomyślał sarkastycznie. Cóż, przynajmniej w deszczu nie widać tak wyraźnie łez. Musisz wziąć to, co dobre, z złego. Rozważał złapanie autobusu do domu, ale nie chcąc, by ludzie widzieli go w takim stanie, zdecydował się na spacer. Poza tym, to nie było aż tak daleko. Zdoła dojść.  
  
W drodze do domu myślał o tym, co powiedziała Perrie. Wiedział, że nie powinien brać tego tak bardzo do siebie, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Ciągłe zwodzenie jej nie było w porządku, nieważne, że nie było to zamierzone. Niechciał nikogo skrzywdzić. Ale słowa, które bolały najbardziej, to „kurwa” i „kobieciarz”, które były swego rodzaju ironiczne, ponieważ była tylko jedna osoba, której Harry pragnął i nie była to kobieta. Harry był nieszczęśliwy przez całą drogę do domu, jego ciało było tak zdrętwiałe, że ledwo czuł zimno wokół niego. Nawet wtedy, kiedy szedł przez park, na jego twarzy gościł jedynie blady uśmiech.  
  
Gdy wrócił do domu, od razu wytarł dłonią oczy. Rozejrzał się, upewniając, że nikt nie wyskoczy z kuchni. Prawdę mówiąc, Harry wolałby, żeby jego rodzina widziała, jak sobie obciąga, nie, jak płacze. Czy to nie dziwne? Prawdopodobnie. Przeszedł tak cicho, jak mógł, do swojego pokoju, upewniając się, że nikt go nie usłyszy i nie wyjdzie go powitać. Czując się bezpiecznie w swoich własnych czterech ścianach, rzucił się na fotel i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Teraz był praktycznie trzeźwy, długi spacer go orzeźwił. Ale węzeł w brzuchu nadal był boleśnie obecny. Siedząc tak przez chwilę, dysząc ciężko, zrobił to, co robił zawsze, gdy czuł się tak źle; włączył swój komputer. Reblogowanie jakiś seksownych zdjęć Louisa zawsze go pocieszało.  
  
Kiedy laptop był włączony, Harry nagle przypomniał sobie inne rzeczy, które zawsze rozjaśniały jego nastrój: Zayn. Przypomniał sobie także głupiego maila, którego wysłał wcześniej tego wieczora; tego, w którym mówił, że boi się, że Gemma znalazła jego Tumblr i także informował go o imprezie, w jakiej miał wziąć udział, a także jego plany na nawalenie się. Uśmiechając się lekko, Harry zastanawiał się, czy Zayn odpowiedział. Mając rozpaczliwą nadzieję, otworzył swoją pocztę i ku jego satysfakcji okazało się, że ma szczęście. A także, że to nie jeden, a dwa maile. Oba wysłane zostały około dwóch godzin temu, druga zaledwie kilka minut po pierwszej. Harry otworzył tego, który został wysłany jako pierwszy.  
  
Od: Zayn  
  
 _HARYRRYRRRYYYY OMGFGFGG NIE MOĘ ODDYCHAĆ CHOLERA JASNA KURWA OMMGGFFFGGGHH NIE MOGĘ ODDYCHAĆ OMG CO TO POWIETRZE CHOLERA JASNA NIEEEEE AHHHHGG KLDNLKDNSLKNSLKNSDPOSJP_  
  
Harry patrzył oniemiały na tajemniczą wiadomość od Zana. Z tego, co mógł odczytać, Zayn doświadczał trudności w oddychaniu. Ale, jak to się stało? Teledysk do „Kiss you” został wydany trzy dni temu. Teraz z pewnością powinien być w stanie oddychać. Jeśli Harry potrafił, to Zayn tym bardziej. Marszcząc brwi, Harry zamknął wiadomość i otworzył drugą, mając nadzieję, że tym razem będzie bardziej spójna i zrozumiała.  
  
Od: Zayn  
  
 _Harry. Ok., zgaduję, że nie zrozumiałeś pojedynczego słowa z mojej ostatniej wiadomości. Przepraszam za to. Wziąłem kilka oddechów i mam nadzieję, że teraz lepiej wyrażę siebie. W zasadzie to, co tak subtelnie próbowałem wyrazić w mojej poprzedniej wiadomości to… Okej, Harry. Wiesz co? Ogarnij się. To jest duże. Jest większe niż duże. To jest ogromne. Jest nawet większe niż ogromne_.   
  
 _Wziąłeś już głęboki oddech? Dobrze. Weź jeszcze jeden. Dobrze (Ponieważ, widzisz, nie chcę, żebyś przeze mnie umarł. Bóg wie, że ja prawie umarłem). W porządku. Jedziemy… Mam dwa bilety na koncert One Direction, kochanie! (Chodź ze mną w piątek, nie mów może… Haha, żartuję)2 Koncert jest za trzy tygodnie. Moja kuzynka kupiła je, ale okazało się, że nie może iść, więc odkupiłem je od niej, mówiąc, że sprzedam je moim koleżanką (yeah, jasne, prędzej bym się podpalił) i, wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że to ich ostatni koncert w tej strasie. Krzyczysz już? Bóg wie, że ja tak. W każdym razie, ty i ja, Harry. Trzy tygodnie. W Londynie. A jeśli nie możesz, szczerze mówiąc nie obchodzi mnie to. Będziesz tu za trzy tygodnie, nieważne czy możesz, czy nie. Proszę, odpowiedz tak szybko, jak to możliwe, ponieważ nie mogę sobie poradzić z tym sam. Jesteśmy w tym razem, Harry. Zawsze byliśmy (albo jesteśmy od trzech miesięcy) i zawsze będziemy_.  
  
 _Powodzenia w nie umieraniu_.  
  
Nagle Harry był zupełnie bez tchu i nie miało to absolutnie nic wspólnego z brakiem tlenu.

  
  
1 - w oryginale Harry zapytał: „What?” i Perrie odpowiedziała: „Don’t „what” me!”. Nie da się tego dosłownie przetłumaczyć tak, by nadal miało sens. To coś tego typu, gdy facet mówi „Kochanie”, a dziewczyna: „Nie kochaniuj mi teraz”. Myślę, że wiecie o co chodzi. ; )  
  
2 – w oryginale Zayn pisze: “I’ve got two tickets to One Directions show baby (come with me Friday, don’t say maybe)”, co jest aluzją do tekstu piosenki Teenage Dirtbag – “I’ve got two tickets to Iron Maiden, baby. Come with me Friday, don’t say “maybe””.


	4. Chapter 4

**Od: Harry**  
  
 _To wspaniale, Zayn! Naprawdę, dziękuję ci! Nie wydaje mi się, że potrafię w pełni pokazać ci, jak wdzięczny jestem za to, że o mnie pomyślałeś. Jednak, nie ważne jak bardzo boli mnie to, co mam ci powiedzieć, naprawdę nie masz pojęcia, ale nie mogę jechać :’(_  
 _Ich występ jest w czasie wielkanocnej przerwy, a wtedy przyjeżdża moja rodzina. To tradycja i moja mama traktuje to naprawdę poważnie. Wiem… W każdym razie rozmawiałem z nią i nie ma absolutnie żadnej możliwości, by pozwoliła mi jechać. Bóg wie, jak starałem się ją przekonać. Poza tym nie mam teraz pieniędzy. Wiesz, że zbieram na uniwerek, a koncert + bilet do Londynu raczej nie wpłyną dobrze na mój budżet. Dodatkowo potrzebujemy też miejsca, by się gdzieś zatrzymać. Nawet jeśli zaoferowałbyś, że zapłacisz, czego nie zrobisz, wciąż czułbym się źle_.   
  
 _Nie wiem, jak inaczej to powiedzieć, Zayn. Naprawdę jest mi przykro. Może jest ktoś inny, z kim mógłbyś pójść? Mam nadzieję, że będziesz się dobrze bawił._  
 _Tylko pamiętaj powiedzieć „cześć” Louisowi, w porządku? I powiedz mu, że go kocham. Zawsze kochałem, zawsze będę. A pewnego dnia go spotkam. Tylko w lepszych okolicznościach. (Wow, naprawdę teraz płaczę)_.  
  
 _Raz jeszcze: przepraszam._  
 _Z miłością, Harry_  
  
 _Ps. Mam nadzieję, że to nie wpłynie na naszą przyjaźń, bo naprawę potrzebuję cię teraz bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Coś stało się wczoraj wieczorem i chciałbym z tobą o tym porozmawiać_.  
  
 **Od: Zayn**  
  
 _Proszę, powiedz mi, że to jakiś chory żart. Poważnie, zabiję cię._  
  
 **Od: Harry**  
  
 _Yeah, tylko żartowałem. HAHAHAHHAH. Przepraszam. (Wow. Cholera, właśnie uświadomiłem sobie, że wcale nie byłem zabawny. Ktoś powiedział mi to wczoraj i może miała rację… kto wie?) Wybaczysz mi to, prawda? To nie tak, jakbyś miał jakikolwiek wybór SKORO IDZIEMY NA ONE DIRECTION RAZEM ZA TRZY TYGODNIE OMG CO SIĘ DZIEJE_  
  
 _Masz jakiekolwiek pojęcia jak wiele samokontroli wymagało napisanie tego maila? Poważnie, moje ręce trzęsły się przez cały czas._  
 _HAHA wiedziałem, że tego nie kupisz. Jasne, jakbym miał przegapić występ, bo „mama nie chce mnie puścić”. LOL! To najzabawniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszałem. Jak powiedziałeś: raczej wolałbym się podpalić. Lub coś podobnego. A do wszystkich, którzy nie pochwalają mojego wyjazdu: ASTA LA VISTA SUKI, ZOBACZYMY SIĘ PÓŹNIEJ, JESTEM ZAJĘTY SPOTKANIEM MOJEGO PRZYSZŁEGO MĘŻA_  
  
 _… Jezu Chryste, właśnie pozbyłem się resztek godności._  
  
 _Wybacz, jeśli zadarłem z twoimi delikatnymi uczuciami, ale nie mogłem sobie tego odmówić._  
 _W każdym razie mamy wiele do przedyskutowania! Kiedy/gdzie itd. Odpisz wkrótce. Mam nadzieję, że nie nienawisz mnie za bardzo_.  
  
 **Od: Zayn**  
  
 _Nienawidzę cię bardziej, niż kogokolwiek wcześniej. Ale, jak powiedziałeś, widzimy się za trzy tygodnie, więc zgaduję, że będę musiał po prostu się z tobą pogodzić. I nie, nie jesteś zabawny_.  
  
 _Yeah, Właśnie skończyłem „część” poszukiwań. W zasadzie myślałem, że skoro mamy cały tydzień wolny przez święta, możemy się spotkać, na przykład w weekend przed występem? Żebyśmy mogli się poznać? Denerwować się razem? (Chyba, że “musisz spędzić czas ze swoją rodziną”. Wspominałem o tym, że nienawidzę cię, Harry? Wspominałem?) Jednak zrozumiem, jeśli nie będziesz chciał. Tak myślę. Zawsze możemy spotkać się dzień przed występem. To też byłoby w porządku. W każdym razie znajdę tani hotel, w którym moglibyśmy się zatrzymać._  
 _I, swoją drogą, gdybym zapomniał wspomnieć: nienawidzę cię_.  
  
 **Od: Harry**  
  
 _Nie, Zayn, to brzmi wspaniale! Chętnie spędzę z tobą cały tydzień! Powiedziałbym, że najdłużej, jak to możliwe. Haha. W piątki kończę szkołę około 14, ale może mógłby wsiąść w pociąg zaraz potem? I moglibyśmy wyjechać w niedzielę? Pasowałoby ci to?_  
 _I, no dalej, Zayn, bądźmy poważni! „Nienawiść” to tylko inne słowo na „miłość”, mam rację?_  
  
  
 **Od: Zayn**  
  
 _Tak, pasuje mi to! Czas zacząć szukać tanich biletów._  
 _I zamknij się. To nie prawda (… ale tak)_  
  
Czy to głupie, że Harry czuł się, jakby mógł pokonywać góry? Że nie mógł przestać się głupkowato uśmiechać, a jego usta wyginały się i zajmowały praktycznie całą jego twarz? Albo, że kiedy Gemma zapytała go, dlaczego wygląda tak dziwnie szczęśliwie, odpowiedział: „Cóż, miałem po prostu dobrą noc.” Co nie było prawdą. A może było, w zależności jak chcesz to zinterpretować. A Gemma prawdopodobnie nie interpretowała tego w tym sensie, który Harry miał na myśli.  
  
Oczywiście, miał wiele rzeczy do uregulowania przed wyjazdem. Na początek musiał dać swojej rodzinie i przyjaciołom wiarygodny pretekst do wyjazdu. Cóż, ja i mój przyjaciel Zayn, którego, swoją drogą nigdy nie poznałem, spędzimy razem dziewięć dni w Londynie, gdzie, także swoją drogą, nigdzie nie byłem. I mamy zamiar zobaczyć boysband, w którym Louis Tomlinson członkiem, w którym, swoją drogą, jestem zakochany. Powodem, dla którego jestem w nim zakochany jest fakt, iż jestem biseksualny, a to coś, o czym przy okazji także zapomniałem wspomnieć. To trzeba wyciąć. Harry będzie musiał wymyślić coś znacznie lepszego.  
  
Na szczęście, Harry miał już wymyśloną doskonałą wymówkę. Dorastając, miał przyjaciółkę o imieniu Eleanor. Była dwa lata starsza od niego, ale byli ze sobą mocno związani. Zasadniczo, oboje mieli silną pasję do muzyki, która ich złączyła; Harry śpiewał, a Eleanor grała na pianinie. Harry tęsknił za nią, ponieważ kochał się z nią spotykać. Cóż, pomijając te kilka razy, kiedy Josh postanowił się dołączyć, ponieważ chciał się do niej zbliżyć. Ale nawet to miało swoje plusy, bo on i Eleanor mogli się później z tego śmiać. Jednak w zeszłym roku przeniosła się na uniwersytet w Londynie, gdzie studiowała politykę. Po opuszczeniu Chesire, drogi Harry’ego i Eleanor powoli się rozeszły, co było nieuniknione. Eleanor miała swoje życie, a Harry swoje. To wszystko. Mimo to, Harry był przekonany, że nikogo nie zdziwi, jeśli powie im, że jedzie odwiedzić ją na kilka dni. Dlaczego mieliby mieć coś przeciwko? Naprawdę, była doskonałym alibi, pomyślał Harry z zadowoleniem. Nikt niczego nie podejrzewał. A jeśli Harry już czuł się wcześniej, jakby prowadził podwójne, to nie było nic w porównaniu do tego, jak czuł się teraz.   
  
Kolejnym problemem były finanse. Ale na szczęście Harry poradził sobie i z tym. Ponieważ pracował tygodniowo na trzy zmiany w piekarni już od prawie trzech lat, miał pewne oszczędności. I naprawdę zamierzam je wydać na dobrą sprawę, pomyślał. Jego rozsądek powinien być wysoko na jego liście priorytetów.   
  
Ostatnią kwestią, i Harry nie był pewny, czy nie powinna być pierwszą, był Zayn. Harry był pewien, że nie był on jakimś strasznym, czterdziestoletnim facetem czy coś (bo co za dziwak spędzałby tak wiele czasu na Tumblr, pisząc wiele szalonych wiadomości tylko po to, aby oszukać jednego osiemnastolatka z Londynu? Z pewnością istniały łatwiejsze sposoby by się tym zająć. A gdyby rzeczywiście okazał się czterdziestoletnim dziwakiem to, cholera, zasługiwał na Oscara). Poza tym, Harry widział zdjęcia Zayna. Albo inaczej, widział niezliczoną ilość zdjęć Zayna. Podczas, gdy Harry głównie używał Tumblr do reblogowania seksownych zdjęć Louisa z niestosownymi tagami, Zayn korzystał z Tumblra głównie do dodawania własnych seksownych zdjęć z niestosownymi tagami, takimi jak #bradfordbadboy #sexy #perfect #iknowyouwantmeliam #hipster. Harry prawie dostał ataku serca, gdy po raz pierwszy odwiedził jego blog, bo wow, był atrakcyjny. Z pewnością nie tak, jak Louis, ale wciąż, wow. Może nie powinien być tak zaskoczony; Harry po prostu nigdy nie przypuszczał, że ta łatwa twarz może pasować do tej dziwacznej osobowości. Kiedyś, gdy zapytał, Zayn powiedział Harry’emu, że publikował te zdjęcia1 ponieważ dzięki temu miał więcej obserwujących. Ale Harry wiedział, że to nie przypadek. Zasadniczo, Zayn wiedział, że jest przystojnym facetem i nie przeszkadzało mu uwydatnianie tego.  
  
Najzabawniejszą rzeczą, która prawdopodobnie kiedykolwiek przydarzyła się Harry’emy to relacja z Zaynem. Kiedy się o tym pomyśli, wiele rzeczy w życiu Harry’ego obecnie było powiązane z Zaynem. To zaczęło się na początku ich przyjaźni, kiedy Harry swobodnie śledził go na Tumblr, przeglądając jego stare posty i inne takie. Na początku roześmiał się głośno, ponieważ Zayn był taki śmieszny, a potem śmiał się z samego siebie, bo był dokładnie taki sam. Po robieniu tego przez około godzinę, znalazł post, który sprawił, że jego serce się zatrzymało. Tak więc, w zasadzie, Zayn miał zdjęcie z Liamem, oczywiście zrobione w Photoshopie. Uh… tak. Harry siedział w ciszy przez całą minutę, po prostu patrząc, dopóki się nie zapomniał; później leżał na podłodze, śmiejąc się tak bardzo, że dosłownie się trząsł. Ponieważ, pomimo iż Harry również był szalony, nigdy by tego nie zrobił. Ale bezsprzecznie, gdyby był lepszy w stosowaniu Photoshopa, na pewno by to zrobić. „Bezsprzecznie”, to znaczy „na pewno”. Więc, podsumowując, można powiedzieć, Harry wiedział, że Zayn był dokładnie tym, za kogo się podawał.   
  
To, co przeszkadzało Harry’emu, a może “przeszkadzało" nie było odpowiednim słowem; to, co sprawiało, iż Harry był nieco niespokojny, był fakt, iż nigdy nie rozmawiali. Oczywiście, pisali do siebie codziennie od prawie trzech miesięcy, ale Harry nigdy nie słyszał jego głosu. Nigdy nie mieli prawdziwej rozmowy - no wiecie, takiej, w której używa się ust, by mówić? Tak, dokładnie takiej. I może to nie było jakąś wielką sprawą; może Harry tylko to rozdmuchiwał, ale nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że się nie dogadają. Co, jeśli w rzeczywistości Zayn był jakimś super chłopakiem, który nie ma absolutnie nic wspólnego z zidiociałym2 Harrym? Co, jeśli wyobrażenie Zayna było błędne, niedokładne w nawet najmniejszym stopniu?  
Cóż, tylko czas pokaże, założył Harry tego samego wieczora, kiedy siedział przed swoim komputerem, szukając biletów na pociąg. Jeśli to wszystko będzie graniczyło z dziwactwem - niech tak będzie. Harry nie zamierzał pozwolić, by strach go powstrzymał. Ostatecznie postanowił kupić bilet na piątek o czwartej po południu, trzy tygodnie od teraz. Z zawstydzająco spoconymi, trzęsącymi się dłońmi przycisnął przycisk “Kup". _Oddechoddechoddech_. Kiedy ekran komputera pokazał “Transakcja udana", Harry zawstydził się, gdy wysoki dźwięk opuścił jego usta. Jednak nie tak bardzo, by powstrzymać go od trzech okrążeń wokół domu w czystym szczęściu. Jeśli ktokolwiek by go widział, prawdopodobnie doszedłby do wniosku, że był psychicznie chory. I, szczerze, Harry nie zaprzeczyłby temu, wiedząc, że byłoby w tym trochę racji.  
  
Następne dwa tygodnie wydawały się być niczym mgliste wspomnienie. Z zewnątrz wszystko wyglądało zupełnie normalnie. Także dla Nicka.   
\- Cześć, Harry - powiedział pewnego zwykłego poniedziałkowego popołudnia, tego samego tygodnia, kiedy Harry miał wyjechać. - Podekscytowany?  
Natychmiast na twarzy Harry’ego pojawił się ogromny uśmiech i spojrzał na ławkę, rumieniąc się.  
\- Tak - przyznał, zakłopotany. - Bardzo podekscytowany.  
\- Nie dziwię się - odparł Nick, mrugając.  
\- Co masz na myśli? - Harry uniósł brwi i spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony.  
\- Cóż, sam wiesz… - Nick ściszył głos - ty i Eleanor. Sam wiesz.  
\- Oh.  
Harry spojrzał na Nicka, który uśmiechnął się wyczekująco. Jeśli Harry myślał, że kłamstwo zadziała dobrze, to nie oczekiwał, że podziała aż tak dobrze. Jednak wciąż nie był najlepszym kłamcą na świecie, więc starał się unikać tego tematu jak tylko mógł. Poza tym, czuł się źle kłamiąc przyjaciołom. Tylko, że gdyby powiedział im prawdę, nie był pewny czy wciąż mógłby ich tak nazywać. W celu utrzymania swojej świadomości w jak najlepszym stanie, zazwyczaj posługiwał się metodą “nie zaprzeczaj, ani nie potwierdzaj".  
\- Racja, um. Tak… To.  
Krzesło na przeciwko Harry’ego poruszyło się i kiedy Harry podniósł głowę, zobaczył Josha, który się na niego gapił.   
\- Ugh, jestem zazdrosny. Rzeczy, które mógłbym zrobić, żeby dostać się do jej majtek… Jezu Chryste.  
\- Dobra, dobra. - Harry skinął powoli głową.  
Z smutnym westchnieniem Josh kontynuował:  
\- Chodzi mi o to, ona jest taka piękna. I utalentowana. - Spojrzał wprost na Harry’ego. - Mam nadzieję, że wiesz jakim szczęściarzem jesteś.  
A Harry miał nadzieję, że aktualny chłopak Eleanor wiedział, jakie ma szczęście.  
\- Prawda, prawda.   
Nick poklepał Harry’ego po ramieniu.  
\- To dlatego nie podrywałeś Perrie, tak? Z powodu Eleanor? - Przesunął rękę i spojrzał na niego, zadowolony z samego siebie. - Wiedziałem, że dowiem się dlaczego.  
\- Uhh. - Harry gubił słowa. Starał się myśleć o Perrie najmniej, jak to możliwe, bo jej słowa wciąż bolały. Jedyną osobą, której powiedział o “incydencie z Perrie" był Zayn i mimo, że zrobił wszystko, by go pocieszyć, Harry wciąż nie mógł tego przeboleć. Przełykając, odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na zegarek wiszący nad nim. Lekcja kończyła się za 15 minut. Pomijając fakt, że już to wiedział, zapytał, mając nadzieję, że rozproszy Nicka i Josha: - Lekcja nie powinna się już kończyć? Chcę iść do domu.  
  
Zadziałało.  
  
\- Um, myślę… - Nick miał zdziwioną minę. – Myślę, że jeszcze dwadzieścia minut do końca.  
  
\- Nie. – Poprawił go Josh, podnosząc palec. – Piętnaście.  
  
\- Dwadzieścia, piętnaście; to samo.   
  
\- W porządku. – Josh zaszurał nogami i odwrócił się.   
  
Reszta dnia, jak i reszta tygodnia, upłynęła zwyczajnie. Przynajmniej na zewnątrz. Ale poufnym ludziom, z drugiej strony, takim jak Zayn, można było powiedzieć wszystko.  
  
  
  
 **Od: Harry**  
  
 _TAKTAKTAKTAKTAKTAKTAKTAKTAKTAK ZOSTAŁY TYLKO CZTERY DNI DO LONDYNU I TYLKO JEDENAŚCIE DO WYSTĘĘĘĘĘPU_  
  
 _KRZYCZĘ!!!_  
  
 _WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_  
  
 _< 33_  
  
  
  
Gdy dzień wyjazdu rzeczywiście przyszedł, Harry przez cały dzień zastanawiał się potajemnie, czy ludzie mogą stwierdzić, że ma załamanie nerwowe, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nie mógł usiedzieć, albo to, że uśmiech uparcie nie znikał mu z twarzy. Harry zorientował się jednak, że wszyscy doszli po prostu do wniosku, iż był podekscytowany zobaczeniem się z Eleanor i, cóż, nie zamierzał wyprowadzać ich z błędu.  
  
Powietrze było stosunkowo ciepłe, zważywszy na to, że wciąż był jeszcze marzec, a słońce świeciło, gdy mama Harry’ego podrzuciła go na dworzec. Wyładowywali bagaż, podczas gdy Anne w dalszym ciągu miała niezadowolony wyraz twarzy.  
  
\- Wciąż nie jestem do tego przekonana, Harry – powiedziała, z niepokojem w głosie, podając mu torbę. – Londyn to duże miasto.  
  
Harry chwycił za rączkę bagażu, starając się wyglądać tak bardzo pocieszająco, jak tylko potrafił.  
  
\- Nie martw się, mamo. Wszystko będzie dobrze.   
  
Anne wciąż nie wyglądała na przekonaną. Z smutnym uśmiechem na ustach, westchnęła i przysunęła się, głaszcząc go delikatnie po policzku.  
  
\- Wiem, wiem, tylko… - Opuściła rękę i spojrzała na niego tak, jakby był najcenniejszym skarbem na świecie. Jakim, według niej, był. – Po prostu martwię się o ciebie.  
  
Widząc ją takim stanie, Harry odłożył bagaż i przyciągnął ją do siebie w ciasnym uścisku.  
  
\- Wiem, mamo. Ale nie musisz. Mam osiemnaście lat, jestem prawie pewien, że potrafię o siebie zadbać.  
  
Oboje zaśmiali się i Harry powoli puścił ją i ponownie złapał za swoją torbę, szykując się do wyjścia.  
  
\- Wiem, Harry, wiem. Tylko obiecaj mi, że nie będziesz psocił, ani nic?  
  
Nie.  
  
\- Tak, w porządku.  
  
Po raz pierwszy uśmiech Anne był rzeczywiście prawdziwy.  
  
\- Jestem tak podekscytowana! – pisnęła. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mój mały chłopiec wybiera się na swoją pierwszą przygodę.  
  
Przewracając oczami, Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu.  
  
\- Naprawdę, robisz z tego większą sprawę, niż jest w rzeczywistości.  
  
\- Nie, nie robię! – odpowiedziała, potrząsając głową. – I nie myśl, że nie zauważyłam, jak ostatnio byłeś podekscytowany. Nigdy nie byłeś dobry w ukrywaniu swoich emocji.  
  
\- No tak. – Harry przyznał się do winy, skoro nie było sensu zaprzeczać. – Myślę, że byłem.  
  
\- W porządku. – Anne zachichotała. – Zamierzam pozwolić ci odejść.  
  
Po ostatnim uścisku, w którym Anne trzymała Harry’ego bardzo mocno, w końcu powiedzieli sobie do widzenia. Anne wróciła do auta, a Harry poszedł na peron. To wszystko wydawało się takie nierzeczywiste, że Harry miał problemy z prawidłowym oddychaniem, przez co dusił się kaszlem. To było tak, jakby szedł przez jakiś sens, nie jak coś, co właśnie się działo. A jeśli ludzie patrzyli na niego dziwnie, bo zaczynał robić się niebieski; Harry ani tego nie zauważył, ani go to nie obchodziło.  
  
Kiedy wszedł do pociągu, znalazł puste miejsce przy oknie, gdzie usiadł. A gdy pociąg ruszył, motyle w brzuchu Harry’ego były w takim miejscu, że czuł się, jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować. By odwrócić swoją uwagę, albo pomóc sobie – Harry nie był pewny – zdecydował się na użycie zatyczek do uszu. Wyjął Ipoda i zaczął przewijać wszystkie swoje ulubione zespoły, aż nie znalazł tego, czego szukał: One Direction. Z radosnym uśmiechem na twarzy, zdecydował się puścić ich ostatni singiel. Był to cover Blodnie, ale także charytatywny singiel. Harry pomyślał o Louisie i o tym, jak pomógł instytucji charytatywnej, bo miał tak wielkie serce. Kiedy piosenka się zaczęła, Harry był tak pozytywny, jak nigdy, gdyż piosenka odnosiła się do jego życia.  
  
 _One way or another, I’m gonna find ya_  
  
 _I’m gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_  
  
 _One way or another, I’m gonna win ya_  
  
 _I’m gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_  
  
  
  
Wyglądając przez okno, Harry widział drzewa znikające szybko w rozmazanym obrazie, jedno za drugim. Pociąg prawdopodobnie poruszał się 160 kilometrów na godzinę, ale dla Harry’ego nie było to wystarczająco szybko.  
  
  
  
1 – w oryginale użyto słowa „selfies”, co oznacza dosłownie zdjęcia samego siebie, zazwyczaj robione przez siebie, czyli po naszemu: samojebki.   
  
2 - w oryginale użyto słowa “dorky", co miało być przymiotnikiem od “dork" - palant.


	5. Chapter 5

Perspektywa Louisa  
  
Dla kogoś z zewnątrz mogło się wydawać, że Louis Tomlinson był szczęśliwy. Kiedy się o tym pomyśli, czy on nie wyglądał jak definicja dla słowa „szczęśliwy”? Stale się uśmiechający, zawsze opowiadający kawały i, to prawdopodobnie najważniejsze – żyjący w pełni swoim marzeniem. Nie każdemu była dana szansa, by jechać na światową trasę lub by występować na żywo przed tysiącami krzyczących fanów, którzy zajmowali całą arenę w Nowym Jorku; tak, jak Louis miał każdego wieczora. Ale znów, nie wszyscy byli zmuszani do ukrywania swojej orientacji seksualnej. Nie wszyscy musieli być z dala od swojej rodziny, która była dla nich całym światem i nie musieli spędzać każdej minutę każdego dnia z dwójką ludzi, z którymi nie dogadywali się zbyt dobrze. Nie wszyscy wiedzieli, jak to jest czuć się, jakby się było uwięzionym w klatce, z której nie ma ucieczki, nie ważne jak bardzo by się chciało. I mieć miliony ludzi, patrzących na ciebie w międzyczasie.  
To nie było tak, że Louis nie lubił Nialla i Liama. Ponieważ lubił. Właściwie, nawet bardzo. Oczywiście, oboje byli naprawdę dobrymi ludźmi, więc jak mógłby ich nie lubić? Louis mógłby być pod groźbą śmierci, a wciąż nie powiedziałby nawet jednego złego słowa na ich temat. Nie zasłużyli na to. Jednak to nie znaczyło, że świetnie się dogadywali. W zasadzie, aby podsumować, nie łatwo było mieć do czynienia z Louisem, czego był świadomy. Nie tylko bywał obrzydliwie głośny i nieodpowiedzialny, ale także bezczelny w momencie, w którym ludzie zaczęli czuć się urażeni słowami, które mówił. Ostatnio rozwinął zwyczaj rozpoczynania kłótni z innymi gwiazdami na Twitterze. Louis może i pomyślał, że był w tej chwili mądry i dowcipny, ale to zawsze skutkowało nieprzyjemną rozmową z innym członkiem zespołu i managementem, mówiącym mu, że powinien zachowywać się bardziej odpowiedzialnie, by nie niszczyć image’u zespołu itd. Pełny skruchy, Louis zgadzał się i obiecywał, że nie zrobi tego więcej. Problemem było jednak to, że jeśli nie wyżywał się na ludziach online, w zamian wyżywał się na ludziach z jego otoczenia. To mógł być ktokolwiek z osób przeprowadzających wywiad, przez management, ale ostatnio także, niestety, byli to członkowie jego zespołu, Liam i Niall. Zazwyczaj zaczynało się od mówienia mu, by pozmywał, posprzątał lub coś ugotował. A wtedy Louis mówił „nie”. Nie mógł znaleźć w sobie energii, więc tego nie robił. Proste. To jednak skutkowało tym, iż Liam i Niall zirytowani niedojrzałym zachowaniem Louisa. I nawet jeśli bardzo starali się tego nie pokazywać, było to raczej oczywiste. A poza tym, właściwie nie miało znaczenia to, czy pokazywali swoje uczucia – Louis był zły na siebie wystarczająco za nich trzech.  
Siedział właśnie w pustym pokoju, wypełnionym porozrzucanymi po podłodze ubraniami. One Direction miało dzisiaj swój ostatni występ w Ameryce i to była wielka sprawa. Louis był już ubrany, tak jak Niall i Liam, ale zwlekał nieco dłużej niż pozostali, którzy poszli już by zrobić włosy i makijaż. To zabawne, jak praktycznie nosi te same ubrania, ale wciąż kończyli z stosami ubrać na podłodze. Poważnie, gdzie tu logika?  
Potrząsając głową w zamyśleniu, Louis wziął głęboki oddech i cieszył się tymczasową ciszą. Nawet nieśli Louis mógł być definicją ekstrawertyka, to nie oznaczało, że nie doceniał czasu tylko dla siebie. Oczywiście, uwielbiał współpracować z chłopakami, ale czasami cisza była korzystna. A kiedy był sam, mógł robić rzeczy, o których nawet nie myślał będąc z innymi ludźmi. Nie myśląc wiele podniósł telefon i wybrał numer, który znał już na pamięć. Telefon dzwonił tylko przez kilka sekund, zanim kobieta po drugiej stronie odebrała.  
\- Cześć, kochanie! – zawołała jego matka, Jay. Louis mógł praktycznie usłyszeć jej uśmiech przez telefon, ten jeden, który zawsze był obecny, gdy dzwonił. Louis lubił to. Lubił to bardzo, aby być całkowicie szczerym.  
\- Cześć, mamo. – Na szczęście Jay także mogła usłyszeć jego uśmiech przez telefon.  
\- Cieszę się, że zadzwoniłeś! – Jej głos był szczery i uśmiech Louisa urósł. Jego mama zawsze była niezawodnym źródłem szczęścia, gdy czuł się źle.  
\- Dzwoniłem do ciebie wczoraj. – Louis zachichotał w odpowiedzi.  
\- Do czego zmierzasz?  
Wzruszając ramionami, choć Jay nie mogła tego widzieć, odpowiedział:  
\- Do niczego. Tylko mówię.  
\- Cóż, gdybym mogła, rozmawiałabym z tobą co najmniej dwa razy dziennie. Wiesz, że umieram, by wiedzieć co u ciebie. – Louis czuł dokładnie to samo, ale nie wiedział jak powiedzieć to głośno, bez łamiącego się głosy. Nastąpiła chwila przerwy, zanim Jay dodała: - Dziewczyny także.  
Coś pomiędzy poczuciem winy, smutkiem, miłością i tęsknotą wygięło się głęboko wewnątrz brzucha Louisa. Desperacko próbował to stłumić, gdyż nie był to dokładnie ten rodzaj uczucia, którego potrzebowałby właśnie teraz.  
\- Wiesz, że możesz dzwonić do mnie kiedy tylko chcesz – wymamrotał dziecinnie do telefonu.  
Coś pomiędzy poczuciem winy, smutkiem, miłością i tęsknotą wygięło się głęboko wewnątrz brzucha Louisa. Desperacko próbował to stłumić, gdyż nie był to dokładnie ten rodzaj uczucia, którego potrzebowałby właśnie teraz.  
\- Wiesz, że możesz dzwonić do mnie kiedy tylko chcesz – wymamrotał dziecinnie do telefonu.  
Było oczywiste, że westchnęła po drugiej stronie linii. Brzmiała smutno i najwyraźniej się martwiła i Louis pomyślał, że zabrzmiało to źle w każdy możliwy sposób.  
\- Wiesz, że nie mogę tego robić. Jesteś zawsze zajęty.  
\- Tak. – Louis przyznał niechętnie. Przełykając, ukrył twarz w dłoni. – Tak, wiem.  
\- Ale heej! – Głos Jay nieco się podniósł. Z roztargnieniem Louis zastanawiał się, czy Jay mogła wyczuć, że się załamywał instynktem macierzyńskim lub czymś podobnym. – To nie o tym powinniśmy rozmawiać! Powinniśmy rozmawiać o tobie! Co porabiasz w tej chwili? Czy to nie dzisiaj twój wielki występ?  
Louis odsunął rękę od twarzy i usiadł prosto.  
\- Tak, jest – potwierdził. – Właściwie będziemy na żywo za jakieś dwie godziny.  
\- Oh, to takie ekscytujące! – Jay odpowiedziała i nagle Louisa olśniło, że słychać było wiele dźwięków w tle. Brzmiał to jak jeżdżące auta, podmuchy powietrza, rozmawiający ludzie i inne głosy, które zazwyczaj się słyszy, wychodząc na dwór. (Albo, by być bardziej konkretnym; to, co zwyczajni ludzie słyszą, gdy wychodzą na zewnątrz. Kiedy Louis wychodzi, zazwyczaj słyszy nastoletnie dziewczyny krzyczące, jak bardzo go kochają i chcą dostać się do jego spodni. Więcej osób pyta go o małżeństwo niż o to, jak mija u dzień. Jakkolwiek, Louis był pewien, że to nie wyglądało tak w przypadku większości ludzi. Zwłaszcza dla jego mamy. Dobry Boże, to byłoby zbyt dziwne).  
\- Tak, więc, co robisz? – spytał. – Jesteś na zewnątrz? Mam nadzieję, że w niczym nie przeszkodziłem.  
\- Nie, nie, nie! Wcale! – Szybko go zapewniła. – Oczywiście, że nie. Właśnie idę odebrać dziewczynki ze szkoły.  
\- Och, tak? – Louis ponownie się uśmiechnął.  
\- Tak, i czekaj, aż to usłyszysz: urządzamy dzisiaj pidżama party! Myślę, że na noc zostanie około dwadzieścia dziewczyn! – Jay zaśmiała się. – Poważnie wątpię w to, czy dzisiaj zasnę.  
\- Brzmi jak koszmar. – Louis także się roześmiał. Ale koszmar czy nie, chciałby tam być.  
\- Kochanie, koszmarem jest mieć cztery dziewczynki w tym domu. Dwadzieścia to niczym piekło.  
\- Słusznie. – Zgodził się. – Nie kupuj za dużo cukierków – nie chcemy, by stały się zbyt aktywne.  
\- Będę o tym pamiętać, Louis. Ponieważ właśnie planowałam kupić cały stos Milkwayów w Tesco, ale teraz, gdy dałeś mi tą wnikliwą wskazówkę, może lepiej będę o tym pamiętać.  
\- Nie bądź sarkastyczna, mamo – Louis odparł, uśmiechając się.  
\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Ty już zająłeś tę rolę. Proszę, wybacz mi moje wcześniejsze ignoranckie oświadczenie, nie wiedziałam, co mówię.  
\- Ha! – Louis prychnął. – Myślisz, że jesteś zabawna, prawda?  
\- Być może. Albo… - Jay przerwała w połowie zdania i przeklęła nagle. – Och, a niech to!  
Nagła zmiana w rozmowie sprawiła, że Louis zmarszczył brwi, zdezorientowany.  
\- Coś nie tak? Co się stało?  
\- Nie, nic, to tylko… - Jay westchnęła ciężko. – Tylko zaczęło padać. Nie musisz się martwić. Jednak, prawdopodobnie powinnam się rozłączyć, zanim mój telefon będzie całkowicie mokry.  
\- Oh, w porządku. Rozumiem. – odpowiedział, choć chciał powiedzieć: Kupię ci nowy.  
\- Ale porozmawiamy wkrótce, tak? Obiecujesz zadzwonić po występie?  
\- Zadzwonię. – Skinął głową. – Nie mogę przegapić tego, jak narzekasz po kolejnym obejrzeniu “Pamiętnika Księżniczki”.  
\- Och, z całą pewnością będę. – Jay zaśmiała się głośno i Louis mógł usłyszeć wściekle zacinający deszcz w tle. – Naprawdę muszę kończyć. Pa, kochanie!  
Louis już otwierał usta, by odpowiedzieć, kiedy Jay odezwała się pierwsza.  
\- Och, czekaj! – zawołała.  
\- Eh, tak? – Louis zapytał powoli, nie widząc potrzeby by krzyczeć.  
\- Pomyślałam tylko że powinnam zapytać kiedy mam szansę. Zdecydowałeś już, czy przyjeżdżasz do domu na Wielkanoc?  
\- Och. – Coś napięło się w brzuchu Louisa.  
Chciał krzyknąć „tak, tak, zdecydowanie tak, oczywiście, że przyjadę, naprawdę musiałaś pytać?” Chciał po prostu zdjąć ten ciężar z ramion i usłyszeć jak jego mama uśmiecha się szeroko ze szczęścia. Jednak nie był pewien, czy mu się uda. A jeżeli istniała jedna rzecz, której Louis chciał uniknąć, było to składanie obietnic, których nie mógł dotrzymać.  
\- Nie jestem jeszcze pewien. Ja… Ja naprawdę chcę, sama wiesz, ale…  
\- Ale nie wiesz, czy ci się uda. - Jay dokończyła za niego, a w jej głosie słychać było zawód.  
\- Dokładnie. - Zgodził się z ciężkim westchnięciem.  
\- Cóż, tak to już jest. - Jay podsumowała smutnym głosem, a potem szybko dodała: - Ale muszę już kończyć. Pa!  
Zanim Louis zdążył odpowiedzieć, raz jeszcze został uprzedzony, ale tym razem przez ciche “beep". Siedział sztywno na krześle, słuchając “beep", które powoli wypełniało ciszę, odwalając brudną robotę zastępowania jego matki. Nacisnął przycisk “Zakończ" i wszystko zniknęło. I nagle był tylko Louis ze stosami ubrań, tak jak wcześniej.  
Z westchnięciem wstał z krzesła i bez celu krążył po pokoju. Zatrzymał się na wprost wielkiego lustra i spojrzał na siebie. Bez dłuższego rozmyślania obrócił się, ponieważ bądźmy szczerzy - to jego najlepsza czść. Spodnie ciasno opinały tyłek, sprawiając, że wyglądał tak pociągająco, jak tylko mógł. Dziewczynom się spodoba, stwierdził. Nie, żeby specjalnie obchodziło go to, co dziewczyny lubią, ale musiał udawać, że tak jest. Louis skinął głową w zamyśleniu, kiedy damski głos wyrwał go z zadumy.  
\- Gotowy? - Zaskoczony, Louis obrócił głowę i zobaczył fryzjerkę, Sarę, stojącą w drzwiach i uśmiechającą się do niego. Nagle jego wielki uśmiech powrócił. Bo jeśli była jedna rzecz, którą Louis mógł zrobić, to dać innym ludziom to, czego pragnęli. Jeśli czuł, że tak jest, tak było.  
\- Tak, jestem gotowy - potwierdził i podszedł do niej.  
Wciąż się uśmiechając, położyła rękę na jego ramieniu i delikatnie popchnęła go do większego pomieszczenia, gdzie Liam i Niall byli już obecni, szykując się na wieczorny występ.  
\- Cześć, chłopacy. - Louis powitał ich, wchodząc.  
Ktoś ostrożnie nakładał podkład na twarz Liama, który nagle zignorował to i odwrócił się do Louisa:  
\- Cześć, stary. Gotowy na występ?  
Liam wyglądał tak autentycznie szczęśliwie, jak zawsze, co sprawiło, że Louis był już nieco bardziej szczęśliwy.  
\- Tak. Jestem podekscytowany.  
Jego oczy przeszukały pokój, dopóki nie zatrzymały się na Niallu, zmuszonym do siedzenia z zamkniętymi oczami, kiedy makijażystka nakładała… eh, cóż, nakładała coś. Louis nie był makijażystką, okej? Nie musiał dokładnie wiedzieć, co miał na twarzy. Wiedział, co to jest podkład i to by było na tyle. Tylko dlatego, że był gejem, nie oznaczało to, że był kobiecy, dziękuje bardzo. Nie wspierał tego rodzaju stereotypów. (Jednak, zapisał sobie wcześniej w myślach o tym, że powinien zmienić krem nawilżający, jego skóra była bardzo przesuszona. Ale twoja cera jest ważna, kiedy jesteś gwiazdą popu, okej?)  
\- Niall, jesteś napalony?  
Niall nie wydawał się podzielać entuzjazmu Liama.  
\- Tak, będzie świetnie - powiedział. - Nie mogę się doczekać późniejszego piwa.  
\- Och, na Boga, Niall! - zaśmiał się Louis.  
Niall otworzył oczy, pomimo, iż makijażystka westchnęła z oczywistą irytacją i spojrzał na Louisa, marszcząc brwi.  
\- Co?  
Louis, który wciąż był ciągnięty przez Sarę, podszedł do własnego krzesła i zwrócił oczy na Nialla. Naprawdę chciał rzucić jakąś sarkastyczną uwagę, ale rozmyślił się, nie chcąc nikogo nieświadomie urazić przed wielkim występem takim jak ten.  
\- Nic. Tylko pamiętam Chicago, kiedy poszliśmy na drinka po występie i nieświadomie zjadłeś im całe zapasy frytek.  
Niall wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.  
\- Tak, pamiętam to! Nie sądzę, bym kiedykolwiek był tak dumny z siebie w całym swoim życiu.  
\- Do teraz trudno mi zrozumieć - powiedział powoli Liam - jak mogłeś przez przypadek zjeść cały zapas.  
\- Ups? - Niall obojętnie wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Dobre czasy. - Louis powiedział, siadając na krześle.  
\- Dosłownie. - Niall uśmiechnął się zadowolony i ponownie zamknął oczy.  
Louis wciąż na niego patrzył, kiedy makijażystka zaczęła ostrożnie nakładać, tak, cóż, coś na twarz Nialla, ale został rozproszony przez Sarę, która zakaszlała, wyraźnie po to, by zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Z przepraszającym uśmiechem także zamknął oczy i pozwolił, by transformacja się zaczęła.   
  
  
xxx  
  
  
Występ poszedł bardzo dobrze. Było tak szalenie, jak zawsze, jeśli nie bardziej. Louis będzie tęsknił za trasą: będzie tęsknił za adrenaliną, którą czuł zawsze, gdy wchodził na scenę, za krzykami, które sprawiały, że czuł, jakby mógł eksplodować w każdy możliwy sposób. Czasami Louis lubił po prostu przez chwilę pogapić się na tłum i uśmiechnąć, przypominając sobie, dlaczego to robił. Ich ostatni występ był siedem dni temu, w tym samym miejscu, gdzie trasa się zaczęła – w Londynie. Byli tam kilka dni, biorąc pod uwagę, że wciąż mieli jakieś niedokończone sprawy do załatwienia tutaj, w USA. Jednak Louis naprawdę nie mógł się doczekać. Tęsknił za Anglią tak bardzo, że to aż bolało. I, szczerze, z utęsknieniem wyczekiwał końca trasy. To wszystko po prostu stało się ostatnio zbyt przytłaczające. Jednak teraz Louis był szczęśliwy. Z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy wszedł do pokoju, gdzie Niall i Liam już serdecznie rozmawiali, wyraźnie zadowoleni z dzisiejszego występu.  
\- Byłeś tak dobry w „Kiss you”! – Niall komplementował Liama. – Stary, przyrzekam, że widziałem z przodu dziewczynę, która dosłownie mdlała.  
\- Wątpię w to . – Liam wyśmiał to, zażenowany.  
\- Nie, mówię ci! Ta stara i brunetka? – Niall spojrzał na Louisa. – Widziałeś?  
Louis podszedł do Nialla i poklepał go pocieszająco po ramieniu.  
\- Obawiam się, że to przegapiłem. Szkoda. Muszę zobaczyć kogoś innego niż siebie samego, mdlejącego przez talent Liama.  
\- Zamknij się. – Niall roześmiał się i zrzucił dłoń Louisa ze swojego ramienia.  
\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że został jeszcze tylko jeden występ – powiedział Liam nieco przybity, patrząc na swoje dłonie. – Czas tak szybko leci.  
\- Taak. – Louis zgodził się. – To szalone.  
\- Naprawdę szalone – dopowiedział Niall.  
Ziewając, Louis poczuł, jak adrenalina opuszcza jego ciało i uświadomił sobie, jak zmęczony był.  
\- Chłopaki, jestem wykończony. Myślę, że pójdę do łóżka.  
\- Co? – Niall wykrzyknął, z przerażeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. – Myślałem, że wszyscy pójdziemy na drinki. Świętowanie i takie tam.  
\- Tak, ale… – Louis wziął głęboki oddech. Naprawdę, mógł iść z nimi, nie był aż tak zmęczony. Filiżanka kawy i czułby się w porządku. Problemem było to, że naprawdę nie chciał iść. – Jestem pewien, że wy dwaj poradzicie sobie beze mnie.  
Niall obdarzył Louisa długim spojrzeniem, ponieważ spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy – to była prawda. Oni dwaj faktycznie częściej wychodzili sami, czasami dlatego, że Louis nie chciał dołączyć, a czasami dlatego, że oni nie zawracali sobie głowy, by go spytać. Louis starał się nie brać tego do siebie, naprawdę się starał, ale czasami był tylko człowiekiem. Przynajmniej nigdy tego nie pokazywał.  
\- Ale… – Niall zaczął niepewnie. – Chcemy, zebyś poszedł.  
-Tak, cóż, ja nie chcę iść. – Louis odparł, prawdopodobnie zbyt defensywnie, niż wymagała tego sytuacja  
\- Dlaczego? – Niall wciąż się w niego wpatrywał, marszcząc brwi.  
\- Ponieważ! – Louis zawołał, brzmiąc desperacko. – Tak jakby mamy jutro wywiad i inne takie. Może potrzebuję odpoczynku? Pomyślałeś o tym?  
Niall przełknął, zrywając kontakt wzrokowy i w zamian spojrzał w dół na swoje ręce. Powoli pokiwał głową, przetrwarzając informację, mając jednocześnie taki wyraz twarzy, którego Louis nie mógł rozszyfrować.  
\- W porządku.  
\- Ale… – Liam powiedział powoli, skupiając na sobie uwagę Louisa. Jego oczy były wielkie i pełne nadziei, jakby wszystko, czego chciał, to naprawić sytuację. Louis chciał, żeby się nie przejmował. – Jeśli pójdziesz z nami, będziemy mieli co jutro opowiedzieć. Jestem pewien, że będziesz miał mnóstwo czasu by się wyspać w następnym tygodniu.  
To była niewinna propozycja, ale Louis warknął tak czy inaczej, nie ważne, czy Liam wyglądał jak szczeniak, czy nie.   
\- Cóż, jeśli tak lubię pracować, Liam, to zależy ode mnie, okej? Więc jeśli zamierzasz użyć tego przeciwko mnie, opuść zespół.  
Z zbolałym wyrazem twarzy, Liam odwrócił głowę i zaczął wpatrywać się bez celu w coś za Niallem. Louis czuł, jak wina ciąży w jego brzuchu; naprawdę chciał uścisnąć Liama i wyszeptać: „to nie ty, to ja” i naprawdę mieć to na myśli, ponieważ faktycznie – to niestety była prawda. Cisza stawała się krępująca. Niall uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Louisa, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie otworzył ust. To nie miało znaczenia, ponieważ tym razem Louis mógł z łatwością odczytać wyraz jego twarzy: może to ty powinieneś opuścić zespół. I to naprawdę wystarczyło. Louis chciał po prostu uciec.  
\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał ledwo słyszalnie. – Pójdę. Ja, eh, ja zaraz wrócę.  
Nie dając im czasu na odpowiedź, Louis szybko obrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju, do którego wszedł przed chwilą, gdy był znacznie szczęśliwszy. Nie zamierzał „zaraz wrócić” i nie oczekiwał, że Niall i Liam uwierzyli mu. W zamian przeszedł długi korytarz, który zaprowadził go prosto do wyjścia, gdzie czekały samochody. Louis ledwo myślał, gdy nogi prowadziły go naprzód. Mógł tylko myśleć o tym, czego chciał. A to, czego chciał, to uciec. I być z rodziną. Ale to, czego Louis chciał bardziej, niż czegokolwiek innego, był ktoś, kto by go znosił; specjalnie wtedy, gdy sam miał z tym kłopot.  
Nacisnął klamkę i wyszedł w późną, piątkową noc. Nowy Jork był głośny, zimny i chaotyczny, i Louis mógł praktycznie poczuć energię buzującą w powietrzu. Dostrzegł swoją prywatną taksówkę za rogiem i ruszył do niej, ignorując wszystkie zaciekawione spojrzenia, które otrzymywał od obecnych ludzi.  
\- Nie pytaj – powiedział zdeterminowanym głosem, siadając na tylnym siedzeniu.   
Kierowca obrócił się ze zmieszanym wyrazem twarzy, ale milczał tak, jak został poproszony.  
  
  
xxx  
  
  
Można by pomyśleć, że ludzie śpią o drugiej nad ranem, ale nie. Najwyraźniej Nowy Jork naprawdę jest miastem, które nigdy nie śpi. W zasadzie, ludzie otaczali Louisa zewsząd, gdy stał sam ze spojrzeniem skierowanym w podłogę, starając się wyglądać tak normalnie, jak tylko mógł. Założył duży kaptur na głowę, w towarzystwie czapki i okularów. Ludzie patrzyli na niego rozbawieni, ponieważ dlaczego, kurwa, nosisz okulary przeciwsłoneczne w marcu? Jest cholernie zimno na dworze, idioto! Coś, co Louisa nie mogło obchodzić mniej, ponieważ potrzebował przebrania i to było najlepsze, co mógł wymyślić. A chociaż było kilka rzeczy, z których Louis cieszył się bardziej niż ze spotkania z fanami i robienia zdjęć, nie było to coś, co mógł robić właśnie teraz. Ludzie zadawali by mu pytania, a on nie byłby w stanie odpowiedzieć. Jeżeli nie umiał wyjaśnić swojego postępowania samemu sobie, jak zatem mógłby wyjaśnić je komuś innemu? Przed nim była kolejka, posuwająca się nieznośnie wolno, co sprawiało, że Louis był bardzo niecierpliwy. Postukał nogą w podłogę nieco histerycznie, kiedy poczuł wibracje w kieszeni. Wyciągnął telefon, przeczytał wiadomość i szybko wpisał odpowiedź, zanim mógłby się rozmyślić. Po wciśnięciu „Wyślij”, wyłączył telefon, więc nikt nie będzie próbował ponownie się z nim skontaktować.  
  
  
  
 **Od: Niall**  
 _Stary, gdzie jesteś?_  
  
 **Od: Louis**  
 _Na lotnisku. Lecę do Londynu._


	6. Chapter 6

**Od: Zayn**  
 _Właśnie przyjechałem. Będę czekać w Starbucks_  
  
 **Od: Harry**  
 _W porządku, Zayney. Powinien tam być za godzinę. Widzimy się niedługo!_  
  
 **Od: Zayn**  
 _Nie wydaje mi się, żeby godzina zaliczała się do „niedługo”, Harry. Ugh, taaak się nudzę, picie kawy nie jest w połowie tak fajne, jak się wydaje. Właściwie to wcale nie jest fajne_.  
  
 **Od: Harry**  
 _Przynajmniej wyglądasz fajnie. Możesz zrobić zdjęcie na Tumblr i podpisać w stylu „Err, co tam, jestem Zayn. Robię fajne zdjęcia dla moich followersów, ponieważ jestem taki gorący #sexyhipstergod”. Sam nie wiem, po prostu wydaje mi się, że to coś, co robisz, bez obrazy. A skoro mowa o robieniu nudnych rzeczy – próbowałeś pić do góry nogami, czy coś_?  
  
 **Od: Zayn**  
 _(Zignoruję ten komentarz…) Pić do góry nogami? Mówisz na serio? Ponieważ, szczerze, jeśli tak – idę prosto do domu. Jezu, kurwa, Chryste_.  
  
 **Od: Harry**  
 _Nie, tylko żartuję, hahaha. I ta, jasne „idę do domu”, puste groźby na mnie nie działają! Wiem, że nie możesz się doczekać, by zobaczyć kutasa Liama na żywo_.  
  
 **Od: Zayn**  
 _Jakoś nie mogę temu zaprzeczyć_.  
  
Harry ponownie przeczytał ich rozmowę kilka razy, śmiejąc się głośno za każdym razem. Stara kobieta siedziała przed nim, rzucając mu od czasu do czasu zaciekawione spojrzenie, czego Harry był zupełnie nieświadom. Jego I-pod w dalszym ciągu grał One Direction i Harry był całkowicie zagubiony w swoim świecie, który z większości składał się z niepohamowanego podniecenia i stłumionej nerwowości. Te dwie emocje obecne w jego ciele walczyły o dominację tak bardzo, że ledwo mógł usiedzieć. Poszedł do toalety już około sześciu razy ze względu na chęć poruszania nogami. Kiedy był w toalecie za pierwszym razem, „C’mon C’mon” grało tak głośno, że zaczął tańczyć przed lustrem, poruszając się delikatnie w zgodzie z muzyką. Ale kiedy piosenka dotarła do refrenu, bezwstydnie wykonywał wszystkie swoje ulubione ruchy.  
\- Yeah, I’ve been watching you all night. There’s something In your eyes. So, c’mon c’mon, and dance with me, baby!  
To nie tak, że Harry nie używał toalety do tańczenia, to był jego zwyczaj, zazwyczaj wtedy, gdy był pijany. Nick przyłapał go raz i, uh, to było krępujące. Wtedy Harry pozwolił sobie krzyczeć ile sił w płucach, jak zazwyczaj robił to pod prysznicem, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że był w pociągu – milczał. Kiedy nadszedł drugi wers, nagle się wystraszył i zatrzymał w połowie kroku. Co, jeśli w toaletach są kamery? Z szeroko otwartymi oczami Harry rozejrzał się, ale nic nie znalazł. Uf. I to było trochę jak przebudzenie; Harry zebrał się w sobie i wyszedł z toalety z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Stara kobieta obdarzyła go długim spojrzeniem, kiedy usiadł, patrząc przez okno z wyjątkowo zadowolonym wyrazem twarzy. Ponieważ Harry powtórzył to sześć razy, kobieta sześć razy doszła do błędnego wniosku. Jeśli Harry byłby tego świadomy, byłby strasznie zakłopotany, ale ponieważ był w błogiej nieświadomości – wszystko było dobrze.  
Pierwszą rzeczą, dotyczącą świata zewnętrznego, którą Harry rzeczywiście zauważył, było kiedy z głośników wywołano jego miejsce przeznaczenia. Po wzięciu głębokiego oddechu, wyjął słuchawki z uszu i drżącymi rękoma wziął walizkę. Spokojnie, przypominał sobie nieustannie, wszystko będzie dobrze. Zayn jest dobrym facetem, dogadacie się. Szedł w kierunku wyjścia, gdzie czekało mnóstwo ludzi, wszyscy chętni do wyjścia z pociągu. Prawdopodobnie nie tak chętni jak Harry, ale jednak. Kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, Harry został zmiażdżony między parą w średnim wieku, nie mogąc się ruszyć. Był zirytowany, ale w końcu udało mu się wysiąść.  
W momencie, gdy jego stopy spotkały się z ziemią, podniósł głowę i spojrzał na scenę przed nim. Harry był pewien, że nigdy nie widział tylu ludzi na raz w całym swoim życiu. Kiwając głową w zaskoczonym uznaniu, wziął rączkę swojej walizki i stał się częścią tłumu. Chciał odnaleźć Starbucks jak najszybciej, ale trudno było się rozejrzeć za czymkolwiek, kiedy ledwo mógł zobaczyć to, co było przed nim. Rozejrzał się kilka razy, ale nie dostrzegł tego, czego szukał. Ciężko wzdychając, ruszył przed siebie, dopóki nie spotkał dziewczyny, która wyglądała, jakby była w jego wieku, trzymającej w dłoni kubek z Starbucksa. Po chwili zastanowienia zdecydował się do niej podejść.  
\- Eh, przepraszam. – Zaczął niepewnie, nie wiedząc, czy skupiła na nim swoją uwagę.  
Na dźwięk jego głosu, dziewczyna przeniosła skupione spojrzenie z telefonu na Harry’ego. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy go zobaczyła i zaczerwieniła się.  
\- Och. Eh, cześć – powiedziała nerwowo.  
Harry posłał jej jeden ze swoich najbardziej uroczych uśmiechów, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak działał na dziewczyny.  
\- Mogłabyś mi powiedzieć, gdzie jest Starbucks? – spytał, wskazując w kierunku trzymanego przez nią napoju.  
\- Och. – Dziewczyna spojrzała na swoje Chai Latte. – Tak, oczywiście! Jest… - Odwróciła się I wskazała na duży zielony znak po drugiej stronie peronu – to właśnie tam!  
\- Jasne. Dziękuję. – Harry skinął głową w odpowiedzi.  
Dziewczyna zachichotała, wzruszając ramionami i spojrzała w ziemię.  
\- Proszę bardzo.  
Harry posłał jej ostatni uśmiech, zanim obrócił się, idąc w stronę Starbucks’u z sercem bijącym absurdalnie szybko. Spokojnie, spokojnie, spokojnie. Kiedy w końcu doszedł do wejścia, poświęcił chwilę na przypomnienie sobie rzeczy, o których przypominał sobie kilkadziesiąt razy. Zayn jest dobrym facetem. Polubisz go. On polubi ciebie. Polubicie się nawzajem. Wszystko będzie świetnie. Nie wyglądasz głupio. Zayn cię polubi.  
Zanim zdążył się bardziej przewentylować, ponieważ, nie oszukujmy się – jego pocieszanie nie pomogło za bardzo, otworzył drzwi i poczuł silny zapach kawy, ciasteczek i chaosu. Kolejka była skandalicznie długa, ale Harry pomyślał, że to ma sens. Ludzie chcieli kawę i to było miejsce, gdzie mogli ją zdobyć. Stanął na palcach w nadziei, że zobaczy ciemne włosy chłopaka siedzącego gdzieś niedaleko. Stał tak przez chwilę, ale na próżno, bo nie widział nikogo, kto byłby podobny do Zayna. Zaczynając być paranoikiem, Harry rozważał najgorsze z możliwości. Czy to wszystko było wielką ustawką? A co, jeśli przyszedł, a potem wyszedł? Co, jeśli jego kiepski żart faktycznie go odstraszył? Z niekomfortowym węzłem w brzuchu, Harry przeszedł między tłumem w Starbucksie, ale bez powodzenia. Kiedy chodził w kółko od około trzech minut, zaczął wewnętrznie znęcać się nad sobą. Jesteś tak cholernie głupi, Harry! Dlaczego chcesz spotkać się z zupełnie obcym człowiekiem w Londynie? Czy rodzice niczego cię nie nauczyli? Cóż, najwyraźniej nie. Myślałeś, że zobaczysz Louisa Tomlinsona na żywo? Ha! To śmieszne.  
Kiedy Harry był w Starbucksie od pięciu, potwornie długich minut bez żadnego sukcesu, westchnął, pokonany. Zayna tu nie było, to było oczywiste. Jeśli był, to na pewno do tego czasu zauważyłby Harry’ego. Wprawdzie Zayn widział tylko jedno jego zdjęcie, które zostało zrobione dwa lata temu, ale jednak. Harry powiedział mu, że jego znakiem firmowym były loki, a ilu osiemnastolatków z kręconymi włosami wchodziło do Starbucksa z walizką dłoni? Na pięć minut? Co najmniej niewielu.  
\- Cholera. – Harry syknął pod nosem.  
Naprawdę chciał, żeby ta cała sprawa poszła tak gładko, jak tylko to możliwe, a to na pewno nie było definicją słowa „gładkie”. Jednak Harry nie zamierzał oddać się tak łatwo. Jeśli Zayn naprawdę go porzucił, to przynajmniej musiał się z nim zmierzyć. Harry wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i otworzył okno, w którym pokazały się ich wiadomości, niektóre tylko sprzed godziny, ale tym razem Harry się nie śmiał. Zdeterminowany, wybrał kontakt „Zayn” i zobaczył przycisk „Zadzwoń”. Harry jeszcze nigdy nie rozmawiał z Zaynem, to byłaby ich pierwsza rozmowa, prawda? Po wzięciu kolejnego głębokiego oddechu, przycisnął „Zadzwoń”. Przytrzymując telefon przy uchu, jedyne, co był w stanie usłyszeć to powtarzający się dźwięk „beep”. Oddech, oddech, oddech. W momencie, kiedy stał się naprawdę nerwowy, usłyszał coś, co brzmiało żenująco znajomo.  
  
„Yeah, I’ve watching you all night. There’s something in your eyes. So, c’mon c’mon and dance with me, baby!”  
  
Zaskoczony, Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył wibrujący telefon na stole za nim. Podchodząc bliżej, Harry zobaczył także kogoś leżącego obok, z głową na ramieniu, prawdopodobnie pogrążonego w śnie. Gdy głośność się zwiększyła, osoba powoli podniosła głowę i zdawała się być zdezorientowana wobec tego, co się dzieje. Zdejmując kaptur z głowy, pokazując swoje czarne włosy, osoba wzięła telefon do rąk z zaskoczonym wyrazem twarzy. Po odkaszlnięcu, by oczyścić gardło, człowiek podniósł telefon do ucha.  
\- Halo?  
Głos Zayna był niski i niepewny, ale Harry nigdy nie był bardziej zadowolony z usłyszenia czyjegokolwiek głosu w całym swoim życiu. Bez namysłu od razu zakończył rozmowę i szybko podszedł do stolika, gdzie Zayn siedział i wydawał się być całkowicie zaskoczony tym, co się właśnie stało.  
\- Cóż, w porządku – wymamrotał cicho do siebie, gdy odłożył telefon na stół, nie zauważając Harry’ego, który stał przed nim.  
\- Cześć, Zayn! – Harry prawie krzyknął, w żaden sposób nie próbując ukryć swoich emocji.  
Na dźwięk jego głosu, Zayn podskoczył na siedzeniu, zaskoczony nagłym krzykiem.  
\- Whoa! – Zayn zawołał, wymachując rękoma w powietrzu, wyglądając trochę jak postać z kreskówki. Podniósł głowę i z szeroko otwartymi oczami zobaczył Harry’ego, stojącego przed nim, wyglądającego niedorzecznie szczęśliwie. – Chryste. Wystraszyłeś mnie.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział wesoło, choć w ogóle nie było mu przykro. – Pomyślałem, że mnie wystawiłeś, więc byłem mile zaskoczony widząc cię tu.  
Zayn zmarszczył brwi i zapytał powoli, wciąż nie do końca rozumiejąc całą sytuację.  
\- Czekaj, dlaczego miałbym cię wystawić?  
\- Nie wiem. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Na przykład, może byłeś jakimś dziwakiem z internetu, który chciał być wrzodem na dupie? To się zdarza.  
\- Err, tak przypuszczam, ale… – Zayn poprawił się na siedzeniu i usiadł prosto – nie sądzę, bym znosił wszystkie twoje bzdury o Louisie, jeśli chciałbym oszukać cię w Londynie. To znaczy, bez żądnego powodu.  
\- Nie, jak sądzę. – Harry uśmiechnął się zakłopotany. – To jest to, o czym też myślałem. W przeciwnym razie bym tu nie przyszedł.  
Zayn spojrzał na Harry’ego z lekkim uśmiechem, który po chwili zmienił się w wybuch śmiechu.  
\- Naprawdę, Harry! Naprawdę myślałeś, że po prostu siedzę w domu i zacieram ręce i jestem jak: dobrze, dobrze, wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Obiekt – niewinny nastolatek myśli, że zobaczy popularny boysband One Direction na żywo, kiedy w rzeczywistości zostanie tylko wystawiony w Starbucksie, z niczym innym, jak tylko złamanymi marzeniami i kubkiem kawy. Misja zakończona. – Zayn dosłownie trząsł się ze śmiechu, gdy Harry stał niezgrabnie przed nim, nie widząc tego tak zabawnie, jak Zayn.  
Rozejrzał się wokół, mając nadzieję, że nikt na nich nie patrzy. Kiedy Zayn się zrelaksował, wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał wprost na Harry’ego, wciąż lekko chichocząc.  
\- To miałby być mój diabelny plan? Ponieważ jeśli tak, to byłby dosłownie najgorszy zły plan w historii złych planów.  
Harry wpatrywał się w podłogę z zażenowaniem.  
\- Nie wiem, to nie tak… – Podniósł głowę, aby spojrzeć z wahaniem na Zayna. – To nie tak, że myślałem o tym tak dużo.  
\- Tak, w porządku, rozumiem. – Z rozbawionym uśmiechem na ustach, zaprosił go gestem, by usiadł na przeciwko niego. – Chcesz usiąść, czy…?  
\- Tak. – Harry potwierdził i wyciągnął krzesło, siadając na nim.  
Położył dłonie na stoliku i przyjrzał się Zaynowi. Więc, Harry był przygotowany na fakt, że będzie wyglądać dobrze, ale cholera! Zdjęcia nie oddawały wszystkiego. Jego ciemne włosy świetnie dopasowane z równie ciemnymi oczami, które zostały obramowane przez niesprawiedliwie długie rzęsy. Poza tym za jego kości policzkowe można by umrzeć. Zasadniczo, jeśli Harry nie byłby emocjonalnie zaangażowany w kogoś innego, zdecydowanie zrobiłby krok. Harry miał rozpaczliwą nadzieję, że jego myśli nie były zbyt łatwe do odczytania.  
Zapadła krótka cisza, jakby było zbyt wiele rzeczy, które chcieli powiedzieć, ale nie wiedzieli od czego zacząć. Harry zaczął, stwierdzając oczywiste:  
\- Więc, oto jesteśmy.  
\- Oto jesteśmy – powtórzył Zayn.  
\- Więc, eh… – Harry próbował wymyślić coś mądrego do powiedzenia. – Więc, „C’mon, C’mon”, huh? Chwytliwy dzwonek.  
\- Tak. – Zayn zachichotał. – Choć to nie jest mój normalny dzwonek. Zazwyczaj mam jakąś piosenkę Ushera. Ale po prostu pomyślałem, że byłoby to właściwe w tym tygodniu.  
\- To prawda.  
\- Poza tym – dodał z oskarżającą miną – potrzebowałem czegoś do roboty. Zajęło ci to wieki.  
\- Przepraszam za to. Choć to nie moja wina.  
\- Nie, ale mówiłeś, że będziesz tutaj w przeciągu godziny, a skończyłeś na dwóch.  
\- Poważnie? – Brwi Harry’ego podniosły się. – Huh. Nie zauważyłem. Zatem pociąg musiał mieć opóźnienie.  
\- Prawdopodobnie – Zayn się zgodził.  
Harry skinął głową, starając się myśleć o czymś innym do powiedzenia.  
\- Wiesz, jeśli chcesz, by Liam cię polubił, może powinieneś być bardziej przyjazny. Nie jestem pewien czy doceniam to, że pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobiłeś, było wyśmianie mnie.  
\- Przepraszam za to. – Zayn zaśmiał się ponownie, nie wyglądając specjalnie tak, jakby było mu przykro. – Popracuję nad tym.  
\- Dzięki. – Harry uśmiechnął się zakłopotany.  
Zayn odchylił się na siedzeniu, wykręcając sobie ręce, zaczynając się robić nerwowy, co lekko zaskoczyło Harry’ego. Zayn spojrzał na niego niepewnie, starannie dobierając słowa.  
\- To trochę dziwne, nie? – zapytał znikąd.  
\- Eh, tak myślę. – Harry przyznał, jednocześnie wzruszając ramionami. – Ale osobiście właśnie dotarłem do punktu, gdzie nie bardzo mnie obchodzi to, czy jest to dziwne, czy nie. Pogodziłem się z tym.  
\- To chyba zdrowe podejście. – Zayn zgodził się. – Lepsze niż zatrzymywanie się, by myśleć o tym i uświadamiać sobie, że jesteś szalony.  
\- Przynajmniej będziemy szaleni razem. – Harry posłał Zaynowi najbardziej pocieszający uśmiech.  
Zayn przewrócił oczami.  
\- Cieszę się, że jestem tu z tobą, o świetny nieznajomy z Internetu.  
Harry długo wpatrywał się w Zayna, zanim odpowiedział.  
\- Powiedziałeś to sarkastycznie, ale właściwie jestem zadowolony z tego, że jestem tu z tobą. O świetny nieznajomy z Internetu – powtórzył, naśladując głos chłopaka.  
Harry wzdrygnął się na myśl, o byciu tu z Nickiem lub, co gorsza, z Perrie. Tylko ktoś, kto nie doceniał świętej rzeczy był zbyt doświadczony. Wyraz twarzy Zayna zmienił się z naśmiewania do czegoś przyjaznego i posłał Harry’emu mały, ale szczery uśmiech.  
\- Nie marw się tym, Harry. Ja także.  
\- Świetnie. – Twarz chłopaka rozjaśniła się.  
Nagle Zayn sięgnął przez stół, nieoczekiwanie dotykając włosów Harry’ego.  
\- Twoje włosy są naprawdę kręcone.  
\- Nie kłamałem o tym.  
Zayn odsunął palce od włosów Harry’ego i położył dłonie na stole, patrząc na chłopaka.  
\- Cóż, tak bardzo, jak nienawidzę rujnować naszej małej chwili, ale muszę powiedzieć, że siedzę tu dosłownie dwie godziny. Szczerze mówiąc, nie miałbym nic przeciwko wyjściu.  
\- Och, w porządku – powiedział Harry i szybko wstał. – Oczywiście.  
Zayn poszedł w jego śladu i wskazał w stronę kolejki.  
\- Chyba, że chcesz coś kupić?  
\- Nie, nic mi nie potrzeba – powiedział, odwracając się i widząc, że kolejka jest tak samo długa, jak wcześniej.  
\- Jasne. Więc chodźmy stąd.  
Dwaj chłopcy wyszli z Starbucksa, obydwaj ściskając mocno bagaż w swoich dłoniach. Harry zerkał sekretnie na Zayna, wciąż nie do końca pogodzony z faktem, że był on tak niedorzecznie gorący. Zdecydowali udać się do hotelu, co było łatwiej powiedzieć, niż zrobić. Żaden z nich nie był wcześniej w Londynie, więc byli równie zdezorientowali w metrze lub „Irytującym labiryncie”, jak Zayn lubił o nim mówić. Musieli zatrzymać się po wskazówki więcej, niż jeden raz, a to było zawsze rolą Harry’ego, który musiał to robić, ponieważ Zayn odmawiał. Harry nigdy by się nie domyślił, że Zayn jest nieśmiały, ale założył, że to jedynie pokazuje, jak mało o sobie wiedzieli.  
Zajęło im około godziny, by dotrzeć do hotelu. Znajdował się nieco poza Notting Hill, nieszczególnie w centrum, ale nadal wystarczająco blisko. Był usytuowany na rogu wąskiej uliczki i zajęło im chwilę, aby go znaleźć.  
\- Eh – westchnął Zayn, gdy szli obok siebie. – Chyba powinienem ci powiedzieć, że właściwie nie jest to pięciogwiazdkowy hotel.  
\- Jest w porządku. – Uspokoił go Harry. – Nawet nie spodziewałem się, że taki będzie.  
\- Dobrze. – Zayn roześmiał się z ulgą. – Ponieważ mogłem zarezerwować najtańszy, jaki znalazłem. Biorąc pod uwagę, że zostaniemy tu dziewięć dni, nie mogłem sobie pozwolić na coś droższego.  
\- Och. – Harry spojrzał na Zayna zaskoczony. – Cóż, jak myślę, to ma sens. Też nie uważam siebie za bogacza.  
\- Dobrze – powtórzył. – I tak nie będziemy spędzać w hotelu wiele czasu.  
Zauważyli przed sobą mały znak, który wskazywał, że to ich hotel. Pod spodem były absurdalnie normalnie wyglądające drzwi. Jeśli Harry nie wiedziałby lepiej, pomyślałby, że to drzwi do jednych z wielu zwyczajnych mieszkań.  
\- To tutaj? – zapytał, obracając głowę by spojrzeć na Zayna, który gapi,ł się na drzwi z zagadkowym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Myślę, że tak – odparł niepewnie, gdy otworzył drzwi.  
Wszedł do środka, a Harry podążył za nim. Wnętrze miało styl starego garażu, który nie był używany od wieków i w którym brakowało auta. Z dezaprobatą na twarzy Harry rozejrzał się, nie do końca zadowolony z tego, co zobaczył.  
\- Przynajmniej nie kłamałeś, mówiąc, że nie jest to pięciogwiazdkowy hotel – powiedział powoli.  
Może się mylił, ale wydawało mu się, że zobaczył w prawym rogu uciekającą mysz.  
\- Nie, na pewno nie kłamałem. – Zayn potwierdził.  
Ruszył do przodu, opierając się o pustą recepcję.  
\- Nikt tu nie pracuje? – zapytał.  
Harry dołączył do jego boku i zawołał:  
\- Halo? Jest tam ktoś?  
Właśnie miał rzucić Zaynowi pytające spojrzenie, kiedy niski, stary mężczyzna pojawił się w polu widzenia. Wydawał się być koło sześćdziesiątki, z siwymi włosami, w szarej koszuli i szarych spodniach. Nie wiele z kolorów. Na ich widok uśmiechnął się uprzejmie i podszedł do recepcji, patrząc na nich.  
\- Witam – powiedział, a jego głos był uprzejmy i przyjazny. – W czym mogę służyć?  
\- Mamy rezerwację – powiedział Zayn.  
\- Dobrze – odpowiedział mężczyzna i wyciągnął paczkę papieru, gdzie jedna na drugiej leżały niechlujnie. – Musisz wybaczyć bałagan – zaśmiał się, gdy jego palce wertowały papiery. Podniósł głowę. – A jak się pan nazywa?  
\- Malik. Zayn Malik.  
\- Pan Malik. Racja.  
Harry niecierpliwie uderzał palcami o kontuar, gdy starzec kontynuował poszukiwania właściwej dokumentacji. To był długi dzień i Harry zaczynał się robić naprawdę głodny. Kiedy mężczyzna w końcu znalazł właściwy papier, wyglądał na nadmiernie zadowolonego i Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się od przewrócenia oczami.  
\- Tutaj! Mam go!  
\- Wspaniale. – Zayn odpowiedział sarkastycznie.  
\- Czyż nie? – Mężczyzna zgodził się entuzjastycznie, zupełnie nie zauważając oczywistego sarkazmu Zayna. Założył parę okularów, która leżała obok niego i dokładnie przyjrzał się kartce. – Zobaczmy. Wydaje się, że zostaliście zakwaterowani w pokoju 203.  
\- Fajnie.  
\- Muszę tylko znaleźć klucz. – Starzec spojrzał na nich znad papieru i posłał im szybki uśmiech, zanim znów zostawił ich samych. – Wybaczcie mi.  
\- Oczywiście.  
Harry i Zayn spojrzeli na siebie z ciekawością, czekając aż stary człowiek wróci z kluczem. Zajęło mu to nieco więcej czasu, niż się spodziewali, ale w końcu się pojawił z bardzo zadowolonym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Znalazłem go! – powiedział z dumą, kładąc klucz na stole.  
\- To świetnie – odpowiedział Zayn z wahaniem, podnosząc go. – Więc, zatem pójdziemy do naszego pokoju.  
\- Oczywiście – skinął głową. – Jednak nie używałbym windy. Biedna dziewczyna utknęła tam pewnego tygodnia i to było raczej paskudne doświadczenie. Polecałbym schody.  
Harry chwycił swój bagaż i podszedł do znaku, który głosił „schody”, po tym, jak obrzucił starca ostatnim spojrzeniem.  
\- Dzięki za ostrzeżenie. Doceniamy to.  
\- Nie martwcie się o to! – Starzec zaśmiał się i dodał radośnie. – Cieszcie się z pobytu.  
\- Będziemy, dzięki – powiedział Zayn i ruszył za Harry’m.  
Harry ostrożnie otworzył drzwi i wszedł na klatkę schodową, która była tak ciasna, że ledwo można było się tam zmieścić, idąc na przód.  
\- Jezu – mruknął pod nosem, gdy zaczął ciągnąc bagaż po schodach, które okazały się być bardzo trudnym wyzwaniem.  
Kiedy wszedł na około pięć kroków, odwrócił się by spojrzeć na Zayna z rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Nie powinieneś czegoś podpisać, zanim się zameldujesz, czy tylko ja tak robię?  
\- Nie wiem, stary. – Zayn wzruszył ramionami. – Nie wydaje mi się, żeby ten człowiek naprawdę wiedział, co jest górą, a co dołem.  
\- Prawda. – Harry roześmiał się i ruszył do góry. – Wydaje się być na haju czy coś.  
\- Myślę, że powinniśmy go później spytać o marychę – powiedział poważnie.  
Nie wiedząc, czy Zayn tylko żartował, czy też nie, Harry roześmiał się.  
\- Taaak.  
Kiedy dotarli na swoje piętro, które było równie ciasne jak korytarz i z wybielonym żółtym kolorze na ścianach, od razu dostrzegli swój pokój i weszli do środka. To był mały pokój z podwójnym łóżkiem umieszczonym na środku i z mini lodówką w lewym rogu. W pokoju było strasznie zimno, bez żadnego ogrzewania. Dlatego Harry nie zdjął kurtki, gdy ruszył na przód, rozglądając się. Ku jego uldze, na prawo była łazienka, która całkowicie odzwierciedlała znaczenie słowa „mały”. Ściany miały brzydki różowo-szary kolor, nawet gorszy niż ten na korytarzu. Coś, o czym Harry nie pomyślałby, żeby było możliwe zaledwie dzień wcześniej. Ale widocznie było. Rozglądając się po pokoju,Harry nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek widział coś brzydszego. Ale kiedy przyłapał Zayna, który również badał pokój oczami sceptyka, najwyraźniej nie będąc zachwyconym tym, co zobaczył, nagle Harry poczuł się lepiej. Jeśli Zayn tu był, wszystko było idealne.  
\- Cóż – powiedział, skupiając na sobie spojrzenie Zayna, gdy wyrzucił ręce w powietrze. – Dom, słodki dom!  
Zayn roześmiał się. Z początku prawdziwie, przechodząc do brzmiącego czysto histerycznie śmiechu. Potem przyłożył dłoń do twarzy i zaczął szlochać fałszywie.  
\- Tak mi przykro, Harry! Jeśli bym wiedział, że ściany będą miały taki obrzygany kolor, nie wybrałbym tego hotelu.  
\- Jest w porządku. – Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Powinni mieć chociaż ostrzeżenie! – syknął. – Na swojej stronie internetowej.  
\- Jak by to brzmiało? Uwaga: kolory naszych ścian mogą sprawić, że będziesz chciał popełnić samobójstwo tylko po to, by uciec przed ich brzydotą – przerwał i spojrzał na Zayna. – Jak to? Jakoś wątpię, by przyciągnęli jakichkolwiek klientów, gdyby to zrobili.  
\- I tak nie przyciągają wielu klientów. Mam wrażenie, że tylko my tutaj jesteśmy.  
\- Nie martw się, Zayn. Jestem pewien, że na tym piętrze są również dwie dziwaczne bliźniaczki.  
Zayn otworzył oczy, natychmiast rozumiejąc odniesienie Harry’ego do „Lśnienia”.  
\- Zamknij się, Harry! Nie mów takich głupot!  
\- Wybacz. – Harry uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.  
Zayn pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, ale wyglądało na to, że i tak mu wybaczył. W zamian Harry posłał mu wielki, głupkowaty uśmiech, ponieważ miał wiele powodów do radości:  
Był w Londynie.  
Nie zgubił bagażu i nie zrobił nic równie głupiego.  
Był z tym, którego lubił nazywać swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, choć to może się nie zaliczać.  
A co najważniejsze, miał zobaczyć miłość swojego życia za dokładnie jeden tydzień. A.k.a siedem dni, 168 godzin lub 10080 minut. W każdym razie razie Harry zobaczy go – o 10080 minut za późno.  
Mimo to Harry miał wiele powodów do radości. Był zaskoczony, gdy zauważył, że Zayn promieniował.  
\- Wiesz, co powinniśmy dzisiaj zrobić? – Zayn zapytał figlarnie.  
\- Co? – Harry wciąż się uśmiechał.  
\- Odejść jak najdalej od tego cholernego hotelu, jak to tylko jest możliwe i się upić.  
\- Myślę, że to brzmi wspaniale.  
I tak zaczęła się przygoda Harry’ego i Zayna w Londynie.  
  
Jeśli któryś z nich wiedziałby, co było w ich składziku, prawdopodobnie byliby SLKHJLDKHLKALKAJPMSGHDJ. Zasadniczo.


	7. Chapter 7

Oto, kurwa, jesteśmy! Pomyślał Harry z determinacją, gdy przechylił kieliszek, wlewając wódkę do gardła. Kątem oka widział, że Zayn robi to samo. Mocny alkohol poszedł prosto do mózgu, a on z jakiegoś powodu pokręcił głową, jakby miało mu to pomóc odzyskać jakąś kontrolę.  
\- Lllh! – powiedział Harry przez zęby, zdecydowanie odstawiając szklankę, obok pozostałych szklankach po piwie, które teraz były puste.  
Rzeczy mogły wyrwać się nieco spod kontroli, ale z jakiegoś powodu, Harry’emu niespecjalnie to przeszkadza. Będzie mu przeszkadzało jutro, ale nie teraz. Nie, kiedy Zayn siedział na przeciwko niego, wyglądając jak torturowany idiota, kiedy starał się przełknąć trochę taniej wódki.  
\- To orzeźwiające!  
Zayn wypuszcza ciężki oddech, odkładając delikatnie szklankę na stół i ocierając usta wierzchem dłoni.  
\- Orzeźwiające? – powtórzył sceptycznie, patrząc na Harry’ego. – Poważnie? Tak myślisz?  
Siedzieli w zatłoczonym barze gdzieś w pobliżu Picadilly Circus. Po zjedzeniu czegoś w indyjskiej restauracji gdzieś w pobliżu, łazili przez chwilę bez celu, zanim znaleźli miejsce wyglądające na zarówno wygodne, jak i tanie. Siedzieli teraz naprzeciw siebie, z małym stolikiem między sobą. W powietrzu buzowało od rozmów wszystkich ludzi dookoła nich, ale Harry był tego właściwie nieświadomy. Dotarł do punktu, w którym nie mógł się skupić na więcej niż jednej rzeczy. A tą jedną rzeczą był Zayn i jego wódka (w porządku, zatem dwie rzeczy).  
\- No tak – potwierdził Harry, wymachując rękami w powietrzu, wskazując na istotę rzeczy. – Widzisz, Zayn, to jest orzeźwiające. Jest orzeźwiające, ponieważ, eh, to sprawia, że jesteś jak whoah!  
Zayn zmarszczył brwi, posyłając Harry’emu zdziwione spojrzenie.  
\- Nie sądzę, żebyś wiedział co oznacza orzeźwiające, Harry.  
\- Oczywiście, że wiem! – wykrzyknął. – To na przykład może być woda, wiesz? Przeźroczysta i takie tam? Obydwie zaczynają się na „w”. I tak jak woda jest orzeźwiający.  
Okej, więc Harry oficjalnie zatracił sens.  
\- To jest, kurwa, bez znaczenia – stwierdził Zayn. – Tylko dlatego, że znalazłeś podobieństwa między wódką, a wodą, nie czyni to wódki orzeźwiającą.  
\- Tak, wiem. – Harry przyznał zakłopotany. – Jestem po prostu bardzo, bardzo pijany. Musisz mi wybaczyć.  
Harry spojrzał na Zayna błagalnym wzrokiem.  
\- Cóż, no kurwa, jesteś pijany. I tak, wybaczę ci.  
\- Dziękuję! – Harry powiedział z wielkim uśmiechem, przejeżdżając dłonią po włosach. – Dlaczego w ogóle o tym mówimy?  
\- Nie wiem? – Zayn wzruszył ramionami. – Zatem o czym chciałbyś pomówić?  
\- Cóż, hm… – Harry rozważał dokładnie tę kwestię, chcąc znaleźć najlepszy temat z możliwych. Oparł łokcie na stole, podbierając brodę na dłoni, rozglądając się po zatłoczonym barze z ściągniętymi brwiami, pogrążony w myślach. Z roztargnieniem usłyszał, jak palce Zayna niecierpliwie uderzają o blat stołu, gdy czekał na odpowiedź. Potem go uderzyło. Podniósł głowę i pochylił sie lekko na bok, uśmiechając i wydając z siebie westchnienie. – O Louisie.  
Zayn pokręcił głową i zaśmiał się radośnie.  
\- Tak, oczywiście. O czym jeszcze?  
\- Co to ma znaczyć? – Harry mruknął dziecinnie, wykrzywiając usta.  
\- Ha! – Zayn prychnął. – Wiesz, co mam na myśli.  
\- To po prostu… – Harry położył obie dłonie na stole, w zamyśleniu pokiwał głową i spojrzał na Zayna dużymi oczami. – Jak myślisz, co teraz robi?  
\- W tej chwili? Cóż. – Zayn rozważał to przez chwilę, podczas gdy Harry wpatrywał się w niego z małym, cierpliwym uśmiechem na ustach, czekając na odpowiedź. – Dzisiaj nie jest ich ostatni koncert w Ameryce? Myślę, że w Nowym Jorku.  
\- Ach, tak! – Harry uśmiechnął i skinął głową z entuzjazmem. – Więc, występuje, tak?  
\- Nie wiem. Biorąc pod uwagę różnicę czasu, teraz jest tam chyba środek nocy.  
\- Ach, tak! – Harry wciąż uśmiechał się zachęcająco. – Więc, on teraz śpi?  
\- Jezu Chryste, Harry, nie wiem! – zawołał Zayn, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. – Skąd mam wiedzieć? Może spać, może uprawiać seks, może…  
\- Hej! – Harry przerwał mu z dezaprobatą na twarzy, powodując, że Zayn zatrzymał się w pół zdania, z pytającym wyrazem twarzy. Coś brzydkiego zwinęło się wewnątrz brzucha Harry’ego, mimo, że nie mógł być bardziej świadomy tego, że to było całkowicie irracjonalne.  
\- Co?  
\- Nie możesz po prostu… Jak… – Harry wpatrywał się w stół z bólem wypisanym na twarzy. – Nie możesz mówić takich rzeczy przy mnie. Szczerze, naprawdę nie chcę o tym myśleć. Chodzi mi o to, czy chcesz, żebym zaczął płakać? To jest to, czego pragniesz? Jest?  
Harry ostrożnie spojrzał na Zayna znad stołu, mając nadzieję, że zbytnio się nie upokorzył. Ale zamiast zobaczyć Zayna, patrzącego na niego drwiąco, czego można się było spodziewać, odkrył, że Zayn obdarza go łagodnym spojrzeniem, które było zarówno uspokajające, jak i rozumiejące. Chłopak pogłaskał go po ramieniu.  
\- Rozumiem. Naprawdę rozumiem. Następnym razem pomyślę, zanim coś powiem.  
\- Dzięki. Doceniam to – Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i kontynuował z wahaniem. – Poza tym, nie myślisz, że on, no wiesz, eh, robi to, prawda?  
Zayn od razu zrozumiał aluzję.  
\- Nie! – zaprzeczył, jednocześnie potrząsając energicznie głową. – Nie, nie, oczywiście, że nie! Pewnie jest bardzo zmęczony po występie. Założę się, że w tej chwili śpi.  
\- Tak, tak – przytaknął Harry. – Tak jak myślałem.  
\- I to nie jest tak, że on się z kimś widuje. Więc nie. Zdecydowanie nie.  
\- Taaak, masz rację. I dzięki za to Bogu!  
Zayn posłał Harry’emu rozbawiony uśmiech.  
\- Wiesz, że jedyną osobą, którą Louis chce mieć w pobliżu swojego penisa, jesteś ty, Harry.  
\- Tak. – Harry uśmiechnął się smutno na próbę pocieszenia. – Tak bardzo, jak chciałbym w to wierzyć, niestety Louis jest hetero.  
\- Poważnie? – Zayn uniósł brew. – Naprawdę w to wierzysz?  
\- Nie wiem w co wierzyć – wyznał. – Wiesz, każdy mówi, że on jest hetero, ale on nieszczególnie zachowuje się jak hetero. To tak, jakby mój mózg mówił mi, że jest, ale serce, że nie.  
\- Osobiście, nawet przez sekundę nie wierzę, że jest hetero. Chodzi mi o to, czy kiedykolwiek widziałeś, by patrzył na dziewczynę i naprawdę lubił to, co widział?  
\- Nie – przyznał Harry, uśmiechając się głupkowato.  
\- Przez 99% czasu, wydaje się być nieswój. Więc nie, nie sądzę że gra dla innej drużyny.  
\- Naprawdę tak myślisz?  
\- Szczerze mówiąc myślę, że będzie szczęściarzem, mogąc cię mieć.  
\- Dzięki. – Harry zarumienił się i zaczął chichotać. – Lubię tak myśleć.  
Zayn westchnął ciężko, nagle brzmiąc tak, jakby był zmartwiony i spojrzał znacząco na Harry’ego.  
\- Masz szczęście, wiesz to, prawda? To znaczy, nie ma cholera możliwości, że Liam jest gejem. Zaufaj mi, potrafię stwierdzić tego rodzaju rzeczy.  
\- Cóż… – Harry starał się wymyślić coś, czym mógłby pocieszyć Zayna. – Nie znam się na tym. Mam na myśli, nigdy się nie wie, prawda? Nie poddawałbym się tak łatwo, gdybym był tobą.  
\- Doceniam twój wysiłek, ale jestem raczej pewien. – Zayn wziął głęboki oddech, a po chwili dodał. – Poza tym, jeśli Liam rzeczywiście byłby gejem, to czy on i Louis już by się nie pieprzyli? Wygląda to na właściwą rzecz do zrobienia.  
Harry rozważał to, zanim się odezwał.  
\- Pewnie masz rację. Liam zdecydowanie jest heteroseksualny.  
Zayn przewrócił oczami i uderzył lekko Harry’ego w ramię, zmuszając go, by wypluł wino.  
\- Idiota – mruknął.  
\- Ała. – Harry wydął wargi i poklepał go poklepał go po ramieniu. – To nie tak, że mielibyśmy szansę, tak czy siak. Chodzi o to, jakie są dla mnie szanse, by przypadkiem na niego wpaść i zacząć w stylu: Hej, Louis! To ja, Harry, twoja bratnia dusza! Wyjdziesz za mnie? A on odpowie: Oczywiście! Zróbmy to!  
Harry spojrzał na Zayna, unosząc brew.  
\- Prawie nie istniejące – zgodził się Zayn.  
\- Dokładnie. – Harry westchnął, a jego szczęście całkowicie zniknęło.  
Zayn raz jeszcze wszedł w swoją rolę „dobrego przyjaciela dopingującego smutnego przyjaciela”.  
\- Nie załamuj się, Harry! Jasne, wątpię, że będzie chciał się z tobą od razu ożenić, ale to nie znaczy, że wcale nie będzie tobą zainteresowany. Powiedziałeś mi, że możesz być bardzo uroczy, kiedy chcesz.  
Harry uważnie słuchał wypowiedzi Zayna, z determinacją kiwając głową po każdym wypowiedzianym słowem.  
\- Wiesz co, Zayn? Masz całkowitą rację – spojrzał na Zayna, który uniósł brwi na nagłą intensywność w głosie Harry’ego. – Jeśli miałbym szansę, by się do niego dostać i nie obchodzi mnie, jak mało prawdopodobne to jest, zdobędę go. Kurwa przekonam go, by skupił na mnie uwagę, nie ważne za jaką cenę. Nie dbam o to, co on powie czy zrobi, zdobędę go. I to nie są puste słowa, to jest cholerna obietnica!  
Zayn spojrzał na Harry’ego rozbawiony. Nawet jeśli wiele z tego, co powiedział, było spowodowane alkoholem, wydawało się, że naprawdę miał to na myśli.  
\- To brzmi jak dobry plan.  
\- Cholera jasna, to jest dobry plan. – Harry stwierdził stanowczo. – Jak myślisz, kiedy przylecą do Londynu? Wiesz, możemy… – Harry uniósł palce, robiąc znak cudzysłowu w powietrzu – przypadkiem ich spotkać.  
Wzruszając ramionami, Zayn odpowiedział:  
\- Nie mam pojęcia. Jestem pewien, że nie będzie ich tu przez jakieś kilka dni.  
\- Musimy zatem sprawdzić nasze Tumblr, by wiedzieć, co się dzieje. – Wskazał palcem na Zayna. – I pomożesz mi wybrać strój. Nie mogę ich spotkać ubrany jak włóczęga.  
\- Kiedy ubierasz się jak włóczęga? – Zayn zaśmiał się.  
\- Mówię tylko, że jeśli mielibyśmy wystarczająco szczęścia, by ich spotkać, wolałbym wyglądać jak najlepiej.  
\- Jasne. I pomogę ci.  
\- Dzięki. – Harry uśmiechnął się do stołu, a potem do Zayna, w nieśmiałej wypowiedzi: - Ja tylko…  
Nigdy nie dokończył zdania, ale westchnął i zapatrzył się w tłum ludzi, z namysłem kręcąc głową.  
\- Ty co? – zachęcił Zayn.  
\- Po prostu chcę, żeby był szczęśliwy, wiesz? I wiem, że to brzmi strasznie tandetnie, ale to prawda. I to nawet nie musi być ze mną, choć najlepiej, jeśli będzie.  
Zapadła chwila ciszy. Harry uważnie obserwował Zayna, czekając na jego reakcję. Z zaskoczonym tonem odpowiedział:  
\- Okej. A co dokładnie sprawiło, że tak nagle to powiedziałeś?  
\- Nie wiem, ja… – Harry wzruszył ramionami i zerwał kontakt wzrokowy. – Mam tylko to uczucie, że on nie jest szczęśliwy i nie podoba mi się to.  
Kiedy Harry spojrzał na Zayna, był zaskoczony, widząc, że ten się uśmiecha.  
\- I oto tu byłem, myśląc, że chcesz go tylko pieprzyć do nieprzytomności.  
\- Cóż. – Harry złamał się, posyłając duży uśmiech i patrząc na Zayna z iskierką w oczach. – To też.  
Chłopcy zaśmiali się równie głupkowato, powracając do lekkiego nastroju. Może to był tylko alkohol, albo fakt, że byli w Londynie, oboje całe mile z dala od swoich domów, ale Harry nie mógł przypomnieć sobie choć jednego razu, kiedy cieszył się tak bardzo w tak długim czasie. Ten nagły przypływ uczuć sprawił, że Harry’emu kręciło się w głowie w nowy, ale przyjemny sposób. Faktem było, że Harry ledwo mógł jasno myśleć i nie był pewien o czym mówił przez większość czasu. Mimo tego, że nadal był więcej niż w stu procentach pewny, że nie chce niczego więcej niż pochylić się do przodu i dać Zaynowi długi uścisk i powiedzieć mu, że zasługuje na całą miłość i szczęście tego świata. Nie w romantyczny sposób czy coś tego typu, tylko jako przyjaciel. Już miał mu powiedzieć, kiedy przerwał mu damski głos.  
\- Przepraszam?  
Harry odwrócił wzrok od Zayna i spojrzał w lewo, gdzie zobaczył dwie stojące dziewczyny, które wyglądały na zdenerwowane. Obie były atrakcyjne; ta, która się odezwała, była chudą brunetką z krótkimi włosami i opaloną skórą, a druga była Azjatką, z długimi czarnymi włosami, jakby z jedwabiu i imponująco wykonanym makijażem. Z głupkowatym uśmiechem na ustach, spojrzał na nie wyczekująco.  
\- Tak?  
Obie dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie, zanim brunetka oczyściła gardło i uśmiechnęła się niemal niebezpiecznie w stronę Harry’ego.  
\- Cześć. Więc, uh, może to zabrzmieć nieco dziwne, ale siedziałyśmy przy barze – machnęła dłonią w jego kierunku, a oczy Harry’ego podążyły za nią, jakby jeszcze nie wiedział, gdzie to jest – i zobaczyłyśmy was, chłopaki, siedzących tu i rozmawiających, i pomyślałyśmy, że może mogłybyśmy wam postawić drinka lub coś.  
Brwi Harry’ego uniosły się. Czy tak to działa w Londynie? Dziewczyny pytają chłopaków, czy chcą drinki? Cóż, jeśli tak, Harry całkowicie to popierał. Feminizm na całego! Lub, eh, coś. Cokolwiek to znaczy, Harry to popierał! Już otwierał usta, aby powiedzieć im, że z chęcią się napije, kiedy przypomniał sobie co stało się ostatnim razem, kiedy pozwolił dziewczynie działać. Jak zła Perrie była i jaką katastrofą się to skończyło. Harry obiecał sobie, by ponownie nie skończyć w takiej sytuacji. Dlatego odparł niechętnie:  
\- To brzmi cudownie, naprawdę. Ale będziemy musieli to przełożyć. Przepraszam. – Kiedy Harry zobaczył, jak rozczarowane były, spojrzał zakłopotany na podłogę i szybko dodał: - Nie martw się. To nie ty, to my!  
Harry spojrzał rozdrażniony na Zayna, mając nadzieję na jakieś wsparcie. W odpowiedzi Zayn skinął gorączkowo.  
\- Tak, tak, zdecydowanie. To my. To zdecydowanie my. – Posłał dziewczynom zachęcający uśmiech i uniósł kciuki. – Wy jesteście w porządku.  
Obie dziewczyny wydawały się być zdezorientowane, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje, ale brunetka zdobyła się na odwagę, by powiedzieć:  
\- Naprawdę? – Jej głos nie był chamski czy cos, ale raczej ostrożny i ciekawy. – Zatem co to jest?  
\- Eh, cóż… – Harry zaczął, nie pewien, jak ma to powiedzieć.  
Ponieważ miał irytującą, rujnującą życie obsesję na punkcie celebryty, to nie miało znaczenia, jak piękny i uroczy ktoś był, ponieważ nie mógł się z nim równać i Harry nie chciał dawać fałszywej nadziei. Zamiast faktycznie coś powiedzieć, ponownie zwrócił się do Zayna, prosząc o pomoc.  
Niestety, Zayn wyglądał na tak zagubionego, jak Harry się czuł i wciąż obserwował dwie dziewczyny. Potem odwrócił się do Harry’ego i wydawało się, że coś rozważa, zanim położył rękę na dłoni chłopaka i wrócił spojrzeniem do dziewczyn.  
\- Bo jesteśmy parą – powiedział pewnym, niezachwianym głosem.  
Trudno było powiedzieć, kto był najbardziej zaskoczony. Azjatka – której oczy były absurdalnie szerokie, a usta otwarte; brunetka – która zapiszczała i uśmiechnęła się radośnie w stronę Harry’ego i Zayna, jakby byli najsłodszymi rzeczami, jakie w życiu widziała, czy Harry, który siedział sztywno na krześle, wpatrując się w swoją dłoń, która była przykryta przez Zayna, próbując odzyskać perspektywę, ponieważ czekaj, co?  
\- To takie słodkie! – powiedziała brunetka, wciąż wyglądając bezzasadnie szczęśliwie. – Jesteście najbardziej uroczą parą, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałam.  
Z jakiegoś powodu Zayn wydawał się naprawdę doceniać ten komplement i uśmiechnął się do niej wesoło.  
\- Dzięki!  
Harry, będąc kiepskim kłamcą, milczał. Azjatka po raz pierwszy zdecydowała się odezwać.  
\- Ugh, wiedziałam! – krzyknęła, uderzając dłonią w nogę.  
Wyglądała, jakby mówiła raczej do przyjaciółki, niż do Zayna i Harry’ego.  
\- Cholera! Zawsze tak jest! Jeśli facet jest szalenie gorący… – odwróciła się, by spojrzeć bezpośrednio na chłopaków. – A, nawiasem mówiąc, jesteście… To zawsze jest albo zajęty, albo jest gejem. I oczywiście, jeśli o was chodzi, to, cholera, oba stwierdzenia są prawdziwe!  
Spojrzała z wyrzutem, jakby to była ich wina, a Zayn zaśmiał się, zakłopotany.  
\- Taaak, uh. Przepraszam za to.  
\- A ja technicznie jestem bi – zaoferowałam szczerze Harry, przenosząc spojrzenie między Zayna, a dziewczynę. – Jeśli to pomoże.  
\- Harry, kochanie – powiedział Zayn, delikatnie ściskając jego dłoń. – Naprawdę nie sądzę, że to pomaga.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami, starając się przybrać wygląd „przynajmniej próbowałem”. Odwrócił wzrok od Zayna i zobaczył brunetkę, wciąż uśmiechającą się radośnie, gdy zakładała rękę na ramię przyjaciółki.  
\- Musicie wybaczyć mojej przyjaciółce. Złe doświadczenia. – Posłała im spojrzenie, jakby dokładnie wiedzieli, o czym mówi, zanim kontynuowała. – W każdym razie, zostawimy was. – Chwyciła przyjaciółkę za ramię, odciągając ją, podczas gdy mrugnęła do nich dyskretnie. – Pa!  
Wciąż promieniała radością, gdy wracała z powrotem do baru, a Zayn i Harry odmachali jej niezgrabnie. W momencie, gdy dziewczyny odwróciły się, Zayn zabrał rękę.  
\- Jezu Chryste – mruknął.  
\- Taak – zgodził się Harry, a potem nagle coś sobie przypomniał i wskazał na dwie dziewczyny przy barze. – Hej! Słyszałeś, co powiedziała, nie?  
\- Co masz na myśli? – Zayn posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie.  
\- Ta część, w której mówiła, że jeśli ktoś jest szalenie gorący, jest albo zajęty, albo jest gejem? – wyjaśnił.  
\- Więc?  
\- Więęęęc, Louis nie jest zajęty, co może oznaczać tylko jedno!  
Harry roześmiał się radośnie, podczas gdy Zayn przewrócił oczami, dramatycznie ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Jesteś idiotą – mruknął.  
I to naprawdę nie miało znaczenia dla Harry’ego, że Zayn właśnie go obraził, bo chciał tylko wstać i kupić dla nich nową kolejkę. Po tym, jak obserwował chłopaka załamującego się, powie mu to wszystko o tym, jak zasługuje na całą miłość tego świata i tak dalej. Może także go przytuli. (A jeśli te dwie dziewczyny będą patrzeć, może przytuli go nieco mocniej, tylko na pokaz.)  
  
xxx  
  
Kiedy Harry obudził się następnego dnia, kręciło mu się w głowie i czuł mdłości. Nawet nie otworzył oczu, kiedy zaczął żałować wydarzeń z ostatniej nocy. Jęcząc w duchu, powoli otworzył oczy i zorientował się, że leży na podwójnym łóżku, z lewą ręką owiniętą wokół Zayna, który wciąż spokojnie spał. Przesunął się nieco, żeby móc zobaczyć twarz chłopaka, który całkowicie odpłynął. Ostrożnie rozluźnił uścisk, aby położyć się na plecach i pogapić w sufit.  
Podczas brania ciężkich oddechów, zaczął odtwarzać w myślach wydarzenia z wczorajszej nocy. On i Zayn zostali w barze jeszcze przez jakiś czas, ale zdecydowali się wyjść, kiedy brunetka ponownie do nich podeszła i poprosiła o możliwość zrobienia sobie z nimi zdjęcia, co było w porządku, ale kiedy zaczęła pytać o ich życie seksualne, co było złe na wielu różnych poziomach, musieli po prostu uciekać tak szybko, jak to możliwe.  
Potem chodzili po mieście, szukając odpowiedniego klubu, do którego mogli by wejść. Zajęło im to około godziny, ale w końcu znaleźli ten jeden, który ich zdaniem był warty odwiedzin. Zostali tak na jakieś trzy godziny, tańcząc i jeszcze więcej pijąc (zły pomysł, pomyślał Harry z żalem, gdy jego głowa zaczęła boleć jeszcze bardziej). Harry zrobił to, co zwykle miało miejsce, gdy był pijany, czyli tańczył w łazience. Tym razem, ku uciesze Harry’ego, zdołał namówić Zayna, by do niego dołączył. Najwyraźniej nie potrzebował dużo zachęty. Ostatecznie, zaczęli śpiewać „What Makes You Beautiful” naprawdę głośno, przez co inni ludzie korzystający z łazienki byli bardzo rozwścieczeni. Jeden z nich zapytał zirytowanym głosem, czy są gejami, na co odpowiedzi „tak”, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.  
Najtrudniejszą częścią dla Harry’ego i Zayna był dojazd do domu. Obydwaj byli tak nawaleni, że ledwo mogli iść prosto, więc znacznie trudniej było im znaleźć drogę w największym mieście w Wielkiej Brytanii. Jednak jakoś im się udało. Harry nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć jak, ale miał mgliste wspomnienia o grupie nastolatków i psie. Jak to było związane – nie wiedział. Ale to, co wiedział, to to, że musi wstać z tego łóżka, zanim zwymiotuje.  
Powoli, żeby nie wykonać żadnego gwałtownego ruchu, Harry wstał z łóżka. Szczególnie uważał, aby nie obudzić Zayna, który powiedział mu, że lubi spać i to właśnie dlatego Harry pozwolił mu na to. Nawet jeśli była już druga po południu. Pokonał drogę na łazienki, gdzie zatrzymał się przed lustrem. Zasadniczo wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak się czuł; paskudnie. Jego cera była blada, pod oczami miał wyraźne worki, a jego włosy były brudne i obrzydliwe. Westchnął ciężko i ponownie poczuł mdłości, nawet gorsze niż wcześniej. Ale nie chcąc obudzić Zayna przez odgłos wymiotowania, wyszedł z łazienki. Na dole, przy recepcji była toaleta, która nie tylko była większa i czystsza, ale również nie miała ścian, które z pewnością nie przyczyniłyby się do jego wyzdrowienia. W tym momencie Harry był tylko w bokserkach, a było naprawdę cholernie zimno, więc założył t-shirt, beanie* i skarpetki. Spojrzał w dół na jego irytująco ciasne, czarne spodnie, które leżały na podłodze przed nim, ale sama myśl wciskania się w nie, sprawiła, że widział to jako niebezpieczeństwo. Zamiast tego pozwolił im leżeć, porzuconym, na podłodze i podszedł do drzwi bez spodni. Zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek czuł się i wyglądał bardziej obrzydliwie. Ale nieważne. To nie tak, że zamierza wpaść na kogoś, kogo zna, czy cokolwiek innego.  
  
xxx  
  
Perspektywa Louisa  
  
Od: Niall  
CO?! ŻARTUJESZ  
  
Od: Niall  
Poważnie, stary, zadzwoń do mnie!  
  
Od: Niall  
Louis? Lepiej, żeby to był żart!  
  
Od: Niall  
Pieprz się, Louis, jeśli nie oddzwonisz do mnie wkrótce do kurwy nędzy  
  
Od: Liam  
Cześć! Niall powiedział mi, że jedziesz do Londynu? Żartuje, prawda? Zadzwoń!  
  
Od: Mama  
Cześć, BooBear! Nie zadzwoniłeś do mnie. Wszystko w porządku?  
  
Od: Mama  
Louis? Dlaczego nie odpisujesz? Powinnam się martwić? Wiesz, że nie mogę spać, kiedy się martwię.  
  
  
Louis nie wiedział, co było gorsze; zatroskanie jego matki, czy złość jego kumpli z zespołu. Lot poszedł w porządku, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że naprawdę przywykł już do latania, mając za sobą trasę światową i to wszystko. Poza tym, leciał w środku nocy, więc większość czasu po prostu przespał. Niemniej jednak czuł się całkowicie wyczerpany i niesamowicie zmęczony, kiedy spojrzał na telefon, który był wypełniony nieodebranymi połączeniami i wiadomościami. Jeśli Louis kiedykolwiek chciał wziąć sobie wolne od życia, teraz chciał tego bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek.  
Czekał na zwrot bagażu, mając nadzieję, że nikt go nie rozpozna. Tylko dlatego, że zdołał wydostać się niezauważonym z Nowego Jorku, nie oznacza, że i tutaj będzie miał szczęście. Wciąż miał na sobie to samo „przebranie” co wcześniej, jeśli można tak nazwać beanie i dużą bluzę. Po prawej była grupa nastoletnich dziewczyn, a on starał się nie patrzeć w tamtym kierunku. Trzymał telefon mocno w ręce, wiedząc, że powinien nacisnąć dolny prawy przycisk, by napisać wiadomość, która uspokoiła by ludzi martwiących się o niego. Mimo to, jego palce nie robiły tego, co im kazał. Bo w rzeczywistości, Louis nie był jednym z tych ludzi, którzy lubią sprostać swoim problemom. Był bardziej rodzajem faceta: „Ignoruj, póki nie odejdzie”. Dlatego pozwolił sobie wsunąć telefon z powrotem do kieszeni i zauważył, że jego bagaż został w końcu dostarczony z samolotu. Wydał z siebie westchnienie ulgi, kiedy zobaczył swoją torbę, którą pospiesznie zapakował. Z wciąż pochyloną głową, podniósł ją i szybko odszedł. Nikt nie zawołał jego imienia i Louis był wdzięczny.  
Ale rzeczywistość wzywa i Louis odniósł wrażenie, jakby działo się to właśnie teraz; nie możesz zrobić nic na własną rękę. Zasadniczo potrzebował miejsca do odpoczynku i odłożenia swoich rzeczy. Nawet o tym nie myślał, zanim wyjął raz jeszcze telefon z kieszeni i przycisnął klawisz, którego wiedział, że prawdopodobnie nie powinien naciskać. Telefon zadzwonił po chwili, zanim ktoś odpowiedział.  
\- Cześć, Louis! – Ed przywitał się radośnie po drugiej stronie linii.  
\- Cześć – odpowiedział Louis, nie bardzo wpasowując się do tego całego entuzjazmu.  
\- Co jest?  
\- Cóż… – Louis wpatrzył się w ziemię – znienawidzisz mnie, ale muszę prosić cię o przysługę.  
\- Och, nie! – Ed zachichotał. – Co tym razem wymyśliłeś?  
Louis prychnął z oburzeniem.  
\- Hej! Co to ma znaczyć?  
\- To oznacza, że zawsze się w coś wpakujesz. Nie zapomnij, że współpracowałem z tobą przez jakiś czas. Wiem, jak działasz.  
Louis rozważał to, ale zdecydował, że nie warto się o to kłócić, więc olał to. Poza tym, Ed i tak prawdopodobnie miał rację.  
\- W każdym razie, co do przysługi.  
\- O co chodzi?  
\- Zanim ci powiem, musisz mi obiecać, że nie powiesz Liamowi i Niallowi.  
\- Louis. – Ed jęknął, wyraźnie niezadowolony.  
\- Nie martw się. – Louis starał się go uspokoić. – Powiem im sam. Obiecuję. Po prostu chcę być tym, który im to powie, to nie możesz być ty.  
Nastąpiła chwila przerwy, zanim Ed odpowiedział.  
\- W porządku.  
\- Świetnie, dzięki! – Louis wykrzyknął, ale po chwili uświadomił sobie, że powinien raczej być cicho, więc zniżył głos niemal do szeptu. – Przede wszystkim chodzi o to, że jestem sam w Londynie i potrzebuję miejsca do odpoczynku.  
\- Nie. Wierzę.  
Louis zignorował wtrącenie się Eda.  
\- I pomyślałem, że twój apartament będzie idealnym miejscem. – Ed nie odpowiedział, więc Louis stał się bardzo niespokojny. – Proszę? Ładnie proszę?  
Louis usłyszał, jak Ed wzdycha ciężko.  
\- Spójrz, Lou – powiedział. – Bardzo chciałbym ci pomóc, naprawdę bym chciał. Ale jutro jadę w trasę i nie mogę wziąć się pod swój dach. Może jeśli nie byłbyś tak pochłonięty w własnym świecie, pamiętałbyś o tym.  
Gdzieś mi dzwoni, pomyślał Louis. Mimo to, nawet nie ukrył swojego rozczarowania.  
\- Oh. Racja.  
\- Nie masz innego miejsca, gdzie mógłbyś iść?  
\- Nie. Nie bardzo – odpowiedział. – Mógłbym zatrzymać się w hotelu, ale po kilku minutach będą tam paparazzi, a naprawdę nie mam na to teraz nastroju.  
\- Rozumiem – powiedział Ed i ponownie nastąpiła przerwa w rozmowie, a Louis poczuł się bardziej nieszczęśliwy, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Ale Ed znów się odezwał. – Ale myślę, że jest coś, co możemy zrobić.  
Usta Louisa drgnęły w górę w pełnym nadziei uśmiechu.  
\- Tak? Co to jest?  
\- No cóż, znam taki naprawdę gówniany hotel. Wątpię nawet, czy ktokolwiek się tam zatrzymuje. Więc, jeśli chcesz, możesz tam jechać.  
\- To najlepsza opcja, jaką mam, prawda?  
\- Kłóciłbym się, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem jest naprawienie w pierwszej kolejności problemu, jaki sprowadził cię do Londynu. Ale, to znaczy, jeśli nie chcesz tego robić i nie chcesz zameldować się w jakimś luksusowym hotelu, myślę, że to przebija życie na ulicach.  
Louis rozważał propozycję Eda, zanim się odezwał. Oczywiście, miał rację. Powinien zadzwonić do Nialla i Liama i zatrzymać się w jakimś odpowiednim miejscu, zamiast się ukrywać. Jednak problemem było to, że już teraz czuł się tak, jakby się ukrywał. Spojrzał na zegarek. Prawie czternasta.  
\- Więc, kiedy możesz przyjechać i mnie zabrać?


	8. Chapter 8

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zauważył Harry kiedy wszedł do, na szczęście całkowicie pustego lobby, był fakt, że na zewnątrz deszcz zacinał wściekle. Ponieważ nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku nie było zarządcy hotelu, Harry zatrzymał się na środku pomieszczenia i spojrzał przez okno, ciężko wzdychając. On i Zayn planowali dzisiaj wybrać się na zwiedzanie Londynu (“Wiedziałeś, że Big Ben właściwie nie jest wieżą, ale wewnątrz zegarem?”), ale może będą musieli to przełożyć. Wprawdzie Harry nie miałby nic przeciwko. Dzisiaj po prostu nie był jego dzień, czuł to.  
Stąpając na boso po zimnej podłodze, podszedł do drzwi na prawo od recepcji, z uwieszonym na nich znaczkiem toalety i wszedł do środka. Łazienka nie była tak klaustrofobicznie mała, jak w ich pokoju i naprawdę to doceniał. Początkowe zawroty głowy przechodziły, tak jak i chęć wymiotowania. Po opłukaniu twarzy wodą, poczuł się bardziej sobą niż zombie, który właśnie powstał z martwych. Chociaż wciąż wyglądał jak jeden z umarlaków. Ale, cóż, co mógł poradzić? Po wysikaniu się, Harry oparł się na chwilę o chłodną ścianę, rozważając wyjście na dwór, by skorzystać z deszczu jak z darmowego prysznica, ale zrezygnował, ponieważ jego włosy i deszcz wciąż nie dogadywały się najlepiej. Zamiast tego wciąż opierał się o ścianę, oddychając głęboko. Zamknął oczy i zaczął myśleć o czymś przyjemnym (zgadnijcie o czym) z zadowolonym uśmiechem na ustach. Właśnie kiedy miał wychodzić z łazienki i iść na górę, zobaczyć czy Zayn już wstał, usłyszał jak wejściowe drzwi się otwierają i zamarł. Usłyszał kroki na zewnątrz, po których nastąpiło ciche i niepewne:  
\- Halo?  
Jednak Harry nie słyszał, by ktokolwiek odpowiedział.  
Jęcząc cicho, Harry ponownie się pochylił, z twarzą przyciśniętą do ściany. Dlaczego ta nieznajoma osoba pojawiła się teraz, a nie pięć minut później? Cóż, Harry zorientował się, że musi po prostu poczekać, aż ta osoba wyjdzie, ponieważ będzie to dość niezręczne, jeśli wyjdzie na zewnątrz wyglądając tak, jak teraz. Nie mając nic do stracenia, Harry odsunął się od ściany i przycisnął ucho do drzwi, słysząc, jak druga osoba chodzi w kółko. Wkrótce usłyszał jak osoba, zdecydowanie mężczyzna sądząc po głosie, przemawia ponownie.  
\- Jest tu ktoś?  
Ale na nieszczęście Harry’ego, wciąż nie było odpowiedzi.  
Po tym nastąpiła cisza i Harry odsunął głowę od drzwi, osuwając się na podłogę, opierając się plecami o wejście. Siedział tak przez chwilę i nie był pewien jak długo, bo nie miał zegarka ani niczego innego, ale zabrakło mu cierpliwości. Tylko tyle czasu można spędzić, mając kaca i siedząc na zimnej podłodze w kiepskim hotelu, mając na sobie bieliznę i t-shirt, zanim osiągnie się swój limit. I, tak, Harry osiągnął swój limit. Poza tym, przez chwilę nic nie słyszał, więc być może tamten mężczyzna już wyszedł. A jeśli nie, to nikt jeszcze nie umarł z odrobiny zażenowania.  
Podniósł się, schwycił klamkę i otworzył drzwi powoli i tak cicho, jak to tylko możliwe, przygotowując się na to, cokolwiek za chwilę się zdarzy. Przygryzając dolną wargę, wysunął z wahaniem głowę zza framugi, zaskoczony widokiem, jaki go powitał. Okej, więc Harry nie był pewny czego dokładnie się spodziewał, ale widok niskiego chłopaka w szarych dresach i ciemnej bluzie z kapturem, która była podłożona pod jego prawym ramieniem na kontuarze i który wyglądał, jakby spał na stojąco, nie był tym, czego Harry oczekiwał. Unosząc brwi, zatrzymał się by zlustrować wzrokiem ciało chłopaka, które w jakiś sposób wyglądało dziwnie znajome, co było głupie. Może Harry wciąż był pijany lub coś. Otworzył szerzej drzwi, by móc wyjść i wtedy mimowolny chichot opuścił jego usta. Nie był nawet pewien dlaczego to zrobił; może ponieważ obecnie czuł się jak kiepski szpieg lub dlatego, że całe jego życie było żartem i czasami jego ciało decydowało się na śmiech bez jego pozwolenia. W każdym razie nie powinien tego robić, ponieważ w momencie, gdy to się stało, szok przebiegł przez ciało drugiego mężczyzny, a jego głowa gwałtownie podskoczyła i obrócił się, stając twarzą w kierunku Harry’ego. Przeklinając pod nosem, Harry opuścił wzrok, wpatrując się w podłogę, zanim zdobył się na odwagę by podnieść głowę i spojrzeć na obcego, który patrzył na niego intensywnie niebieskimi tęczówkami.  
No   
chyba  
nie.  
No chyba to się nie dzieje?  
No i dlaczego Harry nie zwymiotował, kiedy miał szansę?  
I to było jak… Tylko… Trudno wytłumaczyć, ale znasz to uczucie, kiedy wracasz do domu w piątkowy wieczór kompletnie nawalony i zaczynasz trzepać sobie w korytarzu i wchodzi twoja siostra? Tak, niezręcznie. Albo kiedy chodzisz nago po domu i przypadkiem wpadasz na swoją siostrę i już zaczynasz przewartościowywać całe swoje życie i wszystkie wybory, jakich dokonałeś, zastanawiając się co dokładnie zrobiłeś, by zasłużyć na taki los? Czy to przez ten jeden raz, gdy skłamałeś i powiedziałeś, że zjadłeś wszystkie warzywa, chociaż je wyrzuciłeś? Albo kiedy dostałeś nowe Play Station 2 na święta, ale nie doceniłeś tego w pełni, będąc małym rozpieszczonym bachorem, którym byłeś? Harry nie był pewien i prawdopodobnie nigdy się nie dowie, ale wciąż nie mógł przestać się zastanawiać, gdy stał tak w bieliźnie, wyglądając na naprawdę skacowanego, wgapiając się w swoją sławną sympatię.  
A może gdyby nie był nim tak zainteresowany, nie rozpoznałby go. Ponieważ stojący teraz przed nim facet, na pewno nie wyglądał tak, jak zwykle na sesjach zdjęciowych i podczas wywiadów, szczęśliwy i miły, w czystych ubraniach. Zamiast tego Harry widział przed sobą raczej zmęczonego Louisa, z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy, który miał niewielki zarost, jakby nie golił się od kilku dni. Jego grzywka była nieco przetłuszczona, tak jak Harry’ego i miał na sobie beanie, jak Harry. I Harry nie wiedział, czy świat się zatrzymał, ponieważ na pewno czuł, że tak się stało, albo czy świat przestał istnieć, ponieważ tak też czuł. W każdym razie Louis Tomlinson stał przed nim i był najpiękniejszą osobą, jaką Harry kiedykolwiek widział. I nie miał absolutnie żadnego pomysłu, co zrobić.  
Powinien uciec? Powinien ponownie wślizgnąć się do łazienki? Krzyczeć? Mówić? Zniknąć? Powinien paść na kolana, złapać w mocnym uścisku jego kostki i nigdy nie puszczać? Powinien oddychać?  
To ostatnie wydawało się być najbardziej realne, wiec Harry wziął zduszony oddech i stał, nie ruszając się i nic nie mówiąc.  
To Louis był tym, który przerwał ciszę. Potarł szyję, odkaszlując zanim przemówił niepewnym głosem, który brzmiał bardziej jak pytanie niż powitanie.  
\- Cześć.  
Harry wciąż stał unieruchomiony, niezdolny do myślenia, niezdolny do czucia czegokolwiek. A może odrętwienie jest uczuciem? W każdym razie jego umysł wolno załapał, że początkowo oczekujący wzrok Louisa, zaczął przesuwać się po jego ciele. Jakoś, tylko Bóg wie jak, zdołał poruszyć ustami.  
\- Cześć.  
Zamrugał kilka razy i na siłę odciągnął wzrok od twarzy Louisa, mając nadzieję na jakąś lepszą koordynację myśli, gdy będzie wpatrywał się w przestrzeń. Poszło dobrze. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jego wewnętrzny świr nie jest zbyt oczywisty.  
\- Uhh – wycedził, wycierając spocone dłonie o nagie uda, desperacko pragnąc wymyślić coś bystrego do powiedzenia.  
Jego oczy ponownie spoczęły na Louisie, który wciąż patrzył na niego, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie miało miejsce. Tak, cóż, witaj w klubie. Nie myśląc, Harry poczuł potrzebę by się obronić i wyjaśnić się, więc podniósł ręce i powiedział z wyraźną desperację w głosie.  
\- To naprawdę nie jest tak, jak wygląda.  
Na to Louis wybuchnął śmiechem, a wokół jego oczu pojawiły się zmarszczki i Jezu Chryste. Harry myślał, że to się dzieje tylko online, a nie w prawdziwym życiu. Ale nie. Najwyraźniej to była również ta rzecz, która zdarzała się także w rzeczywistości. I jasne, Harry był za tym w stu procentach. To wcale nie sprawiało, że jego żołądek się skręcał. Louis przestał się śmiać i spojrzał na Harry’ego z wielkim uśmiechem, co wciąż było w porządku. Opanowany. Zdolny. Obydwa idealnie odpowiednie i precyzyjne przymiotniki, aby opisać obecną sytuację Harry’ego. Żadna wielka sprawa ani nic, poważnie.  
\- Stary, nie jestem pewien jak to wygląda, jeśli mam być z tobą szczery.  
\- Cóż – odpowiedział niepewnie Harry, wciąż mając problemy ze skupieniem się na twarzy Louisa – ja też nie. Ale nieważne jak to wygląda, prawdopodobnie tak nie jest.  
\- W porządku. – Louis się zaśmiał, rozbawiony. – Cokolwiek powiesz.  
I wtedy stało się coś nieoczekiwanego. Więc Harry był co najmniej super świadomy faktu, że był w bokserkach, a jego spodnie leżały porzucone na podłodze w pokoju nad nim. Nie mniej oczy Louisa były całkiem skupione na jego głupiej, oniemiałej twarzy. To znaczy aż do teraz. Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia wzrok Louisa przesunął się powoli po całym ciele Harry’ego, nie spiesząc się i powrócił z powrotem do góry z małym uśmiechem igrającym na ustach. I Harry mógł przysięgnąć, że zwlekał nieco dłużej przy, uhum, bardziej wyeksponowanych częściach. Rzecz w tym, że Harry wiedział, kiedy ktoś go obczaja. To zdarzało mu się dość często w przeszłości. I wtedy to w niego uderzyło.  
Święta Boża Rodzicielko, czy Louis Tomlinson właśnie go obczajał?  
Z figlarnych uśmiechem na ustach Louis szybko i sugestywnie poruszył brwiami.  
\- Niezłe nogi.  
Święta Boża Rodzicielko, czy Louis Tomlinson właśnie z nim flirtuje?  
\- Um, dzięki.  
Myśli Harry’ego biegły milion kilometrów na godzinę, krzycząc na niego to twoja szansa, też z nim flirtuj, idioto! I cóż, Harry się starał. Naprawdę. Ale był niezdolny to wymyślania skomplikowanych rzeczy.  
\- Ty też.  
Harry się nienawidził. Poważnie. Gdyby mógł uderzyć się w twarz, nie wyglądając przy tym dziwnie, zrobiłby to.  
Przynajmniej sprawił, że Louis znów zachichotał. Harry mógł tylko patrzeć z podziwem na scenę rozgrywającą się przed nim. Jakoś sprawił, że Louis śmiał się dwa razy w mniej niż dwie minuty. Oczywiście bardziej z niego niż z nim, ale to wciąż wygrana. Kiedy Louis zebrał się w sobie, spojrzał w dół na swoje luźne, szare i brudne spodnie.  
\- Och, jestem skłonny się zgodzić. Te spodnie na pewno pokazują to, co we mnie najlepsze.  
\- Szary to zdecydowanie twój kolor. - Harry grał dalej.  
\- Podkreślają moje oczy - zasugerował Louis.  
\- Dokładnie - potwierdził. - Które także są ładne, jeśli mogę dodać.  
Louis wciąż się uśmiechał się oślepiająco, ale jakoś Harry zdołał odzyskać kontrolę nad sytuacją.  
\- Cóż, dziękuję ci nieznajomy z toalety. Jak miło z twojej strony. Jesteś dość czarujący.  
Po raz pierwszy Harry uśmiechał się głupkowato, wściekle się rumieniąc. To było całkiem śmieszne, naprawdę. Odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami:  
\- Cóż, staram się.  
\- Założę się, że tak.  
Nastąpiła mała przerwa w ich rozmowie, podczas której obydwoje patrzyli na siebie, starając się rozgryźć powód uśmiechu tego drugiego. Tak było do czasu, aż Louis nie skinął głową w stronę łazienki, z pytającym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Więc… – przeciągnął, patrząc na Harry’ego wyczekująco, czekając na odpowiedź.  
Jednak Harry nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć i dlatego milczał. Louis zakaszlał, ciągnąc temat.  
\- Byłeś tam już od jakiegoś czasu, kolego.  
\- Tak, ja, uh… – Harry odpowiedział, elokwentny jak zawsze. – Tak jak powiedziałem wcześniej, to wciąż nie do końca tak, jak wygląda.  
\- I jak ja powiedziałem wcześniej – dodał Louis. – Wciąż nie wiem, jak to wygląda.  
\- Racja, więc… - Harry wciągnął głęboki oddech i zorientował się, że równie dobrze może przejść do rzeczy. – Zasadniczo byłem tam, bo cię unikałem.  
\- Unikałeś mnie? – Louis wykrzyknął oburzony, w dramatycznym geście przyciskając prawą rękę do piersi.  
\- Nie, nie, nie! – Harry szybko zaprzeczył. – Nie ciebie, jako ciebie. Ponieważ oczywiście nie wiedziałem, że to ty,więc dlaczego miałby unikać ciebie, rozumiesz?  
Chociaż, gdybym wiedział, że to ty, prawdopodobnie nigdy bym nie wyszedł, Harry pomyślał, ale nie powiedział tego na głos. W każdym razie, był chaotyczny i to było żenujące i Harry był głupi, i dlaczego tak się dzieje. Louis uniósł brwi i pokiwał powoli głową przetwarzając informację.  
\- Racja.  
\- Jeśli mam być szczery, po prostu nie byłem zbyt chętny na pomysł wpadnięcia na kogokolwiek w moim obecnym stanie.  
Louis zaśmiał się i wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Ups.  
\- Ups – powtórzył, kiwając głową z powagą.  
\- Jest jakikolwiek powód, dlaczego nie nosisz spodni o drugiej po południu?  
Harry spojrzał na swoje długie, blade i gołe nogi, rumieniąc się ponownie.  
\- Cóż, zazwyczaj noszę, ale, um… To jak… Ja i mój przyjaciel imprezowaliśmy wczoraj, więc dopiero wstałem i po prostu nie byłem w nastroju, by ponownie je założyć – wytłumaczył, jakby miało to jakiś sens.  
\- Mogą być bardzo niewygodne – zgodził się Louis i otrzepał swoje spodnie. – Stąd te dresy.  
\- Dokładnie. – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, wdzięczny, że nie wyśmiał jego odpowiedzi.  
A może to był jakiś subtelny, protekcjonalny sposób, ale Harry nie był pewien.  
\- Niestety dla mnie, nie wziąłem żadnych.  
\- Pech. Zdarza się to najlepszym z nas.  
Okej, tak, Louis zdecydowanie sobie z niego żartuje. Jednak Harry nie mógł zmusić się do tego, by to go obchodziło. Nie, jeśli to oznaczało, że Louis mówił do niego, wyglądając na tak zadowolonego z siebie.  
\- Zdarza się, prawda?  
\- Osobiście ja wciąż czekam w strachu na to, kiedy to przydarzy się mi. Wydaje mi się, że to będzie niedługo.  
\- Uderza bez ostrzeżenia.  
\- Tak jak tsunami.  
\- I jest równie przerażające  
\- Mogę sobie wyobrazić. Powinni zrobić o tym horror.  
Harry roześmiał się głośno i potrząsnął głową, ponieważ o czym do cholery oni rozmawiali? Czy wciąż mówili o nie noszeniu spodni? Czy nie? Harry nie mógł wymyślić sprytnego sposobu na poprowadzenie tej rozmowy, więc zdecydował się zmienić temat.  
\- Tak, dokładnie. – Harry wskazał głową na recepcję, o którą Louis nadal się opierał. – Więc, stoisz tu od jakiegoś czasu, kolego.  
Louis dramatycznie przewrócił oczami, zanim zsunął swoje ramiona z kontuaru i spojrzał na Harry’ego dowcipnie.  
\- To naprawdę nie jest tak, jak wygląda.  
Harry znów wybuchnął śmiechem, zanim tak naprawdę dotarły do niego te słowa. Zamierzał odpowiedzieć, że nie wie, jak to wygląda, kiedy uderzyło go, że on naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, jak to wygląda. Był tak pochłonięty faktem, że znalazł się w tak niesprawiedliwie żenującej sytuacji, że nawet nie kwestionował faktu, że międzynarodowej sławy gwiazda, z niezwykle popularnego boysbandu One Direction, Louis Tomlinson był sam, bez kolegów z zespołu i ochrony, w gównianym hotelu w Londynie. Chwila moment…  
Czy One Direction nie występowało wczoraj w Nowym Jorku? Jak, do cholery Louis dostał się z Ameryki do Anglii tak szybko? I poważnie, gdzie są Liam i Niall? W głębi umysłu Harry rozważał fakt, iż Zayn wpadłby w szał, gdyby dowiedział się, że Louis był tutaj, a Liam nie. Prawdopodobnie by umarł. To byłaby tragiczna śmierć.  
\- W porządku? – zapytał Louis, wyrywając Harry’ego z zamyślenia. – Tak jakbyś zamarł.  
\- Tak, tak, tak. – Harry zapewnił szybko. – W porządku.  
A to był moment, w którym Harry naprawdę potrzebował zatrzymać się pomyśleć.Oczywiście, rozważał to wcześniej, ale teraz, kiedy rzeczywiście przyszedł, musiał go rozwiązać. Zasadniczo było to podstawowe pytanie każdego żyjącego człowieka: jak przypadkowo (słowo „przypadkowo” w tej sytuacji jest bardzo ważne) powiedzieć komuś, że jesteście bratnimi duszami, bez przerażenia go faktem, że wiesz o nim absolutnie wszystko i spędzasz każdą minutę swojego dnia myśląc o nim?  
Może Harry powinien odczekać chwilę, zanim da mu znać, że słucha jego śpiewu, gdy zasypia. Albo, że myśli o nim kiedy bierze długie prysznice, zważywszy na to, że nie chciał za daleko przesuwać swoich granic. Jednak jak ma dać znać Louisowi, że wie na pewno, że zdecydowanie mógłby, bez wątpienia być w miejscu o wiele lepszym od tego? Jak ma dać mu znać, że jest na bieżąco ze wszystkim, co on robi i dlatego wie, że nie powinien tu być?  
\- Ale poważnie, jak leci? – powiedział Harry, siląc się, by brzmieć normalnie.  
Co naprawdę miał na myśli: co ty do cholery tu robisz? Zdawało się, że Louis jakoś dosłyszał niewypowiedziane pytanie Harry’ego i przez chwilę przypatrywał mu się z wahaniem. Kiedy odpowiedział, wydawało się to być raczej niechętne, bo poruszył się niespokojnie.  
\- Nie wiem. Czekam, aż ktoś się pojawi, żebym mógł wziąć klucz do pokoju.  
Okej, więc Louis najwyraźniej również dąży do bycia na luzie i wyraźnie w najmniejszym stopniu nie odpowiedział na pytanie, które Harry naprawdę zadał. Powietrze było gęste, gdy chłopcy stali naprzeciwko siebie. W końcu Harry po prostu przytaknął, nie chcąc niciskać.  
\- Tak, w porządku.  
Wydawało się, że Louisowi ulżyło, gdy wypuścił oddech i przesunął spojrzenie z Harry’ego na pustą recepcję.  
\- Zastanawiam się, gdzie do cholery wszyscy są. Mam na myśli, nie szczególnie chcę czekać tu cały dzień. I potrzebuję miejsca do przespania się.  
Harry spojrzał na Louisa, rozważając. To na prawdę była jego szansa i może tylko jedyna. Tylko dlatego, że nie powinien naciskać na jedną rzecz, nie oznacza, że nie powinien naciskać na inną. Wziął głęboki oddech. Powinien to zrobić? Nie, tak, nie, tak, nie. Nie, zdecydowanie nie powinien. A może? Och, w cholerę z tym, zrobi to. Poważnie, jak często życie stawia przed nim Louisa Tomlinsona szukającego miejsca na pobyt?  
\- Zawsze możesz zatrzymać się u mnie, jeśli chcesz.  
Zszokowany, Louis odwrócił się by spojrzeć na Harry’ego i jeśli jego słowa nie wystarczyły, wygłodniały i oczywisty wyraz jego twarzy mówił za siebie. Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, jakby Louis rozważał propozycję i Harry wiedział, że nie powinien rozpalać w sobie nadziei, ale jego serce biło w piersi, mając swoje własne życie. Ale dla rozczarowania Harry’ego, chociaż nie było to niespodzianką, Louis tylko pokręcił głową i znów się roześmiał.  
\- Nie, myślę, że dam radę. Chociaż doceniam ofertę.  
\- W każdej chwili – pokiwał głową, starając się nie pokazać swojego rozczarowania.  
Jak na zawołanie, drzwi frontowe się otworzyły, co spowodowało, że zarówno Louis, jak i Harry, odwrócili głowy. Wszedł do środka całkowicie przemoczony kierownik hotelu i Harry nie wiedział, czy był zadowolony czy rozczarowany tym nagłym przybyciem. Louis jednak wydawał się odczuwać ulgę. Kiedy starszy mężczyzna zauważył Louisa opierającego się o recepcję, pospiesznie podszedł.  
\- Przepraszam za nieobecność. Miałem kilka spraw do załatwienia – powiedział i zatrzymał się za kontuarem.  
Jego oczy przeniosły się od Louisa do Harry’ego, obrzucając go szybkim spojrzeniem, zanim ponownie skupił uwagę na Louisie.  
\- W porządku – odpowiedział Louis, uśmiechając się, chociaż w jego głosie było słuchać nutę irytacji. – Chciałbym wynająć pokój.  
I to był ten moment, w którym Harry zastanawiał się, czy może powinien wyjść. To jest to, co normalnie robisz, kiedy wpadasz na kogoś, prawda? Mieli krótką, przyjacielską pogawędkę, a nieznajomi zazwyczaj nie zostają i nie patrzą w krępujący sposób, kiedy druga osoba rozmawia z kierownikiem, prawda? Tak, Harry wiedział, że najodpowiedniejszą rzeczą byłoby po prostu wyjście i kontynuowanie swojego życia. Ale wiedział także, że nie to zamierzał zrobić. Dajcie spokój, jakby miał po prostu wyjść. Usprawiedliwił swoje zachowanie tym, że tak naprawdę nie byli obcymi, naprawdę, więc to było w porządku. Niektórzy mogliby nawet powiedzieć, że to romantyczne. Albo coś. Nieważne.  
\- Masz rezerwację?  
\- Nie.  
\- A twoje imię?  
\- William.  
Zatem nie używamy swojego pierwszego imienia, co? Ani nazwiska? Harry zauważył, obserwując jak Louis kłamie nieświadomemu mężczyźnie. To było faktycznie jak rodzaj rozwinięcia w jakimś dziwnym, nieoczekiwanym detektywistycznym przedstawieniu. Poważnie, główna męska rola była na pewno wystarczająco gorąca, by być gwiazdą filmową. I Harry nie odnosił tego do siebie.  
\- W porządku – powiedział mężczyzna i odszedł, po czym powrócił z kluczem. – Pokój 206 – stwierdził, podając klucz Louisowi i wow. To było naprawdę blisko do pokoju Harry’ego i Zayna.  
Starając się nie wyglądać na zbyt zadowolonego z tego faktu, Harry natychmiast zwalczył cień uśmiechu, który groził pojawieniu się na jego twarzy.  
\- Dzięki – powiedział Louis i schylił się po bagaż.  
Kiedy ponownie się wyprostował, spojrzał niepewnie na Harry’ego, jakby nie wiedział co dalej. Ale zanim miał szansę, by otworzyć usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, Harry przemówił nietypowo szybko.  
\- Mogę odprowadzić cię do pokoju, jeśli chcesz.  
Louis jedynie wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Jasne.  
\- Wspaniale – odpowiedział szczęśliwy i podszedł do schodów, prowadząc Louisa. – Uwaga, klatka schodowa jest bardzo mała.  
\- Dzięki za uprzedzenie.  
Weszli do ciasnej klatki schodowej i wszystko co działo się w umyśle Harry’ego było jak cholera jasna, idę z Louisem Tomlinsonem do jego pokoju, to jest szalone, on jest dosłownie tuż za mną, cholera jasna, jak to może być moje życie, o mój Boże, mógłbym się teraz po prostu odwrócić i on byłby tam i moglibyśmy totalnie…  
I tak, to prawdopodobnie nie był tok myślenia, który powinien kontynuować, chyba, że chciał zawstydzić się jeszcze bardziej. Ponieważ niektóre rzeczy były już teraz niewygodne, więc mogły stać się jeszcze bardziej kłopotliwe. A Harry naprawdę tego nie chciał.  
Kiedy dotarli do pokoju 206, Harry obrócił się i zobaczył Louisa wyglądającego na zmęczonego i wyczerpanego. Wygląd, który według Harry’ego do niego nie pasował i to sprawił, że Harry chciał zrobić wiele rzeczy, jak na przykład mocno go uściskać, ugotować mu dobrą kolację z zapachowymi świecami, przekonać go do powiedzenia co jest nie tak, żeby mógł zrobić wszystko, by mu pomóc, a potem otulić go, żeby mogli spać razem. Ale Harry wiedział, że to się nie stanie. Zamiast tego oparł się o ścianę i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do Louisa.  
\- Więc jesteśmy – powiedział, utrzymując spojrzenie na Louisie.  
\- Na to wygląda. – Louis podrzucił klucz w dłoni i zaśmiał się.  
Harry obrócił głowę, spoglądając na drzwi po lewej stronie, rozważając inne rzeczy, które mógłby powiedzieć. Hej, Louis, może powinieneś zaprosić mnie do środka. Hej, Louis, może powinieneś rozważyć ofertę o zatrzymaniu się u mnie. Ostatecznie jednak pozostał przy nieco normalniejszym, ale wciąż istotnym.  
\- Swoją drogą jestem Harry.  
\- Harry. – Louis powtórzył, kiwając głową. – Cześć. Jestem Louis.  
Bez kitu.  
\- Jasne.  
\- Ale już to wiesz, prawda? – powiedział, uśmiechając się porozumiewawczo, czym zbił Harry’ego z tropu.  
Skłamać lub nie skłamać – oto jest pytanie. Ale nie, Harry nie był kłamcą.  
\- Tak – przyznał, czerwieniąc się i uśmiechając w stronę podłogi. – To aż tak oczywiste?  
Na to Louis zaśmiał się głośno.  
\- Tak. Trochę – powiedział sarkastycznie, sprawiając, że Harry spojrzał na niego, czując się bardzo zażenowanym. – A może zastygasz w bezruchu za każdym razem, gdy na kogoś wpadasz?  
Policzki Harry’ego naprawdę zaczęły płonąć.  
\- Nie, to prawdopodobnie tylko przy tobie. To był tylko szok, w porządku?  
\- Tak, tak, w porządku stary, nie masz się czym martwić. To się zdarza cały czas.  
\- Ale nie jestem jakimś szalonym prześladowcą czy coś. Przysięgam na Boga, nie wiedziałem, że tutaj będziesz.  
Harry z technicznego punktu widzenia nie kłamał. Nie był szalony, nie wiedział, że Louis tu będzie i, dajcie spokój, kiedy powiedział Zaynowi, że powinni ich śledzić tylko żartował. Poważnie, to w najmniejszym stopniu nie było na poważnie. Tak, jakby miał to zrobić. Więc nie, nie był szalony i nie kłamał. Mimo to spojrzał na Louisa błagalnie. Jednak Louis tylko szybko pokręcił głową.  
\- Tak, wiem. Musiałbyś być medium, żeby to wiedzieć.  
\- Może jestem. – Harry uniósł brwi, poruszając nimi sugestywnie.  
\- Może jesteś. – Louis parsknął. – W takim przypadku docenię to, jeśli zachowasz swój talent dla siebie i nie powiesz nikomu gdzie jestem. – Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego. – Możesz to zrobić?  
\- Tak, oczywiście, że nikomu nie powiem – obiecał natychmiast, decydując, że Zayn nie zaliczał się do „nikomu”.  
\- Dobrze – powiedział, przeciągając się i wzdychając ciężko. – Cóż, tak jak cudownie tu być, myślę, że potrzebuję teraz prysznica. Miałem długi dzień.  
\- Tak, jasne – odpowiedział Harry, mając nadzieję, że nie brzmi na tak zawiedzionego, jak był. – To prawdopodobnie dobry pomysł, tak.  
\- Dlaczego? Mówisz, że aż tak źle pachnę?  
\- Nie, to nie to, co… – potrząsając z zażenowaniem głową, spojrzał na Louisa, który miał taki wyraz twarzy, jakby wiedział co dzieje się w głowie Harry’ego. Jakby wiedział dokładnie, jak miesza w jego myślach, drażniac go. W związku z tym, Harry powiedział coś, czego nie powiedział nigdy wcześniej w całym swoim życiu. – Przestań tak na mnie patrzeć. Sprawiasz, że się denerwuję.  
Louis uśmiechnął się zniewalająco i skończ się tak uśmiechać, nawet jeśli w jego żołądku pojawiły się niewygodne supły, chociaż w jakiś sposób były całkiem przyjemne.  
\- Okej, Harry. Postaram się.  
\- Dzięki.  
Po uświadomieniu Louisa, odepchnął się od ściany i w wolnym tempie cofnął się, kierując do swoich drzwi.  
\- Um, jestem w pokoju 203, tak przy okazji. Jeśli byś chciał. No wiesz.  
\- Chciałbym co? – Louis zaśmiał się, ciągnąc temat.  
\- Wiesz, chciałbyś wpaść. Poznać się i takie tam.  
Harry spojrzał prosto w oczy Louisa, mając nadzieję, że nie brzmi jak desperat lub coś. Jednak Louis nie odpowiedział, tylko patrzył niepewnie na niego.  
\- Mam na myśli, mogę nawet założyć spodnie, jeśli chcesz.  
\- Nie, właściwie wolę, kiedy ich nie masz. – Louis uśmiechnął się. – Ale, tak, zobaczymy. Może wpadnę.  
\- Może powinieneś.  
\- Może tak zrobię.  
Przyjmując, że jest to prawdopodobnie tak dobre, jak tylko może być, Harry powoli obrócił się, po tym jak obdarzył Louisa ostatnim spojrzeniem.   
\- Zatem w porządku. Na razie, Louis.  
\- Pa.  
Kiedy tylko Harry obrócił się całkowicie, idąc do swojego pokoju normalnym tempem, usłyszał jak Louis go woła.  
\- Harry?  
Natychmiast się obrócił z ochoczym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
\- Tak?  
\- Tylko… – Louis uderzył palcami o ścianę, jakby był zdenerwowany i Harry pomyślał, że wygląda on prawie wrażliwie. Spojrzał na Harry’ego błagalnie. – Tak jak powiedziałem wcześniej, naprawdę bym docenił, jeśli nie powiedziałbyś nikomu, że tu jestem. Więc proszę, proszę nie rób tego.  
Serce Harry’ego opadło nieco, widząc Louisa tak bezbronnego.  
\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Nie zrobię tego, obiecuję.  
\- Okej. – Louis wciąż bębnił placami o ścianę, ale nagle skończył i włożył klucz do zamka i spojrzał na Harry’ego surowo. – Zamierzam ci zaufać.  
Harry uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Zawsze możesz później wpaść i sprawdzić, czy dotrzymuję obietnicy.  
Śmiejąc się, Louis otworzył drzwi.  
\- Jak powiedziałem wcześniej, może tak zrobię.  
\- Pokój 203 – powtórzył Harry i ponownie się obrócił.  
Kiedy odszedł, usłyszał jak Louis zamyka za sobą drzwi. I usłyszał drugi trzask, jakby jego mózg zaczął odtwarzać to, co właśnie się stało. I jasna cholera, czy to było naprawdę, czy to tylko był sen? Czy podświadomie odgrywał rolę w Incepcji. Czy zaraz pojawi się Leonardo DiCaprio? Ponieważ to miałoby nieco więcej sensu niż fakt, że właśnie zaprosił Louisa Tomlinsona do swojego pokoju hotelowego. I czy on naprawdę się teraz rozbiera i bierze prysznic niedaleko niego?  
Ale nie, świrowanie może poczekać. Po pierwsze Harry ma ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia. Na początek musi przyprawić Zayna o zawał.


	9. Chapter 9

Kiedy Harry otworzył drzwi swojego hotelowego pokoju, został powitany widokiem Zayna, siedzącego na brzegu łóżka, z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Na dźwięk wchodzącego do środka Harry’ego, podniósł głowę, by zobaczyć, co się dzieje. I najwyraźniej Harry i Louis nie byli jedynymi osobami, które wyglądają dzisiaj jak gówno. Czarny quiff chłopaka, który wczoraj był idealnie wystylizowany, teraz był w totalnym nieładzie. I w przeciwieństwie do Harry’ego, który wyglądał raczej uroczo z nieokiełznanymi włosami, Zayn wyglądał dziwnie. Oczywiście, wciąż był irytująco atrakcyjny i w ogóle, ale szczerze, zajęłoby mu cholernie długo czasu, by tak nie wyglądać. Prawdopodobnie mógłby przetrwać koniec świata, wydostać się z dziury i wciąż wyglądać dość dobrze. Ale powiedzmy, że tak daleko, jak sięgały standardy Zayna, prawdopodobnie nie zrobił by sobie zdjęcia i nie opublikowałby go na Tumblr, ani nigdzie indziej.  
Trzęsącymi się rękoma Harry zatrzasnął drzwi, pod wpływem tego, co właśnie się stało, powoli i coraz bardziej dochodził do punktu, w którym ciężko było mu prawidłowo oddychać. Kiedy odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Zayna z oszołomionym wyrazem twarzy, po prostu zamarzł w miejscu przy drzwiach, gapiąc się na chłopaka. Po chwili ciszy Zayn zebrał wystarczająco energii, by użyć głosu.  
\- Gdzie byłeś? – zapytał, a jego głos był ochrypły od spania.  
\- Uh – zaczął Harry, prawie całkowicie tracąc zdolność mówienia. – Ja, uh. Na dole.  
\- Okej. – Głos Zayna był sceptyczny. – Dlaczego?  
\- Nie wiem, źle się czułem i potrzebowałem trochę przestrzeni.  
\- Wiesz, mogłeś mnie obudzić. Już prawie trzecia.  
Trzecia? Poważnie, jak długo Harry był w tej łazience?  
\- Och. Cóż, pomyślałem, że powinienem dać ci się wyspać.  
\- Prawdopodobnie dobry pomysł. – Zayn upadł do tyłu i rozłożył się wygodnie. – Nigdy więcej nie zostawię tego łóżka.  
Harry przełknął ślinę.  
\- Właściwie, jest coś o czym muszę z tobą pomówić.  
Zayn, zaalarmowany, podniósł głowę, która leżała zakopana na poduszkach i spojrzał na niego z niepokojem wypisanym na twarzy.  
\- Co się dzieje?  
\- Uh. – Harry zaczął się pocić. Z jakiegoś powodu jego ciało sprawiało, że bezzasadnie trudne okazało się dla niego powiedzenie tego głośno. Potrząsnął głową i wziął głęboki oddech. – Ja, uh.  
Zayn zaczął wyglądać na coraz bardziej zmartwionego, gdy ponownie przesunął się do pozycji siedzącej. – W porządku, Harry? Wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył ducha.  
Na to Harry powoli podniósł dłonie do klatki piersiowej i zaczął śpiewać dramatycznie niskim głosem, patrząc tęsknym wzrokiem w przestrzeń. – A ghost you say… A ghost maybe. He was just like a ghost to me. One minute there, then he was gone!  
Kiedy Harry ponownie przeniósł wzrok na Zayna, ten uniósł brwi.   
\- Co, do cholery?  
\- Widziałeś Les Miserables? – zapytał Harry.  
\- Nie.  
\- Cóż – Harry spojrzał wstydliwie w dół, na podłogę – zgaduję, że dlatego tego nie rozpoznałeś. To piosenka z tego musicalu.  
Kiedy spojrzał do góry, żayn patrzył na niego, jakby oszalał. Może tak było.  
\- W porządku. Ale Ziemia do Harry’ego, co miałeś mi powiedzieć?  
\- Cóż. Ja. Uh. – Serce Harry’ego biło nadzwyczaj szybko i czuł się, jakby całe jego ciało miało eksplodować, ale wciąż nie mógł zmusić się, by powiedzieć to na głos. Jednak Zayn zaczął się nieznacznie irytować.  
\- Jezu Chryste, wyrzuć to z siebie! Albo dlaczego zacząłeś mówić o Nędznikach? Czy to twój dziwny sposób, by poruszyć temat musicali, abyśmy skończyli na rozmowie o tym, jak to ostatnia scena Grease jest najlepszym kawałkiem filmowego geniuszu, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałeś i zakończyli to dyskusją o niedocenianych zdolnościach wokalnych Louisa? Ponieważ jeśli to jest to, czego chcesz, po prostu to kurwa powiedz.  
\- Nie! – wykrzyczał Harry, upadając na kolana, by w końcu znaleźć się twarzą przy podłodze, będąc kompletnie rozdartym. – To nie wszystko, czego chcę! Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz! Gdybyś tylko wiedział to, co ja wiem, nie mówiłbyś takich rzeczy! – Przesunął się, chwytając mocno kostki Zayna i potrząsnął nimi desperacko. – Pomóż mi, Zayn! Nie mógę oddychać. Umieram. Umieram!  
Przestał potrząsać kostkami Zayna, a zamiast tego ukrył w nich twarz. Okej, może to nie Zayn był tym, który miał zawał serca, może to był on.  
\- Harry?  
Harry poruszył głowę na ostrożny głos Zayna, więc spojrzał do góry, prosto na chłopaka, który miał taki wyraz twarzy, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że wybrał się do Londynu z tym idiotą.  
\- Tak?  
\- Przerażasz mnie.  
\- Racja. – Harry zdjął ręce z Zayna. – Przepraszam.  
\- Powtórzę. Możesz mi powiedzieć co się dzieje?  
Harry wziął głęboki oddech, starając się uspokoić, zanim spojrzał błagalnie na Zayna.  
\- Musisz mi obiecać, że nie zwariujesz.  
Zayn już otwierał usta, kiedy Harry przerwał mu, machając ręką jakby się nagle rozmyślił.  
\- Och, nie kłopocz się. I tak zwariujesz. Nie składaj obietnic, których nie dotrzymasz.  
\- W porządku. Po prostu powiedz mi w końcu.  
\- Okej. – Harry wziął kolejny głęboki oddech i zamknął oczy. Nadchodzi bomba. – Na dole wpadłem na Louisa.  
Po tym, jak Harry zamknął oczy na odpowiedni okres czasu, aby ta scena była tak dramatyczna, jak tylko to możliwe, otworzył je powoli, by zobaczyć reakcję Zayna. Oczekując, że ten będzie miał jakiś rodzaj emocjonalnego załamania, Harry był dość zaskoczony, widząc, jak Zayn po prostu przewraca oczami.  
\- Naprawdę oczekujesz, że w to uwierzę? – Brzmiał bardzo arogancko.  
\- Co? Tak! – Harry zawołał natychmiast. – Czy ja bym cię okłamał? To prawda, przysięgam na Boga!  
Harry spojrzał na Zayna błagalnie, ale on tylko westchnął ciężko.  
\- Harry, daj spokój.  
\- Co?! Nie, ale poważnie. – Harry odepchnął się od podłogi i usiadł na łóżku, obok Zayna, gdzie położył obie ręce na jego ramionach, ściskając mocno. – Spójrz mi głęboko w oczy, Zayn.  
Kiedy Zayn nie posłuchał, a unikał wzroku Harry’ego, patrząc prosto przed siebie z zirytowanym wyrazem twarzy, Harry potrząsnął nim.  
\- Zayn, to jest poważne! Spójrz na mnie!  
\- W porządku. Co? – Zayn powiedział niecierpliwie, gdy odwrócił się i spojrzał Harry’emu prosto w oczy.  
\- Spotkałem. Louisa. Na dole. – Harry powiedział powoli, kładąc nacisk na każde słowo, ale Zayn w dalszym ciągu prawie nie reagował. – Miał na sobie dresy i bluzę, i wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego. I to było dość krępujące, ponieważ nie miałem na sobie żadnych spodni, ale on był bardzo kochany, jeśli o to chodzi, więc było w porządku. I nie pytaj mnie co, do choelry, on tu robi, ponieważ nie mam pomysłu. Wszystko, co wiem, to to, że mieszka dziesięć metrów od nas i jestem zaledwie dwa kroki od śmierci.  
\- Wciąż jesteś pijany? – zapytał Zayn, rozważając, że ta jedna rzecz może być prawdopodobna.  
\- Nie! Słuchaj, Zayn. Nie jestem pijany i nie kłamię. Naprawdę.  
\- Następną rzeczą, którą mi powiesz jest to, że Liam również był na dole, tańcząc macarenę.  
\- Nie, to ta dziwna część. Nie ma tu ani Liama, ani Nialla. Jest tylko Louis. Jeśli mam być szczery, trochę się martwię.  
Harry i Zayn spojrzeli sobie w oczy na chwilę przed tym, nim Zayn przemówił powoli.  
\- Myślę, że możesz mnie już puścić.  
\- Zrobiłbym to, gdybym mógł. Myślę tylko, że potrzebuję przytrzymać się czegoś, by mieć pewność, że to rzeczywistość, a nie jakiś sen.  
Ręce Harry’ego trzęsły się, gdy desperacko mocno trzymał się Zayna. Nagle Zayn przełknął ślinę i spojrzał na Harry’ego z czymś zbliżonym do horroru, czającym się w oczach.  
\- O mój Boże. Nie żartujesz, prawda?  
Na to Harry wziął głęboki oddech i zamknął oczy.  
\- Zayn?  
\- Tak?  
Kiedy Harry ponownie otworzył oczy, Zayn patrzył na niego z oczekiwaniem.  
\- Czy kiedykolwiek udało mi się zrobić dobry żart?  
To widocznie było wszystko, czego Zayn potrzebował, by się przekonać. Nagle uwolnił się z uścisku Harry’ego i zeskoczył z łóżka. Całe jego zmęczenie znikło i nagle był bardziej czujny, niż Harry kiedykolwiek go widział. Chodził bez celu w kółko, zanim obrócił się do Harry’ego, a jego oczy świeciły mieszaniną zdumienia i czystej paniki.  
\- Nie, nie, nie - jąkał się, panikując, ale Harry skoczył na nogi i przerwał mu.  
\- Tak, tak, tak.  
Oczy Zayna były niedorzecznie szeroko rozwarte, gdy patrzył prosto na przyjaciela.  
\- Nie.  
\- Tak.  
\- Ale, ale… – Zayn przytrzymał dłoń przy ustach, a potem ponownie ją opuścił. – Co?  
\- Wiem. – Harry przysunął się do Zayna. – Jezu pieprzony Chrystusie, wiem.  
\- To się dzieje teraz.  
Harry miał tak wiele energii w swoim ciele, której nie wiedział, jak użyć, więc po prostu zaczął wyrzucać ramiona w powietrze.  
\- Nie, kurwa, to się nie dzieje! Pomijając fakt, że to rzeczywiście, kurwa, właśnie się dzieje. I cholera jasna, nie wiem co mam ze sobą zrobić. – Potem zatrzymał się gwałtownie i szepnął dramatycznie. – O mój Boże, Zayn. Może powinniśmy być ciszej. Co, jeśli on nas słyszy? Nie sądzę, by te ściany były aż tak grube.  
\- Tak, masz rację – odszepnął Zayn. – To byłoby żenujące. Uciszmy się.  
Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, kiedy obydwaj westchnęli ciężko, zamiast krzyczeć, chociaż obaj tego chcieli.  
\- Więc wyjaśnijmy to sobie – powiedział Zayn, opanowując się na tyle, by móc myśleć. – Poszedłeś na dół, by mieć trochę przestrzeni czy cokolwiek i wpadłeś na Louisa. Samego. Bez nikogo innego.  
\- Bez Liama.  
\- Och.  
Zayn wyglądał na zawiedzionego, więc Harry szybko dodał:  
\- Ale jestem pewien, że niedługo przyjedzie! Jeśli mam być szczery, nie wydaje mi się by Louis mógł tak dobrze znieść samotność.  
\- To prawda. Dobre założenie. – Zayn pokiwał głową. – Ale, Jezu Chryste, co, jeśli przyjedzie? Ja umrę. Naprawdę.  
Harry zaśmiał się histerycznie.  
\- Tak, cóż, witaj w klubie.  
\- Przynajmniej zdołałeś z nim pogadać, prawda? I jak widać wciąż oddychasz.  
\- Ledwo.  
\- W każdym razie twoja siła mnie zadziwia.  
\- I nie tylko z nim rozmawiałem.  
Policzki Harry’ego stały się gorące, gdy nagle coś sobie przypomniał.  
\- Co jeszcze zrobiłeś?  
\- Mogłem, lub nie, zaprosić go do naszego pokoju.  
Oczy Zayna stały się śmiesznie wielkie, kiedy nagle uderzył Harry’ego w ramię i zawołał:  
\- Co zrobiłeś?  
\- Ow – mruknął Harry, pocierając miejsce, w które uderzył go Zayn. Potem spojrzał prosto na przyjaciela. – Ucisz się.  
\- Racja, przepraszam. Ja tylko… – Zayn syknął, przerywając. Potem machnął ręką w swoim kierunku. – Po prostu spójrz na mnie. To nie w porządku!  
\- Cóż, ni cholery nie jest to w porządku. Spójrz na mnie! – Harry wskazał na siebie. – Nawet nie mam na sobie żadnych spodni.  
\- Och, to prawda.  
Po raz pierwszy tego popołudnia Zayn wybuchnął śmiechem, patrząc na długie, nagie nogi Harry’ego.  
\- Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że Louis ma jakiś dziwny fetysz odnośnie nóg.  
\- Nie pomagasz.  
\- Przepraszam. – Zayn zachichotał i wcale nie brzmiał, jakby było mu przykro.  
Przewracając oczami, Harry zdecydował rozwiązać inny problem.  
\- Chociaż zobacz. Teraz, kiedy znaleźliśmy się w tej niemiłej sytuacji, czuję się, jakbym potrzebował zrobić coś oczywistego.  
\- Co to jest? – Zayn odwrócił się natychmiast, poważniejąc.  
Równie poważnie, Harry spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy.  
\- Jeśli podbijesz do Louisa, przysięgam na Boga, że cię zabiję. Dosłownie.  
\- Och.  
\- Jestem poważny.  
Zayn przetworzył to, co Harry właśnie powiedział, zanim wybuchł śmiechem.  
\- Poważnie, nie sądzę, byś musiał się o to martwić.  
\- Jesteś pewien? – Harry zmarszczył podejrzliwie brwi.  
\- Tak! – zaczął Zayn. – Mam na myśli, nie będę zdolny by z nim flirtować, bez myślenia o tym, że jego kumple z zespołu może pojawić się w każdej chwili, więc nie. Byłbyś zdolny do flirtowania z Liamem, gdybyś wiedział, że Louis może się pojawić?  
\- Nie – wyznał Harry.  
Ale znowu, nie mógł porównywać Louisa z Liamem. Jasne, Liam był miły i w ogóle, i jasne; mógł wyglądać naprawdę dobrze w tej koszulce, którą nosił w zeszłym tygodniu, ale wciąż nie był konkurencją dla Louisa.  
\- Dokładnie.  
Harry przez chwilę wciąż spoglądał na Zayna podejrzliwie, zanim wskazał na niego.  
\- Zamierzam ci teraz zaufać!  
Zayn westchnął.  
\- Powinieneś. Poza tym, to nie ty byłeś tym, który prosił mnie o pomoc… kiedy to było? – Udał, że się zastanawia, po czym uniósł palec, jakby to nagle w niego uderzyło. – Och, jasne! Wczoraj?  
\- Ale wczoraj to było jak wieki temu, teraz tak wiele się dzieje – powiedział Harry, jakby to miało sens.  
\- Mówisz, że nie chcesz mojej pomocy?  
\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie! Naprawdę jej potrzebuję.  
\- Domyśliłem się. – Zayn przewrócił oczami. – Zobacz, mogę ci teraz, a potem, kiedy pojawi się Liam, ty pomożesz mi, w porządku?  
Bez żadnego namysłu Harry wysunął rękę do przodu, a Zayn nią potrząsnął.  
\- Umowa.  
\- Umowa – powtórzył Zayn.  
Po zawarciu porozumienia, Zayn zaproponował, że pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Harry powinien zrobić, to wziąć prysznic i Harry zgodził się z nim natychmiast. Kiedy wziął prysznic, wyszedł czując dużo bardziej czystym, niż wcześniej. Zayn z aprobatą pokiwał głową, zanim samemu wszedł do łazienki. Zauważając swoje ciemne spodnie na podłodze, Harry od razu je założył, nieobecnie przypominając sobie komentarz Louisa, odnośnie tego, iż woli go bez spodni, ale zdecydował nie przetwarzać tej informacji. Nie. Zamiast tego otworzył swoją walizkę i zaczął szukać jakiejś koszulki. Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie powinien poczekać, aż Zayn wyjdzie, żeby mógł mu pomóc, ale jego palce po prostu nie mogły się powstrzymać. Znalazł t-shirt Ramones, który miał na sobie tej nocy, kiedy pokłócił się z Perrie, oraz wtedy, kiedy Zayn powiedział mu, że ma bilety na ich występ o pomyślał, że to dobry wybór. Zayn niewątpliwie go poprze. Po użyciu ręcznika, by wysuszyć włosy, stanął przed lustrem, obserwując swoje odbicie.  
I tak, prysznic mu pomógł. Nie miał już worków pod oczami, a chociaż jego włosy wciąż były wilgotne, przynajmniej nie były tłuste jak wcześniej. Wszelkie dowody na to, że był na imprezie wczoraj wieczorem, zostały skutecznie zmyte. Aby było jasne: wyglądał dobrze.  
Harry obrócił głowę w lewo, tęsknie spoglądając na drzwi, mając nadzieję, że chudy, opalony, niebieskooki chłopak o karmelowych włosach wpadnie. Jak powiedział Zayn: nie umarł ostatnim razem i nie umrze następnym.  
Ponownie obrócił się do swojego odbicia i tak – tym razem zdecydowanie będzie gotowy.  
  
xxx  
  
Perspektywa Louisa  
  
Kiedy Louis zamknął za sobą drzwi, rzucił torbę na ziemię i oparł się o drzwi. Poważnie, potrzebował trochę czasu do pomyślenia, ponieważ musiał to zrozumieć.  
W porządku, więc miał kłótnie ze swoimi kumplami z zespołu, ponieważ ma problemy ze swoją seksualnością, a to sprawia, że jest humorzasty. Woli chłopaków, niż dziewczyny, nikt nie może wiedzieć, i tak dalej, i tak dalej. Wciąż to samo. Więc, potem wystarczająco niedojrzały decyduje się uciec od problemów i samemu udać się do Londynu. I na szczęście dla Louisa, nie wpada na żadną osobę, która by go rozpoznała, chcąc zdjęcia lub czegoś innego. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że to niesamowite szczęście, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak odbywały się jego poprzednie loty. A potem, w Londynie, Ed przekonuje go, że zna miejsce, gdzie nikogo nie będzie. Idealnie.  
Tak więc, w zasadzie, udało mu się pozostać nierozpoznanym przez całą drogę do rzekomo całkowicie pustego hotelu w Londynie, ponieważ niestety woli chłopców od dziewczyn, a następnie, kurwa znikąd, wychodzi najseksowniejszy facet, którego Louis kiedykolwiek widział. Brązowe kręcone włosy, wysoki, z szerokimi ramionami i dużymi, zielonymi oczami. Och, i czy wspomniał o tym, że nie miał na sobie spodni i praktycznie zaprosił go na noc? I czekaj, co?  
Louis spoliczkował się i jęknął głośno i zaszlochał kłamliwie, ponieważ to nie było to, co miało się stać. Miał mieć trochę czasu dla siebie. Czasu, by pomyśleć. Oczyścić umysł. A jak ma to zrobić, kiedy naprawdę gorący facet, znany także jako Harry, był zaledwie kilka metrów dalej? Właściwie to, przed czym Louis uciekał, było blisko i idealnie chętne. Nie, żeby Louis zamierzał dalej uciekać czy coś. Poważnie, był głupi, ale nie był aż tak głupi.  
Wzdychając ciężko, Louis rzucił się na łóżko. Po tym, jak opadł i ukrył głowę w poduszce, kontynuował, uzasadnione według siebie, użalanie się nad sobą. Dlaczego Louis nie mógł mieć jednej nocy takiej, jak inni? Jak, daj spokój, to było tak dawno. Leżąc tak przez chwilę, zdecydował się zrobić coś, co prawdopodobnie powinien zrobić już dawno. Napisać do Nialla.  
  
Od: Louisa  
Tak, jestem w Londynie. Jestem ciotą, wielka wiadomość. Daj mi znać, gdy już tu będziecie. Przepraszam za wszystko.  
  
Po napisaniu szybkiej wiadomości do mamy, uspokajając ją, że wszystko w porządku, ponownie wyłączył telefon. Wciąż był raczej nieodpowiedzialny, też mi nowość. Poza tym, nie chciał się zmierzyć z gniewem Nialla. Na koniec dnia wiedział, że nie powinien się zachowywać w tej sposób, nic go nie usprawiedliwiało, nie miał sposobu, by się obronić, co sprawiło, że wszystko było znacznie gorsze. Całkowicie zawiódł kolegów z zespołu i mogli być źli i to mogło boleć, wiedział, że mogło. Choć mógłby udawać, że tak nie jest, że można się tylko śmiać.  
Potrzebując zrobić coś innego, niż myślenie, zmusił się do wstania z łóżka. Pamiętając o swoim niskim poziomie higieny, wszedł do łazienki, która była zaskakująco obrzydliwa. Trzeba przyznać, że był całkiem rozpieszczony w hotelach, w których ostatnio bywał, ale był pewien, że łazienki, z których korzystał zanim był w One Direction, nie były tak okropne. Jednak wszedł pod prysznic, pozwalając, by gorąca woda uderzyła go w twarz. Jeśli miał być szery,to było coś w rodzaju cudu, że Harry był nim zainteresowany, biorąc pod uwagę, ze obecnie wygląda jak zupełne gówno. Musiało tak być, bo jestem znany, zorientował się Louis. Każdy chce spać z celebrytą.  
Kiedy Louis skończył prysznic, szybko znalazł się z powrotem na łóżku, z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół bioder, patrząc się w sufit. W pokoju było zupełnie cicho, jedynym dźwiękiem był jego oddech. Po leżeniu tak przez chwilę, Louis stał się dość nie spokoju. W pokoju nie było telewizora, nie miał ze sobą żadnej książki i oczywistym było, że nie może wyjść na zewnątrz. Zasadniczo został uwięziony i Louis nigdy nie był tak samotny. I powoli, krok po kroku, jego umysł zaczął gonić, myśląc o rzeczach, o których nie chciał myśleć. Zasadniczo, po prostu chciał jakąś pieprzoną firmę. Czy to zbyt wiele?  
W głębi umysłu pojawił się szept o pokoju 203. Ale potem rozsądniejsza część jego mózgu poinformowała go, że już był wystarczająco nieodpowiedzialny. Ale tak, Louis nigdy nie postępował zgodnie z rozsądkiem. Ostatecznie postanowił iść na kompromis z samym sobą. Więc, mógł iść do tego faceta, Harry’ego, ale tylko gdyby nie miał nic lepszego do roboty. Naprawdę, Harry wydawał się być wystarczająco miły, mieli miłą rozmowę, więc to ma sens. Jednak nie, absolutnie nie zrobi z nim nic zbliżonego do seksu. Tylko dlatego, że wyglądał jak chodzący seks i Louis miał zdolność do zdenerwowania z jakiegoś niezgłębionego powodu, nie oznacza to, że może skorzystać z sytuacji. Miał już wystarczająco kłopotów jak do tej pory, a spadnie z fanem, jeśli nim był, nie polepszyłoby jego sytuacji. Poza tym, jak Louis zorientował się wcześniej, Harry prawdopodobnie był zainteresowany tylko dlatego, ponieważ był znany, więc gdyby przypadkiem go odrzucił, prawdopodobnie nie będzie przez to zbyt rozdarty.  
Dochodząc do tego wniosku, Louis szybko podszedł do swojej torby, która nadal leżała przy drzwiach. Nie zabrał ze sobą zbyt wielu rzeczy, ale teraz było za późno. Miał nadzieję, że Liam weźmie resztę jego ubrań z Nowego Jorku. Tak, Liam prawdopodobnie to zrobi.  
W każdym razie Louis przeszukał torbę i znalazł dwie pary spodni, które wziął ze sobą. I tylko dlatego, że wybrał te najbardziej obcisłe i je założył, nic nie oznacza. To po prostu znaczy, że są jego ulubionymi. A fakt, że układał włosy przed lustrem dłużej, niż zwykle przed wyjściem, także nic nie oznacza. To wszystko wciąż było bardzo ściśle platoniczne. Oni po prostu odbędą prostą, przyjazną rozmowę na przykład o pogodzie. Albo o czymkolwiek, kto wie?  
Przynajmniej to było to, co sobie powiedział, kiedy w końcu zamknął drzwi od swojego pokoju i wyszedł na pusty korytarz, stając przed pokojem 203.  
  
  
  
*piosenka z musicalu Les Miserables “Red and Black”; w oryginale użyto “she”, Harry zmienił na “he”.


	10. Chapter 10

To było jak wtedy, kiedy masz prezentować w obecności swojej klasy; ale gorsze.  
Wiesz, kiedy umysł mówi ci, że to nie wielka sprawa, dasz sobie radę, robiłeś to wiele razy wcześniej i fakt, że jesteś przerażony, jest całkowicie irracjonalny. Nie mniej, twoje serce bije szybciej niż zwykle, twoje dłonie się pocą i całe twoje ciało jest odrętwiałe. A ty tylko chcesz to wszystko odepchnąć, tak bardzo, jak to możliwe i jednocześnie chcesz tylko mieć to, kurwa, za sobą, by móc znowu oddychać. Powietrze nie jest niedoceniane. Czekając, odtwarzasz w głowie to, co masz powiedzieć. Chociaż w przypadku Harry’ego było mniej „Druga wojna światowa rozpoczęła się w roku 1939 ze względu na…”, a więcej „Cześć. Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś. Twój tyłek wygląda fantastycznie w tych spodniach. Czy wiesz, że ja także kocham śpiewać, umiem gotować, mam dobre stopnie, także kocham The Fray i chętnie zrobię ci blowjob? Tak, jest pewien haczyk. Powinniśmy wziąć ślub.” Harry po prostu potrzebował to nieco przeformułować. Gdyby tylko miał więcej czasu, prawdopodobnie usiadłby z Zaynem i napisał cały scenariusz rzeczy do powiedzenia. W końcu nie miałoby to znaczenia, choć wciąż nie byłby bardziej przygotowany, niż był teraz. Może nawet mniej. Myślenie zazwyczaj ma sposób, by zemścić się na końcu.  
Jednak, powodem tego, iż było to gorsze niż zwykła prezentacja był fakt, że Harry nie miał gwarancji, że cokolwiek się wydarzy. Tak bardzo, jak chciał, by Louis wpadł, nie było to nic pewnego. Mógł mentalnie przygotowywać się do woli, ale to wciąż mogło iść na marne. Wszystko, co mógł zrobić, to czekać i trzymać kciuki.  
Z ciężkim westchnięciem usiadł na łóżku. Zayn był jeszcze w łazience, robiąc coś nieznanego, ponieważ nie było słychać prysznica. Wszystko, co Harry wiedział, to fakt, że marzył, by się pospieszył. W końcu powiedział Louisowi, że nikomu nie powie, że on tu jest, celowo unikając przy tym, że ma współlokatora, któremu z całą pewnością to powie.  
I tak, okej, jasne. Może Harry po prostu chciał mieć trochę prywatności z Louisem. Bez obrazy dla Zayna, czy coś, ale jeśli miał zamiar wprowadzić „Plan, by wsadzić penisa Louisa w moje usta, część 1.” w życie, to najlepiej byłoby bez publiczności. (Trzeba przyznać, to nie było tak bardzo plan, a raczej czysta potrzeba, którą nazwał, by brzmiała jakby wiedział, co robi.) Harry zorientował się, że może chociaż się zrelaksować. Jeśli Louis nawet by wpadł, to prawdopodobnie nie będzie tu od razu. Prawdopodobnie ma jakieś „ważne rzeczy supergwiazdy, o których ty nic nie wiesz” to zrobienia. A jeśli nie, w każdym razie prawdopodobnie będzie wolał poczekać chwilę, aby nie okazać się zbyt chętnym. Grać trudnego do zdobycia, czy coś. Tak, jakby zdobycie Louisa Tomlinsona nie było już wystarczająco trudne.  
Dochodząc do tego wniosku, Harry czuje, jak jego ciało wyraźnie się relaksuje. Nie trzeba mieć jeszcze załamania nerwowego. Po prostu oddychaj i wszystko będzie dobrze. Wpatrywał się przed siebie i zaczynał zastanawiać się, o której godzinie dokładnie powinien zacząć wariować, kiedy usłyszał to, dochodzące znikąd; jak piorun z nieba.  
Puk, puk.  
Harry zerwał się z łóżka z gwałtownym wstrząsem, a jego myśli krzyczały różne słowa przypadkowo i bez sensu. Kurwa, tak, nie, wynik, dlaczego, nareszcie, nie jestem gotowy, jestem gotowy, kurwa. Podszedł do ściany, gdzie pochylił się z przyciśniętą do niej twarzą, biorąc głęboki oddech. Oddychaj, oddychaj, oddychaj, cholera. Jednak natychmiast odepchnął się, ponieważ Louis nie będzie czekał na niego, zastanawiając się, co się dzieje. Wszystko wciąż musi wyglądać naturalnie. Normalnie. Żadna wielka sprawa.  
Obrócił się, by zerknąć po raz ostatni w lustro, zanim podszedł do drzwi. I na szczęście dla niego, wyglądał tak dobrze, jak pięć minut temu. Punkt dla niego. I o wiele lepiej niż godzinę temu. Kolejny punkt. Zadowolony z tego faktu, Harry rozluźnił się nieco. Ma to.  
\- Trzymaj się – mruknął cicho do siebie, kiedy nacisnął klamkę i otworzył drzwi.  
A po drugiej stronie stał, zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, Louis. I jeśli Harry sądził, że wygląda lepiej po odświeżeniu się, to Louis także i to milion razy lepiej. Przełykając, Harry musiał położyć dłoń na ścianie obok niego, by powstrzymać się przed upadkiem, ponieważ, cholera, te spodnie są za ciasne, ta koszulka także jest za ciasna i on po prostu wygląda zbyt słodko, gorąco i seksownie, i kusząco, i kurwa. Zasadniczo, Louis był słońcem i Harry po prostu się spalał. Harry nie potrzebował tej niestabilności umysłowej w swoim życiu. Pomijając fakt, że naprawdę tego potrzebował i stał tuż przed nim i popełni samobójstwo, jeśli go straci. Kaszląc, Harry uświadomił sobie, że się gapi, więc zamiast tego przełamał to szerokim uśmiechem.  
\- Cześć – powiedział, wpatrując się w Louisa, zauważając, że wystylizował włosy.  
Kurwa, wystylizował włosy, tylko po to, by spotkać się z Harry’m i ten fakt zrobił rzecz w jego żołądku, której naprawdę nie powinien.  
\- Cześć – odpowiedział Louis, uśmiechając się.  
\- Naprawdę nie sądziłem, że wpadniesz, jeśli mam być uczciwy.  
\- Nie? – Louis uniósł brwi.  
Harry pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się do podłogi.  
\- Nie.  
\- Tak, cóż… - Louis wzruszył ramionami. – Nie miałem nic lepszego do roboty, więc…  
\- Cóż, cieszę się, że przyszedłeś. – Spojrzał szczerze na Louisa, mając nadzieję, że nie wygląda na zbyt zadowolonego. – Chcesz wejść?  
\- Tak – potwierdził Louis i Harry odsunął się na bok, aby go przepuścić.  
Louis rozejrzał się po pokoju, zanim powiedział:  
\- Cieszę się, widząc, że twój pokój jest tak samo ohydny jak mój.  
Harry roześmiał się.  
\- Jeśli planowałeś wykorzystać mnie dla mojej klimatyzacji, prawdopodobnie powinieneś to przemyśleć.  
\- Stary, brak klimatyzacji jest w porządku. To łazienką się martwię. – Spojrzał na Harry’ego, rozbawiony. – By być szczerym, rozumiem dlaczego poszedłeś na dół.  
\- Może powinieneś iść na dół i spotkać się w tej sprawie z kierownikiem hotelu.  
\- Mógłbym, ale i tak prawdopodobnie nie będzie go w pobliżu.  
Harry pokręcił głową z powagą.  
\- Wstyd. Zły zarząd.  
\- Zły zarząd – powtórzył Louis w tym samym tonie.  
\- Zgaduję, że w takim razie utknąłeś tu ze mną.  
\- Zgaduję, że tak – powiedział Louis, zanim poszedł usiąść na łóżku i Harry nawet nie udawał, że nie patrzy na jego tyłek, bo kurwa. – Jednak, nigdy nie powiedziałem, że wykorzystuję cię tylko dla twojej łazienki, więc nie wiem, czy utknąłem jest dobrym słowem.  
\- W porządku. – Harry uśmiechnął się do niego. – Mogę z tym żyć.  
\- Cieszę się, że możesz żyć z myślą, że cię nie wykorzystuję – prychnął Louis.  
Harry zaśmiał się ponownie, zanim spojrzał na Louisa sugestywnie.  
\- Może nie miałbym nic przeciwko byciu wykorzystywanym przez ciebie.  
Usta Louisa otworzyły się lekko, gdy spoglądał na Harry’ego, starając się zrozumieć, co dokładnie miał na myśli. - Ach tak? – zapytał powoli, a te dwa niewinne słowa nie powinny brzmieć tak kusząco sugestywnie, ale to nie powstrzymało kolan Harry’ego od drżenia, więc oparł się o ścianę, poszukując wsparcia.  
Oblizując się, odpowiedział:  
\- Tak.  
Wydawało się, że czas się zatrzymał, gdy Louis patrzył uważnie na Harry’ego, rozważając swój następny ruch. Wydawało się, że podjął już decyzję i otworzył usta, by przemówić, kiedy nagle przerwano mu, gdy zamek w drzwiach od łazienki odblokował się. Głowa Harry’ego obróciła się, a w jego głowie pojawił się alarm paniki. O, cholera. Zupełnie zapomniał, że Zayn wciąż tu był. Mimo paniki spojrzał na Louisa, którego brwi zmarszczyły się w zmieszaniu, gdy czekał aż nieznajoma osoba opuści łazienkę. A kiedy Zayn faktycznie otworzył drzwi i wyszedł, jego mona szybko zmieniła się w niedowierzanie. Uniósł brwi i otworzył usta.  
Prawdę mówiąc, Harry skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie rozumiał jego reakcji. Ponieważ gdy wyszedł Zayn, która zawsze wygląda jak cholerny model Gucci, świeżo wykąpany, z niczym poza ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół bioder. To był widok. Seksowny widok. I zdecydowanie był to widok, którego Harry nie potrzebował widzieć lub raczej Louis nie potrzebował tego widzieć, bo jaki wszechświat był tak sprawiedliwy? Kiedy Harry powiedział Zaynowi, by nie podrywał Louisa, miał na myśli także to: „nie wychodź spod prysznica, wyglądając jak seksowny Grecki bóg, proszę.” A patrząc na Louisa, wydawało się, że zgadza się z tym opisem, bo siedział całkowicie zamrożony, nadal patrząc z niedowierzaniem i czymś zbliżonym do czystego upokorzenia. Harry nie mógł go nawet za to winić. Kurwa.  
Zayn jednak wydawał się również zaskoczony sytuacją i stał nieruchomo przy drzwiach. Zasadniczo, cała ich trójka stała po prostu, patrząc na siebie i nikt nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. W jakiś sposób cały ten scenariusz przypomniał Harry’emu program telewizyjny, który kiedyś oglądał, zwany „Cheaters”*, który opowiadał o grupie ludzi chcących dowiedzieć się, czy ktoś jest niewierny. Na końcu zawsze była dramatyczna konfrontacja, kiedy ekipa telewizyjna i wierna osoba w związku wybuchała, kiedy zdradzająca osoba uprawiała seks z nieznajomym i to wszystko było bardzo krępujące; na równi z oczywistym. To było dokładnie tak samo, pomijając fakt, że nie było kamer i Harry nie miał pojęcia kto z kim zdradzał. I okej, Harry mógł trochę przesadzać.  
Wreszcie Zayn postanowił przemówić. Wydawał się być tak daleko od swojej strefy komfortu, że Harry roześmiałby się, gdyby sam nie był tak skrępowany.  
\- Uh, cześć – powiedział sztywno, patrząc na Louisa jakby był jakimś magicznym zwierzątkiem, które właśnie przybyło z Narni. – Jestem Zayn.  
\- Jestem Louis – odpowiedział krótko, wciąż wyglądając jakby był w szoku i bardzo sztywno.  
Zayn skinął głową, zanim wymamrotał na tyle głośno, by Harry i Louis go usłyszeli.  
\- Po prostu wezmę ubrania.  
Ostrożnymi krokami podszedł do walizki, która leżała po drugiej stronie łóżka i wziął coś. Unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z Harry’m i Louisem, szybko wrócił do łazienki i zamknął drzwi.  
Harry prawie nie odważył się spojrzeć na Louisa, ale kiedy to zrobił, był zaskoczony, widząc go prawie nerwowego, wykręcającego dłonie. Czując, że powinien coś powiedzieć, Harry zaczął czuć się bardzo niespokojnie i głupio. Ale nie mógł wymyślić, co powiedzieć. Ostatecznie to Louis przerwał milczenie.  
\- Zayn, co? – powiedział, patrząc na swoje kolana.  
\- Tak. – Harry odpowiedział niepewnie.  
\- To niezwykłe imię.  
\- Tak.  
A potem cisza. Harry nie był jednym z tych, którzy szaleją natychmiast, gdy panuje cisza w rozmowie, ale teraz było inaczej. Ta cisza była tak niewygodna, że Harry chciał wziąć butelkę kwasu i pić, aż po prostu przestanie istnieć. Zamiast jednak to zrobić, wyjął telefon z kieszeni i szybko wysłał wiadomość do Zayna.  
  
Od: Harry  
Przysięgam na Boga, jeśli kiedykolwiek jeszcze raz będziesz chodził wokół Louisa nie będąc w pełni ubrany lkfdhslihdfirkeoi !!!!!!!  
  
Harry nie wiedział, jak przerażająca lub zastraszająca jest ta wiadomość, ale był pewien, że chłopak zrozumie przesłanie.  
Kiedy Zayn wreszcie ponownie wyszedł, tym razem ubrany, był to rodzaj powrotu do punktu wyjścia. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, powoli i ostrożnie, zanim oparł się o nie. To wszystko było bardzo śmieszne.  
\- Więc… – powiedział Louis, ściskając dłonie, a jego oczy wędrowały pomiędzy Harry’m i Zaynem.  
Zayn prawdopodobnie nie mógł mówić, kiedy od tego zależało jego życie. Harry sam nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć, kiedy nagle go olśniło.  
Był głodny.  
\- Hej, wiecie, co właśnie sobie uświadomiłem? – powiedział podekscytowany, patrząc na Zayna, który pokręcił głową w odpowiedzi. – Nie jadłem cały dzień.  
Zayn spojrzał oniemiały na Harry’ego.  
\- Ja też nie.  
\- Tak, nie, domyśliłem się. Może mógłbyś skoczyć na dół do Starbucksa i kupić dla nas coś do jedzenia?  
Harry nie miał nawet pojęcia, czy Starbucks był blisko ich hotelu, ale daj spokój, musi być. To Starbucks, na miłość boską. Poza tym, nie wydaje się, by Zaynowi to przeszkadzało. Natychmiast skinął głową i podszedł do łóżka, sięgając po portfel i telefon. Kiedy trzymał telefon w rękach i czytał wiadomość, którą Harry mu wysłał wcześniej, przesadnie przewrócił oczami.  
\- Chcesz coś? – Harry zapytał Louisa, ignorując spojrzenie, które posłał mu Zayn.  
\- Um… – Louis zastanowił się. – Tak myślę. Ja także nic nie jadłem. I herbata, byłoby miło.  
\- Tak, herbata, byłoby miło. – Harry odwrócił się do Zayna. – Możesz kupić herbatę i coś do jedzenia, bułeczki lub cokolwiek. Tak naprawdę to bez znaczenia.  
\- Jasne. – Zayn zgodził się natychmiast, a potem pospiesznie ruszył do drzwi, gdzie niezręcznie pomachał, zanim wyszedł. Lub raczej ewakuował się.  
I tak po prostu Louis i Harry zostali sami w pokoju. Niepewnie, Harry ponownie spojrzał na Louisa i powiedział jedyną rzecz, o której mógł myśleć.  
\- Tak mi przykro.  
\- Co? – Louis zapytał i brzmiał na zaskoczonego.  
\- Po prostu powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz, by ktoś wiedział gdzie jesteś, a ja nie wspomniałem, że mam współlokatora. Przepraszam.  
Louis spojrzał na Harry’go, jakby nie mógł zrozumieć, co mówi, ale potem potrząsnął głową i machnął lekceważąco dłonią.  
\- Och, racja. Nie, to w porządku, nie martw się tym.  
\- Naprawdę? – Harry uśmiechnął się z ulgą. – Jesteś pewien?  
\- No, tak. Tak długo, jak nikomu nie powie.  
\- Och, nie powie. – Harry uspokoił go. – Obiecuję.  
\- Dobrze.  
Widząc, że jest to równie dobry czas, jak każdy inny, Harry ruszył do przodu i usiadł obok Louisa na łóżku.  
\- Więc… – zaczął Louis, przesuwając się lekko, tak, że był na przeciwko Harry’ego. – Kto to był?  
Marszcząc brwi, Harry spojrzał na Louisa w zmieszaniu.  
\- Zayn.  
\- Oczywiście. – Louis przewrócił oczami. – Chodzi mi o to, kim on jest. To tylko twój współlokator?  
\- Tak, jest tylko moim przyjacielem – odpowiedział Harry, nie bardzo wiedząc dokąd to zmierza.  
\- Oh! – Louis zaczął się śmiać i potarł dłonią czoło. – To wszystko wydawało się tak niezręczne, więc pomyślałem, że to twój chłopak.  
\- Eh, co?  
\- Tak. – Louis wciąż się śmiał. – Czułem się nie na miejscu.  
W porządku, więc jeśli to rzeczywiście byłby odcinek „Cheaters”, to Harry byłby tym, który zdradza Zayna z Louisem. I, cóż, to był dziwny pomysł.  
\- Okej – powiedział powoli, wciąż dostrzegając kłopotliwość tej sytuacji. – Nie, jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi.  
\- Jasne. – Louis zachichotał i Harry mógłby przysiąc, że z jakiegoś powodu brzmiał na zadowolonego.  
\- Właściwie… - Żołądek Harry’ego zacisnął się nieprzyjemnie, ale wiedział, że musi to w końcu powiedzieć. Unikał kontaktu wzrokowego z Louisem, kiedy mówił, wpatrując się w swoje kolana. – Powodem, dla którego to wszystko było takie niezręczne jest to, że widzimy was w przyszłym tygodniu.  
Kiedy Harry podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na Louisa, jego brwi wystrzeliły do góry,  
\- Co? – powiedział wysokim, piskliwym głosem.  
Harry zaśmiał się zakłopotany.  
\- Taaak.  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Tak.  
\- Szczerze?  
\- Tak! – Harry spojrzał na Louisa pytająco. – Czy naprawdę tak trudno w to uwierzyć?  
\- Cóż. Tak? – Louis wzruszył ramionami. – Mam na myśli, większość osób, które chodzą na nasze koncerty to nastolatki. Nie ludzie tacy jak ty.  
\- Ludzie tacy jak ja? – powtórzył Harry.  
\- No, wiesz… – Louis zaczął machać rękoma, jakby nie mógł znaleźć, którego szukał. – Faceci.  
\- Cóż, to trochę seksistowskie, nie sądzisz? – zapytał Harry, rozbawiony.  
\- Nie, nie, nie! Nie mówię, że wolę fanki od fanów lub odwrotnie. Mówię tylko, że bardziej powszechne dla nas, jest mieć dziewczyny na koncertach, ale to nie znaczy, że nie doceniamy uczestniczących chłopaków.  
\- W porządku. Więc, może to zły moment, by cię poinformować, że przychodzimy z naszymi dwiema córkami?  
\- Och, naprawdę? – Louis także grał. Starał się utrzymać poważną minę, ale Harry mógł powiedzieć, że ciężko mu to szło.  
\- Och, tak. – Harry skinął głową. – Ja i Zayn będziemy dwoma zirytowanymi tatusiami, siedzącymi cały czas, przyklejonymi do naszych telefonów, narzekając na głośne krzyki.  
\- Zatem jesteś jednym z tych ludzi, co?  
\- Zdecydowanie tak. Może, jeśli jeśli będę w dobrym nastroju, zrobię zdjęcie na mojego Instagrama. Hashtag: toldyoutheycouldntsingstagram**.  
Na to Louis opadł na łóżko, trzęsąc się ze śmiechu. Harry poczuł dumę; rzeczywiście zdołał powiedzieć dowcip. Mentalnie zrobił nowy plan zwany: „Sprawić, że Louis zaśmieje się tak samo jeszcze raz”.  
Kiedy Louis leżał na łóżku, wciąż trzęsąc się ze śmiechu, powiedział drwiącym, mrocznym głosem:  
\- Canseewhytheydidn’twinXfactorstagram.***  
A potem zaczął śmiać się jeszcze bardziej. Harry przewrócił oczami, bo to nie było aż tak zabawne.  
\- Może po prostu zadowolę się koncertgramem. Na koniec dnia myślę tylko o prostocie.  
Siadając prosto, Louis wziął kilka głębokich oddechów.  
\- Tak, to też podziała.  
Uśmiechając się, Harry zdecydował się zmienić temat.  
\- Skoro mówimy o X-factorze, wiedziałeś, że byłem na przesłuchaniu w tym samym roku co ty, Niall i Liam?  
\- Nie, poważnie?  
\- Tak, wybrałem piosenkę i w ogóle. Ale potem okazało się, że jestem o jeden dzień za młody i nie mogę wystąpić.  
\- Co? – Brwi Louisa uniosły się. – Kiedy się urodziłeś?  
\- Drugiego lutego, 1994. Gdybym urodził się dzień wcześniej, mógłbym to zrobić.  
\- Wow, to ssie – powiedział Louis, brzmiąc na autentycznie tym zdenerwowanego.  
\- Tak, cóż. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Nic nie można z tym zrobić.  
\- Jednak wciąż… Przykro mi.  
Harry ponownie tylko wzruszył ramionami, zanim uśmiech pojawił mu się na twarzy.  
\- Zayn też był na przesłuchaniu, ale przespał je.  
Louis roześmiał się.  
\- Cóż, zatem może winić tylko siebie.  
\- Być może. – Harry uśmiechnął się.  
\- Byłoby naprawdę fajnie, gdybyście obydwaj byli na przesłuchaniach i skończyli z nami w zespole.  
Harry zaczerwienił się. Prawdę mówiąc, rozważał to. Trudno byłoby tego nie robić. Ale to zawsze była tylko fantazja, nie coś, co rzeczywiście mogłoby się wydarzyć. Takie rzeczy po prostu nie zdarzają się w prawdziwym życiu. Mimo to, bez wątpienia byłoby zabawnie podróżować po całym świecie z Louisem. Nie mógłby się na to uskarżać.  
\- Tak – zgodził się, uśmiechając jak idiota. – Naprawdę fajnie.  
\- Chociaż nie mogę sobie wyobrazić piątki w zespole. Byłoby dziwnie.  
\- Cóż, ja nie mogę sobie wyobrazić bycia w zespole, więc zgaduję, że jesteśmy po tej samej stronie.  
Louis wzruszył ramionami, zanim uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na Harry’ego.  
\- Więc, zatem jesteś dobrym wokalistą?  
\- Chyba – przyznał Harry, rumieniąc się ponownie. – Byłem wokalistą w zespole White Eskimo, ale rozpadliśmy się jakiś czas temu.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Nie wiem, naprawdę. Po prostu nie wyszło.  
\- W porządku. – Nagle Louis wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę dokąd to zmierza, prawda?  
\- Nie, raczej nie.  
Louis spojrzał Harry’emu głęboko w oczy, śmiertelnie poważny, bez cienia żartu.  
\- Chcę, żebyś dla mnie zaśpiewał.  
Harry podrapał się po karku.  
\- Nie jestem pewien.  
\- Dalej! – Louis trącił go w ramię. – Jestem pewien, że jesteś świetny.  
\- Nie. Nie aż tak świetny – wymamrotał Harry niepewnie, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego. – Nie tak świetny, jak ty.  
Kiedy Harry spojrzał na Louisa, on uniósł brwi.  
\- Jestem pewny, że się nie doceniasz.  
Kiedy Harry wciąż się nie poddawał, żachnął się.  
\- Proszę?  
Harry wypuścił pokonane westchnięcie. Bo, poważnie, jak miałby na to odpowiedzieć “nie”?  
\- W porządku. Zatem co chcesz, żebym zaśpiewał?  
Louis natychmiast się rozchmurzył, więc Harry aż tak nie żałował swojej decyzji.  
\- Cokolwiek, co ci odpowiada, stary.  
\- W porządku.  
Łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić, Harry nie był pewien w jak wielu piosenkach czuje się dość komfortowo, by wystąpić przed Louisem Tomlinsonem. Koniec końców wiedział, jaką piosenkę wybrać. Odkaszlnął, stanął przed Louisem, który patrzył na niego oczekująco, z uśmiechem. Harry nie był zazwyczaj tak zdenerwowany, ale to była specjalna okazja. Odsunął grzywkę z twarzy. To był jego nerwowy nawyk.  
\- Ja, uh, zaśpiewam „Isn’t she lovely” Steviego Wondera.  
Louis pokiwał zachęcająco, wciąż się uśmiechając.  
I Harry zaczął śpiewać.  
  
Isn’t she lovely  
Isn’t she wonderful  
Isn’t she precious  
Less than one minute old  
I never thought through love we’d be  
Making one as lovely as she  
But isn’t she lovely made from love  
  
Poszło zaskakująco dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę nerwy. Harry nie chciał być zadowolony z siebie, czy coś, ale Louis wydawał się być autentycznie pod wrażeniem, gdy siedział, słuchając Harry’ego a capella. Kiedy skończył, ukłonił się lekko i Louis natychmiast zaczął klaskać w dłonie z entuzjazmem. Harry z trudem ukrył uśmiech.  
\- Brawo! Dobra robota. Imponujące.  
\- Dziękuję. – Harry zachichotał.  
\- Nie, ale poważnie… - Louis poklepał miejsce obok siebie. – Usiądź.  
Harry zrobił to natychmiast, a Louis kontynuował:  
\- Poważnie, to było naprawdę imponujące. Pozamiatałeś.  
\- Tak?  
\- Tak. Zdecydowanie byś przeszedł. Bez wątpienia.  
\- Tak? – Harry nie był pewny, czy kiedykolwiek uśmiechał się tak bardzo w całym swoim życiu.  
\- Poważnie. – Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego szczerze. – Chcę zdobyć twój autograf, gdy będziesz sławny.  
Rumieniąc się, Harry spojrzał na swoje kolana. Wciąż nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać.  
\- Przestań.  
Uśmiechając się, Louis sięgnął i dotknął włosów Harry’ego, co spowodowało, że spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.  
\- Te loki daleko cię zaprowadzą. Czuję to.  
\- Być może. – Harry starał się nie myśleć o tym, że Louis dotyka jego włosów. – Może moglibyśmy później współpracować. Kiedy ja też będę sławny.  
\- Na pewno. – Louis zgodził się, zdejmując rękę z jego włosów. – One Direction z gościnnym występem Harry’ego.  
\- Bardziej jak Harry Styles z gościnnym występem One Direction, ale w porządku – poprawił go Harry.  
Brwi Louisa uniosły się.  
\- Nazywasz się Harry Styles?  
\- Tak. – Harry zachichotał. – Dlaczego?  
\- Nie, to jest po prostu… - Louis wzruszył ramionami. – Masz cały pakiet. Nazwisko, głos, loki. Naprawdę powinieneś spróbować.  
\- To naprawdę… – Harry wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął od nowa. – To naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy, że tak mówisz. Poważnie, nie masz pojęcia. Więc, dziękuję.  
\- Nie ma problemu.  
Harry przerwał na chwilę, zastanawiając się.  
\- Właściwie mam napisanych kilka własnych piosenek.  
\- Tak? – Louis uśmiechnął się zachęcająco.  
\- Tak, wiesz, trochę rzeczy. Nic wielkiego, ale tak.  
\- Nie sądzę, że chciałbyś trochę zaśpiewać?  
Louis patrzył z taką nadzieją, że Harry naprawdę to rozważał. Faktem jednak było, że te piosenki, które Harry napisał a) nie były dokończone lub b) nie były czymś, z czym czuł się komfortowo, śpiewając. Jedyną osobą, która kiedykolwiek słyszała którąś z jego piosenek, była jego mama. Biorąc pod uwagę, że czuł się wystarczająco obnażony, śpiewając czyjąś piosenkę; nie było mowy, by zaśpiewał jedną z własnych. Przynajmniej nie teraz.  
\- Może innym razem – powiedział przepraszająco.  
\- Jasne.  
Harry spojrzał na Louisa i zastanawiał się, czy on też rozważał możliwość „innego razu”. Harry rozpaczliwie miał nadzieję, że to nadejdzie. Bardziej, niż cokolwiek innego. Ale wiedział też, że nie powinien mieć aż takiej nadziei. Ostatecznie, zdecydował się o tym nie myśleć.  
\- Hej! – zawołał Louis, jakby nagle coś go olśniło. – Wiesz, co będzie fajne?  
Harry mógłby wymyślić kilka rzeczy.  
\- Nie.  
\- Możemy zaśpiewać którąś z moich piosenek.  
\- Masz na myśli: razem?  
\- Tak. – Louis potwierdził entuzjastycznie. – Jeśli masz na to ochotę.  
Harry miał bardziej, niż ochotę. Jeśli mógł śpiewać ich piosenki w łazience z Zaynem, kiedy był pijany, to zdecydowanie może je śpiewać na trzeźwo z Louisem.  
\- Tak, jestem za. Którą chciałbyś zaśpiewać?  
\- Którą znasz?  
Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Zgaduję, że większość. – A.k.a wszystkie.  
\- Okej.  
Zdecydowali, że Harry będzie miał partie Liama, a Louis oczywiście swoje i podzielą się wersami Nialla. I okazało się to bardzo zabawne. Śpiewanie piosenek One Direction zawsze jest zabawne, więc to oczywiste. Zaczęli od „Kiss You”, ponieważ to był ich ostatni singiel i Harry starał się nie pokazywać, jak wielkie znaczenie miało dla niego każde słowo. Podczas drugiego wersu, Harry poczuł wibracje wiadomości, ale zignorował to. Kilka sekund później telefon zawibrował ponownie. Następną piosenką, którą śpiewali było „Gotta be you”, a potem Louis komplementował Harry’ego za wyciągnięcie wysokiej nuty w refrenie. Ponownie Harry czuł się przytłoczony dobrymi opiniami i starał się to ukryć, ale chyba szło mu to okropnie.  
Jednak, kiedy jego telefon zawibrował trzeci raz, przeprosił i wyszedł do łazienki. Kiedy był sam, wyciągnął telefon i odczytał trzy wiadomości, które wysłał mu Zayn.  
  
Od: Zayn  
O czym ty w ogóle mówisz, tu nie ma Starbucksa. Szukam już od pół godziny.  
  
Od: Zayn  
Nie mogę po prostu kupić czegoś innego?  
  
Od: Zayn  
Ponieważ mi nie odpowiadasz, zakładam, że rzeczy idą lepiej dla ciebie, niż dla mnie.  
  
Harry czuł się nieco źle, ale nie na tyle, by poddać się sugestii Zayna.  
  
Od: Harry  
Louis chce herbaty = PRZYNOSISZ HERBATĘ  
  
Od: Harry  
Proszę. :)xx Kocham cię  
  
Od: Harry  
Tak, rzeczy idą dobrze, OMG opowiem ci wszystko później.  
  
Kiedy Harry wyszedł z łazienki, był niemal zaskoczony, widząc, że Louis wciąż siedzi na łóżku. To wszystko wciąż było trudno pojąć, biorąc pod uwagę, jak surrealistyczne to było. Więc Harry zrobił to, co zrobiłby każdy rozsądny człowiek: zignorował to uczucie i kontynuował naromalnie, jak tylko można. Usiadł obok Louisa i zamiast dalej śpiewać, jakoś zaczęli rozmawiać o różnych tematach, takich jak ich ulubiony film, program telewizyjny i muzyka. Harry był zadowolony, odkrywając, jak łatwa ich rozmowa była. Zawsze zakładał, że Louis będzie uroczy w prawdziwym życiu i był zadowolony odkrywając, że miał rację.  
Dopiero godzinę później Zayn rzeczywiście wrócił z torbą ze Starbucksa, za co Harry był wdzięczny, ponieważ praktycznie umierał z głodu. Louis spytał, dlaczego zajęło to tak długo i Zayn wymamrotał w odpowiedzi, że został rozproszony po drodze. Harry przypomniał sobie, żeby później podziękować Zaynowi.  
Jedzenie bułeczek i picie herbaty było dość krępujące, chociaż sytuacja z współlokatorem została wyjaśniona. Zayn nie mówił nic, chyba, że go o coś pytano, a Harry i Louis nie byli pewni jak kontynuować ich rozmowę w obecności osoby trzeciej. W końcu włączyli telewizor i puścili „Die Hard”, by wypełnić ciszę. Nikomu się to chyba nie podobało, ale nikt nie chciał narzekać.  
Zayn usiadł na podłodze, podczas gdy Harry siedział obok Louisa na łóżku. Gdyby chciał, z łatwością mógłby sięgnąć i go dotknąć. Był tego boleśnie świadom. To było tak, jakby jego ciało umierało, by przesunąć się nieco, po prostu trochę bliżej. Siedział jednak na swoim miejscu, nawet jeśli wymagało to dużo samokontroli. Zamiast tego, rzucał mu ukradkowe spojrzenia, po prostu nie mogąc się oprzeć. I za każdym razem gdy to robił, Louis uśmiechał się i czasem także na niego spoglądał, niemal wyzywającym wzrokiem. Harry lubił, kiedy to robił i nigdy nie odwracał wzroku. W pewnym momencie, podczas finałowej sceny, Harry przyłapał się na tym, że ponownie wgapia się w Louisa. Ale tym razem, Louis nie odwzajemnił spojrzenia, ale utrzymywał wzrok na filmie, szepcąc:  
\- Przestań patrzeć na mnie.  
Harry oczywiście nie zrobił tego, co mu kazano. Louis i tak nie wydawał się mieć to na myśli, ponieważ nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu, gdy to mówił. Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, Harry chciał sięgnąć i obrócić jego twarz, by móc spojrzeć na niego prawidłowo.  
\- Nie sądzę, bym mógł to zrobić.  
Jego głos był ledwie szeptem, ale Harry wiedział, że Louis go usłyszał, sądząc po rumieńcach na jego policzkach.  
Kiedy film się skończył, Harry spędził większość czasu wpatrując się w Louisa, niż na Bruce’a Willisa, co nie było aż tak zaskakujące. Napisy końcowe przewijały się, kiedy Harry odwrócił się po raz ostatni. Tym razem jednak Louis już na niego patrzył z czymś niezdecydowanym w oczach. Harry nie wiedział, co jego własne oczy mówiły, ale wiedział, że jego serce bije śmiesznie szybko i gdyby przesunął dłoń tylko kawałek, mógłby dosięgnąć rękę Louisa. Harry pochylił głowę, patrząc w dół, zastanawiając się czy powinien dać się ponieść, kiedy nagle ręka Louisa powoli przeniosła się i trafiła na ramię Harry’ego, głaszcząc go lekko. Ledwo oddychając, Harry przygryzł wargi i poniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na Louisa szeroko otwartymi oczami. Prawdopodobnie oczy Harry’ego były otwarte jeszcze szerzej.  
Napisy końcowe prawdopodobnie nadal się przewijają. Zayn prawdopodobnie nadal siedzi skrępowany na podłodze. Świat zewnętrzny nadal prawdopodobnie istnieje. Harry nie musiał tego wiedzieć; jedyną rzeczą, jakiej był świadom, była mała dłoń dotykająca jego ramienia i niebieskie oczy, które patrzyły a niego ze zdumieniem.  
I. Harry. Nie. Może. Oddychać.  
A potem, znikąd, wydawało się, że Louis się przyłapał. Jakiekolwiek zaklęcie, które w magiczny sposób zostało rzucone na ich dwójkę, zniknęło, a Louis szybko cofnął rękę. Harry’emu brakowało dotyku sekundę po tym, jak zniknął.  
\- Cóż… – Louis zakaszlał i zeskoczył z łóżka, zostawiając Harry’ego, który patrzył na niego uważnie. – To było miłe. Prawdopodobnie powinienem już iść.  
\- Nie musisz iść. – Harry szybko stwierdził.  
\- Um… – Louis podrapał się po głowie, patrząc wszędzie, ale nie na Harry’ego. – Tak, powinienem. Mam rzeczy, wiesz, ważne rzeczy do zrobienia.  
Harry nadal patrzył, nie wierząc mu.  
\- Racja.  
\- Tak.  
Louis odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę drzwi, a Harry pospiesznie zeskoczył z łóżka i poszedł za nim.  
\- Cóż – powiedział Louis, gdy chwycił klamkę. – Pa.  
Harry nie chciał tak tego zostawić.  
\- Spotkamy się jeszcze?  
Gdy otworzył drzwi, Louis odwrócił się w stronę Harry’ego, a jego usta otwarły się lekko.  
\- Cóż, wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć.  
Zanim nawet Harry miał szansę odpowiedzieć, Louis szybko odwrócił się i odszedł. I tak po prostu, już go nie było. Harry stał zamrożony w miejscu na kilka sekund, zanim sięgnął do przodu i zatrzasnął drzwi.  
Kiedy się odwrócił, Zayn siedział, wpatrując się w niego, wyglądając na całkowicie zszokowanego. Odezwał się po raz pierwszy od ponad godziny.  
\- Czy to właśnie się stało, czy po prostu jestem na haju?  
Harry przełknął ślinę.  
\- To się stało.  
Nie mógł uwierzyć, że naprawdę to mówi, ale to prawda. To się stało. Właśnie spędził kilka godzin z Louisem Tomlinsonem. Coś, o czym marzył Bóg wie jak długo (sześć miesięcy). To rzeczywiście, kurwa, się stało. Harry z trudem to pojmował.  
Po raz pierwszy od kilku godzin, czuł się, jakby mógł prawidłowo oddychać. Oparł się o ścianę, gdzie wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i kliknął na aplikację Tumblr. Minęła chwila, ale zdecydował się napisać posta. Nikt inny go nie zrozumie, ale to bez znaczenia. On po prostu potrzebuje to napisać.  
  
Wiem, gdzie cię znaleźć. I znajdę.  
#its gotta be lou #only lou #it happened  
  
  
  
* Cheaters – czyli „Oszuści”, ale w oryginale brzmi lepiej.  
**toldyoutheycouldntsingstagram - „mówiłem, że nie potrafią śpiewać”.  
***Canseewhytheydidn’twinXfactorstagram – „rozumiem, czemu nie wygrali Xfactora”.


	11. Chapter 11

Perspektywa Liama:

            Liam trudnił się myśleniem o samolotowym jedzeniu. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych kolegów z zespołu (czytaj: Louis), nie odnajdywał w tym absolutnie nic oburzającego czy niegodnego. („Do cholery, jesteśmy gwiazdami, gdzie jest moja domowej roboty lasagne?”) Ale w przeciwieństwie do innego kolegi z zespołu (czytaj: Niall), nie uważał tego za zachwycające, nie pytał o dolewkę, ani o nic innego do picia. (“Do cholery, jesteśmy gwiazdami, gdzie mój kufel?”) Liam czasami (czytaj: zawsze) czuł się, jakby podróżował z dziećmi. Tylko jedna z tych rzeczy, które brał pod uwagę, kiedy patrzył na nie, nie była zbyt odrażająca, ale również nie zbyt atrakcyjna, a był to rosół z makaronem.

            Chociaż, może to po prostu był tylko Liam. Może jego opinia na temat żywności w samolocie była jakiegoś rodzaju metaforą dla niego w ogóle. Bezpieczne pomiędzy. Nie za dużo, nie za mało. Nigdy zbyt ciepłe, nigdy zbyt zimne. Jedna z dwóch stóp na ziemi. Bezpieczny i rozsądny w grupie, gdzie głównym słowem był chaos.

            Być może chaos nie był słowem najczęściej używanym, ale miał dużo synonimów. Histeria, zawirowania, szaleństwo, wariactwo. Liam jednak myślał, że „chaos” pasuje idealnie. A to było chaotyczne w bardziej, niż tylko jeden sposób. Poważnie wątpił w to, by ktokolwiek mógł wyjść z ich pokoju hotelowego, być powitanym przez tysiące krzyczących nastolatek, być całkowicie nienaruszonym i myśleć: “Jaka ładna pogoda. Nie mogę się doczekać, by przeczytać poranną gazetę.” Jak zostało powiedziane, to był zdecydowanie najlepszy rodzaj chaosu. Liam kochał swoich fanów. Kiedy mówił, że docenia każdego z nich, naprawdę miał to na myśli. Miał tylko nadzieję, że wszyscy inni też to wiedzieli i nie myśleli, że to po prostu puste słowa i że został zmuszony do ich powiedzenia. Mogli krzyczeć ile chcieli, ponieważ w końcu zmienili życie Liama w sposób, o jakim nawet nigdy nie marzył i nigdy, przenigdy nie przestanie być im wdzięczny.

            To był jednak oczekiwany rodzaj chaosu. To prawda, nie na tym ekstremalnym poziomie, ale Liam nie mógł chyba wskazać kogoś znanego w tych dniach, kto nie doznał przynajmniej łagodnego przypadku chaosu. Ale to, co z drugiej strony nie było oczekiwane, to chaos w grupie. Liam mógł znieść chaos wywołany przez fanów, ponieważ ich kochał. Ale nie mógł poradzić sobie z chaosem spowodowanym przez jego kumpli z zespołu z dokładnie tego samego powodu. Liam kochał Louisa i Nialla. Niall kochał Liama i Louisa. Louis kochał Nialla i Liama. I to było to, co sprawiało, że wszystko było tak bardzo frustrujące, ponieważ to powinno wystarczyć. Bardziej niż wystarczyć, naprawdę. Ale z jakiegoś niezgłębionego powodu, nie wystarczało. Nawet nie było temu bliskie. To było tak, jakby brakowało jakiegoś wielkiego kawałka i Liam nie miał pojęcia, o jaki kawałek może chodzić.

            Chodziło o to, że oni stale walczyli. To zawsze była ta sama historia: Louis coś zrobił, Niall się rozgniewał, Louis się rozgniewał, Liam próbował to naprawić, Liam zawodził, Liam starał się jeszcze raz, Louis warczał, Niall przewracał oczami, Liam modlił się do Boga, w którego nie wierzył, zarząd się mieszał, oni kończyli na „przyjaznych” warunkach, cała trójka jednocześnie myślała  _to nie powinno być tak, jak jest._

            Liam skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie myślał o tym dużo. Był po prostu osobą, którą był; nie był spontaniczny, lubił wszystko przemyśleć. I Bóg wie, że to przemyślał. Dla Liama był to rodzaj zagadki i potrzebował ją rozwiązać._

            W zasadzie, to wszystko sprowadzało się do Louisa. Louisa, który był najsłodszą osobą, jaką Liam znał. I to nie było ogólnikowe, niepewne oświadczenie, które Liam lekko postawił. Nie. Liam był w domu Louisa, widział go z jego siostrami i on był najsłodszą osobą, jaką Liam znał. To był fakt. Nie do negocjacji. Nie mniej, Louis może również być najtrudniejszą osobą, jaką Liam znał. Pomijając fakt, że Liam widział w Louisie zarówno jego najlepszą część, jak i najgorszą. Widział go warczącego, widział go, gdy mówił wredne rzeczy, a co gorsza: mówił wredne rzeczy do niego. Liam nigdy nie przyznałby się do tego Louisowi, ponieważ wiedział, jak bardzo źle by się czuł, ale były czasy, kiedy Liam musiał fizycznie powstrzymać się od płaczu. Chociaż Niall to zauważył i się zdenerwował. Dlatego Louis się zdenerwuje. I Liam starał się to naprawić. Zły krąg. Same błędy.

            Liam ostatnio myślał o tym, co dokładnie wywołuje takie zachowanie u Louisa. Ponieważ rzeczy nie zawsze tak wyglądały. Liam pamiętał X-Factora, kiedy to wszystko było o zabawie i grach, żartach i śmiechu, i głupich pamiętnikach video, z których Louis wydawał się robić swoją własną, osobistą misję, by pokazać się tak głupim, jak to tylko możliwe. I to jakoś działało na jego korzyść i miał Nialla i Liama u swoich stóp. I chodziło o to, że wciąż tak było. Mimo wszystko, Liam wciąż zrobiłby dosłownie wszystko dla niego i wiedział, że Niall czuł dokładnie to samo. To, co sprawiało, ze to było takie problematyczne to fakt, że Louis a) nie chciał powiedzieć, co jest nie tak, b) nie chciał przyznać, że coś jeszcze było nie tak, c) nie chciał przyznać, że potrzebuje pomocy, d) odmówił przyjęcia pomocy nawet wtedy, gdy została mu podana, e) odmówił opuszczenia gardy dla każdego, nawet dla swoich dwóch najlepszych kumpli. Liam był bezsilny, co nie było szczególnie zadowalającym uczuciem.

            Ale Liam także wiedział, że oszukiwał samego siebie. Był mądrzejszy, niż wyglądał. Zauważył sposób, w jaki Louis patrzył na niektórych facetów lub kompletnie niezainteresowane spojrzenia, które posyłał zawsze, gdy Niall wskazywał atrakcyjne kobiety. I także zauważył, że nie był jedynym, który to dostrzegł. Liam prawie nigdy nie wiedział, co dokładnie działo się w głowie Louisa, ale Boże, chciałby.

  - Wszystko dobrze, proszę pana?

            Uwaga Liama została sprowadzona przez stewardessę stojącą w rzędzie obok niego. Jednak to nie do niego było zaadresowane pytanie, ale do Nialla, który także patrzył na swoje jedzenie, jakby miał problemy egzystencjalne, tak jak Liam. Chociaż na dźwięk jej głosu podniósł głowę i posłał jej uroczy uśmiech.

  - Tak, wszystko dobrze, dziękuję. – Spojrzał uroczyście na swoje jedzenie. – Po prostu nie jestem głodny.

            Jeśli to nie dzwonki ostrzegawcze, to Liam nie wiedział, co.

            Byli na pokładzie samolotu nieco ponad godzinę, tuż przed tym Liam przyłapał Nialla na wysyłaniu bardzo agresywnej wiadomości głosowej. Kiedy Niall zauważył, że Liam się przysłuchuje, szybko ją zakończył i udawał, że nic się nie stało.

  - A pan, proszę pana?

            Tym razem pytanie było skierowane do Liama. On także, jak Niall, nie dotknął swojego jedzenia.

  - Nie przepadam za rosołem, to wszystko – odpowiedział, posyłając jej jeden ze swoich najbardziej pocieszających uśmiechów.

  - Och, nie dostaliście menu? – spytała natychmiast.

            Nie, dostał menu. Po prostu nie obchodziło go to i dostał pierwszą lepszą rzecz.

  - Nie, dostałem. Po prostu… – wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał przepraszająco na kobietę. – Po prostu nie lubię samolotowego jedzenia.

  - W porządku – posłała mu promienny uśmiech, zanim odeszła.

            I tak było, Liam pomyślał. Jeśli uznałby swoje zdanie na temat żywności samolotowej jako metaforę swojego życia, wtedy by mu się nie podobało. Nie podobało by mu się w ogóle.

            Ale on był Liamem cholernym Paynem, supermenem własnego życia. I zamierzał to naprawić. Jeśli nie dla siebie, to dla swoich fanów.

xx

Perspektywa Harry’ego:

            Było trochę późno, kiedy Harry i Zayn opuścili wieczorem hotel. Tak naprawdę nie mieli planu gdzie iść, po prostu potrzebowali zrobić coś poza siedzeniem na łóżku i ciągłym pytaniem Harry’ego „Czy to naprawdę się stało?”, na co Zayn ciągle odpowiadał „tak”. To było zabawne przez jakąś godzinę, ale potem się znudziło.

            Powietrze było chłodne i świeże, a na niebie nie było żadnej chmury. Ponieważ była sobotnia noc, ulice były zatłoczone bezimiennymi ludźmi i Harry nie miał pojęcia dokąd oni idą i po co. Wszystko, co wiedział, to cieszenie się z bycia otoczonym przez tak wielu ludzi. Był częścią czegoś większego niż on sam i podobało mu się to.

            Podobało mu się również to, że Zayn był przy jego boku. Prawie nie mówił, ale Harry’emu to nie przeszkadzało. To było tak,  jakby mieli zbyt dużo do powiedzenia, więc wybranie jednego tematu wydawało się niemal głupotą.

  - Która godzina? – zapytał Harry po około pół godziny milczenia.

  - Prawie jedenasta – odpowiedział Zayn, sprawdzając swój telefon.

  - Może moglibyśmy usiąść na chwilę? – Harry wskazał głową w stronę pustej ławki przed nimi.

            Zayn pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi i usiedli na zimnej, drewnianej ławce. Lodowaty wiatr wiał po ulicach Londynu, przyprawiając Harry’ego o ciarki. Wciąż byli otoczeni przez ludzi, ale dla Harry’ego tylko on i Zayn byli jedynymi istniejącymi ludźmi w tej chwili.

            Zamykając oczy, Harry wyciągnął ramiona i ziewnął.

  - Jestem wyczerpany.

  - Ja też.

  - Czuję się, jakbym przekroczył ilość uczuć, które wolno mi mieć jednego dnia.

  - Mam to samo – zachichotał Zayn. – Przynajmniej ty nie chodziłeś sam w deszczu przez godzinę, po szalonym „wypierdalaj”.

  - Cholera, tak mi przykro. – Harry spojrzał na Zayna, ale jego brązowe oczy nie przekazywały żadnych oznak niechęci czy gniewu. – Zapomniałem, że padał deszcz.

  - W porządku. – Zayn posłał mu mały uśmiech. – Zrobiłbyś to samo dla mnie.

  - Zrobiłbym. – Zgodził się Harry.

            Znów siedzieli w ciszy. Z jakiegoś powodu Harry zaczął myśleć o swoich przyjaciołach w domu i jak wdzięczny był, że to Zayn siedzi tu obok niego.

  - Hej, Zayn?

  - Tak?

  - Naprawdę zrobiłbym to samo dla ciebie. – Harry przełknął ślinę i podrapał się po karku. – Jesteś tak jakby moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

            Zayn odwrócił twarz w stronę Harry’ego, a mały uśmiech zatańczył na jego wargach.

  - Nie bądź taki zdenerwowany, Harry. Ty też jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

            Harry odetchnął z ulgą.

  - Naprawdę?

  - Naprawdę. – Zayn potwierdził szczerze.

  - Okej. Dobrze. – Uśmiechając się, Harry odchylił się, aby usiąść nieco bardziej wygodnie.

            Kiedy usiadł, poczuł, jak Zayn klepie go po ramieniu.

  - Nie musisz wyglądać tak, jakby ci ulżyło, Harry.

  - Tak myślę.

  - Jesteś lepszy niż myślisz, wiesz.

            Harry zmarszczył brwi.

  - To dziwne, że dwie osoby powiedziały mi to dzisiaj.

            Zayn odsunął rękę i wzruszył ramionami.

  - Może to nie jest dziwne. – Poszedł za przykładem Harry’ego i odchylił się na ławce. Patrzył prosto przed siebie, jakby coś daleko zwróciło jego uwagę. – Może po prostu faktycznie jesteś lepszy, niż myślisz.

            Harry posłał Zaynowi pytające spojrzenie. Naprawdę chciał w to wierzyć.

  - Może.

  - Tak. Może.

            Z jakiegoś powodu Harry naprawdę czuł się niesamowicie zmęczony. Wcześniejsza adrenalina zaczęła mijać.

  - Wiesz, co myślę, że jest dziwne?

  - Nie, co?

            Harry wziął głęboki oddech.

  - Czuję, że powinienem być szczęśliwszy niż jestem.

            W chwili, kiedy te słowa opuściły jego usta, żałował ich. Mówienie czegoś zazwyczaj miało sposób, by uczynić to bardziej realnym. Ale był on także na skraju zaśnięcia i to zazwyczaj sprawiało, iż był bardziej uczciwy i mówił prawdę. Smutne czy nie.

  - Co masz na myśli? – Zayn przesunął się i był naprzeciwko Harry’ego, poświęcając mu swoją uwagę.

  - Cóż… - zaczął Harry, starając się znaleźć odpowiednie słowa. – Wiesz, jaki jestem w stosunku do Louisa. Jeśli ktokolwiek wie, to jesteś to ty.

            Uśmiechając się, Zayn skinął głową.

  - W sensie, to jest prawie bolesne. Albo raczej, to jest bolesne. Wiesz, patrzenie na zdjęcia i takie tam. Bolał mnie brzuch. To było tak, jak… powiniem tam być, dlaczego mnie tam nie ma? – Harry spojrzał ostrożnie na Zayna, mając nadzieję, że nie brzmi zbyt głupio. – Rozumiesz?

  - Rozumiem.

  - Dobrze. – Nagle Harry przypomniał sobie coś i zaczął chichotać. – Hej, pamiętasz ten czas, kiedy byłem na odwyku od Louisa?

  - Nie. – Zayn pokręcił głową, wyglądając na rozbawionego. – Ale pamiętam jak miesiąc temu wysłałeś do mnie maila, pisząc, że nie zamierzasz myśleć o człowieku, którego imię zaczyna się na „L” i to nie odnosiło się do Liama ani Lorda Voldemorta. To sprawiło, że się śmiałem.

            Harry też to pamiętał, to było tuż przed imprezą u Perrie. Nie poszło zbyt dobrze; ani impreza, ani obietnica.

  - Cieszę się, że moje nieudolne próby bycia zabawnym cię rozśmieszyły.

  - Bardziej śmiałem się z ciebie niż z tobą, jeśli mam być szczery.

            Harry przewrócił oczami.

  - Może w przyszłości zatrzymaj te komentarze dla siebie, jeśli chcesz zachować etykietę mojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

  - Zanotowano. – Zayn uśmiechnął się.

  - W każdym razie, wracając do odwyku od Louisa. Miałem tak wiele załamań nerwowych, że po prostu zdecydowałem, wiesz, że nie zamierzam o nim myśleć, oglądać jego zdjęć i nie daj Boże oglądać filmików z nim.

  - I jak długo to trwało? – Zayn uniósł brwi. – Godzinę?

  - Pięć minut – poprawił go Harry i Zayn parsknął śmiechem. – Ale nie o to chodzi.

  - A o co?

  - Chodzi o to, że tak bardzo zaangażowałem się w niego emocjonalnie, że właściwie usiadłem i spisałem plan, by utrzymać moje emocje w stanie nienaruszonym. Nie zadziałało, ale punkt pozostaje.

  - Tak, brzmi jak coś, co chcesz zrobić – powiedział Zayn jakoś czule.

  - Cóż, to brzmi jak coś, co zrobię, ponieważ to zrobiłem. – Harry westchnął, rozdrażniony. – Mam na myśli, spójrzmy na mojego Tumblra, okej?

            Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Harry wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i wcisnął aplikację Tumblra. Ktoś odpowiedział „co” do jego ostatniego postu, ale on to zignorował. W tej chwili nie było to istotne. Zamiast tego wszedł na swoją stronę z tagami i wybrał „moje”.

_Wyobraź sobie budzenie się przy Louisie i nie bycie zdolnym do chodzenia :)  
_ _Wyobraź sobie budzenie się przy Louisie i robienie mu naleśników :)  
_ _Wyobraź sobie budzenie się przy Louisie i dzielenie się naleśnikami :)  
_ _Wyobraź sobie budzenie się przy Louisie :)_

_Ok więc mam 18 lat od jakiegoś czasu i ktoś spytał mnie dlaczego ja i louis nie jesteśmy jeszcze małżeństwem i czuję że to jest coś co powinniśmy już osiągnąć_

_*przypadkowo zapomniałem że prawdziwe życie istnieje ponieważ louis tomlinson*_

_Jeśli ktoś będzie interesował się louisem BĘDZIE ODPOWIADAŁ PRZEDE MNĄ żartuję louis sam sobie poradzi podczas gdy ja będę stał za nim i klepał go czule po ramieniu :)_

**_Louis:_** _you can’t go to bed without a cup of tea  
_ ** _Ja:_** _*zaczynam pić herbatę każdego wieczoru by móc udawać że ta piosenka jest o mnie*_  

_Louis jest trochę jak narkotyki, na początku jest jak „oh wow, jak przyjemnie”, ale potem jest jak „BAM MOHAHAHA myślałeś, że możesz przestać, cóż, nie, proszę pana tu jest trochę bólu i orgazmu, ale więcej bólu”  
_ _To jest oczywiste, że nigdy faktycznie nie skończę z narkotykami._

  
Lista była długa.

            Zawstydzony, Harry podał mu telefon.

  - Wiem, że czytałeś je już wszystkie, ale jednak.

            Zayn wziął go i zaczął przesuwać.

  - Harry – zaśmiał się, kontynuując czytanie.

            Zasłaniając twarz rękami, Harry wymamrotał:

  - Jestem taki głupi.

  - Hej. – Zayn trącił go w ramię i oddał telefon. – Jestem tak samo głupi. Nie zapominaj o tym. Jesteśmy w tym razem, pamiętasz?

  - Wiem. – Harry uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem, gdy chował telefon.

  - Cóż, co zatem sprawia, że jesteś smutny?

  - Nie jestem smutny. Ja tylko. – Harry westchnął. – To jest, ja tylko właśnie ukazałem, że przez jakiś czas miałem praktycznie obsesję na punkcie Louisa i teraz, kiedy go rzeczywiście spotkałem, czuję się  jak, nie wiem, po prostu… Nie wiem.

  - Nie było tak dobrze, jak miałeś nadzieję, że będzie? – zasugerował Zayn po chwili ciszy.

  - Nie. To nie to. – Harry stwierdził stanowczo, potrząsając głową. – To było… lepiej, wiesz?

            Harry spojrzał wyczekująco na Zayna, ale on tylko pokręcił głową w zmieszaniu.

  - Nie wydaje mi się, bym za tobą nadążał.

  - Tak, nie, oczywiście, że nie. – Harry spojrzał prosto. – Nie było cię tam. Ale on był taki niesamowity i zabawny, i słodki, i miły, i w ogóle. Był o wiele lepszy, niż mogłem sobie wyobrazić. A co jeśli… – Harry wziął głęboki oddech. – A co, jeśli to jest to? Co, jeśli wrócimy do hotelu, a jego nie będzie? Co wtedy?

  - Wtedy to będzie tylko dobre wspomnienie.

  - Właśnie! – Harry wykrzyknął i wydawał się być przerażony. – Ale ja nie chcę tylko dobrego wspomnienia. To nie wystarczające. Nie chcę pamiątkowego zdjęcia czy coś, chcę jego. Teraz bardziej niż wcześniej.

            Zayn wydawał się rozważać to przez chwilę, zanim przemówił.

  - Jeśli tak bardzo się tym martwisz, dlaczego po prostu do niego nie pójdziesz?

  - Tak, taki był plan, ale potem pomyślałem, że on prawdopodobnie mnie nie chce.

  - Dlaczego? – Zayn zmarszczył brwi.

  - Ponieważ mnie dotknął, a potem uciekł.

  - Więc?

  - Zayn. – Harry obrócił się, by spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy, wyraźnie akcentując każde słowo. – Dotknął mnie, a potem uciekł. To zazwyczaj nie jest dobry znak. A ja nie chcę zmuszać go do niczego, czego on nie chce.

            Zayn przewrócił oczami.

  - Myślę, że zapominasz o tym, że Louis to duży chłopiec, który potrafi sobie ze sobą poradzić. I nie wydaje mi się, byś mógł zmusić go do czegoś, nawet gdybyś chciał. Zrobiłby z ciebie miazgę.

            Harry prychnął, ale nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

  - Najprawdopodobniej, tak.

  - Szczerze, Harry, jeśli naprawdę chcesz się z nim zobaczyć…

  - Chcę – potwierdził Harry, ale Zayn go zignorował.

  - …powinieneś po prostu iść. Poważnie. Nigdy więcej nie dostaniesz takiej szansy, więc po prostu to zrób. Jeśli to wszystko trafi szlag, przynajmniej próbowałeś.

  - Tak myślę – wymamrotał Harry, wciąż nie do końca przekonany.

  - Spójrz, jeśli to byłby Liam, waliłbym w drzwi, błagając go, by spędził ze mną czas.

  - Nie, nie zrobiłbyś tego.

  - Nie, siedziałbym w swoim pokoju i płakał. Nieważne. Ale tobie rzeczywiście udało się z nim porozmawiać i myślę, że mogę cię zabić, jeśli nie wykorzystasz tej okazji.

            Harry spojrzał przed siebie i westchnął.

  - Ale co, jeśli on mnie nie lubi? – Jego głos był ledwie szeptem.

  - Po raz kolejny, Harry, nie doceniasz siebie. A z tego, co dowiedziałem się wcześniej, wydawało się, że bycie razem idzie wam całkiem nieźle. – Zayn uśmiechnął się łagodnie i poklepał Harry’ego po ramieniu. – I tak, jak powiedziałem, jeśli to wszystko trafi szlag, przynajmniej masz najlepszego przyjaciela, któremu możesz ponarzekać.

            Powoli duży uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Harry’ego.

  - Myślę, że masz rację.

  - Oczywiście, że mam rację – powiedział Zayn z oburzeniem. – Ja zawsze mam rację.

  - Co mam powiedzieć? Kiedy wpadnę? Coś jak: „Hej, to ja, Harry – twój szalony prześladowca, który właśnie wpadł do ciebie w środku nocy bez żadnego powodu”?

  - Nie wiem. – Zayn udał, że myśli przez chwilę. – Ale może nie to.

  - Zgadzam się. Ale co dokładnie powinienem powiedzieć? Poważnie?

  - Nie wiem, stary. To zależy od ciebie, co zdecydujesz.

  - To nie jest zbyt pomocne. – Harry zmarszczył brwi. – Co ty byś zrobił?

  - Może kupiłbym kwiaty i zacytował piosenkę o miłości.

  - Nie, nie zrobiłbyś tego.

  - Nie, nie zrobiłbym. Ale to nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ tu nie chodzi o mnie, a o ciebie. - Nagle Zayn zabrzmiał zaskakująco mocno i prawie, jakby był zirytowany. – I, jeśli mam być szczery, nie mam pojęcia, co tu robisz ze mną, kiedy powinieneś podrywać swojego faceta.

            I to była ostatnia kropla, której potrzebował. Nagle bardziej zdeterminowany niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, Harry wstał i przeciągnął się.

  - Idziesz? – spytał, kiedy zauważył, że Zayn się nie poruszył.

  - Nie – odpowiedział Zayn, zakładając ręce za głowę. – Myślę, że zostanę tu na trochę. Jest tu ładny widok.

            I był to ładny widok; wir ludzi, stare budynki, wielkanocne dekoracje uwieszone w oknach. Harry wrócił myślami do nocy wcześniej, do jego zwariowanej pijackiej przygody z Zaynem. Być może nawet byli w tym miejscu, Harry niestety tego nie pamiętał. Naprawdę chciałby odkryć ulice Londynu w stanie trzeźwości, ale nie było na to czasu. Londyn nigdzie się nie wybierał.

  - W porządku. – Harry się zgodził. – Zatem widzimy się później.

  - Tak. Widzimy się później. – Zayn powiedział od niechcenia,  jakby nic istotnego miało się już nie zdarzyć. 

            Kiedy Harry się odwrócił i miał iść w dół ulicy, usłyszał jak Zayn woła go ostatni raz.

  - Hej, Harry?

            Obrócił się.

  - Tak?

  - Powodzenia.

            Dwójka chłopaków uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

  - Dzięki.

            Harry ledwo zrobił dwa kroki, zanim odwrócił się ponownie.

  - Hej, Zayn?

  - Tak?

            Harry przełknął ślinę. Wiedział, że zachowuje się dziecinnie, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić.

  - Dobrze wyglądam?

            Wciąż miał na sobie klasyczny „Harry strój”: parę ciemnych, obcisłych dżinsów i zużyty t-shirt z ciepłą kurtką na wierzchu. Zasadniczo po prostu wyglądał jak on. Po prostu Harry, nikt więcej, nikt mniej.

  - Wyglądasz lepiej niż dobrze. – Zayn zapewnił go z uśmiechem, brzmiąc szczerze.

            I to była wszelka zachęta, jakiej Harry potrzebował; ponieważ Zayn miał wiele rzeczy: był gorący, uprzejmy, zabawny, ale nie był kłamcą. Dlatego też, bez zbędnych ceregieli, Harry posłał mu mały, wdzięczny uśmiech, zanim odwrócił się ponownie, tym razem bez oglądania się za siebie.

            To było coś w rodzaju snu, kiedy szedł sam ulicami, późną nocą. Trochę jakby płynął; jakby był gdzieś zupełnie indziej, doświadczając tego poprzez oczy kogoś innego. Jakby to wszystko było zbyt rzeczywiste, by było prawdziwe, jeśli to ma jakikolwiek sens. Harry nie wiedział. Harry nie wiedział nic oprócz tego, że przeżywał kłopoty w dziedzinie oddychania.

            Dwadzieścia minut później był w wąskiej uliczce prowadzącej do ich hotelu. Było prawie ciemno tej marcowej nocy, uliczne latarnia odwalały kiepską robotę w rozjaśnianiu chodnika. Chociaż mogło być zupełnie ciemno, Harry prawdopodobnie nadal by się odnalazł. Mógłby się o to założyć.

            Kiedy w końcu tam dotarł, otworzył drzwi, zdeterminowany, by tego wszystkiego nie przemyśleć lub nie poddać analizie, ponieważ Bóg wie, do jakiego wniosku mógł dojść. Zamiast tego trzymał swój umysł w pustej błogości, powtarzając sobie tylko „pokój 206, pokój 206”. To było wszystko, czego potrzebował w tym momencie.

            Jednak, kiedy rzeczywiście stał pod pokojem 206, gapił się w drzwi przez chwilę, zanim zebrał się na odwagę, by zapukać. Zaczął się niepokoić, kiedy czas mijał, a nikt nie otwierał, ale wypuścił ciężki oddech wypełniony ulgą, kiedy usłyszał, że drzwi zostały odblokowane. Spojrzał w dół, nerwowo wpatrując się w swoje nogi, kiedy drzwi się powoli otworzyły. Gdy spojrzał w górę, został powitany widokiem Louisa, zerkającego przez drzwi, wyglądającego jak mieszanka sceptycyzmu, zmieszania i obaw. Było to dość oczywiste, że nie oczekiwał towarzystwa, ze względu na fakt, iż miał na sobie te same spodnie dresowe, które nosił zaledwie kilka godzin temu, kiedy on i Harry się poznali, a jego włosy były w jeszcze większym błaganie, niż wcześniej, jakby turlał się po podłodze czy coś i nosił okulary. Harry nigdy nie oczekiwał tego, że będzie wystarczająco uprzywilejowany, by zobaczyć go kiedykolwiek w okularach, więc uważał się za szczęściarza.

  - Uh, cześć? – Louis zmarszczył brwi, najwyraźniej nie widząc powodu nagłego pojawienia się Harry’ego.

            Harry z trudem sam to pojmował.

  - Cześć. – Harry chciał brzmieć zwyczajnie, ale wyszło trochę tak, jakby się dusił.

  - Um, więc, co tutaj robisz? – Louis zapytał powoli, wciąż pozostając niepewnym.

  - Tak, nie wiem, ja tylko… – Harry wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami; albo raczej miał nadzieję, że wyglądało to nonszalancko. – Zastanawiam się, czy chcesz się spotkać?

            Louis odpowiedział natychmiast, tym razem brzmiał na nieco zirytowanego.

  - Wiesz, która jest godzina?

            Harry nie odpowiedział przez kilka sekund; zarówno dlatego, że musiał się uspokoić, ale także dlatego, że nie sprawdził godziny, odkąd zostawił Zayna.

  - Prawdę mówiąc, nie.

  - Prawie północ – odpowiedział Louis, i tak. Zdecydowanie był zirytowany.

  - Och.

  - Och? – powtórzył, krzyżując ramiona i zamrugał. – Poważnie? To wszystko, co masz do powiedzenia?

            Harry czuł rumieńce na policzkach, to naprawdę nie szło w sposób, w jaki miało iść. Może powinien to przemyśleć, może wtedy miałby właściwą odpowiedź.

  - Cóż, no wiesz, jest sobota, więc to powszechne, że siedzi się do późna.

            Jeśli Harry pomyślał, że to naprawi wszystko, bardzo się mylił.

  - Siedzę do późna każdej nocy, nie czyni to tym bardziej w porządku.

  - Tak, dobrze. – Harry przełknął ciężko, ignorując mordercze spojrzenie Louisa najlepiej, jak mógł.

            Louis wypuścił rozdrażnione westchnięcie, przeciągnął palcami po grzywce, zanim ponownie zajął się Harrym.

  - Czy to twój pomysł na propozycję seksu? Ponieważ jeśli myślałeś, że będę tym zainteresowany, jesteś w poważnym błędzie.

            Harry spojrzał na wściekłą twarz Louisa, mrugając kilka razy.

  - Co? Nie, ja…

  - Och, nie myśl, że nie widzę co się dzieje! – Louis kontynuował, jakby Harry nic nie mówił. – Jak, ooh, chodźmy pieprzyć gorącą gwiazdę z pokoju obok, wszyscy moi przyjaciele będą myśleć, że jestem taki fajny…

  - Co, nie…

  - … i popularny, i cholera. Może po prostu wpadnę, a on po prostu…

  - … to naprawdę nie…

  - … pomyśli, że  jestem super gorący i seksowny z powodu moich śmiesznych kręconych włosów…

  - Przepraszam.

  - …i absurdalnie zielonych oczu…

  - Dobrze.

  - …i głupiej osobowości.

  - Huh.

  - Tak, cóż, pozwól, że cię oświecę. – Louis wskazał palcem na Harry’ego, zmuszając go, by nieświadomie zrobił krok w tył, zanim kontynuował, sycząc. – To się nie stanie!

            Louis nadal patrzył na niego ostro, wyraźnie zdecydowany, by Harry poczuł się tak zakłopotany, jak to tylko możliwe. Biorąc ciężki oddech, Harry poczuł się źle za sprawienie, że Louis był taki zdenerwowany. To naprawdę nie było w jego intencji. Wstydliwie patrzył w ziemię i podrapał się po karku.

  - To naprawdę nie jest to, o czym myślałem. Przykro mi, że masz takie wrażenie.

            Kiedy spojrzał ponownie, Louis wydawał się być nieco zrelaksowany.

  - Naprawdę? – zapytał niepewnie, nie do końca mu wierząc.

  - Sto procent – potwierdził Harry, tym razem patrząc prosto w oczy Louisa. – Zaufaj mi, nigdy, przenigdy nie wykorzystałbym cię w ten sposób.

            Louis ponownie skrzyżował ramiona, unosząc brwi.

  - Naprawdę?

  - Tak! – Harry nalegał, robiąc się coraz bardziej zdesperowanym, by Louis nie widział go jako pewnego rodzaju puszczalskiego kobieciarza, który chce się dostać do spodni ludzi. Już wystarczająco wielu ludzi tak myślało; nie może pozwolić, by Louis także tak myślał. – Naprawdę, nigdy nie zrobiłbym czegoś, czego ty nie chcesz. Poważnie, tylko wpadłem, ponieważ pomyślałem, że przydałoby ci się towarzystwo. A wcześniej dobrze się dogadywaliśmy, więc pomyślałem, że nie będzie ci to za bardzo przeszkadzać.

            Nagle Louis opuścił ręce i pozwolił im luźno zwisać. Wyglądał, jakby żałował.

  - Tak, dogadywaliśmy się. Chyba po prostu, eh, za bardzo się doszukiwałem.

  - Nie, to w porządku, rozumiem, dlaczego doszło do tego nieporozumienia. Naprawdę. – Harry szybko go uspokoił. – Jednak, żeby to było całkowicie jasne, nie jestem tu po to, aby robić jakieś zabawne interesy. Tylko po to, żeby robić to, cokolwiek robią dwaj faceci, którzy ledwo się znają o północy w tanim hotelu.

            Louis podniósł jedną brew. Harry zakaszlał.

  - Mam na myśli, poza tym, co normalnie robią.

            Louis nadal unosił brew. Harry zaczerwienił się.

  - Powtarzam, moje intencje są czyste.

            Louis pokręcił głową.

  - Tak, nie, wierzę ci, przepraszam, jestem przewrażliwiony. Po prostu idę przez jakieś gówno, jestem w rozsypce, i tak. Przepraszam.

  - Jest w porządku. – Po chwili milczenia Harry dodał, wskazując głową w stronę pokoju. – To znaczy, że mogę wejść?

            Louis uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

  - Tak, myślę, że to znaczy, że możesz wejść.

            Nie czekając na dalszą zachętę, Harry natychmiast ruszył naprzód i wszedł do pokoju, gdy Louis się odsunął. Pokój był tak mały, jak Harry’ego i Zayna, i ściany miały ten sam brzydki różowo-szarawy kolor. Zasadniczo, były identyczne.

  - Twój pokój wygląda dokładnie tak samo jak nasz.  – Skomentował Harry.

  - Nie mów? – Louis odpowiedział sarkastycznie, gdy zamykał drzwi.

            Ignorując ten komentarz, Harry postąpił na przód, gdzie leżała walizka Louisa. Była ona jednak prawie całkowicie pusta i wyglądało na to, że niemal wszystkie jego ubrania były porozrzucane po całej podłodze.

  - Jest to również, jeśli mogę tak powiedzieć, bezzasadny bałagan biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że byłeś tu od dziesięciu godzin, a większość tego czasu spędziłeś w moim pokoju.

            Louis przewrócił oczami, rozdrażniony.

  - Cóż, przepraszam, mamo, nie spodziewałem się towarzystwa.

  - W porządku.

  - Poza tym… - Louis założył ręce na piersi i zmrużył oczy, patrząc na Harry’ego podejrzliwie. – Liczyłeś na ile godzin się tu zatrzymałem?

  - Nie liczyłem, wiem tylko, że wpadłeś około drugiej, a teraz mówisz, że jest dwunasta, a dwanaście minus dwa równa się dziesięć, więc…

            Louis zlustrował Harry’ego spojrzeniem.

  - Huh.

  - Tak.

  - Cóż, myślę, że to wszystko ma sens – powiedział Louis, ściskając dłonie.

            Harry pokiwał głową w zgodzie, zanim odwrócił się, by usiąść na łóżku, ale został zatrzymany przez dźwięk głosu Louisa, który brzmiał dziwnie gorączkowo.

  - Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj!

            Zszokowany, Harry zatrzymał się gwałtownie, aby spojrzeć na Louisa, marszcząc brwi.

  - Co?

  - Może – Louis skoczył do przodu, kładąc ręce na ramionach Harry’ego – usiądź tutaj.

            Poprowadził Harry’ego prosto do lewego krańca łóżka, gdzie usiadł posłusznie, patrząc na Louisa szeroko otwartymi oczami.

  - A ja – Louis podszedł do prawego brzegu łóżka, gdzie usiadł – usiądę tutaj.

            Harry nadal wpatrywał się w Louisa, który siedział tam w dresie i okularach, wyglądając niego nieswojo.

  - Um.

  - Idealny układ – powiedział Louis z wielkim uśmiechem, który wydawał się być wymuszony.

            Jego oczy zwykle się marszczyły, gdy naprawdę się uśmiechał, a tym razem tego nie zrobiły. Harry zauważał tego typu rzeczy.

  - Racja – powiedział Harry, zatracając się w czymś innym.  _Idealnie, w rzeczy samej. Lubię dystans między nami. I to wcale nie jest tak, że chcę cię teraz przytulić._

  - Tak – powiedział Louis, kładąc obie ręce na udach, zanim spojrzał na Harry’ego, wyglądając jakby był nieco zakłopotany. – Spójrz, Harry, czuję, że jest coś, co muszę ci powiedzieć. Wiesz, żebyś nie miał mylnego wrażenia lub coś.

  - Okej. Strzelaj. – Zachęcił Harry, nie spuszczając wzroku z Louisa.

            Louis wziął głęboki oddech i przemówił poważnie, patrząc w oczy Harry’ego.

  - Nie jestem gejem.

            To było jak cios w brzuch. Harry nie wiedział, co czuje, ani co powinien czuć. Prawdę mówiąc, brał za pewnik to, że Louis jest gejem, albo przynajmniej bi, zwłaszcza od wczorajszej rozmowy z Zaynem, kiedy w zasadzie gwarantował to Harry’emu. Ale, w końcu, co on wiedział? On nie znał Louisa, i najwyraźniej Harry także nie. Więc, oczywiście Louis był zdenerwowany, kiedy Harry wpadł, jeśli myślał, że on chce tylko uprawiać z nim seks. Oczywiście, że sprawiło to, że czuł się niewygodnie. Harry miał nadzieję, że ból i rozczarowanie nie są zbyt wyraźnie wymalowane na jego twarzy.

  - Dobrze.

  - W porządku?

  - Tak, tak, jasne. – Harry starał się zignorować boleśnie obecny węzeł w jego brzuchu. – Tak, no wiesz, to nie tak, jakby mnie to obchodziło czy coś. Jak mówiłem wcześniej, nie dlatego wpadłem.

  - Tak, mówiłeś – zgodził się Louis. – Chciałem się tylko upewnić.

  - Rozumiem to. Poza tym, to nie tak , że, wiesz, też jestem gejem, więc…

            Technicznie to nie kłamstwo, ponieważ był biseksualistą. Niezamierzony rym*. To wydawało się zaskoczyć Louisa. Jego brwi powędrowały w górę i spojrzał na Harry’ego niedowierzająco.

  -  _Naprawdę?_

  - Tak – odpowiedział Harry, zdecydowany nie dać się, mimo sposobu, w jaki jego ręce drżały, a jemu chciało się płakać. – Tak trudno w to uwierzyć?

            Louis zamrugał.

  - Um. Cóż.

            Harry kontynuował.

  - Lubię dziewczyny. – Wciąż nie kłamstwo. Jego reputacja w szkole powinna to poprzeć. – Cycki są naprawdę fajne.

            Louis prychnął i odgarnął grzywkę z twarzy, tak, jak robił to wcześniej.

  - Tak, cycki są cholernie  _fantastyczne_. – Jego głos cuchnął sarkazmem, ale Harry był obojętny.

  - Też tak myślę. Ładna tekstura.

  - Po prostu wspaniała. – Louis powiedział bezmyślnie.

  - Dobrze wpasowuje się w ręce.

            Louis zanucił wymijająco.

  -Lub, cóż, mam dość duże dłonie, więc dla mnie muszą być duże cycki…  
  
  - Racja. – Louis przerwał mu, brzmiąc niecierpliwie.

            Harry nie wiedział, co więcej powiedzieć, więc zachował ciszę. Z zirytowanego wyrazu twarzy Louisa odczytał, że nie chciał dołączyć do chwalącej cycki przemowy Harry’ego. W porządku.

  - Więc… – zaczął Louis, ściskając dłonie.

  - Więc… – kontynuował Harry, patrząc w obawie na Louisa.

  - Więc.. – powtórzył Louis, wyraźnie starając się zmienić temat. – Jak się masz?

  - Dobrze – odpowiedział Harry.

  - Dobrze.

  - A ty?

  - Wspaniale.

  - Dobrze.

  - Więc, co chcesz robić? – spytał Louis po minucie rozdzierającej ciszy.

            Harry spojrzał na twarz Louisa, na jego usta, które były zaciśnięte w wąską linię i jego niebieskie oczy, które wwiercały się w Harry’ego i nie mógł nic poradzić na uczucie, że było coś niedopowiedzianego wiszącego w powietrzu, jakby było coś, co powinien powiedzieć, by jakoś zadowolić Louisa. Tylko nie wiedział co. Dziwnie było tak myśleć, ponieważ tak świetnie się dogadywali kilka godzin temu.

  - Nie wiem.

            Umysł Harry’ego pędził:  _co robią dwaj normalni faceci, gdy się spotykają?_  Kiedy był z Nickiem, zazwyczaj myślał o tym, co powinien później powiedzieć Zaynowi, a kiedy był z Zaynem, mówił o tym, jak bardzo chciał pieprzyć Louisa. A zrobienie którejkolwiek z tych rzeczy teraz byłoby po prostu dziwne. Po chwili namysłu, Harry miał pomysł.

  - Cóż, um. Myślę, że jest jedna rzecz, którą możemy zrobić.

  - Jaka?

  - Cóż, um. – Harry podrapał się po głowie. – Jest taka gra, w którą ja i mój przyjaciel często graliśmy.

            Louis uniósł brwi.

  - Tak? Która?

  - Jest to gra na telefon, nie sądzę, byś o niej słyszał…

  - Dlaczego? – przerwał mu Louis. – Tylko dlatego, że jestem sławny, nie znaczy to, że nie robię normalnych rzeczy. Także mam telefon, wiesz.

  - Cóż, może zatem zgadniesz o którą chodzi.

  - Angry birds? – Louis natychmiast zasugerował, nie marnując czasu.

  - Nie.

  - Temple run?

  - Nie.

  - Subway surfers?

  - Nie.

  - Candy crush?

  - Nie.

  - Ta, gdzie przesuwa się kawałki skał?

  - Co?

  - Okej, zatem nie. I tak jest nudna. Plants vs. zombies?

  - Nie.

            Louis wydawał się być pozbawiony dalszych sugestii.

  - Um.

            Uśmiechając się pod nosem, Harry starał się nie wyglądać na zbyt zadowolonego z siebie.

  - Powiem ci, nie musisz znać każdej.

  - Zamknij się, nie skończyłem – powiedział Louis, śmiejąc się.

            Harry przewrócił oczami i westchnął ciężko, udając irytację.

  - Poczekam.

            Louis zakrył twarz dłońmi i jęknął.

  - Cholera, powinienem to wiedzieć.

  - Cóż, przynajmniej wiem, co robicie kiedy jesteście w trasie – kontynuował Harry uroczystym głosem, który brzmiał na całkowicie zawiedziony. – Gracie w gry na swoich telefonach.

            Śmiejąc się, Louis odsunął ręce z twarzy.

  - Cóż, co innego mamy robić?

  - Pamiętam stare dobre czasy – powiedział Harry, przyciskając dłoń do piersi – kiedy byłem młody, a celebryci wykorzystywali czas robiąc ważne rzeczy, takie jak odpowiadanie na listy fanów.

  - Cóż, wybacz, stary Haroldzie, ale teraz używamy czegoś, co nazywa się technologią. Może o tym słyszałeś?

  - Może gdzieś o tym czytałem.

  - Dobrze dla ciebie. I widzisz, z tą całą technologią, możemy nawiązywać kontakt z fanami przez takie strony jak Twitter. Może też o tym słyszałeś?

  - Moja córka mogła o tym wspomnieć.

  - Racja. – Louis skinął głową z zainteresowaniem. – Ta, którą masz ze swoim platonicznym kumplem Zaynem, z którą także idziesz na nasz występ?

  - To właśnie ta! – Harry potwierdził z uśmiechem. – Dobra z niej dziewczyna. Najlepsza w klasie.

  - Tak, mogę sobie wyobrazić. – Louis dalej grał. – Jeśli ma choć jedną dziesiątą twojej inteligencji, musi być całkiem bystra.

            Harry przerwał, mrugając.

  - Nazywasz mnie głupim?

  - Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Nigdy bym tego nie zasugerował.

            Zwężając oczy, Harry odpowiedział:  
  
  - Dobrze.

  - W każdym razie, mówiąc o technologii, pójdę teraz po mój telefon, ponieważ zamierzam dowiedzieć się o jakiej grze mówisz.

  - Powodzenia.

            Louis wstał i oczy Harry’ego podążyły za jego tyłkiem, gdy szedł. Pochylił się nad szufladą i otworzył tą, gdzie leżał telefon, jakby był schowany.

  - Zawsze trzymasz tam swój telefon?

  - Nie dokładnie – powiedział Louis, kiedy ponownie usiadł obok Harry’ego (lub może „obok” to trochę przesada, skoro nadal byli od siebie tak daleko, jak to tylko możliwe.) Włączył telefon. – I zwykle nie mam go wyłączonego. 

            Kiedy Louis zauważył zdziwione spojrzenie, które posłał mu Harry, wzruszył ramionami.

  - To żadna wielka sprawa. Nie myśl o tym.

  - W porządku. – Harry odpowiedział powoli, wciąż zmieszany.

            Mógł jednak, bez wątpienia, pomyśleć o tym później, kiedy będzie sam. Może napisze później o tym posta na Tumblra: „Dlaczego Louis Tomlinson trzyma swój telefon wyłączony i w ukryciu”. Haha. Nie. Nie zrobi tego. Nie jest szalony.

            Światło telefonu oświetliło twarz Louisa, kiedy wpisywał pin. Kiedy telefon był włączony,  Harry poczuł nieodpartą chęć do podkradnięcia się i zobaczenia, jaki ma obraz tła. Ale zamiast tego zrobić, postanowił skorzystać ze swojego głosu.

  - Jaką masz tapetę?

            Louis spojrzał na niego zaskoczony z nad telefonu.

  - Huh?

  - Twoja tapeta. – Harry powtórzył cierpliwie. – Na twoim telefonie. Co to?

  - Och. – Louis spojrzał na swój telefon, jakby rozważał swoją odpowiedź. – To, uh, kawałek lasagne.

  - Poważnie? – zapytał Harry.

            Nie wiedział, czego oczekiwał, ale na pewno nie tego.

  - Taa. – Louis zachichotał. – Po prostu, moja mama robi najlepszą domową lasagne. Wierz mi, nie masz pojęcia. Mniam, mniam. – Louis poklepał się po brzuchu. Harry starał go nie zrobić “awww”. – W każdym razie, bycie w trasie i w ogóle sprawia, że bardzo tęsknisz za domem. Więc, zrobiłem to zdjęcie podczas moich ostatnich urodzin i teraz za każdym razem, gdy tęsknię, po prostu patrzę na domową lasagne i czuję się odrobinę lepiej.

            Harry wpatrywał się w Louisa w zachwycie, kompletnie oniemiały. Louis wydawał się interpretować milczenie Harry’ego w niewłaściwy sposób, bo zaczął śmieć się nerwowo.

  - Przepraszam, to prawdopodobnie brzmiało jak coś ekstremalnie żałosnego i głupiego…

  - Nie, nie, nie. – Harry przerwał mu. – To nie brzmiało głupio. Wcale. Przyrzekam.

  - Tak?

  - Tak, to ma idealny sens. Poważnie, rozumiem. To urocze.

  - Okej. – Louis uśmiechnął się niepewnie. Harry to odwzajemnił. – Zatem co ty masz na tapecie?

  - Nie pamiętam. –  _Ciebie_. – Często zmieniam. -  _Na inne twoje zdjęcia._

            Akceptując to jako odpowiedź, Louis skinął głową i ponownie spojrzał na swój telefon.  Harry nie mógł nie zauważyć zmartwionego wyrazu twarzy, który wcześniej nie był obecny.

  - Wszystko okej? – zapytał.

  - Tak. – Louis odpowiedział natychmiast, choć niezbyt przekonująco, patrząc na Harry’ego. – Dostałem po prostu wiadomość głosową od jednego z kumpli i prawdopodobnie powinienem, no wiesz, odsłuchać ją.

  - Cóż, proszę. Nie mam nic przeciwko.

  - Nie, dopóki nie dowiem się o jakiej grze mówiłeś, Harold. – Louis uśmiechnął się, ale nie dosięgnęło to oczu.

  - Zatem wal.

  - Cóż. – Louis przewinął ekran telefonu i Harry nie mógł nie zauważyć, że ma wiele aplikacji. Nic dziwnego, że chciał to rozgryźć. – Coś, w co grasz z przyjaciółmi. Więc, może taka, w której można konkurować z innymi, zgadza się?

  - Tak.

  - Okej, zatem. Ta gra jest dość stara, ale Draw Something?

            Harry potrząsnął głową.

  - Nie.

  - Okej, w porządku. – Louis jęknął. – Poddaję się! Co to jest?

            Uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem, Harry odpowiedział:  
  
  - Wordfeud.*

            Nastała chwila ciszy. Harry patrzył na Louisa. Louis patrzył na Harry’ego. Harry czuł się skrępowany.  
  
  -  _Wordfeud_? – Louis powtórzył z niedowierzaniem.

  - Właśnie to powiedziałem.

  - Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj. – Louis podniósł jedną dłoń i zamknął oczy. – Mówisz mi, że ty i twoi przyjaciele zazwyczaj siedzicie i gracie w wordfeud i to jest to, co myślisz, że też powinniśmy zrobić?

  - Cóż, um. – Harry zarumienił się. – Może nie ja i moi przyjaciele. Bardziej jak ja i moja rodzina. Moja siostra jest w tym asem, ale moja mama nie bardzo. Wolałbym raczej nie oceniać siebie, skoro nie mogę wydać obiektywnej opinii. Ale jeśli mam być szczery, myślę, że jestem całkiem dobry, jeśli mogę tak o sobie powiedzieć. A kiedy mówiłem wordfeud, miałem na myśli scrabble.

  - Wow. – Louis teraz otworzył oczy i wpatrywał się w Harry’ego z niedowierzaniem, z szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Naprawdę jesteś jak czterdziestoletni facet w przebraniu.

  - Tak, często to słyszę – zachichotał Harry.

            Oczy Louisa przesunęły się po ciele Harry’ego, przyglądając mu się. Może Harry powinien czuć się  nieśmiało, ale tak nie było. Z jakiegoś powodu po prostu cieszył się uwagą.

  - Jesteś w ogóle prawdziwy?

            Oczy Harry’ego spotkały się z niebieskimi oczami Louisa i chciał zapytać go o to samo.

  - Nie wiem.

            Dalej wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem, zanim Louis uświadomił sobie, że jest coś, co powinien zrobić.

  - Racja! – wykrzyknął. – Moja wiadomość głosowa.

            Zerwał się z łóżka, ale ponieważ pokój był niewiarygodnie mały, nie miał gdzie pójść, gdyby chciał prywatności. Może łazienka, ale Louis Tomlinson nie chciał odsłuchiwać wiadomości głosowej tam, gdzie załatwia swój interes. Może to była niepotrzebna zasada, ale nadal istniała. W związku z tym, po prostu oparł się o ścianę na przeciwko Harry’ego.

  - Odsłucham teraz – wymamrotał do siebie i podniósł telefon do ucha.

            Harry siedział cicho na łóżku, wpatrując się w Louisa jak zawsze. W pokoju było kompletnie cicho, dopóki nagle niski, stłumiony dźwięk nie wydobył się z telefonu. Harry oczywiście nie mógł powiedzieć, co dokładnie zostało powiedziane, ale mógłby przysiąc, że na linii ktoś wrzeszczał. A jeśli przytłumiony, wysoki dźwięk nie wystarczyłby, by utwierdzić w tym Harry’ego, zszokowany wyraz twarzy Louisa naprawdę to zrobił. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte i szybko mrugał i odsunął telefon z dala od ucha, jakby chciał uchronić się przed głośnym dźwiękiem. Harry bardzo chciał wiedzieć, co się dzieje, ale ponieważ nie chciał niczego przerywać, siedział przyklejony do siedzenia z zamkniętymi ustami.

            Louis nadal patrzył bezmyślnie w powietrzu, kiedy wrzaski nie ustawały. Ale potem, nagle, dźwięk został zatrzymany. Zajęło to jednak chwilę, zanim Louis to sobie uświadomił i opuścił telefon, odkładając go delikatnie do szuflady.

            Harry wciąż nic nie powiedział. Louis nadal patrzył wszędzie, ale nie na Harry’ego, wydając się być całkowicie gdzie indziej.

  - Um – powiedział Harry, czując się niekomfortowo.

            Chciał zrobić coś, cokolwiek, by sprawić, by napięcie zniknęło i by Louis znów na niego spojrzał. I uśmiechnął się.

  - Wszystko dobrze? – kontynuował delikatnym, ostrożnym głosem.

            Louis wciąż na niego nie patrzył, jedynie skinął krótko głową, co nie było wcale przekonujące.

  - Jesteś pewien? – zapytał Harry tak ostrożnie, jak tyko mógł.  Nie chciał na nic naciskać i to było oczywiste, że Louis jest na krawędzi załamania. Ale wciąż musiał coś powiedzieć. – Nie wyglądasz dobrze.

  - Jest w porządku. – Jego głos był szorstki i ostry.

            Harry przełknął ślinę, ale wciąż odmawiał porzucenia tego.

  - Jesteś absolutnie pewien? Ponieważ inaczej…

  - Okej, do diabła. – Louis warknął i uderzył dłonią w szafkę. Teraz patrzył wprost na Harry’ego, który siedział spięty na łóżku, poniekąd żałując, że w ogóle cokolwiek powiedział. – Nie jest w porządku, okej? To chciałeś, żebym powiedział? Że czuję się teraz jak gówno?

            To była ostatnia rzecz, którą Harry chciał, żeby powiedział, ale nie miał szans, by to z argumentować, zanim Louis znowu na niego krzyknął.

  - Myślisz, że lubię, kiedy moi przyjaciele na mnie wrzeszczą? Myślisz, że lubię wiedzieć, że na to zasłużyłem, ponieważ jestem parszywym kawałkiem gówna, które nic nie potrafi zrobić dobrze?

            Harry nie mógł oddychać. Nie czuł własnego ciała. Próbował się odezwać.

  - Naprawdę nie myślę…

  - Zamknij się! – Louis przerwał mu zgryźliwie, machając dłonią w powietrzu. – To prawda! Jestem do bani i jestem bezwartościowy i…

            Harry nie mógł tak tego zostawić. Wstał, mierząc się z Louisem.

  - Nie, to ty się zamknij! – krzyknął, niepewien skąd wziął się ten nagły przypływ pewności siebie. – Jezu, kurwa, Chryste, Louis, to nie jest prawda i masz się zamknąć w tej chwili.

  - Co ty do cholery o tym wiesz? – Louis odpowiedział, z równie wielką pasją. – Nie znasz mnie. Uwierz mi, gdybyś znał, nie lubiłbyś mnie.

  - Co sprawia, że to mówisz? – Serce Harry’ego biło z furią w jego klatce piersiowej. Wiedział, że powinien się uspokoić, ale to było fizycznie niemożliwe.

  - Ponieważ nikt nie lubi! – wykrzyczał Louis i Harry mógł zobaczyć desperację w jego oczach. – Więc dlaczego ty miałbyś?

            Harry był bardziej spięty niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Wiedział, że to wszystko bzdura, oczywiście. Wszyscy lubili Louisa, to było coś rodzaju wszystkim znanego światowego faktu. Harry wiedział, że to było niemożliwym go nie lubić. Co sprawiło, że Harry był zaskoczony, to fakt, że Louis wydawał się być tego taki pewien. To śmieszne.

  - Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz – zaczął Harry spokojniej tym razem, patrząc w wyraźnie smutne oczy Louisa.

  - Dobrze, tak. Jasne, w porządku. – Louis westchnął ciężko.

            Harry wciąż był oniemiały, nie mając pojęcia, co powiedzieć, by znów było dobrze. Nagle Louis wyglądał na wyjątkowo zmęczonego. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na drzwi.

  - Cóż, drzwi są tam, jeśli chcesz, no wiesz.

            Harry chciał płakać. To było głupie, co oczywiście miało sens, ponieważ on był głupi. Oto był tutaj, mając złotą szansę by w końcu zdobyć Louisa i to, co właściwie zdołał zrobić, to spieprzyć to. Wszystkie nagrody dla Harry’ego Stylesa; idioty roku, największe spieprzenie wieku. I to wszystko się kończyło z  _cóż, drzwi są tam, jeśli chcesz, no wiesz_. Harry przeniósł wzrok z drzwi na Louisa, który wpatrywał się w ziemię.

  - Chcesz, żebym wyszedł? – Harry nie mógł ukryć bólu w głosie.

            Powoli Louis powoli podniósł wzrok z podłogi i spojrzał pytająco na Harry’ego.

  - Nie chcesz wyjść?

            Harry nie mógł kłamać. Zwłaszcza nie Louisowi.

  - Nie.

  - Ovh. – Wydawało się, że to zaskoczyło Louisa. – Dlaczego? Mam na myśli, byłem dla ciebie totalną suką już dwa razy. Zrozumiałbym, jeśli chcesz wyjść. Nie winiłbym cię.

            Harry czuł się kompletnie wyczerpany. Dziś był długi dzień. Zbyt długi. Zaledwie kilka godzin temu był bardziej szczęśliwy niż kiedykolwiek w całym swoim życiu. A teraz, stojąc tu w środku nocy z najpiękniejszą osoba na świecie stojąca tuż przed nim, był bardziej przerażony, niż był kiedykolwiek w całym swoim życiu.

            Ostatecznie, Harry zdecydował, że naprawdę nie ma nic do stracenia. Nawet jeśli Louis nie był gejem, równie dobrze mógł postawić to wszystko na jedną kartę.

  - Ponieważ myślę o tobie każdego dnia.

            Głos Harry’ego był ściszony, ale brzmiał zbyt głośno w tym zbyt cichym pokoju. Spojrzał na Louisa, chcąc zobaczyć jego reakcję, ale on milczał, czekając, aż Harry będzie kontynuował. I on to zrobił.

  - Porównuję każdą osobę, którą poznam z tobą i żadna nawet nie ma szansy.

            To było to, Harry nie mógł nawet dłużej patrzeć na Louisa, czując się za bardzo wystawionym. Wiedział, że się rumieni i zaczął nerwowo kręcić rękoma, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego i kontynuował.

  - Naprawdę zrobiłbym wszystko, tylko po to, byś zwrócił na mnie uwagę. Nawet napisałem do ciebie raz na Twitterze, ale nigdy nie odpowiedziałeś. To dlatego wcześniej skomentowałem odpowiadanie na listy fanów.

  - Ovh.

  - Tak. I łapię, że to prawdopodobnie jest super dziwne. Ale po prostu musiałem to powiedzieć, żeby nie żałować tego później.

            Harry odważył się spojrzeć na Louisa. Wyglądał tak, jakby nie oddychał. Harry znał to uczucie.

  - Ale odpowiadając na twoje pytanie: nie. Nie chcę wyjść. Ale jeśli ty tego chcesz, zniknę w przeciągu sekundy i nie będziesz musiał się więcej mną martwić.

            I to było to. Harry powiedział wszystko co mógł i teraz wszystko było w rękach Louisa. Zaległa cisza.

  - Ale. – Głos Louisa był ledwo słyszalny.

 _Ale nie jest dobre_. Głos w głowie Harry’ego panikował, ale zignorował to.

  - Ale co?

  - Ale powiedziałeś, że nie jesteś gejem i chcesz, żebyśmy zagrali w scrabble.

  - Och, racja. – Harry zachichotał z zakłopotaniem. – Cóż, jestem bi. Więc, technicznie nie gejem. I, daj spokój Lou, to nie tak, że naprawdę chciałem grać w scrabble.

  - Ale. – Louis powtórzył.

             _Ale wciąż nie jest dobre._  Nalegał głos w głowie Harry’ego.

  - Ale co?

  - Ale wyglądam jak gówno. – Louis powiedział w końcu, zaskakując Harry’ego.

            I tak, jasne, miał na sobie szare dresy i luźny, niebieski t-shirt, który mógł nie być najbardziej pochlebnym strojem. I jeśli ma być szczery, jego okulary nie ukrywały w pełni worków pod oczami. Ale wciąż nie był nawet bliski słowa „gówno”.

  - Myślę, że jesteś olśniewający.

            Oczy Louisa rozbłysły nieco, ale wciąż wydawał się być bezzasadnie smutny. Chcąc to zmienić, Harry kontynuował, tym razem z uśmiechem.

  - Można powiedzieć, że jesteś niepewny i nie mam pojęcia dlaczego.

            Louis przewrócił oczami, ale nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu.

  - Ponieważ obracam głowę, kiedy wchodzę przez drzwi?

  - Jestem całkiem zadowolony mogąc cię poinformować, że nie potrzebujesz makijażu, by coś pod nim ukryć, to kim jesteś wystarczy.

            Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Louis ponownie się roześmiał. Jego oczy się zmarszczyły, zauważył Harry, co znaczyło, że to był prawdziwy śmiech. Harry był z tego zadowolony.

  - Ale naprawdę, Lou, każdy w tym pokoju może to zauważyć. Co, wiesz, oznacza mnie. – Przyłożył dłoń do klatki piersiowej, jakby z wielką dumą. – Każdy z wyjątkiem ciebie.

            Louis wciąż miał wielki uśmiech na twarzy.

  - Więc, w zasadzie, co, mówisz mi, że rozświetlam twój świat jak nikt inny?

  - Prawie. I powiedziałbym, że sposób, w jaki odgarniasz swoje włosy mnie rozbraja, ale nie wiem.*** Twoje włosy są dość krótkie, więc nie jestem zbyt pewien, czy to mnie rozbraja, jeśli mam być szczery.

  - Jak możesz? – odpowiedział Louis, dysząc z przerażenia.

  - Cóż, zawsze możemy się dowiedzieć, prawda? – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

            Louis nie poświęcił chwili by się nad tym zastanowić, tylko schylił się natychmiast i zaczął potrząsać głową do przodu i do tyłu. Był w tym jakiś urok, musiał przyznać Harry. Tylko nie w seksualny sposób. Bardziej jak  _wow, spójrzcie na mnie, jestem uroczym głupkiem_  sposób. Louis zatrzymał się na chwilę i spojrzał w górę, na Harry’ego, z rękami na swoich kolanach.

  - Już jesteś rozbrojony?

            Widząc szczęście na twarzy Louisa było wystarczające dla Harry’ego.

  - Och, tak, cholera Louis, jestem całkowicie rozbrojony. – Nie zastanawiając się zbytnio, rzucił się na środek łóżka, chowając twarz w stosie poduszek. – Nie mogę oddychać, jestem zbyt rozbrojony.

            Szczęśliwy śmiech Louisa rozniósł się echem po pokoju.

  - Wiesz, naprawdę nie powinienem tego robić.

            Serce Harry’ego zamarło. Poruszył lekko głową, by lepiej słyszeć.

  - Robić czego?

            Nagle łóżko podskoczyło i Harry poczuł dwie małe, ale natarczywe dłonie ściskające jego ramiona i przenoszące go tak, że jego plecy były oparte o łóżko. Nad nim był teraz Louis, siedząc okrakiem na jego biodrach, a jego dłonie wciąż ściskały ramiona Harry’ego. Spojrzeli na siebie z tysiącem słów wypowiedzianym jedynie przez patrzenie sobie w oczy.

  - Tego – powiedział Louis, gdy pochylił się i przycisnął usta do warg Harry’ego.

            Po początkowej sekundzie szoku, po której nastąpiło pospieszne niespójne zdanie składające się z:  _O mój Boże, czy dzieje się to, co się dzieje_ , Harry nie tracił czasu na wahanie się, co zrobić: to była jego szansa i chciał z niej jak najwięcej. Natychmiast położył obie ręce na plecach Louisa i przyciągnął go bliżej, gdy sam przysunął się do przodu na łokciach.

            Dłonie Louisa puściły ramiona Harry’ego i jego prawa ręka przeniosła się na jego twarz, by lepiej go przytrzymać, kiedy druga powędrowała do włosów Harry’ego. Pocałunek był głęboki i pełen pasji i Harry pomyślał, że mógłby być tym, który praktycznie je Louisa, ale wydawało się, że Louis chce tego tak bardzo, gdy kontynuował całowanie Harry’ego tak wygłodniale i potrzebująco, przesuwając się nieco, by móc bezwstydnie przycisnąć do siebie ich penisy. Harry nie mógł na to nie jęknąć, łapiąc powietrze. Teraz był rozbrojony, co najmniej. Louis wziął to jako szansę by przesunąć swoje usta na gardło Harry’ego, gdzie zaczął wysysać malinki. Harry czuł, jakby miał eksplodować, jakby był fajerwerką w środku nocy, zamiast sobą.

  - Wiesz… – Louis przestał na chwilę ssać, by mówić, patrząc na Harry’ego. – To naprawdę nie jest to, czego teraz potrzebuję.

            Harry opadł na łóżko, jego głowa spadła na poduszki, kiedy Louis wrócił do działania. Harry wytrwale trzymał obie ręce na plecach Louisa, trzymając go blisko. Zamknął oczy. Nie było wystarczająco dużo powietrza w pokoju.

  - Jesteś tego pewny, kochanie? Ponieważ wydaje się, jakbyś tego naprawdę potrzebował.

            Kiedy Harry poczuł brak Louisa na swojej szyi, otworzył oczy, by zobaczyć go patrzącego na niego z odległości zaledwie kilku centymetrów.

  - Pieprz się.

  - Na pewno wydaje się, jakbyś próbował to zrobić. – Harry uśmiechnął się.

            Na to Louis zaprzestał ocierania o siebie ich erekcji i podniósł się, mimo chęci Harry’ego, by zatrzymać go dokładnie tam, gdzie był. Teraz siedział na Harrym, patrząc na niego i mrużąc oczy.

  - Bezczelny drań.

            Kiedy Harry tylko się uśmiechnął i poruszył do przodu, aby ponownie złączyć ich usta, został zatrzymany przez prawą rękę Louisa, który popchnął go z powrotem na plecy.

  - Zdejmij koszulkę. I spodnie, wolę cię bez nich.

  - Wszystko dla ciebie – powiedział Harry i natychmiast ściągnął koszulkę. W sekundzie po jej zdjęciu, ręce Louisa odnalazły brzuch Harry’ego i patrzył na niego w zachwycie.

  - Cholera, jesteś gorący.

            Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, jego policzki zaróżowiły się, a oczy rozwarły.

  - Myślisz?

            Louis pochylił się, znowu przyciskając usta do warg Harry’ego, tym samym zamykając mu je.

  - Tak.

            Kiedy Louis opadł na niego, Harry przeniósł swoje ręce pod koszulkę Louisa, gdzie zaczął głaskać jego ciepłą skórę. Jednak nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że czuł się, jakby jego spodnie były niesamowicie ciasne. Odrywając się od pocałunku, powiedział:  
  
  - Nie to, żebym narzekał, ale raczej trudno ściągnąć spodnie, kiedy siedzisz tak na mnie.

  - Racja – powiedział Louis i wycisnął szybki pocałunek na prawym policzku Harry’ego, zanim nagle  przesunął się w dół.

            Serce Harry’ego przyspieszyło.

  - Pozwól mi się tym zająć, kochanie.

            Louis wyciskał powolne, tęskne pocałunki na nagiej klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, kiedy dalej przesuwał się w dół, w stronę jego spodni. Przycisnął dłoń do jego krocza i Harry nie mógł zrobić nic, poza jękiem w odpowiedzi.

  - Cóż, widzę, dlaczego są ciasne – Louis uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na Harry’ego wyzywająco.

  - Po prostu je ściągnij – Harry jęknął z frustracją, nie zdolny do ułożenia bezczelnej odpowiedzi, kiedy Louis był między jego udami. Ledwo mógł myśleć.

  - Jasne, kochanie.

            Louis rozpiął zamek i zaczął ściągać je w dół, choć wymagało to trochę wysiłku, ponieważ były one bardzo obcisłe. Kiedy były całkowicie zdjęte, Harry odetchnął z ulgą, nagle czując się znacznie bardziej wolnym. Ale kiedy Louis zaczął ściągać także jego bokserki, nagle usiadł.

  - Zaczekaj – powiedział, przez co Louis spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

            Harry musiał wziąć uspokajający oddech, by się uspokoić.  _Cholera, cholera, cholera_. Dalej sapał, prawie niezdolny do tworzenia spójnych słów.

 **-** Ja tylko… cholera, Louis…

            Louis zaczął pocierać dłonią wybrzuszenie, co nie było pomocne, i powiedział niewinnym głosem, jakby dokładnie wiedział, co mu robi.

  - O co chodzi?

  - Cholera – przeklął Harry i przesunął się ** _,_** odsuwając rękę Louisa od swojego krocza i kładąc dłonie na jego biodrach, przerzucając go na dół, więc teraz to on leżał na plecach, a Harry nad nim górował. Patrzył do góry, na Harry’ego, wyraźnie zaskoczony nagłą zmianą wydarzeń.

  – Ja tylko… Jest coś, co zawsze chciałem zrobić.

            Oczy Louisa przesuwały się między oczami Harry’ego, a jego ustami.

  - Co takiego?

  - Zobaczysz. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Zdejmij koszulkę, a ja zdejmę twoje spodnie.

            Obydwaj zajęli się tym od razu, nie marnując więcej czasu. Spodnie Louisa wisiały luźno na jego biodrach, więc nie był to tak wielki wysiłek, jak przy Harrym. Choć nie było tak, iż nie był równie twardy, co Harry zauważył z dumą. Louis uniósł się na łokciach, patrząc na Harry’ego w oczekiwaniem ** _._** Jego ciało było spocone i Harry chciał to wszystko zlizać.

  - Cholera, jesteś  przepiękny **–** stwierdził Harry, zanim oderwał wzrok od idealnej twarzy Louisa, ponownie skupiając uwagę na jego twardym penisie w bokserkach, tuż przed nim.

            Jego dłonie powoli odsunęły materiał i w przeciwieństwie do Louisa, nie zatrzymał się. Jego penis był intensywnie czerwony  i Harry chciał zrobić temu zdjęcie i ustawić na tapetę w swoim telefonie. Chociaż nie zrobi tego, ponieważ a) to byłoby dziwne, b) zepsułoby to nastrój i c) miał teraz ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia.

  - Chciałem to zrobić od tak dawna – wydyszał Harry i mógł usłyszeć, jak Louis sapnął w odpowiedzi.

  - Harry… – Louis jęknął, ale przerwał mu Harry, oplatając ręką podstawę jego penisa, kiedy wsadzał główkę do buzi.

            Harry zamknął oczy i zaczął ssać uważnie i wygłodniale, zdeterminowany sprawić jak najwięcej przyjemności Louisowi.

  - Harry, kurwa. – Louis dyszał desperacko.

            Gdyby usta Harry’ego nie były zajęte, uśmiechnąłby się. Po chwili ciągłego lizania i wielu sapaniach  i jękach ze strony Louisa, Harry odsunął się, by złapać oddech, ale kontynuował pieszczenie penisa, który teraz był pokryty preejakulantem i śliną Harry’ego. Spojrzał na Louisa, którego czoło było pokryte potem, ale wciąż wyglądał niezaprzeczalnie przepięknie **.**  I poważnie, Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje pieprzone szczęście. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to on był tym, który sprawiał, że Louis się tak rumienił; to wszystko było dla niego. I chciał z tego wziąć jak najwięcej.

  - Możesz być głośniej? – zapytał. – Chcę cię słyszeć.

  - Tak, dobrze – zgodził się Louis.

            Kiwając głową, Harry powrócił do swojego zajęcia. Jego własny penis domagał się uwagi, ale zignorował to i skupił całą uwagę na Louisie, który dotrzymał obietnicy i zaczął mówić.

  - Cholera, Harry. Kurwa, to jest takie dobre. Harry. O mój Boże. Harry. Harry. – Z zachętą Louisa, Harry zaczął ssać nawet bardziej chętnie. –  _Cholera, cholera, cholera, Harry_. Twoje usta zostały do tego stworzone, wiesz to, prawda?  _Cholera_.

            Harry odsunął się.

  - Jesteś blisko?

  - Tak.  – Louis potwierdził i gdy tylko Harry chciał znów wziąć go w usta, został zatrzymany przez rozbity głos Louisa. – Czekaj.

            Ręka Harry’ego wciąż była na jego penisie, ale już go nie pieściła.

  - Co?

  - Ja tylko… – Louis przesunął się i usiadł, biorąc głęboki wdech, jakby się uspokajał. Otarł swoje czoło i spojrzał w oczy Harry’ego. – Czy ty, mam na myśli, jak, czy moglibyśmy, no wiesz…

  - Po prostu to wyrzuć, Lou. – Harry przerwał jego chaotyczną przemowę **.**

            Louis przełknął ciężko.

  - Czy byłoby w porządku, gdybym cię pieprzył? Ponieważ naprawdę, naprawdę tego chcę.

            Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego błagalnie, który zaśmiał się bez tchu, ponieważ  _poważnie?_  Prosi o zgodę? To wszystko było tak nierzeczywiste, ale w najlepszy z możliwych sposobów.

  - Tak. – Harry kaszlnął. – Tak, możemy to zrobić.

            Louis pochylił się i zderzył się ustami z Harrym. Harry entuzjastycznie odpowiedział na pocałunek. Kiedy Louis się odsunął, uśmiechał się jasno.

  - Dziękuję.

  - Przyjemność po mojej stronie.

            Louis zeskoczył z łóżka i podszedł do swojej torby, gdzie schylił się i zaczął szukać. Harry patrzył na jego wspaniałe, nagie ciało i wiedział, że nie wytrzyma dłużej. Kiedy Louis wrócił na łóżko, miał ze sobą butelkę lubrykanta i prezerwatywę. Uśmiechnął się i wyglądał tak ładnie, że Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać i znów go pocałował. Louis usiadł okrakiem na jego biodrach i włożył dłonie w włosy Harry’ego.

  - Robiłeś to wcześniej?

  - Nie.

  - Jestem twoim pierwszym? – Jego brwi powędrowały w górę.

  - Pierwszym facetem, tak.

  - Och. Zgaduję, że w takim razie muszę być delikatny.

  - Nie ma takiej potrzeby. – Nie zgodził się Harry.

  - Zobaczymy. – Louis parsknął **.**

            Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił, to zsunięcie bokserek Harry’ego mamrocząc coś, co brzmiało jak  _wow, duży._  Harry nie mógł tego stwierdzić na pewno. Potem położył dłoń na ramieniu Harry’ego i popchnął go na łóżko, gdzie rozłożył jego nogi. Jedną ręką leniwie szarpał penisa Harry’ego, kiedy zapytał:

  - Kiedykolwiek pieściłeś się palcami?

  - Tak – potwierdził Harry, niezdolny by skłamać. – Myśląc o tobie za każdym razem.

            Zaskoczony, Louis zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Harry’ego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

  - Proszę, nie przestawaj. – Harry jęknął **.**

  - Och, tak, przepraszam. – Jego ręka znów się poruszyła i Harry jęknął, nie mogąc zachować ciszy. – Myślisz, że jesteś gotowy?

  - Urodziłem się gotowy.

            Louis uśmiechnął się i podniósł lubrykant, wylewając go na swoją rękę. Potem podniósł kolana Harry’ego, by móc wsadzić palec w jego dziurkę. Harry westchnął na ten dotyk.

  - Och, cholera jasna, Louis.  _Kurwa_.

  - Lubisz to, kochanie? – zapytał Louis, gdy wślizgnął się palcem nieco głębiej.

  - Kocham to.

            Louis poruszył palcem, rozciągając go, zanim powiedział:

  - Mogę dodać jeszcze jeden?

  -  _Proszę_. – Błagał Harry, z zamkniętymi oczami.

            Wiedział, że brzmi jak desperat, ale to prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nim był. Nie trwało długo, zanim Harry poczuł kolejny palec i zapłakał niezrozumiale **.**

  - Cholera, Louis. Pieprzony Jezu, dobry Boże, Louis, Jezu…

  - Louis wystarczy.

            Harry mógł usłyszeć jego uśmiech w odpowiedzi, ale był zbyt daleko, by bezczelnie odpowiedzieć.

  -Tak, nieważne, kurwa. – Harry otworzył oczy i został powitany przez widok niebieskich oczy Louisa, wpatrujących się w niego, rozszerzonymi źrenicami **.**  – Możesz dodać jeszcze jednego?

  - Oczywiście.

            Nie zajęło długo, gdy Louis dodał trzeci palec i Harry był teraz tak bardzo rozbrojony, że nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Było lepiej, niż kiedykolwiek sobie wyobrażał. Zaczął oddychać szybko, ale został zatrzymany przez usta Louisa na swoich. Lizał on jego usta i Harry był bardziej niż szczęśliwy, mogąc się odwdzięczyć. Jego palce wciąż były w Harrym, rozciągając go, gdy oni nadal całowali się wściekle, zdesperowani. To Harry był tym, który się odsunął.

  - Jestem gotowy.

  - Jesteś pewien? – zapytał Louis, oddychając w jego usta.

  - Na sto procent. – Harry skinął głową, zdeterminowany.

  - Dobrze – powiedział Louis, gdy wyciągnął palce.

            Harry tęsknił za tym dotykiem, w sekundę po tym, gdy zniknął. Louis zaczął szarpać własnego penisa, zanim założył na niego prezerwatywę i pokrył go lubrykantem. Przygotował samego siebie, by móc wejść w Harry’ego.

  - Zaczynamy – powiedział.

  - Proszę, zrób to. – Harry zamknął oczy, przygotowując się mentalnie.

  - Będę ostrożny.

  - Proszę, nie.

            Niski chichot chichot Louisa był ostatnią rzeczą, którą Harry usłyszał, zanim poczuł, że jest całkowicie rozepchnięty. To było niesamowite. Bolało, tak, ale wciąż było niesamowite. Pasował idealnie.

  -Jesteś taki ciasny. – Louis wysapał, gdy poruszał się wolno i ostrożnie.

  - Tak.

  - O mój Boże, Harry.

            Zatrzymali się w tej pozycji przez chwilę, obaj dysząc desperacko, zanim Harry przemówił. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył Louisa zbliżającego się do niego, wyglądającego niepokojąco uderzająco jak zawsze.

  - Lou?

  - Tak?

  - Proszę, rusz się.

            Louis zrobił to, co mu powiedziano i zaczął kołysać się w Harry;m delikatnie **.**

  -Mocniej. – Nalegał Harry.

           Louis posłuchał.

Harry czuł się niesamowicie pełny i jego własny penis naprawdę zaczął błagać o uwagę. Przesunął rękę w dół, ale został zatrzymany, gdy ręka Louisa odepchnęła go.

  - Nie, kochanie. – Nie zgodził się, nie zaprzestając się poruszać. – Chcę, byś doszedł w ten sposób.

         Harry jęknął i wydął wargi. W odpowiedzi, Louis przycisnął usta do jego ust i złapał dłoń Harry’ego, przesuwając ją w stronę swoich pośladków, które Harry natychmiast ścisnął. Jego druga dłoń dołączyła po chwili z drugiej strony i pchnął Louisa nawet głębiej.

  - Boże. – Louis jęknął **.**  – Tak gorąco wokół mnie, Harry.

  - Kurwa.

            Harry czuł, że zbliża się do krawędzi; był szczerze zaskoczony, że zdołał wytrzymać tak długo.

  - Dochodzę.

  - Ja też.

            Louis zaczął poruszać się jeszcze mocniej i to było to dla Harry’ego. Doszedł mocniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej w całym swoim życiu, wystrzeliwując swoją spermę na brzuch Louisa.

  - Cholera!

            Louis doszedł chwilę później, opadając twarzą w zagłębienie na szyi Harry’ego. Harry odgarnął spocone włosy z jego czoła i złożył tam pocałunek. Po chwili odsunął się od Harry’ego, tylko po to, aby się na nim położyć **.**  Obaj byli spoceni i lepcy, więc było troche bałaganu. Chociaż żadnemu z nich jednak to nie przeszkadzało i leżeli w ciszy; jedynym dźwiękiem były ich ciężkie oddechy.

  - To było nieoczekiwane – powiedział Louis, wciąż nie mogąc złapać oddechu.

  - Można tak powiedzieć.

            W głębi umysłu Harry zastanawiał się, czy ściany były tak cienkie, że Zayn mógł ich usłyszeć. Miał nadzieję, że nie. Chciał, żeby to było prywatne. Tylko on i Louis. Chociaż, przypomniał sobie, że to Zayn przekonał go, by tu przyszedł. Może mógłby mu dać autograf Louisa lub coś.

  -Zgaszę światło – powiedział Louis i zszedł z ciała Harry’ego.

            Podszedł do przełącznika światła w rogu i Harry leżał, ciesząc się widokiem. Louis atrzymał się także w łazience, gdzie szybko się oczyścił. Harry był zbyt zmęczony i obolały, by się poruszyć, by przypomnieć sobie, gdzie jest **.**

            Kiedy Louis wrócił do łóżka, tym razem nie położył się na Harrym, ale obok niego. Przesunął się i leżał twarzą do ściany **.**  Harry patrzył na niego, zastanawiając się czy może przysunąć się bliżej. Jasne, właśnie uprawiali seks, ale Louis cały dzień zachowywał się dość dziwnie. Co, jesli chce, żeby wyszedł? Co, jeśli Harry był jedynie kolejną głupią jednonocną przygodą? Harry naprawdę nie chciał o tym teraz myśleć, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić.  
  
 - Harry? – szepnął Louis, przywracając go do rzeczywistości?  
  
 - Tak? – Harry wyszeptał z niepokojem, nie mogąc pozbyć się niewygodnego supła w brzuchu.  
  
 - Jest zimno. Możesz mnie przytulić?  
  
           Duży uśmiech pojawił sięna twarzy Harry’ego. Nie musiał go prosić dwa razy.

 

*w oryginale się rymuje.  
**nie tłumaczyłam tytułów gier, bo większość jest dość popularna. Wordfeud – jeśli ktoś by nie wiedział – jest to coś w stylu Scrabble.  
***cała ta rozmowa jest nawiązaniem do piosenki One Direction – What Makes You Beautifu


	12. Chapter 12

Perspektywa Zayna:

                Zayn leżał na kanapie ustawionej w zimnym kącie hollu. I to niestety nie było tak wygodne, jak mogłoby się wydawać, mimo tych wszystkich wielokolorowych kwiatów, którymi była udekorowona. W zasadzie, była zbyt mała, zbyt lepka i nie taka, jak jego łóżko w domu. Ale, gdy Zayn zwinął się w kłębek, chowając twarz w poduszkę, doszedł do wniosku, że musi to zrobić.  
               Wrócił do hotelu około pół godziny temu, ale kiedy uświadomił sobie, że pokój był pusty, cóż, nie miał problemu z domyśleniem się, gdzie jest Harry. I chociaż był dumny z niego i jego osiągnięć, było kilka bardziej przygnębiających rzeczy, kiedy leżysz sam w łóżku, wiedząc, że tylko kilka metrów dalej twój najlepszy przyjaciel uprawia seks swojego życia. Dosłownie. I oto jesteś. Sam, z niepotrzebnie dużym wolnym miejscem w łóżku.  
               A teraz był tutaj: z niepotrzebnie małym, wolnym miejscem na kanapie. Oczywiście lepsza opcja. Dobrze, że w jego umiejętnościach znalazła się także: „zdolność do spania w dowolnym miejscu i o każdej porze.”  
               Chodziło o to, że Zayn nie był zgorzkniałą osobą. Kiedyś, kiedy był młodszy, był naprawdę zafascynowany Pokemonami, a jedna z jego sióstr, która nawet nie  miała jeszcze dziesięciu lat, jak on, zdołała zdobyć naprawdę dobre, złote karty, które Zayn desperacko pragnął. Jedynym Pokemonem, które znała, był Pikachu, na Boga! Ale zamiast starać się przekonać ją, aby oddała mu karty, on po prostu przełknął swój żal i zamiast tego próbował cieszyć się jej szczęściem.  
               Ale każdy ma swoje granice. A granice Zayna zepchnęły go do samotnego leżenia w ciemności. Dosłownie i w przenośni. To zabawne, jak uprzejmość ma sposób, by uczynić cię mniej szczęśliwym. Albo raczej, to wcale nie jest śmieszne i w tym problem.  
               Ale Zayn również wiedział, że Harry jest szczęśliwy, co w efekcie sprawiało, że on także był szczęśliwy. W związku z tym napisał mu wiadomość, którą wiedział, że Harry doceni, zanim zamknął oczy.  
               On tylko chciał, by również mógł być szczęśliwy, kiedy się obudzi.

Perspektywa Liama:  
_  
Gdy tylko Liam założył okulary przeciwsłoneczne, by ukryć swoją tożsamość, poczuł, jak jego telefon wibruje w tylnej kieszeni spodni. Podniósł ją do ucha.  
_ _\- Tak?  
_ _\- Agencie 007, mówi N. Podaj swoją pozycję.  
_ _\- Jestem właśnie w Londynie, w Gatwick. Daj mi jedną godzinę i spotkamy się w centrali.  
_ _\- Odnotowano. Mógłbyś powtórzyć cel swojej misji?  
_ _\- Znaleźć Louisa Tomlinsona i przywieźć go do agencji, martwego lub żywego. Preferowany żywy, chociaż nie mogę składać żadnych obietnic.  
_ _\- Oczywiście, że nie, wiem, jak niebezpieczna może być ta misja. Mimo wszystko, agenci 007 żyją bardzo krótko. Ale jeśli ktokolwiek może to zrobić, to ty, agencie 007.  
_ _\- Zrozumiałem. Jednak, tak bardzo, jak doceniam te miłe słowa, obawiam się, że muszę iść. Nie zawiodę cię, N.  
_ _\- Lepiej, żebyś nie zawiódł, cała przyszłość wielkiego imperium One Direction leży w twoich rękach.  
_ _\- To ciężka praca, ale ktoś musi to zrobić.  
_ _\- W rzeczy samej. Powodzenia.  
_ _Liam zakończył połączenie, bo kto potrzebuje szczęścia? Szczęście jest dla przegrywających. Wszystko, czego potrzebował, to jego ogromne mięśnie brzucha, gigantyczne bicepsy i nieodparty urok, a wszystko się ułoży.  
_ _Przepchnął się przez tłum, kiedy zauważył tego, którego chciał. Był to Tom z nieznanej, poszukiwanej grupy mafijnej, o nazwie The Wanted.* Również znany jao arcywróg Louisa. Jeśli ktoś wie, gdzie jest Louis, to on.  
_ _\- Hej, Tom! – zawołał Liam.  
_ _Mężczyzna w czarnym garniturze odwrócił się I kiedy zobaczył Liama, wyraz jego twarzy szybko zmienił się w nieprzyjazny. Jego brwi uniosły się i spojrzał ponuro na Liama, który przystanął.  
_ _\- Kim jesteś i czego chcesz?  
_ _Liam podszedł bliżej. Wyraźna próba zastraszenia Toma nie zadziałała.  
_ _\- Myślę, że wiesz, kim jestem i czego chcę.  
_ _Grymas Toma się pogłębił.  
_ _\- Myślę że się mylisz. Myślę, że nie wiesz kim jestem i czego chcę.  
_ _Nagle Tom wyjął pistolet z kieszeni. Błyszczący i czarny. Dobrze, że Liam znał Kung Fu! Liam rzucił się do przodu i w mgnieniu oka wypchnął broń z ręki Toma, jednocześnie powalając go na podłogę i przyciskając jego plecy do podłogi.  
_ _\- Auć! – zawołał! – Pokonałeś mnie! Wygrałeś!  
_ _Liam pochylił się i powiedział powoli, by mieć pewność, że dotrze to do chłopaka:  
_ _\- Nazywam się Payne. Liam Payne.  
_ _Już Liam miał wykonać ostateczny, śmiertelny cios, kiedy nagle coś sobie uświadomił. On miał bardzo ładne oczy. Liam zawsze miał słabość do brązowych oczu. I byli naprawdę bardzo blisko. Tak, że mógł poważnie pochylić się tylko trochę i zrobić coś dużo bardziej zabawnego, niż uderzyć go. Poza tym, po co niszczyć taką ładną twarz. Uśmiechając się, Liam oblizał wargi i…_ _Och, nie…  
_ _Świat się trząsł. Trzęsienie ziemi! Ewakuacja!_

  -Liam? – Głos Nialla był daleki i rozmyty, ale gdy Liam poczuł tym razem bardziej stanowczy wstrząs, otworzył oczy na jasne światło i usłyszał kolejne wołanie Nialla. – Liam!  
               Kiedy Liam powoli budził się z sennej mgły, rozejrzał się ciekawie po wnętrzu. Małe okno po prawej stronie, gapiący się Niall po lewej, pasażer przed nim. To może oznaczać tylko jedno: był na pokładzie samolotu. Śnił. Racja. To wyjaśniałoby Kung Fu. I, er, część z  całowaniem, ponieważ co to było? Liam oczywiście postradał rozum. Piersi, Leona Lewis, długie nogi na wysokich obcasach, i tym podobne, i tak dalej.  
 - Lądujemy – wyjaśnił niepotrzebnie Niall, ponieważ Liam zrozumiał to z bólu uszu i znaku, nakazującego zapięcie pasów, który świecił się na czerwono. – Spałeś przez pięć godzin.  
               Liam uniósł brwi w szoku; zazwyczaj nie był kimś, który mógł spać bez trudu wszędzie.  
 - Pięć godzin?  
 - Tak, pięć godzin. Obejrzałem pięć odcinków Gry o Tron w tym czasie. Dobre. – Nagle uniósł znacząco pbrwi i spojrzał w dół, na krocze Liama i – och, nie. Cholera. Niebieskie oczy Niall odnalazły powrotną drogę do twarzy Liama, który był teraz piekielnie czerwony. – Wygląda na to, że też miałeś całkiem niezły sen.  
               Liam niespokojnie pokręcił się w fotelu, podczas gdy Niall śmiał się, a dobry humor lśnił w jego oczach.  
 - Zamknij się. – Liam mruknął zakłopotany i spojrzał na białe chmury za oknem.  
               Wszystko było lepsze niż patrzenie na wiedzący uśmiech Nialla.  
 - Teraz rozumiem dlaczego nie chciałeś się obudzić.  
               Liam przycisnął twarz do okna i zamknął oczy.  
 -  _Zamknij się_  – powtórzył, czując się coraz bardziej upokorzonym.  
 - Spokojnie, stary. – Niall powiedział pocieszająco, chichocząc i położył dłoń na ramieniu Liama. – Zdarza się każdemu z nas.  
               Liam nic nie odpowiedział, był zbyt zajęty wymyślaniem życzeń śmierci w swoim umyśle. I czy ten samolot nie mógłby już wylądować, Jezu Chryste. Mieli dotrzeć do pewnych miejsc, ludzi, których mieli uratować.  
               Samolot ostatecznie wylądował. Około pół godziny później ich dwójka znalazła się w luksusowej, prywatnej taksówce, którą ich zarząd dla nich zdobył. Więc teraz w końcu byli w Londynie. Część pierwsza znalezienia (lub, jak Liam o tym myślał: uratowania) Louisa Tomlinsona: spełniona!  
               I.  
               Co teraz?  
 - Gdzie? – zapytał siedzący przed nimi kierowca w średnim wieku, zapalając silnik samochodu.  
               Niall wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał szeroko otwartymi oczami na Liama, jakby to on znał wszystkie odpowiedzi we wszechświecie.  
 - Cóż. – Liam powiedział i podrapał się po karku. – Um.  
               Jak to się stało, że wcześniej o tym nie myśleli? Kierowca odwrócił się z pytającym spojrzeniem.  
 - Możesz zatrzymać silnik – powiedział wreszcie Liam. – Myślę, że musimy najpierw to rozważyć.  
               Robiąc to, co mu powiedziano, kierowca zgasił silnik i pochylił się w fotelu z ciężkim westchnięciem. Liam pomyślał, że nie bardzo lubi swoją pracę. Ale znowu, nie każdy może mieć pracę swoich marzeń.  
 - Więc? – zapytał Niall, zwracając uwagę Liama z powrotem na problem, który mieli.  
 - Myśl, Niall. – Liam poinstruował go, wystawiając palec. – Jeśli byłbyś Louisem Tomlinsonem, sam w Londynie, gdzie jest ostatnie miejsce, w którym byś był?  
 - Och. – Niall złączył brwi i wydawał się to rozważać. – To ciężkie pytanie.  
 - Naprawdę pomyśl.  
 - Ale to takie trudne! – Niall jęknął. – Może być wszędzie.  
 - Cóż, po prostu… Spójrz, co on lubi?  
 - Nie wiem! – wykrzyknął Niall. – Jedyna rzecz, która przychodzi mi do głowy to marchewki, ale on powtarzał tysiąc razy, że to tylko żart.  
 - Poza tym, jeśli mielibyśmy przeszukiwać każdy spożywczak w Londynie, zajęłoby to nam naprawdę dużo czasu.  
 - I dlaczego w ogóle miałby siedzieć w spożywczaku. Daj spokój.  
 - Wiem, wiem. Ale musimy rozważyć każdą opcję. Już wiemy, że nie zameldował się w żadnym hotelu, który znamy.  
 - Tak, ale tak jak powiedziałeś, jeśli mielibyśmy przeszukiwać każdy hotel w Londynie, którego  _nie_  znamy, zajęłoby to nam dużo czasu.  
 - A niech to. – Liam jęknął. – Co powinniśmy zrobić?  
               W samochodzie nastała cisza.  
 - Nie wiem. – Niall powtórzył cichym, obronnym głosem.  
 - Ja też nie.  
               Liam wyjrzał za okno i nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że czuł się kompletnie bezużyteczny, kiedy nagle poczuł, jak Niall uderza go w ramię.  
 - Hej, mogę mieć pomysł! – Niall powiedział podekscytowany, kiedy Liam spojrzał na niego, kiwając zachęcająco głową. – Czy Lou nie zna kogoś w Londynie, u kogo mógłby się zatrzymać?  
 - Nie wiem. Czy wszyscy, których Louis zna, nie mieszkają w Doncaster?  
 - Musi ktoś być.  
               Liam westchnął, myśląc.  
 - Może…  
 - Może, um. – Niall również się zastanowił. – Może Ed?  
               Liam zatrzymał się. Może Ed. Tak, oczywiście. Ed!  
 - Może Ed! – powtórzył entuzjastycznie i odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Nialla z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. – Niall, jesteś geniuszem!  
 - Tak, też tak sądzę. – Niall mrugnął.  
               Liam przewrócił oczami i wyciągnął telefon z torby.  
 - Zadzwonię do niego teraz.  
 - W porządku.  
               Liam przeszukiwał kontakty, dopóki nie znalazł tego, którego szukał. Przycisnął zieloną słuchawkę i miał desperacką nadzieję, że Ed odbierze. Dwa sygnały później, zrobił to.  
 - Halo? – odpowiedział Ed, brzmiąc dziwnie podejrzanie, co Liam zdecydował się zignorować.  
 - Cześć, Ed! – Liam przywitał się serdecznie. – Minęło dużo czasu, jak się masz?  
 - Dobrze, tak, a ty?  
 - Dobrze, taa. Nawet wspaniale.  
 - Świetnie.  
 - Tak, świetnie. – Liam powiedział, a potem szybko dodał. – Więc, co ostatnio porabiasz? Stało się ostatnio coś interesującego?  
               Zamiast samej odpowiedzi, Liam spotkał się  z niespodziewaną ciszą, o której nie wiedział, co znaczyła. Niall patrzył na niego z zaciekawieniem, jakby chciał powiedzieć: „co się dzieje; co mówi?”, na co Liam odpowiedział wzruszeniem ramion. Cisza została ostatecznie wypełniona ciężkiem, zirytowanym westchnięciem ze strony Eda.  
 - Poważnie?  _Poważnie_ , Liam? – powiedział powoli, wyraźnie zirytowany, co pozostawiło Liama w jeszcze większym zdezorientowaniu.  
               Starał się tylko być przyjazny. Lub, cóż, a także użyć go, aby znaleźć zaginionego przyjaciela, ale wciąż był przyjazny.  
 - Um, co masz na myśli? – Liam spytał ostrożnie.  
 - Jestem w trasie! To mam na myśli! – powiedział Ed, rozdrażniony. – Jak to się stało, że wszyscy o tym zapomnieli?  
               Racja!  
               Liam natychmiast poczuł się bardzo źle i bardzo głupio. Oczywiście, że Ed był w trasie, wiedział to, na Boga. Zapisał to w prywatnym dzienniku i wogóle.  _„Ed jest w trasie. Wyślij mu wiadomość z życzeniami powodzenia!”_  Cholera, zapomniał nawet o wiadomości. Liam był tak złym przyjacielem. Wiedział, jak ważne były trasy, powinien o tym pamiętać.  
 - Cholera, tak mi przykro. – Przeprosił. – Zupełnie zapomniałem.  
 - Nie, spójrz Liam, jest w porządku. Teraz dużo się dzieje, rozumiem. Po prostu, spróbuj zapamiętać następnym razem, tak?  
 - Tak, jasne, stary. Naprawdę, bardzo przepraszam. Miałem to zapisane i w ogóle.  
               Ed wypuścił mały śmiech, który Liam zinterpretował jako dobry znak.  
 - Stary, w porządku. Nie dręcz się tym.  
 - Okej, dobrze. – Liam uśmiechnął się z ulgą. – Więc, gdzie teraz jesteś?  
 - W Australii.  
 - Australii? – Liam powtórzył, niedowierzająco.  
               Całkowicie odległy kontynent, więc na pewno nie był w Londynie. Spojrzał w lewo, gdzie Niall podniósł brwi i zaczął szybko uderzać ręką w udo Liama, jakby nagle coś sobie przypomniał.  
 - Racja, racja. Teraz pamiętam. – Niall wyszeptał szybko. – Ed jest w trasie w tym tygodniu, jego pierwszy przystanek jest w Australii.  
               Liam tylko przewrócił oczami.  _Oczywiście_.  
 - Tak, Australia. – Ed przemówił przez telefon. – Więc, nie Londyn.  
 - Okej. – Liam był rozczarowany, ale starał się pozostać przyjemny. – Cóż, mam nadzieję, że cieszysz się surfowaniem i się nie spalisz.  
 - Dzięki, nie spalę się.  
               Liam nie mógł powstrzymać westchnięcia, które opuściło jego usta, kiedy nagle coś sobie uświadomił.  
 - Poczekaj chwilę – powiedział powoli. – Dlaczego dodałeś ostatnią część?  
 - Jaką ostatnią część? – spytał Ed.  
 - Tą „więc nie w Londynie” część. Mam na myśli, ja nigdy nie powiedziałem nic o Londynie, więc dlaczego to powiedziałeś?  
               Liam naprawdę powinien awansować na najlepszego agenta, zdecydowanie miał do tego mózg. Mógł to sobie całkowicie zobrazować: Liam Payne: super gwiazda za dnia, tajny agent nocą.   
                To byłoby jak Hanna Montana 2.0; lepsza wersja.  
               Okej, to jest naprawdę ponad jego głowę. Wracając do Eda.  
 - Nie wiem, po prostu domyśliłem się, że to jest to, co chciałeś wiedzieć.  
 - Ale dlaczego się tego domyśliłeś? Ktoś inny pytał cię ostatnio, czy jesteś w Londynie?  
               Cisza. Liam kontynuował, strzelając.  
 - Ten ktoś inny, to Louis?  
               Znowu cisza. Tym razem Liam również milczał, czekając, aż Ed coś wykrztusi.  
 - Okej, tak, w porządku, może to był on. – Przyznał w końcu.  
               Z czystego podekscytowania, Liam uderzył Nialla w czubek głowy. Usłyszał, jak ten wymamrotał ciche „ał” i zaczął poklepywać się w miejscu uderzenia. Normalnie, Liam czułby się źle, ale teraz były ważniejsze sprawy.  
 - Poważnie? Co powiedział? – Liam praktycznie wykrzyczał. – I co ty powiedziałeś?  
 - Nie wiem, Liam, obiecałem, że nic nie powiem – powiedział Ed i wydawał się być naprawdę rozdarty.  
 - Ale możesz mi powiedzieć, Ed. – Spróbował Liam. – Louis chciałby, żebyś to zrobił.  
 - Cóż, nie, nie bardzo. Powiedział mi, żebym ci nie mówił.  
               Cóż. Cholera.  
 - Ale Louis to Louis. Nie ma na myśli niczego, co mówi. Jeśli powiedział ci, żebyś nam nie mówił, miał na myśli, żebyś nam powiedział.  
               Ed wydał taki dźwięk, jakby to rozważał.  
 - Nie, Louis jest dziwny i tajemniczy. Ale nie  _aż_  tak dziwny i tajemniczy. Jeśli powiedział mi, żebym ci  nie nie mówił, myślę, że miał to na myśli.  
               To właściwie miało sens i Liam tego nie pochwalał. Strzelił po raz kolejny, tym tazem używając innej strategii.  
 - Tak, wiem, ale… – Wziął głęboki oddech. – Spójrz, Ed, naprawdę się o niego martwię. Tak samo Niall. I nie mamy absolutnie żadnego pomysłu, gdzie on może być. I jeśli wiesz cokolwiek o tym, gdzie może być,  _cokolwiek_ , naprawdę byśmy to docenili. Ponieważ inaczej będziemy musieli szukać go bez żadnej wskazówki i to zajmie wieki. A Bóg wie, kiedy Louis odpowie na nasze wiadomości i sam się pokaże.  
               Ed wciąż nic nie powiedział, więc Liam kontynuował. Zazwyczaj nie był tym, który błaga, ale czasami nie było innego  wyjścia.  
 - Proszę, Ed? Błagam cię. Proszę, zrobię cokolwiek.  
               Mógł wyczuć, jak Niall siedzi sztywno obok niego, czekając niecierpliwie na odpowiedź, tak samo jak on. W końcu usłyszał, jak Ed wypuszcza pokonane westchnięcie.  
 - W porządku. Co chcesz wiedzieć?

xx

                Liam nie mógł powstrzymać parsknięcia, kiedy w końcu podjechali pod hotel, którego adres dał im Ed, ponieważ:  _poważnie_? Typowy Louis, by znaleźć najbardziej opustoszałe miejsce w całym Londynie.  
 - Jesteśmy. – Ogłosił kierowca.  
 - Przytulnie. – Niall spojrzał przez okno.  
 - W rzeczy samej. – Zgodził się Liam.  
 - Więc, chcecie, żebym za wami poczekał? – spytał kierowca.  
 - Nie, zakładam, że będziemy tam przez jakiś czas – powiedział Niall. – Zadzwonimy do ciebie, kiedy będziemy cię potrzebować.  
 - Jasne. Powodzenia ze wszystkim, chłopcy.  
               Liam i Niall podziękowali i wyszli z taksówki, podchodząc do małego, ukrytego hotelu, gdzie Liam otworzył drzwi i obaj weszli do środka. Minęło południe, a recepcja była kompletnie pusta.  
 - Halo? – Liam zawołał. – Ktoś to jest?  
               Żadnej odpowiedzi.  
 - Halo? – Niall powtórzył, ale na próżno.  
               Wciąż spotkali się tylko z ciszą.  
               Liam podszedł do kontuaru i oparł na nim głowę. Cholera. Nie ma z kim porozmawiać. Po prostu ich szczęśce. Cóż, wymyślił, że powinni po prostu poczekać, aż Louis zejdzie na dół lub coś, a potem…  
 - Hej, Liam! – zawołał nagle Niall, powodując, że Liam spojrzał z nad drewnianej deski.  
               Niall wskazał głową w prawo, gdzie ustawiona był mebel.  
 - Ktoś tam leży na kanapie.  
 - Och.  
               Liam podszedł spokojnie, wystarczająco blisko, by zobaczyć, że brązowowłosy chłopak pogrążony w śnie, był mniej więcej w ich wieku, całkowicie martwy dla świata. Jego twarz wciśnięta była w oparcie kanapy, a ta nie była zbyt duża, więc Liam zastanawiał się, jak może mu być wygodnie. Ale domyślił się, że była w porządku, ponieważ nawet nie obudził się, gdy on i Niall wcześniej krzyczeli.  
 - Śpi – wyszeptał cicho do Nialla, nie chcąc go budzić.  
               Niall podszedł do jego boku i spojrzał w dół na śpiącego chłopaka.  
 - Myślisz, że powinniśmy go obudzić?  
 - Cóż, co mu powiemy? Nie chcę go budzić po nic.  
 - Nie wiem, ale on może wiedzieć coś o tym, gdzie jest Louis. Warto spróbować.  
               Liam wciąż nie był do tego całkowicie przekonany.  
 - No nie wiem.  
 - Mam na myśli, to nasza jedyna opcja. Poza tym, jest po pierwszej po południu, najwyższa pora, by go obudzić. Nie może zostać na tej kanapie cały dzień, będą go bolały plecy.  
               Cóż. Nie można się z tym kłócić.  
 - W porządku.  
               Ostrożnie, Liam pochylił się i położył dłoń na ramieniu śpiącego chłopaka, potrząsając nim delikatnie.  
 - Hej, ty. Wstawiaj – wyszeptał miękko, ale chłopak wydał jedynie mrukliwy dźwięk i przesunął się nieco na kanapie. To nie tak powinno pójść. Liam spróbował raz jeszcze. – Hej, obudź się. Nie ma spania.  
               Schwycił mocniej jego ramię, ale wciąż bez reakcji. Spojrzał pytająco na Nialla.  
 - Spróbuj jeszcze raz – powiedział Niall.  
 - Ty, wstawaj! – Polecił śpiącemu chłopcu, ale nadal nic. – No dalej.  
 - Wow, trudniej go obudzić, niż ciebie – powiedział zadowolony Niall. – Musi mieć naprawdę dobry sen.  
 - Hej! – Liam spojrzał na Nialla rozdrażniony, złączając brwi. – Okaż trochę szacunku.  
               Niall uniósł ręce.  
 - Przepraszam, przepraszam.  
               Liam westchnął i zwrócił swoją uwagę na chłopaka.  
 - Daj spokój, wstawaj. Nie każ mi wylewać na ciebie wody.  
 - Och, wiem! – powiedział nagle Niall i pochylił się obok Liama i wsunął dłoń pod koszulkę chłopaka, szczypiąc go. I ku wielkiej przyjemności Nialla, chłopak pisnął głośno, wzdrygając się na kanapie. Liam również uśmiechnął się, usatysfakcjonowany. W końcu.  
               Chłopak przesunął się na siedzeniu i obrócił się, więc jego głowa była skierowana prosto na nich i całkowicie zamarł. Jak, dosłownie, zamarł. Wyglądało to tak, jakby tarł oczy, a potem jego ręka po prostu opadła i została na dole. Wyglądało tak, jakby nawet nie oddychał. Jego oczy wbiły się w Liama i wydawało się, że nawet nie mrugał.  
               Ale znów, Liam domyślił się, że to mogło być trochę dziwne, zostać obudzonym przed dwóch przypadkowych kolesi, szczypiących twój brzuch, więc w porządku.  
 - Cześć. – Liam zaoferował jasny uśmiech, którego chłopak nie odwzajemnił. – Przepraszam za obudzenie cię w ten sposób, ale chcieliśmy cię o coś zapytać.  
               Chłopak wciąż nic nie powiedział; nawet nie skinął głową.  
 - Poza tym, jest pierwsza po południu i to czas, by wstać – dodał Niall.  
               Chłopak obrócił głowę i spojrzał na niego. Potem przełknął ciężko i jego oczy zrobiły się wielkie, jakby się czegoś wystraszył lub coś. To mogła być najbardziej urocza rzecz, jaką Liam kiedykolwiek widział. Jego oczy przenosiły się z Liama na Nialla, jakby szukał odpowiedzi na niezadane pytanie.  
               Liam usiadł cierpliwie i czekał, aż chłopak coś powie. A poza tym, to nie tak, że miał coś przeciwko patrzeniu na tego chłopaka, ponieważ, cholera jasna, był gorący. I, czekaj, nie. To nawet nie jest odpowiedni przymiotnik. Był bardziej zachwycająco piękny; w egzotyczny i interesujący sposób. Jak, patrzenie na niego było jak patrzenie na naprawdę dobrze namalowany obraz, idealne kąty połączone z głębokimi kolorami brązu jego oczu i włosów. Jego włosy były dość dzikie po spaniu, ale wyglądały tak dobrze, w pewnego rodzaju hipsterki sposób, że Liam pomyślał, że to celowe. Co, prawdopodobnie, nie było.  
               Jednak wciąż wyglądał tak uroczo i nie miał bladego pojęcia, co się dzieje. Liam po prosu chciał go przytulić i powiedzieć:  _jest w porządku, jest w porządku_.  
               I, okej, wow. To było dziwne. Czas, by mówić.  
 - Dobrze. Zatem wybaczysz nam za przeszkodzenie ci w spaniu?  
               Chłopak spojrzał na niego i krótko skinął głową. Dobrze. Wieć, przynajmniej znał angielski.  
 - To miło. Swoją drogą, jestem Liam, a to Niall.  
               Chłopak spojrzał na nich, zanim raz jeszcze skinął głową, ale wciąż nic nie mówiąc. Co było w porządku, żadnego wtrącenia z jego strony. To nie tak, że Liam celowo dążył do tego, jak miał na imię.  
 -Więc, um. – Liam powiedział, drapiąc się po szyi. – To może wydawał się nieco dziwne, ale nie wiesz kto to jest Louis Tomlinson?  
               Chłopak wziął głęboki oddech i odkaszlnął, zanim nie przemówił po raz pierwszy, cichym głosem.  
 - Tak?  
 - Wiesz? – Niall wykrzyknął podekscytowany, co sprawiło, że chłopak podskoczył. – Och, stary, to świetnie! To naprawdę, naprawdę świetnie. Ponieważ szukamy go i nasz przyjaciel powiedział nam, że on tutaj będzie.  
               Niall i Liam spojrzeli na niego wyczekująco, wzywając go, aby odpowiedział, ale wszystko, co wyszło z jego ust to zduszone:  
 - Okej.  
 - Więc, um, widziałeś go? – Liam spytał cierpliwie.  _Powiedz ta, powiedz tak, powiedz tak.  
_  - Uh. – Chłopak spojrzał w dół na podłogę, zanim ostrożnie uniósł wzrok, patrząc na Liama. – Tak?  
               Trafiony!  
               Liam był naprawdę  dobry w tych detektywistycznych sprawach.  
 - Więc, on naprawdę tutaj jest? Och, to świetne!  
 - Tak, naprawdę jest – zgodził się Niall. – I dzięki za pomoc, swoją drogą.  
 - Tak, tak, dziękuję ci bardzo, szczerze, naprawdę to doceniam.  
 - W porządku? – Chłopak powiedział niepewnie.  
 - Okej, dobrze. – Liam wziął głęboki oddech. – Dziwne pytanie, ale nie wiesz przypadkiem w którym pokoju się zatrzymał?  
 - Uh. – Chłopak wyglądał na bardzo niezdecydowanego, jakby w tym pytaniu było coś więcej, niż Liam i Niall byli tego świadomi. Spojrzał w dół, na podłogę.  
                _Proszę, proszę, proszę, powiedz tak.  
_                Chłopak wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał na Liama i wydawało się, że podjął decyzję.  
 - Tak?

xx

Perspektywa Louisa:

                Kiedy Louis się obudził, leżąc nago, tak jak równie nagi chłopak za nim, obejmujący ramieniem jego brzuch, przyciągając go bliżej do siebie i oddychając w jego szyję, na początku nieco spanikował. Nie nadmiernie, nie wystarczająco, aby rzeczywiście się poruszyć, ale tylk odrobinę, aby zastanowić się nad tym, jak właściwie dostał się do tej pozycji.  
               Okej, racja, więc leżał w łóżku, oglądając powtórki  _Przyjaciół_ , kiedy Harry wpadł, zupełnie nieoczekiwanie. (Okej, przyznaje się, nie tak całkiem nieoczekiwanie. Louis udawał nieco bardziej zaskoczonego, niż był w rzeczywistości.) I na początku było trochę niezręcznie, ponieważ Louis starał się bezcelowo przesłać wiadomość  _Jestem hetero, nie podobasz mi się, nie chcę uprawiać z tobą seksu, nie chcę cię tu._  Co, oczywiście, nie było wcale prawdą, ale przynajmniej sprawił, że Harry był uroczo zdezorientowany.Potem zaczęli rozmawiać o grach na telefon, Louis wariował jak zwykle i od jednej rzeczy do drugiej, skończyli uprawiając najbardziej gorący seks, jaki Louis przeżył kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu. Dobrze.  
               Normalnie Louis zacząłby teraz bardzo wariować, ale było coś w Harry’m, co po prostu wydawało się być, oryginalne? Podobnie jak wtedy, Louis przypomniał sobie, jak powiedział Harry’emu, że może wyjść, a on praktycznie błagał, by zostać. Z czym, okej, Louis nie miał absolutnie żadnego pomysłu, co powinien z tym zrobić, ale ostatecznie podobało mu się to. Lubił uwagę. Lubił mieć kogoś, kto go wysłucha tak uważnie, jak Harry. Lubił budzić się z kimś, przytulającym go. To było miłe i każdy zasługiwał na odrobinę czegoś miłego w życiu. I dlatego zdecydował się zamknąć oczy i po prostu tym cieszyć.  
               Co zrobił. I kiedy Harry wydał mrukliwy dźwięk i przyciągnął go bliżej, najwyraźniej wciąż śpiąc, on jedynie uśmiechnął się i pozwolił sobie być trzymanym.                Louis nie wiedział, jak długo był obudzony, kiedy zaczął zastanawiać się, która jest godzina. Słońce świeciło przez okno, sprawiając, że pokój był jasny i czysty, więc domyślił się, że jest późno. Musieli spać dość długo. Ale bez dalszych zbędnych ceregieli przesunął się nieznacznie w ciasnym uścisku Harry’ego i uśmiechnął się, gdy usłyszał, jak Harry wypuszcza cichy, piskliwy dźwięk na tę stratę i zaczął szukać swojego telefonu, który, jak sobie przypomniał, leżał w szufladzie po drugiej stronie pokoju.A niech to. Chciał wiedzieć, która jest godzina, ale nie miał ochoty, by się ruszyć. Przesunłą głowę, więc mógł zobaczyć spodnie Harry’ego leżące pod nim i domyślił się, że jego telefon też musiał mieć zegar. Sięgnął do kieszeni spodni Harry’ego i wyciągnął go. Nie był zablokowany, wystarczyło przesunąć kciukiem po ekranie, a ten zalśnił. I,  _wow_.  
               Proszę, proszę, proszę. Czy to nie było czarno-białe zdjęcie jego samego, śpiewającego. Jak uroczo. Louis nie wiedział, czy ma się śmiać, czy płakać. Uśmiechnął się.  
               Potem dostrzegł inną intrygującą rzecz: wiadomość od Zayna. Więc, Louis nie był z rodzaju podejrzliwych (tak, był) i jeśli Harry powiedział mu, że byli tylko przyjaciółmi, wierzył mu. Ale znów, Zayn wyglądał irytująco dobrze i nieco niepokojąca była wiedza, że dzielą pokój. Więc, Louis zrobił to, co zrobiłby każdy inny człowiek: przeczytał wiadomość.

**Od: Zayn**

_Widzę, że nie wróciłeś do pokoju, więc wygląda na to, że wszystko poszło dobrze. Mówiłem ci! Będziesz musiał mi wszystko jutro opowiedzieć aha :) x_

                Louis przeczytał tekst kilka razy, zanim zdecydował, że właściwie była całkiem słodka i wystarczająco niewinna, i zamknął ją, ponownie wpatrując się w siebie samego na tapecie. Zastnawiał się, którą piosenkę śpiewa, bo wyglądał na naprawdę zaangażowanego. Musiała to być jedna z tych emocjonalnych. Potem sprawdził godzinę: 13:12. Co, trzeba przyznać, było nieco późno. Ale nieważne, to nie tak, że miał tutaj Liama, który coś by mu powiedział. Poza tym, pomyślał, gdy odkładał telefon z powrotem w spodnie Harry’ego i wślizgnął się z powrotem do jego uścisku, słysząc, jak wydaje zadowolony dźwięk, nie miałby nic przeciwko leżeniu tutaj przez cały dzień. Czuł się dobrze. Z jakiegoś powodu, czuł się po prostu dobrze.  
               Zamknął oczy, uśmiechając się i zaczął ponownie odpływać, kiedy zostało mu to brutalnie przerwane przez ostre pukanie do drzwi. Natychmiast zesztywniał ze zdziwienia i mógł powiedzieć, to również obudziło Harry’ego.  
 - Co? – Harry przeciągnął samogłoski, najwyraźniej nie wychodząc jeszcze z trybu spania.  
               Louis złączył brwi i nic nie odpowiedział. Harry wciąż przytulał go ciasno do siebie.  
               Pukanie się powtórzyło, tym razem głośniejsze i dłuższe.  
               Teraz zdenerwowany, Louis przesunął się tak, że nie leżał już, a opierał się na łokciach. Nawet Harry wydawał się teraz zaalarmowany.  
\- Czego? – zawołał Louis, nie zadając sobie trudu by wstać z łóżka i otworzyć drzwi. I tak była to prawdopodobnie obsługa hotelowa. Szczerze, Louis był zaskoczony, że mieli tutaj takową.  
 - Louis? – Usłyszał znajomy głos w odpowiedzi. I, nie, nie, nie, to się nie dzieje. To się kurwa nie dzieje. – To Liam i Niall.  
               Louis natychmiast się wyprostował i zepchnął z siebie ramie Harry’ego. Nawet on wydawał się być w szoku, gdy patrzył na Louisa pytająco.  
 _Cholera, nie, kurwa nienienie, to nie, dlaczego. Powinni być w pieprzonym Nowym Jorku. Jak, do cholery, oni go znaleźli.  
_  - Cholera, cholera, cholera. – Louis wyszeptał szybko na wydechu. Oni nie powinni tutaj być, cholera, cholera, cholera.  
               Harry także usiadł i położył dłoń na ramieniu Louisa.  
 - W porządku? – spytał zatroskanym głosem, a jego wielkie, zielone oczy były skupione na Louisa i wyglądał na tak szczerze zmartwionego, ale wszystko, o czym Louis mógł myśleć to  _jesteś nagi, ja jestem nagi, obaj jesteśmy nadzy.  
_                Louis nie odpowiedział, ale patrzył ze strachem na drzwi, gdy zaczął się niekontrolowanie pocić.  
 - Louis? – Liam powtórzył i znowu zapukał. – Mógłbyś otworzyć drzwi, proszę?  
 - Uh. – Louis wariował, bardzo wariował. Wyskoczył z łóżka i zaczął chodzić w tę i z powrotem. – Tak, tak, tylko poczekaj sekundę.  
               Louis przełknął ciężko i obrócił się do Harry’ego, który wpatrywał się w niego, zapewne zastanawiając się, co powinien zrobić.  
 - To Liam i Niall, oni są… - Louis wyszeptał, ale mu przerwano.  
 - Wiem kim są Liam i Niall.  
               Racja. Oczywiście, że wiedział.  
 - W każdym razie, oni nie wiedzą, um. – Louis machnął histerycznie dłonią na siebie i na Harry’ego, jakby to miało jakiś cel.  
               Harry zmarszczył brwi i wyszeptał ostrożnie.  
 - Nie wiedzą, że jesteś gejem?  
 - Tak. – Louis przestał machać.  
 - Um, więc. – Louis spojrzał w dół, na swoje wspaniałe nagie ciało, zanim zerknął oczekująco na Louisa. – Co zamierzasz zrobić?  
               Znowu rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i tym razem to Niall zawołał, brzmiąc niecierpliwie.  
 - Louis?  
 - Cholera. – Louis sapnął, zanim zawołał. – Jedna sekunda, okej?  
               Potem spojrzał na Harry’ego i podjął decyzję. Po prostu nie zrobi nic.  
 - Ty – poinstruował, wskazując na Harry’ego, który skinął głową w odpowiedzi – pod łóżko.  
 - Co? – Brwi Harry’ego uniosły się.  
 - Pod łóżko.  _Teraz_. – powiedział szybko, w pośpiechu zakładając parę spodni i t-shirt.  
 - Ale jestem nagi – jęknął Harry.  
 - Nie ma na to czasu. – Louis podszedł do drzwi i położył rękę na klamce. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Harry’ego, który patrzył na niego z rozdrażnieniem. To prawdopodobnie nie był sposób, w jaki myślał, że się obudzi.  
               Louis wskazał na miejsce pod łóżkiem z wymagającym wyrazem twarzy i Harry w końcu się poddał; przewrócił oczami i mruknął:  
  - W porządku.  
               Kiedy był bezpiecznie ukryty pod łóżkiem, Louis szepnął:  
 - I bądź cicho, nic nie mów.  
 - Nie martw się, będę tu leżał i udawał, że nie istnieję – odszepnął Harry spod łóżka.  
 - Dobrze, stary.  
               Po wzięciu ostatniego oddechu, Louis odblokował drzwi i oczywiście, po drugiej stronie stali Liam i Niall. I, chwila. Louis przesunął się, kiedy rozpoznał te ciemne, brązowe włosy. Czy to Zayn? Co, do cholery, on tu robi? Złączając brwi, Louis przyjrzał mu się, a wyglądał on na lekko przerażonego. Patrzenie na chłopaka zostało jednak przerwane przez miażdżący go ciężar.  
               To był Liam. Dający mu naprawdę mocny uścisk.  
 - Louis. Znaleźliśmy cię.  
               Louis nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć i poklepał go po plecach.  
 - Tak. Najwyraźniej.  
               Poczuł jak uścisk robi się ciaśniejszy, tym razem przez Nialla, który dołączył, zamykając Louisa w swoich ramionach.  
 - Martwiliśmy się o ciebie, ty mały dupku – powiedział Niall, ale wtulił twarz w plecy Louisa. – Nie możesz tak po prostu znikać, ty idioto.  
 - Tak. – Louis zaśmiał się. – Przepraszam za to, moja wina.  
 - Tak, pieprz się – powiedział Niall, ale zacieśnił uścisk. – Musieliśmy anulować wywiady.  
               Louis wziął głęboki oddech i zamknął oczy.  
 - Teraz czuję się naprawdę źle.  
 - Aww, nie, Louis. – Niall zagruchał, jakby natychmiast żałował tego, co powiedział. – Jest w porządku, nie martw się o to. Po prostu nie rób tego więcej.  
 - Ale wydawałeś się być taki zły wczoraj. Przez telefon – powiedział Louis.  
               Niall uścisnął go mocniej.  
 - To tylko dlatego, że się martwiłem, wiesz to. Jeśli ja bym odszedł, też byś się martwił, racja?  
 - Po prostu naprawdę się martwiliśmy – zgodził się Liam.  
 - Cóż, dziękuję mamo i tato za troskę. – Louis uśmiechnął się i poczuł, jak Niall uderza jego głową i śmieje się nieco. – Ale wszystko okej. Nie trzeba się przejmować.  
               I nawet jeśli Louis mógł brzmieć jak sarkastyczny dupek, jego serce naprawdę się rozpłynęło. Czasami zapominał, jak niesamowici byli jego przyjaciele i jak bardzo brał ich za pewnik. Przypomniał sobie, by nigdy więcej tego nie robić. I nawet jeśli był bycie w objęciach Harry’ego było niesamowicie wspaniałe, bycie w objęciach tej dwójki bliskich przyjaciół było temu całkiem bliskie.  
 - Okej, Louis. Jeśli tak mówisz – powiedział Liam, ale wciąż nie odsunął się z uścisku.  
               Ich trójka stała tak przez chwilę w ciszy, Niall i Liam trzymali Louisa tak, jakby bali się że znów zniknie. Było tak, dopóki Louis nie przesunął głowy i nie zobaczył stojącego tam Zayna, niepewnego, co ma ze sobą zrobić, więc zakaszlał, a dwójka jego przyjaciół wydawała się wrócić do życia i cofnęła się.  
 - Racja. – Liam zakaszlał. – Um, jak mówiliśmy, dobrze cię widzieć.  
 - Was też dobrze widzieć – odpowiedział uprzejmie Louis.  
 - Ale czuję, że powinniśmy o tym porozmawiać. – Liam przerwał i spojrzał Louisowi głęboko w oczy, a jego szczęśliwy wyraz twarzy zmienił się w poważny. – Dokładnie.  
               I powrócił rozważny Liam, tak, jak się tego Louis obawiał. Przełknął ciężko; to było dokładnie to, czego nie chciał. Rozmowa,  _ble_. Nie mogli tego po prostu zostawić, żeby mógł wrócić do Harry’ego? Tak byłoby o wiele lepiej.  
               Ale znów, powinien dać im wyjaśnienie, wcześniej lub później. Zawdzięczał im wiele. Poza tym, był przyzwoitym aktorem, prawdopodobnie mógł dać dobre kłamstwo.  
 - Tak, domyślam się – powiedział wstydliwie, patrząc w podłogę. – Zatem chcielibyście wejść?  
               Liam skinął i gdy tylko on i Niall chcieli zrobić krok na przód, przerwał im Zayn, który zdecydował się odezwać po raz pierwszy.  
 - Czekajcie. – Cała trójka spojrzała na Zayna w zaskoczeniu. Zayn spojrzał na Louisa i skinął głową w stronę pokoju. Wydawało się, że wymagało to od niego dużo odwagi, by się odezwać. – Jesteś tam sam?  
               Louis chciał uderzyć się w twarz. Ponieważ,  _cholera_. Wiadomość. Zayn oczywiście wiedział, że Harry tam był.  
 -Tak. – Louis spojrzał na Zayna znacząco, nie mrugając, mając nadzieję, że załapał wiadomość.  
 - Czekaj. – Podejrzliwy wzrok Nialla przesuwał się między Louisem, a Zaynem. – Kto inny miałby tam być?  
 - Uh. – Zayn wzruszył ramionami, a jego policzki się zaróżowiły. – Nie wiem?  
 - Tak, ja też nie. – Louis zgodził się szybko. – Nikt. Ponieważ nikogo tu nie ma.  
 - Racja. – Niall mrugnął.  
 - Cóż, teraz, kiedy to ustaliliśmy. – Liam klasnął w dłonie. – Możemy?  
 - Tak, tak, tak. – Louis cofnął się do środka, pozwalając Niallowi i Liamowi wejść. Zayn pozostał tam, gdzie stał, wyglądając na naprawdę niepewnego, co powinien zrobić ze sobą i swoim ciałem. Louis zachichotał i zapytał rozbawionym głosem: - Też chcesz wejść?  
 - Um, nie chcę, wiesz, przeszkadzać – powiedział nieśmiało.  
 - Pfft. – Louis machnął lekceważąco dłonią. – Jest w porządku. Możesz dołączyć.  
                _Harry i tak później wszystko by ci powiedział_ , Louis chciał powiedzieć, ale powstrzymał się.  
 - Um, w porządku – zgodził się Zayn, ale wciąż pozostał niepewny, gdy wszedł do środka niesamowicie wolno, jakby wciąż rozważał ucieczkę.  
 - Och, daj spokój. – Louis przewrócił niecierpliwie oczami i chwycił jego ramię, wciągając go, by móc zamknąć drzwi.  
               Kiedy drzwi zostały właściwie zamknięte, Louis obrócił się i zobaczył Nialla i Liama chodzących po pokoju. Wciąż były ubrania rozrzucone po podłodze, uświadomił sobie Louis, włącznie z ubraniami Harry’ego. Miał nadzieję, że ich nie zauważą.  
               Liam westchnął i obrócił się, z rękami na biodrach, z zawiedzionym wyrazem twarzy.  
 - Ten pokój to istny bałagan, Louis.  
 - Tak, to śmieszne – zgodził się Niall, chichocząc, także patrząc teraz na Louisa. – Ile to byłeś? Dzień? Mniej?  
               Louis westchnął, rozdrażniony.  
 - Cóż, wybaczcie mi. Jest mi niewiarygodnie przykro, naprawdę. – Spojrzał na Zayna i przyciągnął go delikatnie za ramię, do swojego boku. – Jesteś po mojej stronie, tak?  
               Zayn wyglądał na koszmarnie zmieszanego i wzruszył ramionami.  
 - Jasne?  
 - Widzicie? – Louis uśmiechnął się jasno i położył dłonie na biodrach. – On jest po mojej stronie.  
               Liam przewrócił oczami i wskazał palcem na Zayna.  
 - Hej, ty. Nie zgadzaj się z niczym, co Louis powie w przyszłości, jasne? Staje się przez to zbyt pewny siebie.  
 - Uh. – Oczy Zayna zamigotały, między Liamem, a Louisem, zanim ponownie wzruszył ramionami, wciąż wyglądając na bardzo zmieszanego. – Jasne?  
 - Dobrze. – Liam powiedział z kamienną twarzą.  
 - Jedna sprawa – powiedział Niall, patrząc na Zayna, złączając brwi. – Co tutaj robisz?  
 - Hej! – zawołał Liam, patrząc z przerażeniem na Nialla. – Co mówiłem o byciu niegrzecznym?  
 - Przepraszam, przepraszam. – Niall podniósł ręce. – Tylko się zastanawiam.  
 - Jest tutaj, ponieważ go zaprosiłem, jasne? – Louis odpowiedział niecierpliwie. – Teraz, wierzę, że mamy ważniejsze sprawy do omówienia.  
 - Racja – powiedział Liam, gdy on i Niall usiedli jednocześnie na łóżku, bardziej zsynchronizowani, niż ich choreografia kiedykolwiek. Louis pozostał, stojąc z Zaynem, opierając się obok niego o ścianę. – Więc, dlaczego zniknąłeś? I nie mów, że przez nic, bo nic nie sprawiło by, że ot tak poleciałbyś na inny kontynent.  
               Louis wziął głęboki oddech.  Więc oto jesteśmy.  
 - Więc. Mieliśmy kłótnię, jeśli pamiętasz? – zaczął.  
 - Tak, chociaż, to nie była wielka kłótnia – powiedział Niall. – Chodziło o to, że nie chciałeś pić. Nie wiem, czy w ogóle nazwałbym to kłótnią.  
 - To była kłótnia, Niall. – Louis się nie zgodził. – Ale, tak, nie wiem, mam dużo spraw na głowie i myślę, że chciałem po prostu uciec.  
               Obydwaj, Liam i Niall, patrzyli na niego ostrożnie.  
 - Jakiego rodzaju sprawy? – Liam spytał w końcu, łagodnym głosem.  
 - Nie wiem. – Louis jęknął i odwrócił wzrok.  
 _Ja, będący gejem.  
_ _Ja, ukrywający bycie gejem.  
_ _Ja, który nie powinien być gejem.  
_ _Ja, tęskniący za rodziną.  
_ _Ja, nie radzący sobie z tą tęsknotą.  
_ _Ja, nie radzący sobie z byciem sławnym.  
_ _Ja, nie radzący sobie z byciem samym sobą.  
_ _Ja, nie radzący sobie z niczym.  
_  - Po prostu. Sprawy – wymamrotał Louis.  
 - Spójrz, Louis. – Świat wydawał się zatrzymać, kiedy Liam przemówił tak łagodnym głosem, kiedy supeł w brzuchu Louisa wciąż był boleśnie obecny. – Nigdy nie dojdziemy do sedna, jeśli nie powiesz nam, co jest nie tak.  
               Louis skinął głową. Wiedział, że Liam miał rację, oczywiście. Liam zazwyczaj miał rację.  
 - Tak, wiem, ale… – Wziął głęboki oddech. – Ale.  
 - Ale co? – Liam nacisnął, brzmiąc tak miękko i miło, i Louis chciał płakać, ponieważ on był tak słodki i chciał tylko tego, co dla niego najlepsze, ale.  
               Ale nie mógł tego powiedzieć.  
               Nie mógł tego fizycznie powiedzieć.  
               Louis spojrzał na Liama błagalnie, kiedy to nagle się stało. Kichnięcie dochodzące z nikąd.  
               Louis zmarł. Cholera. Powiedział Harry’emu, by był cicho, to oznaczało również kichanie.  
               Niall rozejrzał się po pokoju z zaciekawieniem.  
 - Co to było? Skąd to doszło?  
               Louis spanikował.  
 - Och, to był tylko Zayn! – zachichotał, brzmiąc jak maniak.  
 - Kto to Zayn? – Liam spytał, zmieszany.  
 - Uh. – Louis obrócił się, by spojrzeć na szatyna stojącego obok niego, który wyglądał na zaskoczonego. – To jest Zayn.  
 - Och, a więc tak masz na imię! – zawołał Liam, jakby to było jakieś wielkie odkrycie.  
 - Czekaj, wy się znacie? – zapytał Niall, zmieszany.  
 - I, czekaj, Zayn nie kichnął. – Liam przerwał, zanim Louis zdążył odpowiedzieć. –Zauważyłbym, gdyby Zayn kichnął.  
 - Zayn – powiedział Niall, patrząc prosto na niego, niemal oskarżająco – kichnąłeś?  
               Zayn wyglądał na tak niepewnego, jak zawsze.  
 - Uh…  
 - Jasne, że tak! – Louis praktycznie wykrzyczał i położył dłonie na jego ramionach. – Prawda?  
 - Cóż, ja…  
 - Pamiętasz co powiedziałem o nie zgadzaniu się ze wszystkim, co mówi Louis, Zayn? – dodał szybko Liam, patrząc srogo. – Zapytam raz jeszcze: kichnąłeś, czy nie?  
               Zayn przełknął ciężko i jeśli Louis tak bardzo by nie panikował, byłoby mu go żal. Ponieważ oczywiście, on nie kichnął. Przeniósł wzrk z Louisa na Liama, a potem z powrotem na Louisa, z zakłopotanym wyrazem twarzy.  
 - Um, cóż, jak, może, jak, tak jakby, ale nie bardzo, jak…  
 - Cóż, oczywiście, on nie kichnął. – Przerwał mu Niall. – Jeśli by to zrobił, po prostu powiedziałby „tak”.  
               Liam zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał oskarżająco na Louisa.  
 - Przestań mącić mu w głowie, Louis!  
 -  _Co!_  – wykrzyknął Louis.  
 - Słyszałeś mnie.  
 - Wracając do tematu – powiedział Niall, przerywając ich kłótnię – jeśli Zayn nie kichnął, kto to zrobił?  
               Cała czwórka patrzyła na siebie w ciszy, zanim Louis w końcu nie przemówił.  
 - Um. Cienkie ściany?  
               Posłał im pełen nadziei uśmiech, ale Liam i Niall zrobili zeza w odpowiedzi, nieprzekonani.  
               A potem, to stało się z nowu. Kolejne kichnięcie.  
               Niall natychmiast poderwał się na nogi.  
 - To definitywnie w tym pokoju!  
               Louis jęknął. Miał przejebane.  
 - Okej, w porządku! – zawołał, wzdychając. – To koniec, możesz już wyjść.  
               Niall, Liam i Zayn czekali, aż ktoś się pojawi. I jasnym było, że dźwięk ruchu wydobywa się spod łóżka i kilka sekund później, głowa Harry’ego wysunęła się spod niego. Louis chciał umrzeć. Niall i Liam wpatrywali się w niego z niedowierzaniem, podczas gdy Zayn wydawał się być po raz pierwszy rozbawiony, z lekim uśmiechem na ustach. Dobrze. Louis był zadowolony, że nie wszyscy chcieli zniknąć pod powierzchnią ziemi.  
 - Cześć! – Harry przywitał się radośnie, a jego uśmiech był niemal oślepiający. – Jestem Harry.  
               Nikt nie odpowiedział. Wszyscy byli zbyt zszokowani.  
 - Um. – Harry przeniósł wzrok ze zmieszanych twarzy Liama i Nialla i spojrzał na Louisa, który teraz był czerwony. – Przepraszam za kichanie, Louis, ale tutaj na dole jest naprawdę dużo kurzu.  
               Louis chciał walnąć się w twarz. I oto był, zmuszając Harry’ego do leżenia w ciszy pod łóżkiem, nie dając mu żadnego wyboru, a ten skończył, przepraszając go za kichanie, ponieważ było zbyt dużo kurzu.  
               Poważnie, kim w ogóle był ten dzieciak? Skąd się wziął?  
 - Dlaczego zatem nie wstaniesz? – zapytał Liam, zatroskany.  
 - Cóż, mógłbym, ale jestem nagi, więc domyślam się, że byłoby to trochę niezręczne – odpowiedział Harry, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.  
               Louis naprawdę chciał umrzeć.  
               I, naturalnie, Liam westchnął i raz jeszcze spojrzał na Louisa potępiająco.  
 - Louis? Czy ty jesteś odpowiedzialny za to, że Harry leży nago pod łóżkiem?  
 - Cóż… – Liam zawołał desperacko. – To nie moja wina! To ty jesteś tym, który pojawia się i puka pilnie w drzwi, będąc jak, ugh,  _Louis, otwórz teraz, zanim wyważymy drzwi i zadzwonimy po policję_  i jak  _zrób to teraz, nie masz dwóch sekund, by się przygotować_ , blablabla.  
               Niall spojrzał na niego niedorzecznie.  
 - Jestem całkiem pewny, że nic takiego nie mówiliśmy.  
 - Nieważne.  
 - Ważne jest, że Harry potrzebuje się ubrać – powiedział Liam. – Więc, wszyscy odwracają wzrok, podczas gdy Harry wychodzi spod łóżka.  
 - Tak, wszyscy to robią – zgodził się Louis i pospieszył na drugą stronę łóżka, gdzie leżały ciuchy Harry’ego. Podniósł jego i mu je podał. – Przepraszam za wszystko.  
 - W porządku – powiedział Harry, gdy wychodził spod łóżka.  
               Louis obrócił się, by mieć pewność, że nikt nie patrzy i na szczęście nikt tego nie robił. Kiedy Harry wyszedł całkowicie, wziął ubrania z rąk Louisa i dał mu szybkiego buziaka w policzek, zanim wyszeptał:  
  - Dzięki, kochanie.  
               Louis patrzył za nim, gdy szedł do łazienki całkiem nago, gdzie przypuszczalnie chciał się przebrać. Czuł, jak jego policzek płonął. Kiedy zamknął drzwi, Louis powiedział:  
 - Możecie teraz otworzyć oczy.  
 - Dobrze – powiedział Liam i Louis zastanawiał się, jak wiele razy zaczynał zdanie tak, jak teraz. – Więc, to było nieco nieoczekiwane.  
 - Tak – zgodził się Niall. – Wy dwaj umawiacie się sekretnie czy coś?  
 - Co, nie! – Louis zawołał. – Jezu Chryste, poznałem go wczoraj.  
 - Och, racja,. Nie, po prostu pomyślałem, że może tęskniliście za sobą tak bardzo, że musiałeś nagle polecieć do niego lub coś.  
 - Um, nie. Nie bardzo.  
 - Okej. Tylko się zastanawiam.  
 - Okej.  
               Niall usiadł na łóżku obok Liama. Zaległa ciężka cisza w pokoju i Louis patrzył to na Liama, to na Nialla, czekając, aż zaczną wariować lub cokolwiek, nparawdę. Aż chociaż przynajmniej coś powiedzą. Nie ważne co. Czasami cisza była gorsza od krzyku.  
 - Um, nie zamierzacie nic powiedzieć? – Louis zapytał ostrożnie.  
 - Nie bardzo wiem, co mam powiedzieć, jeśli mam być szczery. – Liam wzruszył ramionami.  
 - Nie, Louis ma rację. – Niall wstał. – Osobiście, jestem za cyckami, ale nie wstydzę się przyznać, że ten chłopak jest całkiem niezły.  
 - Hary, masz na myśli.  
 - Tak. Więc, wierzę, że należy ci się żółwik w pierwszej kolejności.  
               I tak po prostu, Niall stuknął dłonią w pięść Louisa. Niedowierzając, Louis przez sekundę wpatrywał się w dpołogę, zanim ostatecznie wypuścił słabe: „yey”.  
               Uśmiechając się, Niall przesunął swoją pięść i teraz uderzył Louisa w ramię.  
 - Jestem z ciebie dumny, stary.  
               Niall usiadł ponownie na łóżko i Louis nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Albo raczej, co się nie stało.  
 - Czekaj. To tyle? Nie jesteście na mnie źli, ani nic?  
               Liam zmarszczył brwi.  
 - Dlaczego mielibyśmy być źli?  
 - Ponieważ tak jakby miałem przed wami naprawdę wielki sekret i, nie wiem, ja, no wiecie.  
 - Cóż, to twoja decyzja. – Liam powiedział ostrożnie. – To, komu chcesz powiedzieć I kiedy. Nie wisisz nikomu wyjaśnienia. Nawet nam.  
 - Poza tym – dodał Niall. – Nie wydaje mi się, że ktokolwiek jest zaskoczony. Mam na myśli, pamiętasz ten czas, kiedy naprawdę byłeś zakręcony na punkcie dziewczyny i wychodziłeś, i w ogóle, i nie chciałeś się na ten temat zamknąć?  
               Co?  
 - Nie.  
 - Tak, ja też nie. – Niall zachichotał.  
 _Och  
_  - Racja.  
 - Chcę tylko wyjaśnić jedną rzecz – powiedział Liam. – To właśnie to ostatnio okupowało twoje myśli? Musiałeś rozgryźć bycie gejem i w ogóle?  
               Cóż. To była zdecydowanie większa część tego. Bardzo duża część. Ale to nie było wszystko. Jednak, jak na teraz,  było to wystarczające.  
 -Tak, prawie. – Louis powiedział nieśmiało. – Po prostu nie chciałem, wiecie, rujnować reputacji zespołu, ani nic. Wiecie, gdyby to wyszło, byłoby naprawdę źle.  
 -  _Louis_! – zawołał Liam i brzmiał na absolutnie przerażonego. – Nie chcę, byś kiedykolwiek tak myślał! Poważnie, jeśli to sprawiało, że byłeś tak strapiony, chcę, żebyś po prostu to zostawił. Ponieważ poważnie, reputacja zespołu, czy cokolwiek tam powiedział, to nic w porównaniu do twojego szczęścia i dobrego samopoczucia, a jeśli to będzie zrujnowane,  _wtedy_  będzie naprawdę źle.  
               Louis był naprawdę w szoku. Nie miał pojęcia co zrobił w swoich dawnych życiach, że zasłużył na takich przyjaciół. Musiało to być coś naprawdę dobrego, ponieważ to jakiś absurd.  
 - Zgadzam się z Liamem – powiedział szczerze Niall i jeśli Louis w tym momencie walczył z łzami, to nie był nikogo interes. – Nie mamy żadnego kierunku bez ciebie. – Louis uśmiechnął się i Liam spojrzał na niego wyczekująco. – Widzisz, co tutaj zrobiłem?  
               Louis czule przewrócił oczami.  
\- Tak, widzę.  
 - I jeszcze jedna sprawa. Nawet jeśli to wyjdzie na jaw, nie sądzę, że to będzie takie złe. I tak każdy wie, że jestem magnesem na laski. – Niall mrugnął.  
 - Jasne, że tak – parsknął Louis.  
               I tak było, kiedy Louis usłyszał, jak drzwi łazienki się otwierają i wyszedł Harry, tym razem ubrany w swoje wczorajsze ubrania.  
 - Cześć – powiedział powoli, nieco niezręcznie.  
               Louis zastanawiał się, czy słuchał ich rozmowy.  
 - Cześć – odpowiedział.  
               Zamknęli oczy na jedną, krótką sekundę.  
 - Naprawdę przepraszam, że nie przedstawiłem się wcześniej – powiedział Liam i wstał, łapiąc dłoń Harry’ego i potrząsając nią. – Jestem Liam.  
 - On już wie – powiedział Louis, gdy Harry potrząsnął chętnie dłoń Liama z wielkim, szczęśliwym uśmiechem na twarzy, tak, jakby to była najlepsza rzecz, która mu się przydarzyła. – On i Zayn idą na nasz występ w ten piątek.  
 - Och, poważnie? – Liam wyglądał na całkowicie wstrząśniętego tym faktem.  _Głupi Liam i jego głupia obsesja na punkcie fanów._  – Jesteście fanami?  
 - Tak, tak, można tak powiedzieć – powiedział Harry, szczęśliwy, jak zawsze. – Prawda, Zayn?  
               Och, racja, Zayn. Louis niemal zapomniał, że on tu był. Trójka spojrzała na niego oczekująco, a on wypuścił krótkie:  
  - Tak.  
 - Fajnie. – Liam skinął entuzjastycznie głową.  
               Niall dołączył do nich.  
 - A ja jestem Niall, ale zgaduję, że to także wiesz – roześmiał się na to głośno, z jakiegoś niezbadanego dla Louisa powodu.  _Głupi Niall i jego głupia zdolność do śmiania się ze wszystkiego_. – I napisałem do naszego kierowcy, powinien tu być w każdej chwili.  
 - W porządku – powiedział Liam i odwrócił się, patrząc na Louisa. – Więc, idziesz z nami czy tutaj zostajesz?  
               Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego, który posłał mu mały, pełen nadziei uśmiech.  
 - Cóż, myślę, że mogę zostać chwilę dłużej.  
               Uśmiech na twarzy Harry’ego upewnił go, że dobrze odpowiedział.  
 - Cóż, dobrze. Jesteście obaj młodzi i wolni, więc nacieszcie się sobą.  
 - Zayn także jest młody i wolny – powiedział nagle Harry, zaskakując wszystkich. – Prawda, Zayn?  
               Policzki Zayna były teraz ogniście czerwone. Posłał Harry’emu mordercze spojrzenie, zanim wypuścił kolejne krótkie:  
 - Tak.  
 - Fajnie. – Liam skinął głową z aprobatą.  
 - Hej, prawdopodobnie pojedziemy do studia, sprawdzić parę rzeczy, dlatego jesteśmy tutaj tak wcześnie – powiedział Niall do Zayna. – Chcesz się z nami zabrać? Coś mi się wydaje, że ta dójka nie będzie dobrym towarzystwem, jeśli mam być szczery.  
 - Tak, to świetny pomysł! – powiedział entuzjastycznie Liam. – Totalnie powinieneś z nami iść.  
               Zayn posłał Harry’emu pytające spojrzenie, ale ten jedynie bezgłośnie wyartykuował:  _zrób to_  w odpowiedzi.  
 - W porządku. – Zgodził się w końcu, wzruszając ramionami. Jego policzki wciąż były nienaturalnie czerwone.  
 - Świetnie – powiedział Niall. – Teraz, wyjdźmy i dajmy tej dwójce trochę prywatności.  
 - Nie zapomnijcie użyć zabezpieczenia! – dodał Liam.  
               Louis ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
 - Jezu Chryste – wymamrotał.  
               Cała trójka wkrótce opuściła pokój, Niall i Liam powtarzali „Pa” i „Będziemy w kontakcie”, a Zayn wyglądał na zmieszanego. Kiedy drzwi zostały zamknięte i w końcu Harry i Louis zostali sami, Louis wypuścił ciężkie, ale pełne ulgi westchnięcie.  
 - Cóż, mogło pójść gorzej.  
 - Tak, zdecydowanie mogło. – Harry podszedł i w kroczył w przestrzeń osobistą Louisa, kładąc dłonie na jego talii i wyszeptał do jego ucha. – Mogło pójść naprawdę niezręcznie.  
               Jego dłonie przesunęły się w dół, na nagie nogi i Louis skorzystał z okazji, by go odepchnąć, chichocząc.  
 - Złaź ze mnie – zaśmiał się, dysząc. Harry odsunął się się, uśmiechając się.  
 - Gdzie idziesz? – spytał, gdy poszedł za Louisem, który podszedł do szuflady.  
 - Po telefon – powiedział Louis, wystukując coś na nim. Harry podszedł bliżej, stając obok niego. – Jeśli sądzisz, że zostanę w tym okropnym hotelu minutę dłużej, to jesteś w wielkim błędzie.  
 - Nawet z moim cudownym towarzystwem?  
 - Nawet z twoim cudownym towarzystwem.  
 - Myślę, że to ma swój urok.  
 - Cóż, ja nie. – Louis stwierdził, gdy odłożył telefon do szuflady. – Więc, teraz, kierowca zabierze nas stąd za jakieś dziesięć minut. Korzyści z bycia super gwiazdą.  
               Harry uniósł brwi, pod wrażeniem.  
 - Wow.  
 - Więc, powinieneś iść po swoje rzeczy, żebyś był gotowy, gdy przyjedzie. – Louis wskazał na drzwi, ale Harry jedynie spojrzał na ziemię.  
 - Myślę, że to ty jesteś tym, któremu zejdą wieki, by się przygotować – wymamrotał rzeczowo.  
 - Cóż, przestań mnie zatem rozpraszać, bym mógł to zrobić! – Louis westchnął rozdrażniony, odpychając go, ale on jedynie przysunął się do niego z powrotem.  
\- Nie miałbym nic przeciwko rozpraszaniu cię przez chwilę dłużej.  
               Harry położył dłonie na talii Louisa, przyciągając go bliżej, przyciskając usta do jego szyi i wyciskając na niej malinkę. Chichocząc, Louis go odepchnął.  
 - Masz sprośne usta, panie Styles.  
               Harry przygryzł wargę i uśmiechnął się, jakby to była najlepsza rzecz, jaką ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek mu powiedział.  
 - Tak?  
 - Tak.  
               Louis uniósł rękę, chwytając włosy Harry’ego i pociągnął go w dół, więc byli naprzeciw siebie, blisko, ich usta niemal się dotykały. Nie tracąc czasu, Louis uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z siebie, zanim całkowicie pozbył się przestrzeni miedzy nimi, i pocałował go tak, jakby miał to na myśli.

 

*tutaj pojawiła się taka fajna gra słów: “(…) when he spotted just who he wanted! It was Tom from the wanted unknown mafia group named The wanted!”


	13. Chapter 13

\- Czuję się jak Julia Roberts w Pretty Woman.

Louis okręcił się dookoła i parsknął niedowierzająco.

\- Czy właśnie porównałeś się do prostytutki?

Cóż, to nie to Harry miał na myśli.

Harry miał na myśli to, że wszedł do wielkiego hotelu, dużo bardziej czarującego i luksusowego niż cokolwiek, co wcześniej widział i to było dość przytłaczające.  _Bardzo_ przytłaczające, ktoś mógłby powiedzieć.

Miał nawet faceta w garniturze, niosącego jego bagaże, na miłość Boską!

Który, no wiecie, prawdopodobnie nie był tak imponujący, jak kamienny lew zdobiący budynek lub drogie auta ustawione na parkingu. Ale wciąż!

Ale Harry mógł grać w tę grę. Mrugnął do Louisa.

\- Dla ciebie, mogę być kimkolwiek chcesz.

Louis zaśmiał się głośno i krótko, zanim mruknął do siebie:

\- O Boże.

Uśmiechając się, Harry szczęśliwie podążył za Louisem, który pokonał swoją drogę do masywnego wejścia. Kiedy byli w środku, Louis jeszcze raz obrócił się do Harry’ego.

\- Byśmy mieli jasność, nie chcę, byś był prostytutką.

\- Zbyt tandetne?

\- Masz mnie. Muszę zachować moje cenne pieniądze nienaruszone. – Louis obrócił się do jednego z mężczyzn, niosącego ich torby. – Kiedy się zameldujemy, mógłbyś być aniołem i zamówić dla mnie najstarszą, najdroższą butelkę whisky?

\- Oczywiście, panie Tomlinson. – Jeden z nich od razu odpowiedział. Jego głos był bardzo monotonny, a wyraz jego twarzy bez emocji. Prawie jak u robota.

\- Dziękuję. – Louis uśmiechnął się w uznaniu.

Dwójka mężczyzn z ich torbami odeszła, Harry nie wiedział gdzie, podczas kiedy oni zatrzymali się. Harry mógł jedynie gapić się na Louisa, pragnienie przewrócenia oczami było niemal nie do zniesienia. Mógł się założyć, że on nawet nie lubił whisky.

\- Teraz jedynie się chwalisz.

Louis udał szok.

\- O czym ty mówisz? Powinieneś wiedzieć, że pijam jedynie najbardziej luksusowy trunek, nic innego nie jest wystarczająco dobre. To się nazywa mieć klasę.

Tym razem Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać. Przewrócił oczami.

\- To się nazywa bycie diwą.

\- Wypraszam sobie! – zawołał Louis i uderzył lekko Harry’ego w pierś. Harry zachichotał. – Poza tym, skoro jesteśmy przy tym temacie, założę się, że byłbyś naprawdę kosztowną prostytutką. Wiesz, z tymi włosami i tym wszystkim.

Harry skinął poważnie głową.

\- Funt za lok. To byłoby motto mojego biznesu.

Louis roześmiał się głośno.

\- Co za okropne motto. Chciałbym to zobaczyć na, na przykład, wizytówce.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, by normalnie prostytutki obnosiły się z wizytówkami – powiedział Harry i szybko dodał – To znaczy, nie to, że wiem!

Louis uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Założę się, że ty byś to zrobił.

\- Tak, może. – Zgodził się Harry, wzruszając ramionami. – Nie poświęcałem temu zbyt dużo myśli.

Louis dramatycznie wpatrywał się w nicość i przyłożył rękę do piersi.

\- Mieć wizytówkę, czy jej nie mieć, oto jest pytanie.

Louis zaczął chichotać ze swojego, własnego żartu, a Harry uderzył się dłonią w twarz i jęknął:

\- Jesteś taki dziwny.

\- Hej! Jesteś jednym z tych, którzy ze mną rozmawiają. – Natychmiast odpowiedział Louis. Może miał rację.

\- Może obaj jesteśmy dziwni – zaoferował Harry.

Louis poważnie skinął głową, zanim wyciągnął rękę.

\- Uściśnijmy sobie po męsku dłonie za nie bycie normalnymi._

Harry natychmiast chwycił mniejszą dłoń Louisa w swoją, z uroczystym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Ja, Harry Edward Styles, niniejszym zawiadamiam kraj Anglii, w obecności królowej…

\- Czy ja mogę być królową? – Oczy Louisa się zaświeciły.

Harry znów przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie, nie ty. Jezu. To, eh, ta starsza pani, o tam.

Wskazał głową w prawo, Louis podążył w tym kierunku i spojrzał na starszą kobietę w szykownych ubraniach i wyraźnym makijażu. Louis parsknął. Jej szminka była zbyt czerwona w kontraście z jej bladą skórą.

\- Byłbym o wiele lepszą królową.

\- Jasne, że tak. Teraz, jeśli pozwolisz mi skończyć.

\- Och, tak, jasne. Przepraszam, przepraszam.

\- … W obecności królowej, – kontynuował Harry, kiedy wskazał głową w prawo. – W pełni deklaruję siebie, jako nienormalnego.

\- Świetnie. Teraz moja kolej. – Louis uśmiechnął się oślepiająco. – Ja, Louis William Tomlinson, niniejszym zawiadamiam kraj Anglii, w obecności mnie samego, w pełni deklaruję siebie, jako nienormalnego.

Dwójka chłopaków puściła swoje dłonie i uśmiechnęła się do siebie z zakłopotaniem.

\- Mam wielką nadzieję, że nikt tego nie nagrał – powiedział Louis i zerknął z niepokojem przez ramię. – Nigdy więcej nie byłbym brany na poważnie.

Tak jakby zatrzymali się przy wejściu, zbyt pochłonięci rozmową, by ruszyć naprzód. Co za tym idzie, nie było wokół nich nikogo, by ich podsłuchać.

\- Myślę, że jest dobrze. – Harry uśmiechnął się z ulgą. – Ale, uh, nie powinniśmy się zameldować czy coś? Czy będziemy tak tutaj po prostu stali?

\- Och, racja, nie – zachichotał Louis i stanął obok Harry’ego, wskazując na mężczyznę stojącego przy recepcji. – Widzisz tam tego faceta? On wie, czego chcę i takie tam. Da nam znać, gdzie możemy iść.

Harry skinął głową. To idealnie normalne.

\- Fajnie.

\- Tak. – Louis opuścił ramię. – Mam nadzieję, że dostaniemy Jacuzzi.

Śmieszne rzeczy zadziały się w brzuchu Harry’ego. Przełknął ślinę.

\- Jacuzzi byłoby miłe.

\- Naprawdę miłe, tak. Dość relaksujące.

Harry podrapał się w tył głowy.

\- Relaksowanie jest miłe.

\- Naprawdę miłe.

Harry spojrzał na Louisa, który uśmiechał się do niego sugestywnie. Harry już chciał zrobić jakąś bezczelną uwagę, kiedy Louis go ubiegł.

  - Och, skończył. – Harry spojrzał na mężczyznę w garniturze, który gestem ręki wskazywał, by podeszli. Louis pociągnął go za koszulkę. – Chodź, Curly.

Dwójka chłopców dostała swój klucz i powiedziano im, że ich bagaż będzie tam w każdej chwili. Harry został nazywany „Panem Stylesem”, co, jak myślał, było całkiem fajne. Chociaż preferował Curly.

Poszli do swojego pokoju i kiedy weszli, Harry musiał dosłownie złapać oddech, ponieważ pokój był ogromny. Był prawdopodobnie większy, niż jego własny dom. Okej, nie. Nie tak duży. Harry przesadzał. Ale wciąż.

Na środku było gigantyczne łóżko, które wyglądało bardzo zapraszająco. Louis wydawał się dzielić tę opinię i natychmiast podbiegł, rzucając się na nie. Harry uśmiechnął się na to i otworzył drzwi po swojej lewej, by zobaczyć, co tam się znajduje. Prowadziły do łazienki, której ściany były pomalowane na głęboki niebieski kolor, a nad wielką umywalką wisiało jasne, lśniące lustro. To było wspaniałe, jak dobrze była wyposażona. Miała tylko jedną wadę.

\- Nie ma Jacuzzi – zauważył Harry.

\- Co za szkoda – odpowiedział Louis, leżąc. – Ale chociaż ma prysznic, prawda?

 _-_ Tak. I wannę.

\- Jak wyszukanie.

Harry zamknął drzwi i uśmiechając się, podszedł do Louisa. Położył się obok niego, jego brzuch był przyciśnięty do miękkiego materaca.

\- Myślę, że cały ten hotel jest dość wyszukany.

\- Myślę, że ty jesteś dość wyszukany – odparł Louis.

\- Mogę z tym żyć – zachichotał Harry.

\- Słodko.

Dwójka chłopców leżała, uśmiechając się do siebie i Harry mógł myśleć o tak wielu rzeczach, które chciał zrobić. Chciał przedyskutować to, jak uważał za odrażający i mizoginistyczny przemysł prostytucji; jak sądził, że obniża ludzką wartość zdolności seksualnej; chciał także nagrać teledysk do piosenek popowych z lat 90., gdzie skakali na łóżku i rzucali poduszkami oraz chciał także grać w Scrabble tylko po to, by zobaczyć, jakie słowa Louis ułoży i chciał zrobić znacznie, znacznie więcej i nie wiedział, od czego zacząć.

Na końcu usiedli, oglądając telewizję. I to było więcej niż wystarczająco dobre.

xx

Noc nadchodziła. Harry i Louis spędzili popołudnie oglądając maraton  _American Next Top Model_ , ponieważ było cholernie zabawne, dobra? Mieli splątane kostki między sobą i stale wymieniali spojrzenia i chichotali pomiędzy sesjami zdjęciowymi, a eliminacjami. Było zabawnie.

( - Wasze sesje zdjęciowe też tak wyglądają? – Zapytał Harry podczas jednej wyjątkowo dramatycznej sesji zdjęciowej, gdzie dwie dziewczyny skończyły, płacząc.

\- Tak, Jezu Chryste – potwierdził Louis. – Liam zawsze mówi “Louis, musisz uśmiechać się oczami!”, a ja odpowiadam „Cóż, Liam, ty musisz uśmiechać się ustami”. A potem Niall mówi „Nigdy więcej się nie uśmiechnę, chyba, że dostanę teraz jedzenie”. A potem nie dostaje żadnego jedzenia, blablabla, a potem w grę wchodzą łzy.

Harry patrzył na niego.

\- Więc są identyczne.

\- Zasadniczo tak.)

Ale Harry robił się głody. Powiedziałby, że bardzo.

\- Jestem głodny.

\- Tak, ja też. – Louis wyskoczył z łóżka i rozciągnął ramiona. – Oglądanie Tyra Banks robiącej pozy naprawdę wyciąga z ciebie to, co najlepsze.

Harry także wstał.

\- Z całą pewnością. Oglądanie maratonu lub przebiegnięcie maratonu to prawie to samo.

\- Nie mógłbym tego lepiej powiedzieć.

\- Więc, gdzie chcesz zjeść?

\- Hm… – Louis wydał rozważający dźwięk i zmarszczył brwi. – Obecnie jestem w nastroju na McDonald’s.

Harry uniósł brwi.

\- Co? Naprawdę?

\- Nie.

\- Och.

\- I raczej nie pójdę nigdzie, gdzie jest zbyt publicznie. Wiesz, z tym całym „Łoo, to Louis Tomlinson, krzyczmy”.

Harry skinął poważnie głową.

\- Chociaż chciałbym cię ochronić.

\- Właściwie, stary, domyślam się, że byłbyś jednym z tych krzyczących.

\- Nie krzyczałbym. – Harry roześmiał się głośno.

\- Racja – powiedział powoli i sceptycznie Louis. – Ale, jednak, zakładając, że się nie znamy i spotkalibyśmy się w McDonald’s, co byś zrobił?

\- Hm. – Harry wziął głęboki oddech i położył dłonie na biodrach. – Prawdopodobnie bym nie krzyczał, to nie bardzo w moim stylu. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Może zdjąłbym wszystkie swoje ubrania, by zdobyć twoją uwagę.

Louis zaczął się śmiać niedowierzająco.

\- O, stary! Poważnie?

\- To zdecydowanie jest możliwość – odpowiedział poważnie Harry.

Louis wciąż się śmiał.

\- Jezu, w takim wypadku chyba życzę sobie spotkać cię w McDonald’s. Mam na myśli, zdecydowanie przykułbyś moją uwagę.

\- Wspaniale. – Harry zarumienił się.

\- Jednak, teraz się znamy, więc… – Louis wzruszył ramionami i oparł się o ścianę. – Będę nudny, jeśli zasugeruję restaurację na dole?

Harry uśmiechnął się. Poważnie, wszystko, co Louis by zasugerował, było by w porządku. McDonald’s byłby w porządku.

\- Jasne.

xx

Po obiedzie Harry potarł brzuch. Był przyjemnie pełny po tym cudownym obiedzie w cudownej restauracji z cudownym towarzystwem. Miał miskę Spaghetti Bolognese z lampką białego wina do popicia. Louis z kolei cieszył się stekiem z puree i piwem. Oba posiłki były smaczne.

Po prostu wyszli z restauracji, która miała zaskakująco dużą ilość japońskich klientów. Louis zauważył to i zaczął opowiadać Harry’emu o czasie, w którym One Direction byli w Japonii. Harry słuchał uważnie, zapisując w pamięci każde słowo. Widział ich zdjęcia stamtąd, ale to była zupełnie inna sprawa usłyszeć to z pierwszej ręki, od Louisa, na przykład. Uśmiech nie opuszczał jego warg i postanowił też odwiedzić Japonię, pewnego dnia. Ale teraz był całkowicie zadowolony z tego, gdzie był.

\- Hej, Harry? – Louis wyciągnął go z zadumy, uderzając lekko w ramie, by zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

\- Tak? – Obie dłonie Harry’ego były w kieszeniach i spojrzał na Louisa.

\- Wciąż jest dość wcześnie. Chcesz iść na drinka czy coś?

\- Jasne – zgodził się, zanim sobie coś przypomniał. – Hej, nie zamawiałeś tej starej whisky?

\- Tak, ale ble. – Louis zrobił grymas.

\- Tak myślałem. – Harry przewrócił oczami. Louis był taki głupi.

\- Tak, tak. – Louis zlekceważył to i wskazał ręką w stronę baru po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Obaj do niego podeszli.

Bar miał czerwonawe, przyćmione światło i kwiaty zdobiące ściany. Był to dość romantyczny bar, pomyślał Harry. Barmanka była młoda, atrakcyjna, w czarnej spódnicy i białej koszuli. Kiedy chłopcy usiedli na swoich krzesłach, natychmiast do nich podeszła, z jasnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Cześć, co mogę dla was podać?

Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego, z małym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Co byś chciał?

\- Nie wiem. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Wezmę cokolwiek zamówisz.

\- Hm. – Louis wydawał się to rozważać. Potem nagle wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie. – Cóż, w takim razie wezmę jedną wódkę, jednego Jägermeistera i, eh… – Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego, niemal wyzywająco – jedno appletini.

\- Ugh – jęknął Harry i wydał westchnięcie. Och, nie. – Zatem to samo dla mnie, zgaduję.

\- Doskonale.

\- Już się robi. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i odeszła, zanim powróciła kilka minut później z ich dziwacznie połączonymi drinkami. – Proszę bardzo.

\- Dziękuję, kochanie. – Louis posłał jej oślepiający uśmiech, zanim odeszła, obsłużyć innego klienta.

Harry spojrzał w dół na ich drinki i czuł się, jakby jęczał głośno. Nie wyglądały zbyt apetycznie.

\- Więc, jak się za to weźmiemy?

Louis wyciągnął ramiona i strzelił palcami.

\- Podążaj za mną.

Harry skinął głową i trzy drinki później, w jego głowie kręciło się. Nie był pewien, czy pokój był jaśniejszy czy ciemniejszy, ponieważ mimo wszystko nagle trudniej było zrozumieć; rzeczy, które widział, były niemal obraźliwie jasne. Chociaż wiedział jedną rzecz.

\- Hej, Lou? – Wycedził.

Louis obrócił głowę w jego stronę, wyglądając na zadowolonego z siebie.

\- Tak?

\- Wiesz, co sobie właśnie uświadomiłem?

\- Nie.

Harry położył dłoń na blacie i przysunął się bliżej, tak, że teraz oddychał do ucha Louisa. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy usłyszał jego ciężki oddech.

\- Nie pocałowałem cię od poranka.

Ręka Louisa powoli przesunęła po jego piersi, gdy odszepnął w odpowiedzi.

\- Nie pocałowałeś.

Przygryzając wargę, Harry pochylił się, więc teraz byli twarzą w twarz, tylko kilka cali od siebie, zanim poczuł, jak dłonie Louisa go odpychają.

\- I tego się trzymajmy – powiedział surowo Louis, kiedy Harry siedział z powrotem na swoim krześle.

\- Co? Dlaczego? – zapytał zawiedziony Harry, wzdychając.

Louis odwrócił się i wzruszył ramionami nonszalancko.

\- Nie wiem, po prostu tego nie czuję.

Harry spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie czujesz? – Powtórzył powoli.

\- Um. – Louis zmrużył oczy i zaczął pocierać w zamyśleniu brodę. – Nie? Naprawdę tego nie czuję. Bez obrazy, po prostu nie jesteś w moim typie. Jestem bardziej za chłopakami z prostymi włosami, więc.

\- Proste włosy. Jasne. – Harry skinął głową, przyjmując to.

Louis wypuścił krótki śmiech, chichocząc w dłoń i spojrzał na Harry’ego.

\- Nie, tylko żartowałem.

Harry przewrócił oczami. Co, poważnie, nie miał pojęcia.

\- Nie jesteś zabawny.

\- Ale spójrz. – Louis położył rękę na jego udzie i spojrzał mu w oczy. – Harry, ja chcę. Naprawdę,  _naprawdę_  chcę. Ale co z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi tutaj? Zauważą, a nigdy nie wiesz, co kto komu powie.

Harry rozejrzał się po zatłoczonym pomieszczeniu, mężczyźni w garniturach, kobiety w fantazyjnych sukniach. Wielu Japończyków. I tak, może Louis miał rację.

\- Tak, tak myślę.

Louis zdjął dłoń i spojrzał na bar.

\- To nie tak, że się wstydzę czy coś, ale… – Wzruszył ramionami. – Jest, jak jest.

\- Tak. –  Westchnął ciężko Harry.

Cisza zawisła w powietrzu, a Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, aby ją złamać.

\- Ale… – Louis w końcu powiedział.

\- Ale? – Zachęcił Harry.

\- Ale, –kontynuował Louis, teraz się uśmiechając – zawsze możemy kontynuować to bardziej prywatnie. 

Wielki uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Harry’ego.

\- Podoba mi się to!

Z niecierpliwością Harry szybko zeskoczył z krzesła, co zakończyło się upadkiem na podłogę. Jakoś. Nawet sam nie był pewien.

\- Ło – mruknął do siebie, próbując utrzymać równowagę.

Louis zachichotał i pochylił się by zaoferować mu swoją pomoc. Harry chwycił jego rękę, a Louis go podniósł.

\- Spokojnie, Curly. Nie chcemy, byś się zranił.

Harry stał ponownie.

\- Nie, to by było nieszczęście.

\- Tak, nieszczęście – zgodził się Louis.

Harry czekał, aż Louis poprowadzi ich do pokoju, ale on stał nieruchomo, dopóki nie zakaszlał i nie wskazał w dół, na ich splecione dłonie.

\- Och, racja! – Wykrzyknął zakłopotany Harry, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że wciąż trzyma jego dłoń. – Przepraszam.

\- W porządku – powiedział Louis, kiedy Harry cofnął rękę. – Możemy?

Harry skinął głową i dwójka chłopców wjechała windą na ich piętro, gdzie weszli do pokoju. W głowie Harry’ego wciąż się kręciło, a w oparciu o leniwy uśmiech na twarzy Louisa, który nigdy chyba go nie opuszczał, zakładał, że i on przepadł nieco bardziej, niż pewnie miał ochotę się przyznać.

Louis potknął się, wchodząc do pokoju.

\- Jak dobrze być w domu – powiedział i rzucił się na łóżko. Widocznie, była to rzecz, którą lubił robić.

Harry zamknął drzwi, zanim dołączył do Louisa na łóżku, ponownie łącząc ich dłonie. Louis uśmiechnął się do niego, gdy to zrobił.

\- Cześć – powiedział nieśmiało Harry.

\- Cześć – odpowiedział Louis i przysunął się bliżej.

Harry puścił rękę Louisa i zamiast tego położył dłoń na jego biodrze. Louis przysunął się jeszcze bliżej i wkrótce byli całkowicie twarzą w twarz, sekundę później, całowali się. Harry zamknął oczy i dał się ogarnąć uczuciu miękkich ust Louisa na swoich własnych. To było niesamowite. Przysunął się bliżej, a Louis zgodnie zarzucił jedną nogę na Harry’ego.

Trwali tak przez chwilę, tylko powoli, leniwie się całując, z ciałami poruszającymi się w synchronizacji. To było przeciwieństwo do ostatniej nocy, gdzie wszystko było zarówno pospieszne i intensywne, obaj starali się w pełni wykorzystać chwilę, zanim się wymknie. Może to alkohol ich zrelaksował, a może pokój, który miał przyćmiony, żółty kolor powodował, że Harry czuł się bardzo komfortowo, a może to po prostu wiedza, że ponieważ to działo się drugi raz, może być ich więcej i nie ma naprawdę potrzeby do pośpiechu. Jakikolwiek był powód, Harry miał zamknięte oczy i pozwolił sobie się tym cieszyć.

Dopiero około dziesięć minut później, Louis odsunął się i spojrzał na niego, nieco zamyślony.

\- Hej, która godzina?

\- Um. – Harry przesunął się nieco i wyjął telefon z kieszeni. – 9:30. Bo co?

\- Bez powodu, tak tylko się zastanawiałem. – Louis wzruszył ramionami.

Harry’ego nagle ogarnęło dziwne uczucie, że o czymś zapomniał. O czymś ważnym. Zmarszczył brwi i zmrużył oczy.

\- Wszystko okej? – Zapytał Louis, kiedy zauważył zamyślony wyraz Harry’ego.

\- Tak, po prostu mam wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniałem.

\- Cóż, w porządku. – Louis popukał palcami po jego klatce piersiowej. – Czy, um, myłeś dzisiaj zęby?

\- Zauważyłbyś, gdybym tego nie zrobił – roześmiał się Harry.

\- Wystarczająco prawdziwe –zgodził się Louis i spróbował raz jeszcze. – Dzwoniłeś do mamy?

  - Tak! – Zawołał Harry, teraz stając się nieco zdesperowany.

Nienawidził tego uczucia, gdy wiedział, że brakuje czegoś ważnego i nie mógł się dowiedzieć, czego, ale wiedział, że ma to tuż przed sobą.

\- Dzwoniłem do niej parę godzin temu. Wiesz, zaraz przed tym, jak wyszliśmy, a Zayn i chłopacy po prostu… – Zatrzymał się w pół zdania, nagle zdając sobie sprawę.

\- Co?

\- Zayn! – zawołał i przesunął się tak, że teraz siedział prosto. – Nie zadzwoniłem do niego, ani nie napisałem, odkąd poszedł. Mam ma myśli, Jezu. Bóg wie, jak się trzyma.

\- Cóż… – Louis przesunął się i usiadł obok Harry’ego. – Wątpię, by Liam i Niall zostawili go tak po prostu na ulicy, by umarł. Mam na myśli, to ja jestem tym nieodpowiedzialnym w grupie, a nawet ja bym tego nie zrobił.

Harry wypuścił krótki śmiech.

\- Tak myślę. – Jeszcze raz wyciągnął telefon i celowo przesunął się tak, by mógł na niego spojrzeć bez Louisa widzącego siebie samego na tapecie.  _Niezręcznie_. – Ale mimo to myślę, że powinienem do niego zadzwonić.

Louis z jakiegoś powodu prychnął.

\- Nie musisz być taki tajemniczy z tym swoim telefonem, wiesz. Już widziałem twoją tapetę.

Uścisk Harry’ego wokół telefonu natychmiast się zacieśnił. Jego oczy zrobiły się duże, a policzki zarumieniły.

\- Co?

\- Słyszałeś mnie.

Chodziło o to, że Harry nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, by Louis, chociaż patrzył bezpośrednio na jego telefon. Chyba, że…

\- Przeglądałeś mój telefon? – zapytał wysokim głosem.

Louis prychnął z oburzeniem.

\- Chciałem tylko sprawdzić godzinę, skąd miałem wiedzieć, że to było duże nie-nie?

\- Ponieważ telefony są prywatne! – krzyknął Harry, trzymając telefon jak drogie życie. Jakby był cennym, łamliwym drobiazgiem. – Poza tym, zdjęcie jest czarno-białe, więc jest bardzo artystyczne.

\- Artystyczne –powtórzył powoli Louis. – Nawet hipsterskie.

 _-_ Dokładnie. Poza tym, lubię je. A ty powinieneś docenić komplement.

\- Doceniam komplement! – Szybko nie zgodził się Louis. – Po prostu pomyślałem, że to trochę śmieszne, to wszystko. – Wtedy wydawało się, że o czymś myśli. – Hej, jeśli chcesz, zawsze możesz zrobić teraz nowe zdjęcie, może nieco bardziej osobiste niż, no wiesz, z Google.

\- Och! Tak, zróbmy to! – Zgodził się szczęśliwy Harry i otworzył aplikację aparatu, skierował telefon na Louisa. – Gotowy?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Louis po prostu zrobił głupi wyraz twarzy i Harry zachichotał, robiąc zdjęcie.

\- Tak, zrób pozę. – Harry zachęcił, gdy Louis zrobił kolejną minę. – Tak bardzo seksownie dla mnie, kochanie.

Louis zaczął się śmiać, a Harry opuścił telefon. Dostał to, czego chciał.

\- Myślisz, że Tyra Banks byłaby dumna? – Spytał Louis, z błyskiem w oczach.

\- Bardzo. Jesteś wysokiej klasy modelem.

\- Nie, jestem zbyt niski. – Wzruszył ramionami.

Harry dokładnie zbadał go wzrokiem.

\- Powiedziałbym, że można to zrekompensować w innych miejscach.

\- Bezczelny drań! – Louis, rumieniąc się lekko, uderzył go delikatnie w pierś.

\- Lubisz to. – Harry roześmiał się.

Louis przesunął się nieco i przewrócił oczami, ale nie zaprzeczył.

Harry spuścił wzrok, aby zmienić tapetę w swoim telefonie, zanim przypomniał sobie, co miał zamiar zrobić.

\- Zamierzam teraz zadzwonić do Zayna – oznajmił.

\- Możesz go włączyć na głośnik? – zapytał Louis.

\- Jasne – odpowiedział Harry, wzruszając ramionami. Nie widział powodu, by tego nie robić.

Wcisnął imię Zayna w kontaktach i czekał, aż odbierze. Spojrzał na Louisa, który także siedział, wpatrując się w telefon, czekając cierpliwie. Jednak, gdy była odpowiednia ilość dźwięków, a nadal nie było odpowiedzi, Harry zakończył połączenie. Spojrzał ponownie na Louisa, który wzruszył ramionami.

\- Spróbujmy jeszcze raz – wymamrotał Harry, zanim ponownie nacisnął “Zadzwoń”.

Tym razem jednak zajęło to tylko kilka sekund, zanim połączenie zostało zerwane. Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- Dziwne – powiedział, gdy znowu wcisnął „Zadzwoń”. Ale znów minęło tylko kilka sekund, zanim został nagle rozłączony.

\- Może unika rozmowy –zasugerował Louis.

Harry zastanowił się.

\- Nie, nie wydaje mi się. Dlaczego miałby to robić?

Harry miał już wykonać kolejne połączenie, kiedy nagle dostał wiadomość. Otworzył ją i poczuł, jak Louis pochyla się, by także ją przeczytać.

**Od: Zayn**

_Możesz przestać dzwonić, jestem w trakcie czegoś!!!_

Harry przeczytał to kilka razy dokładnie, zanim spojrzał na Louisa, powoli stwierdzając:

\- Wydaje się, jakby mimo wszystko mnie unikał.

Louis poklepał go pocieszająco po ramieniu.

\- Trzymaj się, żołnierzu. To nie było nic osobistego.

\- Ale dlaczego miałby to robić? – Harry pochylił się, przyciskając twarz do szyi Louisa, udając szloch. – Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

\- Ci, ci. Jestem pewien, że jest tylko zajęty. – Louis potarł jego plecy.

Teraz Harry szlochał z fałszywą histerią.

\- Co może być ważniejszego ode mnie?

\- Nic nie jest ważniejsze od ciebie, Harry – uspokajał go Louis i Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko w odpowiedzi. Podobało mu się to, jak to brzmiało. Louis kontynuował: – Jesteś wybrańcem. Kto inny może pokonać Voldemorta?

\- Myślę, że pomyliłeś mnie z innym Harrym. – Uśmiech Harry’ego osłabił się.

Louis odepchnął go, unosząc brwi.

\- Mówisz mi, że nie jesteś uczniem Hogwartu, Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa? Nie wysłał cię tutaj Dumbledore?

\- Nie, jestem tylko Harry. – Harry wypuścił westchnięcie.

\- Cóż, zatem, tylko Harry – powiedział cicho Louis, kładąc uspokajająco dłoń na jego kolanie. – Czy kiedykolwiek zrobiłeś coś niezwykłego? Coś, czego nie mogłeś wyjaśnić?

Wyraz twarzy Louisa był śmiertelnie poważny i spojrzał na Harry’ego głęboko, czekając na jego odpowiedź. Harry słyszał tykanie zegara w tle, gdy w zamyśleniu starannie próbował dobrać słowa. Kiedy spojrzał na Louisa, on wciąż patrzył na niego z takim samym, niewzruszonym wyrazem twarzy. Harry wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Raz rozmawiałem z żabą.

Oczy Louisa zrobiły się duże i przez moment panowała kompletna cisza, zanim Louis nagle nie wybuchnął histerycznym śmiechem, ukrywając twarz w poduszce.

\- Co zrobiłeś? – krzyknął, ledwo słyszalny.

Harry spojrzał na niego i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Cóż, nie było nikogo innego wokół i żaden z moich znajomych nie chciał się spotkać, więc…

To najwyraźniej nie mieściło się, jako odpowiedni pretekst dla Louisa, który tylko zaczął śmiać się jeszcze bardziej, ledwo oddychając. Harry podrapał się po karku. Może nie powinien był tego mówić.

\- Cóż, w takim razie to ma idealny sens – stwierdził Louis, kiedy podniósł się; jego policzki były czerwone od śmiechu. Otarł dłonią czoło, jakby był spocony. – I co żaba na to?

\- Nie wiem. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Okazuje się, że nie znam języka żab.

Louis zakrył twarz dłońmi i jęknął.

\- Harry.

\- Co? – zapytał Harry z oburzeniem, z nieśmiałym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Zdejmując ręce z twarzy, Louis uśmiechnął się i pochylił do przodu, pocierając o siebie ich nosy.

\- Jesteś po prostu zbyt słodki.

Harry był nieco zaskoczony tym nagłym obrotem sprawy i już miał coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle usłyszał znajome nuty „ _C’mon C’mon_ ”, które wydobywały się z jego telefonu. Cholera, nigdy nie powinien pozwalać Zaynowi zmieniać swojego dzwonka.

Louis roześmiał się znowu i przysunął się do Harry’ego.

\- Naprawdę jesteś czymś innym.

\- To Zayn dzwoni. – Ignorując to, Harry spojrzał na ekran.

\- Odbierz, zatem.

Robiąc to, co mu powiedziano, Harry uderzył w przycisk i włączył go na głośnik.

\- Cześć? – Przywitał się ostrożnie Harry.

\- Harry! – zawołał natychmiast Zayn, wysokim głosem. Zarówno Harry, jak i Louis drgnęli lekko w odpowiedzi. – Jezu Chryste, tak się cieszę, że zadzwoniłeś. Naprawdę, naprawdę potrzebuję kogoś do rozmowy, Boże.

\- No cóż, to, dlaczego wtedy nie odebrałeś?

\- Chciałem, ale nie chciałem, wiesz, przeszkadzać w czymś.

Louis i Harry wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia. Louis sugestywnie poruszył brwiami w górę i w dół. Harry roześmiał się.

\- Mogłeś zadzwonić. Tylko oglądaliśmy American Next Tom Model – odpowiedział Zaynowi.

\- Och. – To wydawało się zaskoczyć Zayna. – Który sezon?

Harry spojrzał pytająco na Louisa i zobaczył, jak unosi dziewięć palców.

\- Dziewiąty – odpowiedział Harry.  _Najwyraźniej._

\- Fajnie –odpowiedział Zayn. – W każdym razie, wracając do mnie. Więc, jestem w restauracji z Liamem i Niallem…

\- Oooooch – przerwał mu Harry, uśmiechając się.

\- Och, zamknij się, Harry. Po prostu nie. To znaczy, możesz. Po prostu nie. Mam na myśli. Ugh. – Zayn mamrotał chaotycznie, aż w końcu zawołał: - Po prostu się zamknij, dobrze?

Harry roześmiał się i zobaczył, jak Louis ukrywa swój śmiech, chowając twarz w dłoni.

\- Okej, przepraszam, będę cicho. Proszę, kontynuuj.

\- Dziękuję. – Zayn wziął głęboki oddech. – Więc, jak mówiłem, jestem w restauracji z Liamem i Niallem, co jest rodzajem czegoś wielkiego. Jak, mieliśmy chodzić po studiu cały dzień, robiąc jakieś rzeczy, wiesz. – Harry nie miał pojęcia, jakie rzeczy, ale trzymał buzię na kłódkę. – Jak, właściwie rozmawiałem z niektórymi i o mój Boże, nie powinienem, ponieważ to wszystko jest głupie, ale w każdym razie, może nie głupie, ale co tam. Wiec, potem, wiesz, około piątej, Liam powiedział „Chcesz iść na obiad” i Niall dodał „tak, powinieneś iść”, na co, oczywiście kurwa, nie mogłem powiedzieć nie. A potem zapytałem, dlaczego w ogóle mnie zaprosili i oni powiedzieli coś, że woleli iść w trójkę i że dopóki Louisa nie ma w pobliżu, będę, jako zastępstwo. – Harry spojrzał na Louisa, który miał obrażony wyraz twarzy. Harry uśmiechnął się i był cicho, gdy Zayn nadal chaotycznie opowiadał. – Dziwne wyjaśnienie, wiem. Ale ja powiedziałem „jasne”. A potem zjedliśmy i wszystko było fajnie. I wtedy zadzwoniłeś i ja byłem jak „cholera, to niegrzeczne, odbierać”, więc tego nie zrobiłem. Ale teraz jestem w łazience, więc pomyślałem, że dobrze byłoby porozmawiać.

Harry odczekał chwilę, by mieć pewność, że Zayn skończył, zanim powiedział:

\- Wydaje się, że miałeś całkiem dobry dzień, Zayn.

\- Mi to mówisz! Jest to jednocześnie najlepszy i najgorszy dzień w moim życiu, jak do tej pory. – Zayn mówił tak szybko, że wydawało się, że jest zdyszany. – Kurwa, cholera. Ja nawet nie. Boże.

Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, Louis pochylił się i szepnął do ucha Harry’ego:

\- Powiedz mu, żeby się uspokoił i wrócił do stolika, zamówił coś do picia i porozmawiał z Liamem o komiksach. Pokochają go.

Harry skinął głową, a Louis odsunął się.

\- Um, Zayn, wiesz, co powinieneś zrobić?

\- Nie, naprawdę nie – powiedział, nieco histerycznie Zayn.

Harry rzucił Louisowi pytające spojrzenie, a on tylko skinął głową zachęcająco.

\- Powinieneś się uspokoić, wrócić do waszego stolika, zamówić coś do picia i porozmawiać z Liamem o komiksach. Wtedy będą cię kochać.

\- To proste, co?

Louis skinął głową.

\- To proste – potwierdził Harry.

\- Dobrze.

Louis znowu się pochylił I wyszeptał do ucha Harry’ego.

\- Powiedz mu, żeby skomplementował Nialla na temat jedzenia, bo zakładam, że on wybrał to miejsce. I powiedz mu, żeby zapytał Liama, czy kiedykolwiek surfował, to będzie miało sens później.

\- I, um, Zayn – powiedział Harry, gdy Louis odsunął się. – Powinieneś prawdopodobnie skomplementować Nialla za jedzenie, ponieważ zakładam, że to on wybrał miejsce. Ponieważ on, wiesz, lubi jedzenie. I, eh, prawdopodobnie powinieneś spytać Liama, czy kiedykolwiek surfował.

Nastąpiła krótka cisza.

\- Dlaczego miałbym zapytać Liama o serfowanie?

Harry poczuł, jak jego policzki robią się czerwone.

\- Tylko, eh, to coś, o czym czytałem na Tumblrze. To będzie miało sens później.

\- Och, dobrze. – Zayn wydawał się kupić to wytłumaczenie. – Cholera, Harry, jesteś w tym dobry. Polecasz coś jeszcze?

Harry spojrzał pytająco na Louisa, który wydawał się to rozważać. Potem uśmiechnął się szeroko i wskazał na swoje usta.

\- Powinieneś… – Harry nie był pewien, czy zrozumiał to, co Louis miał na myśli – dużo się uśmiechać? – To wyszło jak pytanie. Louis skinął głową w potwierdzeniu.

 - Okej, dzięki. Zrobię to – powiedział Zayn. – Zgaduję, że teraz należy po prostu się odlać i wrócić, co?

\- To prawdopodobnie będzie najlepsze. – Potwierdził Harry. – Powodzenia!

\- Dzięki. – Zayn wypuścił ciężkie westchnięcie. -  I tobie też, tak myślę.

\- Dzięki. – Harry już chciał się rozłączyć, gdy coś sobie przypomniał. – Och, I Zayn?

\- Tak?

\- Nie bój się zadzwonić w każdej chwili. Odbiorę.

Praktycznie mógł usłyszeć uśmiech Zayna.

\- Dzięki. Zapamiętam to. Pa!

\- Pa!

Kiedy rozmowa się zakończyła, Harry spojrzał na Louisa.

\- Powiedziałbym, że poszło całkiem dobrze.

Louis skinął głową i poprawił grzywkę na czole.

  - Tak, zdecydowanie. Myślę, że to najdłuższe zdania, które słyszałem, jak wypowiedział.

  - Tak, tak myślę. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Tak przy okazji, dzięki za pomoc. Tworzymy zgrany zespół.

Uśmiechając się szeroko w odpowiedzi, Louis podniósł rękę i Harry natychmiast entuzjastycznie przybił mu piątkę.

\- Dobrze. – Powiedział Louis i potarł ręce, patrząc na Harry’ego z zadowoleniem. – Teraz, kiedy to mamy wyjaśnione, wierzę, że wspominałeś coś wcześniej o wannie?

  - Niech pomyślę. – Harry zmrużył oczy i udawał, że myśli.

Oczywiście pamiętał, jak wcześniej ogłosił, że mają wannę; jego pamięć nie była taka zła. Ale lubił dawać konieczność myślenia, by sprawić, by Louis był niecierpliwy.

W międzyczasie jednak, jego umysł popłynął z powrotem do Pretty Woman i tego, jak wszystko, mimo wszystko, na końcu się rozwiązało. Teraz nie chciał dawać sobie nadziei, ale rzeczy szły niewiarygodnie dobrze. I być może, może, jeśli wszystko będzie szło tak, jak dla Julii Roberts, to może podziała również dla Harry’ego.

Ale Harry zorientował się, że to nie był czas na myślenie. Carpe Diem i to wszystko. Chwytaj dzień, żyj chwilą.

Harry uśmiechnął się do Louisa, a jego oczy błyszczały.

\- Wierzę, że o tym wspominałem, tak.


	14. Chapter 14

Perspektywa Liama:  
  
                To było zwyczajne, pochmurne, środowe popołudnie; czwarty dzień od kiedy Niall i Liam wrócili do Londynu i pozostały tylko dwa dni do ostatniego występu ich trasy koncertowej. Powiedzenie, że Liam był podekscytowany, byłoby nieporozumieniem.

                I, jak zwykle przed wielkim show (lub jakimkolwiek show, poważnie, teraz wszystkie były wielkie) musieli ćwiczyć swoje procedury i takie tam. Mimo, że nie było to tak rutynowe, jak „Niall, ty stoisz tu, Louis, ty stoisz tu i Liam, ty stój dokładnie tam, gdzie jesteś, ponieważ jesteś idealny. Teraz, skaczcie wokół i wyglądajcie na szczęśliwych”. Okej, to było nieco więcej niż to. Musieli ćwiczyć swoje sygnały wejścia, pracować nad głosami, by śpiewać w harmonii. Musieli stać dokładnie tam, gdzie powinni stać na scenie i przećwiczyć inne rzeczy, jak przyzwyczaić się do areny, poczuć klimat. Wszystko po to, by nie byli całkowicie zagubieni, kiedy nadejdzie czas ich występu. A biorąc pod uwagę to, że był to ich ostatni koncert, naprawdę chcieli roznieść scenę.

                Więc to właśnie robili w tej chwili. Stojąc na scenie w kółku składającym się z niego, Nialla, Louisa i Evy, ich trenera wokalnego, ćwicząc piosenki. Robili to, kiedy Eva wystukiwała rytm palcami i trzej chłopcy śpiewali i to było prawie jak magia, kiedy wszyscy całkowicie zatracili się w muzyce, robiąc to, co kochają najbardziej.

                Aktualnie pracowali nad „Over again” i właśnie kończyli pierwszy refren, a kiedy nadszedł czas na solo Louisa, ten otworzył usta by zacząć śpiewać, ale w mgnieniu oka spojrzał lekko w prawo i wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się całkowicie, a zamiast śpiewać, zaczął się śmiać.

                Magia natychmiast zniknęła, czar wokół nich się załamał i Eva opuściła ręce, kładąc je na biodrach i spojrzała na Louisa z rozczarowaniem.

  -  _Louis_.

  - Przepraszam – zachichotał, uśmiechając się jasno, a jego oczy lśniły, zasadniczo zaprzeczając temu, że mu przykro. – Harry zrobił śmieszną minę.

                Cała czwórka obróciła się i oczywiście, siedząc na krześle w pierwszym rzędzie, był Harry, wyglądając jak jeleń złapany w centrum uwagi. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte, jakby nie oczekiwał nagłej uwagi. Arena była pogrążona w ciszy.

  - Przepraszam – powiedział, na jego policzki wkradły się wypieki i w przeciwieństwie do Louisa, on rzeczywiście brzmiał na zmartwionego. To prawdopodobnie przez zastraszającą go Evę. Miała sposób, by to zrobić. Skurczył się w fotelu, jakby próbował stać się mniejszym. – Proszę, nie wyrzucajcie mnie. Udawajcie, że mnie tu nie ma.

                Zamiast dać mu wykład, Eva po prostu odwróciła się, z przesadą przewracając oczami. Prawdopodobnie nie była zaskoczona. Ale kto był?

                Pierwszy raz, kiedy Louis przyprowadził ze sobą Harry’ego, był w poniedziałek. I od razu było to tak, jakby znali się od zawsze. Oczywiście, Liam spodziewał się, że będą blisko, patrząc na to, że jak pierwszy raz poznał Harry’ego, ten był ukrywał się nagi pod łóżkiem, ale wciąż był nieco zaskoczony tym, co odkrył.

                Na przykład, zawsze istniała między nimi minimalna ilość przestrzeni. Na przykład, gdy jedli i Louis tak po prostu siedział na kolanach Harry’ego, jakby to była najbardziej naturalna rzecz na świecie. A gdy stali, to było tak, jakby to było fizycznie niemożliwe, aby był między nimi chociaż centymetr przestrzeni.

                Oczywiście, czasami byli osobno, ale to zawsze kończyło się kimś przytulającym kogoś od tyłu lub na kimś klepiącym czyjś tyłek. Liam przypomniał sobie wczoraj, kiedy omawiał jakieś szczegóły z Louisem i Harry podszedł do niego na paluszkach i zaczął łaskotać. Louis, który był totalnie nieprzygotowany, krzyknął i obrócił się, bijąc go wszędzie, podczas gdy Harry śmiał się histerycznie. Skończyli, przyciśnięci do ściany.

                Szczerze. Byli jak flirtujący dwunastolatkowie.

                Ale Liamowi to ne przeszkadzało. Tak długo, jak Louis był szczęśliwy, on również był. I szczerze, chyba nigdy nie widział Louisa tak szczęśliwego.

                To, co zaskoczyło Liama w tej całej sytuacji to fakt, że Harry siedział sam. Ponieważ cały czas, gdy Louis pracował, Harry zawsze był ze swoim przyjacielem, Zaynem. Ale teraz nigdzie go nie widział. Liam zmarszczył brwi. Chciał zapytać Harry’ego, gdzie on jest, ale domyślił się, że teraz nie było na to czasu.

                Eva przywróciła go do rzeczywistości, gdy warknęła na Louisa.

  - Hej, ty. Skup się! – zażądała srogim głosem.

  - Tak, przepraszam, przepraszam – powiedział Louis, ale naiwny uśmiech nie opuścił jego twarzy. Zrobił kilka ciężkich oddechów, starając się uspokoić. – Kontynuujmy.

                I tak zrobili.

                Zaczęli od początku, więc Liam wziął głęboki oddech, zanim zaczął śpiewać swoją część. Zrobił to idealnie, jak zwykle. Niall również i tym razem Louisowi także dobrze poszło. Kiedy skończyli, zobaczył, jak Louis wypuszcza oddech ulgi i spogląda w prawo raz jeszcze i unosi kciuk do góry. Liam odwrócił się i zobaczył Harry’ego, podnoszącego oba kciuki z ogromnym uśmiechem i dumą wymalowaną na twarzy.

                Ci dwaj, Liam przysiągł na Boga.

                Ale to, co wydawało mu się dziwne, to fakt, że Zayna nadal nie było. Poważnie, o co mu chodzi? Czyżby chodził sam po arenie?

  - W porządku – powiedziała Eva, brzmiąc niecierpliwie. – Widzę, że nie mam w tym momencie pełnej uwagi wszystkich, więc sugeruję, byśmy zrobili krótką przerwę i spotkali się tutaj znowu za…

                Nawet nie skończyła, zanim Louis natychmiast uciekł, pozostawiając Nialla, Liama i Evę, wpatrujących się za nim z niedowierzaniem. Zatrzymał się przed Harry’m i opadł na kolana, machając, by podszedł bliżej. Harry natychmiast wstał i podszedł, patrząc z zaciekawieniem do tyłu i do przodu, pomiędzy Louisem i trzema obserwatorami, zanim zatrzymał się tak, że byli teraz twarzą w twarz. Pochylając się, Louis szepnął coś do ucha Harry’ego, a ten przytaknął z entuzjazmem w odpowiedzi. Uśmiechając się, Louis zeskoczył ze sceny i pociągnął Harry’ego za rękę i zniknęli.  _Huh._

  - Ci dwaj, przysięgam na Boga – powiedział Niall, rozbawiony.

                Liam obrócił się i położył dłonie na swoich udach.

  - Tak.

  - Spotkamy się za godzinę. Lepiej, żeby wtedy Louis tutaj był. – Eva skończyła, brzmiąc na zirytowaną, zanim wzięła swoje rzeczy i odeszła.

  - Dobra. Idę wziąć coś do jedzenia – ogłosił Niall, kiedy kobieta poszła. – Idziesz?

  - Nie, już jadłem – odpowiedział Liam, przypominając sobie wafel, który zjadł godzinę temu. – Ale ty idź. Spotkamy się później.

                Kiwając głową, Niall odszedł w innym kierunku, pozostawiając Liama, rozważającego co powinien zrobić z wolną godziną. Zdecydował przejść się po arenie, zobaczyć, na kogo mógłby wpaść.

                Poszedł za kulisy długim korytarzem, który był pełen ludzi. Nie był tam nikt, z kim chciałby porozmawiać, jeśli ma być szczery. Z roztargnieniem przywitał się z kilkoma z nich, ale w końcu poszedł do garderoby, ponieważ ta zazwyczaj była pusta. A czasami człowiek po prostu potrzebuje trochę prywatności.

                Otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Była to dość duża garderoba i Liam nigdy tak naprawdę nie zrozumie, dlaczego potrzebowali tyle miejsca. Ale hej, nie narzekał.

                Właśnie zamykał drzwi, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk, a chwilę później zobaczył Zayna, wychylającego się do przodu, jakby ukrywał się za kanapą. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte, a policzki lekko zaczerwienione.

  - Uh, cześć – powiedział nieśmiało, spoglądając niepewnie na Liama.

                Liam wpatrywał się w niego przez moment, zanim odpowiedział. Duże, brązowe oczy Zayna wpatrywały się w niego.

  - Cześć – odpowiedział Liam, lekko zszokowany. Jeśli spodziewał się kogokolwiek, to na pewno nie jego. – Więc, to tutaj się ukrywałeś.

  - Cóż, tak – powiedział, patrząc nieśmiało na ziemię. – Ja, um. Louis mówił, że tutaj nigdy nikogo nie ma, więc.

  - Tak, to prawda. – Liam zaśmiał się z roztargnieniem, zanim nagle sobie uświadomił. – Och, czekaj. Chcesz, żebym wyszedł?

                Zayn natychmiast uniósł głowę, nieco w panice.

  - Och, nie, nie. Proszę, zostań. To w porządku.

  - Um, dobrze. – Liam odwrócił się, by teraz zamknąć drzwi.

                Jego ręce trzęsły się nieco, ponieważ, szczerze mówiąc, był nieco zdenerwowany, co pewnie było głupie. To po prostu dlatego, że ten chłopak był tak, z powodu braku innego słowa, inny? Zawsze był taki cichy, ale w tym samym czasie patrzył na ciebie  _tym spojrzeniem_ , jakby wiedział coś, czego ty nie wiesz. Ale on nie czuł się szczególnie chętny, to podzielenia tą informacją. Liam czuł, jakby patrzył w jego duszę i czuł się trochę niewygodnie, będąc tak obnażonym. Ponieważ Bóg wie, co Zayn mógłby zobaczyć?

                Ale znowu, ten chłopak był w pewnym sensie paradoksem. Ponieważ nawet, jeśli miał to tajemnicze „ciche-spojrznie-w-twoją-duszę-moimi-brązowymi-oczami-wiedzącymi-wszystko-o-tobie” był także najlepszym przyjacielem Harry’ego „Co To, Louis, Uważasz, Że Powinniśmy Gonić Za Sobą Na Arenie? Najlepszy Pomysl Kiedykolwiek!” Stylesa, więc Liam domyślił się, że nie może być taki spokojny i tajemniczy cały czas.

                Zasadniczo, był zagadką i Liam nie wiedział, co ma z tym zrobić.

                Dodatkowo, wciąż był niepokojąco atrakcyjny, coś, czego Liam wciąż nie odkrył. To sprawiło, że jego żołądek skurczył się niespokojnie.

                A teraz byli zupełnie sami, co nigdy wcześniej się nie zdarzyło. Świetnie.

                Kiedy drzwi były odpowiednio zamknięte, Liam nie widział innej opcji, niż podejście do przodu, gdzie leżał Zayn. Na podłodze były porozrzucane kartki. Liam spojrzał w dół, marszcząc brwi w zaskoczeniu.

  - Co robisz?

  - Och, um. – Zayn poruszył się, więc siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i zaczął zbierać papiery na jeden stos. – Ja tylko, um, rysuję trochę.

  - Och. – Liam powiedział zaskoczony i usiadł na przeciwko Zayna. Chciał chwycić rysunek i przyjrzeć się mu bliżej, ale Zayn szybko schował je wszystkie, zanim dostał szansę.

  - Mógłbym może, um, przyjrzeć się jednemu?

                Zayn natychmiast zesztywniał i spojrzał na Liama niepewnie.

  - Um.

  - Jeśli chcesz, oczywiście. – Liam pospiesznie dodał. Nie chciał, by Zayn czuł się niewygodnie. – Nie naciskam, to w porządku, jeśli nie chcesz.

                Zayn spojrzał na niego i znowu zrobił tę rzecz, jakby patrzył prosto przez ciebie, osądzając, czy jesteś godzien. Potem odchrząknął i zaczął przeglądać stos, a jego wzrok wędrował z niepokojem między Liamem i papierami.

  - Nie, to w porządku – powiedział, wciąż patrząc niepewnie. – Możesz, um…

                Zamiast kończyć, po prostu wręczył Liamowi kartki, który chwycił je ostrożnie. Czuł, jakby to była wielka sprawa. Nie chciał przekraczać żadnych granic.

  - Dzięki – wymamrotał, gdy zaczął je przeglądać. Czuł, że Zayn przygląda mu się uważnie.

                I oczywiście, Liam nie powinien być zaskoczony. Powinien wiedzieć, że Zayn będzie niewiarygodnie utalentowany. Ale zaskakująco, był zaskoczony. Rysunki były zupełnie inne, niepodobne do niczego, co kiedykolwiek widział. Doszedł do wniosku, że nie przemawiały do wszystkich i może dlatego Zayn był taki niezdecydowany odnośnie tego, czy mu je pokazać. Nie powinien. Jeśli już, to powinien podepchnąć je pod twarz Liama, mówiąc „patrz, patrz co zrobiłem!”. Innymi słowy, powinien być z siebie dumny.

  - To jest niesamowite. – Liam powiedział z roztargnieniem, nie odrywając wzroku od rysunków trzymanych w rękach.

                Zayn nie odpowiedział, a Liam nadal patrzył na nie wszystkie, zanim podniósł głowę i oddał je. Zayn wciąż wyglądał na zakłopotanego.

  - Narysowałeś je wszystkie teraz? – Liam zapytał, kiedy Zayn dostał je z powrotem.

                Duży uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Zayna, gdy spojrzał na Liama, rozbawiony.

  - Naprawdę myślisz, że rysuję tak szybko?

                Boże.

                Liam chciał się uderzyć. Oczywiście, że nie.

  - Nie, przepraszam, oczywiście, że nie. Ja… – Liam uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. – Nie myślałem, oczywiście, że nie rysujesz tak szybko.

                Zayn uśmiechnął się szeroko, wyglądając na prawdziwie szczęśliwego. To rozświetliło całą jego twarz, sprawiając, że zapierała dech w piersiach. Liam pomyślał, że Zayn powinien narysować siebie samego, ponieważ  _on_  był arcydziełem.

                I to była jedna rzecz, której Liam nie powinien nigdy,  _przenigdy_  powiedzieć na głos.

  - W porządku. – Zayn zachichotał.

                Liam odchrząknął, chcąc zmienić temat.

  - Ale szczerze, to jest jest naprawdę świetne. Powinieneś być z siebie dumny. Powinieneś je pokazywać każdemu, kogo spotkasz.

  - Tak, cóż. – Zayn wzruszył ramionami, patrząc w bok. – To nie takie proste. Wiesz, dobre, czy nie, pokazywanie każdemu tego, co stworzyłeś, jest jak pokazywanie komuś kawałka swojej duszy. A kiedy raz to zrobisz, nie ma odwrotu. I to sprawia, że czujesz się obnażony.

                Liam zamrugał. To brzmiało strasznie blisko czegoś, o czym myślał kilka sekund wcześniej.

  - Ale pokazałeś mi – powiedział w końcu.

                Zayn wzruszył ramionami, patrząc w ziemię.

  - Tak.

                Liam nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że czuł, że był to ważny moment. Nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji, ale teraz jakby chciał kontynuować temat.

  - Ale – Liam powiedział, a Zayn spojrzał w górę – jeśli to jest rzeczywiście dobre, to nie chcesz, by ludzie zobaczyli tę część ciebie?

                Liam nie wiedział, czy mówił o ukrytej części siebie, czy o rysunkach Zayna.

  - Cóż, no tak, oczywiście. – Zayn zgodził się. – Ale myślę, że trudniej to powiedzieć sobie. Jak, zawsze jest łatwiej lubić czy być dumnym z czegoś, co ktoś inny zrobił, tylko dlatego, że to ktoś inny. Nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek mógł być prawdziwie obiektywny dla siebie i dlatego nigdy nie wiesz, czy to jest dobre, czy nie.

  - Zawsze jesteś dla siebie ostrzejszy – dodał Liam.

  - Dokładnie – powiedział Zayn. – Myślę, że głównym powodem jest to, że jeśli rzeczywiście będziesz dumny z czegoś, co zrobiłeś, a ktoś inny się nie zgodzi, po prostu będziesz czuć się głupio. Więc to zawsze łatwiej być ostrzejszym dla siebie, więc jeśli ktoś nie polubi tego, co zrobiłeś, zawsze możesz iść z „tak, wiem, to nie moja najlepsza praca” i nie czuć się jak idiota na ten temat.

                Liam spojrzał na Zayna ostrożnie.

  - Dość smutne spojrzenie na to.

  - Tak, wiem. Ludzie mówią mi, że czasami mam smutny sposób patrzenia na rzeczy. – Zayn zachichotał. – Myślę, że to całkiem godne podziwie, że niektórzy ludzie potrafią po prostu stanąć dla siebie i dla tego, co zrobili, bez przejmowania się tym, co pomyślą inni. Chciałbym mieć taką pewność siebie.

                Liam nie miał pojęcia, jak ta rozmowa nabrała takiej intensywności. Ale czasami, Liam po prostu nie miał pojęcia. A teraz Zayn to sprawił.

  - Powinieneś mieć. – Liam powiedział poważnie. – Zasługujesz na to.

                Zayn uśmiechnął się lekko.

  - I to jest łatwe do powiedzenia, ponieważ nie jesteś mną.

                Liam wzruszył ramionami.

  - Chyba. – A potem niespodziewanie się roześmiał. – Hej, od kiedy jesteś taki rozmowny?

                Wzruszając ramionami, Zayn szarpał rąbek koszulki.

  - Nie wiem. – Zarumienił się, ponownie patrząc na niego z zakłopotaniem. – Myślę, że po prostu, nie wiem, nie byłem wystarczająco rozluźniony. Czy coś.

                Liam skinął głową.

  - W porządku. – Spojrzał na kartki. – Więc, to jest to, co robisz? Rysujesz?

  - Nie, chciałbym. – Zayn uśmiechnął się. – Jestem na uniwerku, studiuję angielski. Zamierzam zostać nauczycielem.

  - Fajnie – powiedział Liam, unosząc brwi.

  - Tak – powiedział Zayn. – Cóż, ja już wiem, co robisz, więc nie ma sensu o to pytać.

  - Jesteś tego pewien? – Liam zmrużył oczy.

  - Jesteś architektem, prawda? – Zayn uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

  - Cholera, trafiłeś. – Liam powiedział, uśmiechając się. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, unosząc ręce. – Zaprojektowałem ten budynek.

  - Domyśliłem się.

  - Nie, tylko żartowałem. – Liam wyjaśnił, jakby nie było to boleśnie oczywiste. – Jestem piosenkarzem w One Direction.

  - Och, naprawdę? – Zayn powiedział, udając zaskoczenie. – Imponujące.

  - Nieco, może. – Liam wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami.

                Zayn spojrzał na Liama uważnie, rozważając coś.

  - Kim chciałbyś być, gdybyś nie był w One Direction? – zapytał w końcu.

  - Um. – Liam rozważał odpowiedzieć, nawet, jeśli dokładnie ją znał. – Prawdopodobnie strażakiem.

                Wyraz twarzy Zayna się nie zmienił, po prostu nadal patrzył uważnie na Liama. Po chwili zapytał:

  - Dlaczego?

  - Myślę, że po prostu… - Liam przeszukiwał mózg w poszukiwaniu dobrej odpowiedzi. Spojrzał niepewnie na Zayna. – Zawsze podobał mi się pomysł ratowania ludzi?

                Zayn skinął poważnie, jakby to była dobra odpowiedź.

  - Dobrze. Ale zgaduję, że bycie muzykiem też nie jest złe.

  - Nie, oczywiście, że nie. – Liam szybko się zgodził.

  - Część mnie także chce być piosenkarzem. – Wyznał Zayn.

  - Potrafisz śpiewać? – zapytał Liam. Znów, nie powinien być zaskoczony, ale był.

  - Tak, tak myślę. Kocham śpiewać.

  - Hej, powinniśmy iść do music lounge. - Liam zaproponował ochoczo. – Moglibyśmy wypróbować niektóre instrumenty. Chciałbym usłyszeć, jak śpiewasz.

                Zayn wyglądał na niezdecydowanego.

  - Chodź. Proszę. – Liam błagał.

  - Dobrze. – Zayn wreszcie się zgodził z westchnięciem i wstał. Liam uśmiechnął się i również wstał.

  - Fantastycznie – powiedział radośnie. Ruszyli do drzwi i na korytarz. – Po prostu idź za mną.

                Szli korytarzem przeważnie w milczeniu, ale nie było to niezręczne. Liam znowu przywitał niektórych ludzi na drodze; miał naprawdę szczęście, że miał taki miły zespół to współpracy. Arena była trochę jak labirynt, ale w końcu znaleźli drzwi z napisem „Music Lounge”.

  - Jesteśmy. – Ogłosił Liam i otworzył drzwi. Wszedł, a Zayn podążył za nim. Ale w minucie, w której postawił stopę w środku, mógł po prostu powiedzieć, że coś jest nie tak. – Co do…

                Pokój był w bałaganie. Nie w „huragan uderzył i wszystko jest nie na swoim miejscu” bałaganie, ale wciąż w bałaganie. Ubrania leżały rozrzucone wszędzie na podłodze, wszędzie były butelki po wodzie, a obrazy uwieszone na ścianach były przekrzywione. Ale najdziwniejsze było to, że Liam mógłby przysiąc, że słyszał charakterystyczne dyszenie i jęczenie dochodzące z pokoju. Instynktownie obrócił się w lewo, w stronę kanapy i pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zauważył, była charakterystyczna czupryna loków, która mogła należeć do tylko jednej osoby.

                Odwracając się, twarz Harry’ego była teraz całkowicie widoczna. Jego policzki były jasnoczerwone, a duże, zielone oczy wpatrywały się maniakalnie w Liama i Zayna w zaskoczeniu. Sekundę później przesunął się do tyłu i pojawił się Louis. Jego włosy były roztrzepane i stały w dziwnych miejscach. Liam prawdopodobnie nigdy nie widział go tak zniszczonego.

                Zapadła chwila ciszy, Harry i Louis patrzyli na Zayna i Liama, którzy patrzyli na nich. Trudno było stwierdzić, kto jest w większym szoku.

                Ostatecznie, Liam zdecydował się odezwać. To było śmieszne.

  - Um – zaczął, ale Louis mu przerwał, zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć.

  - To wszystko wina Harry’ego – stwierdził bezdyskusyjnie.

                Harry odwrócił się do Louisa i położył rękę na jego klatce piersiowej.

  - Moja wina? – krzyknął, oburzony. – To był twój pomysł, by… _._

                Louis odwrócił wzrok od Liama, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego. Liam westchnął.  _Dwunastolatkowie_.

  -Tak, cóż, ty jesteś tym, który się zgodził! – stwierdził Louis, przerywając mu.

                Harry wciąż wpatrywał się w Louisa z niedowierzaniem.

  - To nie czyni  _mnie_  winnym.

                Louis żachnął się niewinnie.

  -Chciałem tylko zniszczyć jakiś ładny, dobry stary pokój, kiedy ty nagle mnie zaatakowałeś.

  -  _Zaatakowałem_   _cię_? – Usta Harry’ego rozwarły się.

                Liam wyczuł, jak Zayn przybliżył się i szarpnął go za nadgarstek, aby zwrócić jego uwagę.

  - Wyjdźmy… – wyszeptał.

                Liam natychmiast skinął głową i się odwrócił. Słyszał, jak Louis i Harry kontynuowali swoją kłótnię.

  - Jestem pewien, że jesteś tym, który złapał mnie…

  - Och, nie, nie, nie. To nie jest to, co się stało! Jestem pewien, że ty…

  - Cokolwiek zamierzasz powiedzieć, mogę zagwarantować…

  - … celowo starałeś się mnie przygotować, żebym mógł…

  - To nie jest prawda…

                Westchnąwszy, Liam zamknął za sobą drzwi. Mógł przysiąc, że nawet nie zauważyli, że wyszli. Zarówno Zayn jak i Liam spojrzeli na siebie i westchnęli.

  - Cóż, to miło, że dobrze się dogadują. – Zayn powiedział w końcu.

  - Zdecydowanie – zgodził się Liam. – Nie widziałem Louisa tak szczęśliwego od czasu X-Factora.

  - Nie widziałem Harry’ego tak szczęśliwego od czasu, cóż, nigdy.

                Liam uśmiechnął się, kiwając głową. Ale choć był zadowolony, że Louis i Harry cieszyli się sobą, wciąż naprawdę chciał usłyszeć, jak Zayn śpiewa. Już miał powiedzieć, jak bardzo, kiedy poczuł, jak jego telefon zabrzęczał w kieszenie

**Od: Niall  
** _Alarm!!! Miałem iść jeść! Ale potem zauważyłem, że nie mam portfela! Potem przypomniałem sobie, że ty masz mój portfel! Więc… Chodź tu natychmiast!_

  -Cholera – wymamrotał Liam.

                Włożył rękę do tylnej kieszeni i rzeczywiście, miał portfel Nialla. Dlaczego w ogóle miał jego portfel? Ten chłopak zdecydowanie musi nauczyć się dbać o swoje własne rzeczy. Liam spojrzał na Zayna przepraszająco.

  - Muszę iść, bardzo przepraszam.

  - Och, to w porządku. – Zayn szybko go zapewnił. – Rób, co trzeba zrobić.

  - Jesteś pewien? – Liam wciąż był niezdecydowany. – Ponieważ mogę zostać, to żaden problem. – Boże, to nie tak, że Niall nie dostanie jedzenia bez portfela. Był przecież Niallem Horanem, na miłość boską.

  - Nie, jest w porządku. Idź. – Zayn uśmiechnął się.

                Chodziło o to, że Liam właściwie nie chciał iść. On tak jakby chciał, żeby Zayn po prostu powiedział „nie, musisz zostać i dotrzymać mi towarzystwa. Inaczej byłoby to niegrzeczne z twojej strony”. Ale to się najwyraźniej nie stało, co sprawiło, że Liam czuł się nieco rozczarowany. A Liam nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego czuł to w ten sposób. To było zupełnie irracjonalne.

                Ale, irracjonalne czy nie, Liam nagle wpadł na pomysł. Może był głupi, ale miał zamiar go wprowadzić w życie. Wziął głęboki oddech, starając się uspokoić nerwy.

  - Ale, um, ja wciąż naprawdę chcę usłyszeć, jak śpiewasz – powiedział.

  - Tak – Zayn wzruszył ramionami – jasna sprawa.

                Liam wziął kolejny głęboki oddech. No to lecimy.

  - Może mógłbyś dać mi swój numer i moglibyśmy się kiedyś spotkać?

                Liam zazwyczaj nie denerwuje się, ale ten chłopak naprawdę był wyjątkiem od reguły, na wszystkich poziomach. Liam spojrzał na niego ostrożnie, czekając, aż coś powie, ale on tylko patrzył na niego z zakłopotaniem. Powoli Liam zaczął żałować, że w ogóle coś powiedział. Jego dłonie zaczęły się pocić i,  _o Boże, dlaczego w ogóle się odezwał._

                Po chwili rozdzierającej ciszy, Zayn w końcu przemówił, złączając brwi.

  - Co, naprawdę?

  - Uh. – Liam powiedział elokwentnie, a jego policzki zrobiły się trochę gorące. – Tak?

                Zayn nadal wpatrywał się w niego i Liam chciał wymiotować. Tak było, dopóki nagle jasny uśmiech nie pojawił się na twarzy Zayna, prawie oświetlając ją w euforii.

  - Tak! – wykrzyknął, co sprawiło, że Liam lekko podskoczył. Zayn wyglądał prawie tak, jakby chciał skakać z podniecenia. – Kurwa, to brzmi nieźle! Zróbmy to. – Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia chwycił telefon Liama i zaczął robić nowy kontakt. – To brzmi po prostu świetnie. Fajnie.

                Kiedy Liam odzyskał telefon, był nieco w szoku.

  - Uh, tak. Świetnie. Ja, eh, zatem do ciebie zadzwonię.

                Zayn uśmiechnął się i skinął szczęśliwie głową. Ponownie, Liama uderzyło to, jak pięknie wyglądał, kiedy się uśmiechał. Omal nie stracił zdolności mówienia.

  - Ja po prostu, um, pójdę już.

                Miał się obrócić i napisać wiadomość do Nialla, pytając go, gdzie jest, kiedy usłyszał, jak Zayn go woła.

  - Hej, Liam?

                Liam natychmiast się odwrócił.

  -Tak?

  - Myślałem tylko – zaczął Zayn, mówiąc powoli – że jeśli podoba ci się pomysł ratowania ludzi, może to dobrze, że robisz to, co robisz.

  - Co masz na myśli? – Liam zmarszczył brwi.

                Zayn wzruszył ramionami.

  - Chodzi mi o to, że jest więcej sposobów, by uratować osobę, niż jeden.

                I tak, Zayn zaoferował mu ostatni, słaby uśmiech, zanim obrócił się, zostawiając Liama samego z jego myślami.

                Liam w pewien sposób czuł, jakby ktoś właśnie zabrał od niego powietrze. Jakby wiedział, że powietrze było w pomieszczeniu, ale nie mógł wpuścić go do swoich płuc.

                Nadal patrzył, jak Zayn znika za rogiem. I jedna rzecz była dla niego krystalicznie jasna i to było to, że Liam miał całkowicie przejebane. Po prostu miał nadzieję, że w dobry sposób.


	15. Chapter 15

Perspekywa Louisa:

**Od: Louis**   
_Przyjdziesz niedługo? Robię się niecierpliwy._   
  
**Od: Harry  
** _Nie pisz do mnie, kiedy jestem w łazience, ew._

**Od: Louis**   
_Bardziej, jak nie odpisuj mi, kiedy jesteś w łazience, podwójne ew._

**Od: Harry  
** _Bardziej, jak nie pisz do mnie wcale, potrójne ew._

**Od: Louis  
** _Bardziej, jak dlaczego wciąż mi odpowiadasz, setki ew._

**Od: Harry  
** _Bardziej, jak dlaczego wciąż do mnie piszesz, milion ew._

**Od: Louis  
** _Bardziej, jak dlaczego wciąż istniejesz, nieskończoność ew._

**Od: Harry**   
_I w tym momencie przysięgam, że byliśmy ew._   
**  
Od: Louis  
** _Co?_

**Od: Harry  
** _-.- Będę za minutę._

**Od: Louis  
** _Dobrze. Pospiesz się, sunshine!!! :)_   
  
**Od: Harry  
** _Jasne, sweetcheeks xx_

                Uśmiechając się, Louis schował swój telefon do kieszeni I oparł się o ścianę areny. Wiatr był raczej chłodny, wiejąc prosto w kości Louisa, więc otoczył się ramionami, chcąc zachować jak najwięcej ciepła. Jutro miał być dzień wielkiego występu i chłopcy właśnie skończyli swoją ostatnią próbę. I jak zwykle, Louis zaczął robić się głodny. A głód plus zimno równowało się zirytowanym Louisem. Niecierpliwie uderzył stopą w ziemię, gdy wpatrywał się w drzwi. Tekst Harry’ego: „cholera, muszę siku, zaraz wrócę” z pewnością zajęło dłużej, niż oczekiwał. Louis nie był pewien, czy Harry zna znaczenie słów „zaraz wrócę”. Z kolejnym rozdrażniony westchnięciem znów wyjął telefon i napisał kolejną wiadomość.

**Od: Louis**   
_Minuta minęła._

                Jak na zawołanie, drzwi gwałtownie się otworzyły i wyszedł Harry z tymi jego długimi nogami, szalonymi włosami i generalnie niesprawiedliwie atrakcyjną chwałą. Wyglądał, jakby brakowało mu tchu, jak gdyby biegł i Louis poczuł się nieco źle. Nie aż tak źle, ponieważ wciąż było zimno, jak cholera, ale trochę. W jego brzuchu było to małe, niekomfortowe uczucie, które można by opisać jako winę.

                Harry zatrzymał się, kiedy dostał wiadomość Louisa. Wyciągnął telefon i przewrócił oczami po tym, jak przesunął wzrokiem po ekranie.

  - Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że jesteś tak dosłowny, jeśli chodzi o czas – powiedział, gdy podszedł do Louisa.

                Louis odepchnął się od ściany, ale wciąż pocierał dłońmi ramiona.

  - Zazwyczaj nie, ale kiedy jest tak zimno, robię wyjątki.

  - Zmarzłeś? – Zielone oczy Harry’ego przeskanowały Louisa od góry do dołu.

  - Tak – powiedział Louis, patrząc na szare niebo. – Nie powinno być tak zimno w marcu. Jest wiosna, do cholery jasnej. Ale to jedna z tych rzeczy, które mówisz każdego roku, ponieważ po prostu nie możesz zaakceptować tego, że jest zimno w marcu.

                Harry nadal na niego patrzył, marszcząc brwi.

  - Dlaczego nie nosisz kurtki?

                Louis spojrzał w dół na swoją czerwoną bluzę.

  - Cóż, Niall zapomniał swojej z domu, bo zaspał, więc zaoferowałem mu swoją, kiedy wychodził.

                Harry nadal na niego patrzył, nic nie mówiąc, więc Louis szybko dodał:

  - Mam na myśli, odda mi ją jutro. To nie tak, że Niall ma moją kurtkę na stałe. Nie jestem aż tak hojny.

                Kiwając powoli głową, Harry utrzymywał skupione spojrzenie na Louise, który kontynuował swoje mamrotanie:

  - Cóż, z Niallem jest tak, że on bardzo szybko łapie przeziębienie, a ty czujesz się tak źle, ponieważ jego policzki są całe czerwone i w ogóle, i chcesz po prostu rozpalić w kominku i zrobić mu filiżankę ciepłej herbaty. Ale pomyślałem, że danie mu swojej kurtki będzie nieco bardziej efektowne.

  - Ale teraz ty marzniesz. – Harry zauważył powoli.

  - Tak, cóż… - Louis wzruszył ramionami.

                Bez dalszych ceregieli, Harry skinął głową i zaczął ściągać swoją własną kurtkę. Nosił pod nią szarą, trykotową koszulkę.

  - Oh, nie, nie, nie... – Louis zaczął natychmiast.

                Machał rękami, zatrzymując Harry’ego. Harry jednak zignorował narzekania Louisa i ściągnął ją, podając Louisowi, by ten ją wziął.

  - Zmarzłeś. Bierz ją – powiedział prosto.

  - Ale wtedy ty zmarzniesz – odpowiedział Louis.

  - Poradzę sobie. – Harry obstawiał przy swoim. – Bierz ją.

  - Odmawiam.

  - Odmawiam tego, że odmawiasz.

  - Wciąż tego nie akceptuję.

                Dwójka chłopców patrzyła na siebie, obaj zdeterminowani, by się nie poddać, dopóki Harry nie westchnął i wzruszył ramionami.

  - W porządku – powiedział.

  - Dobrze. – Louis uśmiechnął się, usatysfakcjonowany.

                Ale zamiast założyć ją z powrotem, Harry pochylił się i zaczął odpinać swój plecak, który leżał na ziemi. Louis zmarszczył brwi.

  - Co robisz?

  - Jeśli tego nie założysz, to ja też nie – odpowiedział po prostu i wcisnął kurtkę do torby.

                Louis westchnął.

  -  _Harry_  – jęknął.

                Zamykając torbę, Harry wstał i zarzucił plecak na plecy.

  - Możemy?

                Odkąd Harry powiedział Louisowi, że pracował w piekarni, Louis uparł się, że powinien mu coś upiec, na co Harry chętnie się zgodził. Dlatego też zdecydowali, że dzisiaj po pracy będzie idealny dzień, by wpaść do sklepu i kupić to, co niezbędne.

  - Jasne, chodźmy. – Louis zgodził się.

                Harry skinął głową i ruszyli. Jednak szli tylko przez jakieś dziesięć sekund, kiedy kolejny silny, mroźny wiatr zawiał, wywołując u Louisa nadmierne dreszcze. Harry zatrzymał się.

  - Louis – powiedział, powodując, że Louis odwrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć.

  - Co?

  - Po prostu weź moją kurtkę – powiedział niemal desperacko. Spojrzał na Louisa błagalnie. – Proszę. Chcę, byś ją wziął.

                Po rozważaniu tego przez kilka sekund, Louis w końcu się poddał. Mimo wszystko, jeśli to było to, czego Harry chciał, to powinien to dostać.

  - W porządku. Daj mi tę kurtkę.

                Harry rozpromienił się, podając mu kurtkę.

  - Proszę bardzo.

  - Dziękuję – powiedział Louis, gdy wsunął ją na siebie.

                Była na niego o wiele za duża, rękawy sięgały daleko za jego palce, więc w pełni chroniła go od lodowatego wiatru. Była już ciepła, ponieważ Harry używał jej wcześniej i nawet nim pachniała. Louis uśmiechnął się, gdy powąchał kołnierz.

  - Dobrze na tobie wygląda – zauważył Harry, brzmiąc na zadowolonego.

  - Wygląda lepiej na tobie. – Sprzeciwił się Louis.

                Harry przesunął oczami w dół i w górę,  uśmiechając się, zanim powiedział:

  - Nie.

                Louis był prawie pewny, że kurtka wygląda na nim całkiem śmiesznie, ponieważ była dużo za duża, ale nie zamierzał kłócić się na ten temat z Harry’m. Jeśli Harry chciał być uprzejmym dżentelmenem i go skomplementować, on naprawdę nie miał z tym problemu.

                Supermarket nie był daleko od areny, więc Louis zasugerował, że powinni pójść pieszo, a potem wziąć taksówkę do domu (“domu” będącym ich hotelem). Kiedy szli, rozmawiali o występie i o tym, jak Louis się z tym czuł. Louis powiedział mu, że jest nieco zdenerwowany, a Harry, oczywiście, powiedział, że jest perfekcyjny i nie ma się czym martwić.

                Kiedy dotarli do supermarketu i weszli, Louis nie mógł powstrzymać nadziei, że nie będzie zbyt tłoczno. Nie chciał robić scen. Harry wziął koszyk.

  - Więc, gdzie?

  - Ty jesteś szefem. Ty decyduj – powiedział Louis.

  - Hm. – Harry podwinął rękawy i Louis udawał, że nie zauważył gęsiej skórki na jego ramionach. – Dobrze, sądzę, że zawsze możemy zacząć od znalezienia mąki.

  - Prowadź, o potężny znalazco mąki.

                Harry roześmiał się i rozpoczęli poszukiwania. Lub Harry zaczął poszukiwania, a Louis za nim podążał, celowo trzymając nisko głowę, tak na wszelki wypadek.

  - Prawdopodobnie tutaj – ogłosił Harry i skręcili w prawo, w alejkę zawierającą takie rzeczy jak cukier, mąka i inne składniki do pieczenia.

                Stali przed sekcją z mąkami, kiedy Louis usłyszał dziewczęcy głos .

  - Przepraszam?

                Obracając się, Louis zauważył dwie nastolatki, wyglądające na niewiarygodnie zdenerwowane.

  - Hej – powiedział i uśmiechnął się w nadziei, że sprawi, iż poczują się nieco bardziej komfortowo.

                Jedna dziewczyna spojrzała na niego szeroko rozwartymi oczami, jakby zobaczyła ducha.

  - O mój Boże, to ty – powiedziała w kompletnej dezorientacji.

  - Tak! – Louis wzruszył nieśmiało ramionami.

                Druga dziewczyna nagle uśmiechnęła się tak szeroko, że Louis martwił się, czy to nie przetnie jej twarzy na pół.

  - O mój Boże! To najfajniejsza rzecz, jaka kiedykolwiek mi się przydarzyła! – zawołała, wyglądając na absolutnie przejętą. – Prosimy, prosimy, możemy zrobić sobie z tobą zdjęcie?

                Louis zachichotał i zaczął podświadomie poprawiać włosy.

  - Tak, jasne.

  - Jej! – Dziewczyna wykrzyknęła I wyciągnęła telefon z torebki. Kiedy to zrobiła, wyglądała na nieco niepewną.

                Louis wyciągnął rękę i chwycił go, zwracając się do Harry’ego.

  - Um, mógłbyś?

                Harry pokiwał chętnie głową i chwycił telefon.

  - To takie niesamowite – powiedział radośnie.

                Louis stanął między dziewczynami i objął je rękoma.

  - Gotowi? – zapytał Harry.

                Obie dziewczyny i Louis skinęli głowami i uśmiechnęli się szeroko do aparatu. Po zrobieniu dwóch zdjęć, Harry opuścił telefon. Jednak podekscytowana dziewczyna po lewej stronie Louisa jeszcze nie skończyła.

  - Mógłbyś, proszę, proszę, zrobić sobie zdjęcie tylko ze mną? – zapytała, patrząc na niego błagalnie.

  - Tak, jasne. – Louis zgodził się z łatwością.

                Ta druga, cicha dziewczyna odsunęła się z pola widzenia i Harry znów podniósł telefon.

  - Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję – powiedziała dziewczyna i mocno objęła bok Louisa. Harry zrobił kolejne zdjęcie, a Louis znowu zrobił swój specjalny uśmiech do zdjęć.

                Kiedy zdjęcie zostało zrobione, Louis obrócił się do cichej dziewczyny, pytając:

  - Też chcesz jedno?

                Twarz dziewczyny natychmiast zrobiła się czerwona jak pomidor, ale niepewnie pokiwała głową.

  - Okej – powiedział i stanął obok niej. Harry zrobił kolejne zdjęcie.

                Kiedy skończyli, Harry podał telefon tej podekscytowanej dziewczynie. Ona wzięła go i zapytała, a jej oczy się zmrużyły.

  - Kim jesteś?

  - Jestem Harry, przyjaciel Louisa – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się.

  - Nie jesteś sławny, prawda?

  - Niestety nie. – Harry zachichotał.

  - Chociaż niedługo będzie – dodał Louis, patrząc wprost na Harry’ego. – Jest niesamowitym piosenkarzem.

  - Dzięki, stary. – Uśmiech Harry’ego nawet się powiększył.

                Podekscytowana dziewczyna znowu dołączyła do rozmowy.

  - Po prostu się zastanawiałam, bo wyglądasz na takiego, kto powinien być sławnym.

  - Wygląda, prawda? – Louis zgodził się. – Kiedy stanie się sławny, właściwie zamierzamy współpracować; One Direction z Harrym Stylesem.

  - Harry Styles z One Direction – poprawił go Harry.

  - Nigdy, nawet za milion lat. – Louis parsknął i spojrzał na Harry’ego niedowierzająco.

                Podekscytowana dziewczyna roześmiała się i powiedziała:

  - Cóż, powinnyśmy już iść. Ale miło było was poznać. – Nagle zaczęła skakać, wrzeszcząc: - Czy mogę, proszę, proszę, przytulić cię?

  - Jasne. – Louis roześmiał się.

  - Dziękuję! – wykrzyknęła i rzuciła się na Louisa, obejmując go ciasno. – Jesteś najlepszy, Louis, jesteś słońcem w moim wszechświecie. Kocham cię tak bardzo mocno.

  - Dziękuję, też cię kocham. – Louis poklepał ją niezręcznie po plecach.

                Kiedy zwolniła swój uścisk, absolutnie błyszczała szczęściem. Louis obrócił się do jej przyjaciółki i rozłożył w zapraszającym geście ramiona.

  - Uścisk?

                Zachichotała cicho i podeszła, dając mu szybki uścisk, zanim wymamrotała:

  - Dzięki.

  - Nie ma za co.

  - Powinnyśmy iść. – Powiedziała podekscytowana dziewczyna do swojej przyjaciółki. – Pa Louis i Harry!

                Louis pomachał, a Harry powiedział: „Pa, trzymajcie się!”

  - Będziemy! – Dwie dziewczyny zaczęły odchodzić, zanim ta podekscytowana odwróciła się ostatni raz. – Och, i Louis, następnym razem, jak będziesz gadał z Niallem, powiedz mu, że go kocham i że powinniśmy się pobrać.

  - Jasna sprawa, kochanie – odpowiedział Louis, śmiejąc się.

                Zastanawiał się, jak wiele propozycji małżeństwa Niall otrzymał do tej pory. Może powinien wziąć sobie żonę. Może tym sposobem nie zapominałby swojej kurtki. Po tym, jak pokazały Louisowi uniesione kciuki, dziewczyny odeszły, szepcąc do siebie.

                Louis obrócił się do Harry’ego, który wciąż się uśmiechał.

  - Po prostu kolejny dzień w zwyczajnym życiu Louisa Tomlinsona.

  - Ta dwójka była naprawdę miła – zauważył Harry.

  - Tak – zgodził się Louis. – Większość jest.

                Harry skinął głową i kontynuowali zakupy. Po tym, jak wzięli mąkę, poszli szukać jajek i innych rzeczy, które Harry uważał za niezbędne. Louis czuł się jak idiota, więc dodał pieprz i sól, kiedy Harry powiedział mu, by wziął cukier, które później Harry wyjął z koszyka, dramatycznie przewracając oczami. Spotkali jeszcze jednego fana w alejce z mlekiem i Louis zrobił kolejne zdjęcie. Albo raczej Harry zrobił zdjęcie. Ten fan był nieco starszy niż tamte dziewczyny, może nawet starszy od Louisa, trudno było powiedzieć.

                Stali w kolejce, rozmawiając o tym, co Harry zamierza upiec, kiedy grupa nastoletnich chłopaków stanęła za nimi. Louis zauważył ich natychmiast, ponieważ nie zachowywali się cicho, rozmawiając głośno o szkole i zadaniach domowych, których nie mieli zamiaru robić. Louis domyślił się, że są w wieku, w którym po prostu muszą być tak głośni i nieznośni ** _,_** jak to tylko możliwe, co było okej; pomyślał, że też taki był w jakimś momencie. Dlatego zignorował ich i skupił swoją uwagę na Harry’m, który zaczął opowiadać historię o tym, jak pewnego razu przypadkowo spalił mufinna w piekarni i jeden z jego współpracowników powiedział, że jeśli spali kolejnego, pójdzie do muffinowego piekła. Historia sama w sobie nie była specjalnie interesująca, ktoś mógłby nawet się kłócić, że była nieco bezcelowa, ale sposób, w jaki Harry ją opowiedział, jakby była to najważniejsza rzecz, która kiedykolwiek mu się przydarzyła, sprawiła, że Louis skupił uwagę i uśmiechał się przez cały czas. Został jednak wyciągnięty z opowiadania, kiedy jeden z kolesi za nim nagle krzyknął.

  - O, kurwa!

                Harry natychmiast zamilkł. Louis obrócił się nieznacznie i zobaczył chłopaka, szesnastolatka lub siedemnastolatka, patrzącego na niego dużymi, niebieskimi oczami. Jego tłuste blond włosy wystawały spod czapki i nosił szare brudne dresy zestawione z luźną czarną bluzą ze słowem „BADASS” wypisanym na piersi.

  - Cześć? – powiedział Louis niepewnie **.**

                Nagle chłopak odwrócił się i spojrzał na przyjaciół, śmiejąc się histerycznie.

  - O mój Boże, to ten koleś z tej gejowskiej grupy, którą moja mała siostra ciągle słucha – powiedział, wskazując na Louisa, który czuł się przytłoczony chęcią do zatrzymania swojej egzystencji.

  - Nie ma mowy! – powiedział drugi chłopak, ten z sięgającymi ramion brązowymi włosami i wysunął się na przód, by dobrze przyjrzeć się Louisowi. – Kurwa, cholera. Wygląda nawet bardziej gejowsko w rzeczywistości.

                Louis westchnął ciężko. To było śmieszne.

  - Dzięki – powiedział sucho **.**

  - Jezu,  jeszcze raz, jak nazywa się twoja grupa? – Brązowowłosy chłopak udał, że myśli. – To Gay Direction czy One Gay?

                Wszyscy chłopcy zaczęli się śmiać.

  - Ha. Ha. Ha. – Louis powtórzył bez humoru, przewracając oczami i obrócił się, więc dłużej na niego nie patrzył.

                W zamian stanął twarzą w twarz z Harry’m, który nagle zrobił się naprawdę spięty. Jego usta były zaciśnięte w cienką linię, a brwi złączyły się razem, gdy gapił się na śmiejących chłopców. Od kiedy Louis go znał, co nie było długo, ale jednak, nigdy nie widział go innego niż szczęśliwego i opanowanego **,**  więc zmartwił go nieco widok wyraźnie smutnego Harry’ego. Louis położył rękę na jego ramieniu.

  - Harry.

                Zanim on nawet mógł spojrzeć w dół, na Louisa, blondyn znów się odezwał.

  - Kto to? Twój  _chłopak?_  – Co zdobyło kolejną salwę śmiechu od jego paczki.

                Na to Harry przysunął się bliżej gangu, jego oczy patrzyły uważnie na blondyna z pragnieniem mordu.

  - Zamknij się.

  - Oooh – powiedział blondyn, uśmiechając się szeroko, podczas gdy objął ramieniem  bruneta. – Dotykające. Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? Uderzyć nas w twarz różowym dildo?

                Usta Harry’ego się otworzyły i Louis natychmiast ścisnął jego ramię uspokajająco **.**  Wiedział, że lepiej nie zwracać uwagi na takich idiotów.

  - Harry – wyszeptał – po prostu ich zignoruj. Nie rób scen.

                Harry zrelaksował się nieco i przeniósł spojrzenie z blondyna na Louisa, jego zielone oczy były niemal zmieszane.

  - Proszę.

                Przełykając, Harry skinął głową i Louis puścił jego ramię. Harry zaczął wyładowywać ich towary na ladę, a Louis wypuścił westchnięcie ulgi, chociaż napięcie nigdy tak naprawdę nie opuściło ramion Harry’ego. Blondyn nadal rzucał swoimi głupi komentarzami.

  - Zamierzacie mieć teraz romantyczną kolację, a potem pieprzyć się nawzajem w tyłek?

                Ignorując go, Harry nadal wyładowywał zakupy, jego postawa była jeszcze bardziej napięta i oddychał ciężko. Louis wciąż odmawiał sobie dania im tej satysfakcji z obrócenia się i spowodowania sceny. Zamiast tego spojrzał na dziewczynę przy kasie, która słyszała każde wypowiedziane słowo i była całkowicie zdezorientowana **.**  Rzucała spojrzenia między Louisa a gang, gdy obsługiwała klienta przed nim i Harry’m.

  - Nie potrafisz mówić? Twoje gardło za bardzo boli od robienia zbyt wielu lodów?

                Louis zamknął oczy i skupił się na oddychaniu. Mimo wszystko, to nie było nic, czego nie słyszałby wcześniej i poza tym, to byli tylko idioci, zachowujący się jak idioci. Nic więcej niż to. To w porządku.

                Teraz był czas Harry’ego, by zapłacić i Louis stał obok niego w ciszy. Normalnie nalegałby, aby zapłacić, ale tak naprawdę nie miał w tej chwili do tego głowy. Miał wrażenie, że Harry i tak by mu na to nie pozwolił.

  -W każdym razie, jak miał na imię? To Liam czy Louis? – Usłyszał, jak brunet za nim powiedział, jakby on wcale nie stał przed nimi.

  - Louis. – Potwierdził blondyn i Louis mógł usłyszeć zadowolony uśmiech w jego głosie. – To on jest tym bez talentu i ciągnie pozostałą dwójkę w dół. Moja siostra to powiedziała.

                Louis przełknął ciężko. Gejowskie dowcipy go nie obchodziły, nie bardzo, ale to akurat bolało. To akurat  _naprawdę_  bolało. Louis pozostał w ciszy i patrzył w dół na podłogę, wiercąc się.

  - Tak – kontynuował blondyn, chichocząc – moja siostra pokazała mi jego występ w XFactor i to ssało tak bardzo, że było cholernie zabawne. Przysięgam na Boga, totalnie zepsuł piosenkę.

                Utrzymując spojrzenie na podłodze, usłyszał jak blondyn zaczyna śpiewać refren „ _Hey there, Delilah”_  szyderczym, piskliwym głosem. Louis chciał rzygać. Reszta gangu śmiała się głośno i blondyn skończył, także się śmiejąc.

  - A ja zrobiłem to lepiej!

                To było to. Szybko **,** nie myśląc o tym dłużej, Louis odszedł z kolejki i od Harry’ego, nie patrząc za siebie. Czuł, jak jego serce biło szaleńczo w piersi i robił co w swojej mocy, by odciąć się od czegokolwiek, co chłopcy krzyczeli za nim **.**  Część niego desperacko chciała wrócić i dać im wszystkim nauczkę, może przez uderzenie ich w twarz, ale także druga część niego chciała się położyć na podłodze i płakać, i wzywać mamę, ponieważ wiedział, że jego casting był okropny, ale usłyszeć, że spieprzył to tak bardzo, naprawdę sprawiło, że nie mógł złapać oddechu.

                Kiedy dotarł do wyjścia, zimne powietrze było miłą zmianą po ciepłym, duszącym powietrzu wewnątrz. Poszedł w lewo i oparł się o ścianę, spoglądając tęsknie na wyjście.

                Kiedy Harry w końcu wyszedł z budynku, sapał, jakby biegł i Louis parsknął, ponieważ to drugi raz, gdy mu się to dzisiaj przydarzyło. Kiedy zauważył Louisa, podbiegł do niego i zatrzymał się przed nim, rzucając dwie torby na ziemię. Jego oczy były duże, gdy patrzył ostrożnie na Louisa, wyraz jego twarzy sympatyczny. Louis natychmiast zaczął zmieniać swoją pozycję, czując się niewygodnie z tą intensywną uwagą.

  - Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Harry, wyglądając na szczerze zmartwionego.

                Ale było też coś innego w jego oczach, coś zbliżonego do litości **.**  A jeśli jest jedna rzecz, której Louis absolutnie nie zniesie, to jest to litość **.**  Louis zakaszlał, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego.

  - Mam się dobrze.

                Harry wciąż patrzył na niego dokładnie, nieprzekonany.

  - Jesteś pewien?

  - Tak – powiedział krótko, chcąc, by Harry to po prostu zostawił.

  - Mówię tylko, że gdybym był tobą, byłoby mi naprawdę przykro.

  -  _Mam się dobrze_. – Louis powtórzył stanowczo.

  - Ale naprawdę, te rzeczy, które powiedzieli były niesamowicie niegrzeczne i nie mieli prawa...

                Louis warknął.

  - Jezu Chryste, Harry, powiedziałem, że jest w porządku! – wykrzyknął, przerywając mu. – Mógłbyś proszę po prostu to zostawić i wezwać taksówkę lub coś? Jezu.

                Harry stał zupełnie nieruchomo, mrugając. Minęło kilka sekund, zanim wydawał się załapać wiadomość Louisa. Spuścił głowę i skinął.

  - Przepraszam. Ja, um, zrobię to.

                Przełykając, Harry wyjął telefon i zaczął wybierać numer. Louis poczuł coś nieprzyjemnego w żołądku.

  - I odejdźmy stąd na wypadek, gdyby wrócili – powiedział cicho, a Harry przytaknął, unikając jego wzroku.

                Louis podniósł torby i przeszli na drugą stronę parkingu; Harry rozmawiając przez telefon i Louis marząc o tym, by wiedzieć, jak może po prostu zniknąć z planety, bez bycia podejrzanym. Kiedy się zatrzymali, Harry zakończył połączenie i nie było tam nic prócz zimnego wiatru i ciszy wokół nich. Louis ścisnął uchwyt toreb w pięści **.**

  -Taksówka powinna być w każdej chwili – powiedział Harry, niemal niesłyszalnie, po kolejnej minucie ciszy. Louis skinął głową.

                Stali tak, nie odzywając się i nie patrząc na siebie, dopóki taksówka nie przyjechała. Weszli do środka i usiedli po przeciwnych końcach. Louis powiedział kierowcy gdzie ma jechać, ale zachował ciszę przez resztę drogi, po prostu patrząc na ludzi i budynki za oknem.

                Kiedy dojechali, Louis zapłacił kierowcy i weszli do wielkiego hotelu, wciąż w ciszy. Louis utrzymywał wzrok przed sobą, ale czuł, jak Harry okazjonalnie rzuca mu spojrzenia.

                Jazda windą była najgorsza. Normalnie stawali instynktownie obok siebie, ale teraz stali po przeciwnych kątach, mając między sobą tak dużo wolnej przestrzeni, jak to tylko możliwe. To było tak, jakby Louis mógł fizycznie sięgnąć i dotknąć grubego napięcia swoimi palcami. Trwał w ciszy, tak jak Harry.

                Kiedy weszli do swojego pokoju, Louis był mieszanką pragnienia utopienia się w wannie i pragnienia podpalenia się. Domyślając się, że prawdopodobnie nie powinien robić niczego z tych rzeczy, zdjął z siebie kurtkę Harry’ego i rzucił ją na podłogę,zanim podszedł do łóżka i zaczął podduszając się poduszką. Sekundę później poczuł, jak łóżko podskoczyło, a ręka zaczęła poruszać się w górę i w dół na jego plecach.

  - Jest dobrze. – Usłyszał głęboki, pocieszający głos Harry’ego.

                I w tym momencie Louis był zły. Ponieważ nie potrzebował pocieszenia, nie potrzebował nikogo, by go podnosić n duchu, nie potrzebował niczyjej sympatii, naprawdę nie potrzebował niczyjej litości i zdecydowanie nie potrzebował nikogo, by do cholery głaskał go po plecach. Nie był smutny,  _miał się dobrze._ Nie potrzebował niczyjej, ani Liama czy Nialla, ani swojej rodziny, ani przyjaciół, ani zarządu, a na pewno nie  _Harry’ego_  pomocy.  _Było w porządku._

Uderzył dłoń Harry’ego i uniósł się na łokciach, patrząc wprost na Harry’ego po raz pierwszy od czasu, który wydawał się jak godziny.

  - Która część „mam się dobrze” jest tą, której nie zrozumiałeś? – Louis syknął, mrużąc oczy.

Harry poprawił się na łóżku i spojrzał niecierpliwie na Louisa.

  - A której części „nie masz się dobrze, możesz przestać kłamać” ty nie rozumiesz?

                Louis poszurał nogami **.**

 **-** A skąd do cholery możesz o tym wiedzieć?

                Harry milczał przez chwilę, po prostu patrząc ostrożnie na Louisa, zanim odpowiedział ostrożnie głosem.

  - To dość oczywiste.

  - Cóż, mam się dobrze, więc się pieprz. – Louis zaczął pocierać swoimi dłońmi o kolana.

  - Jasne, że tak. – Harry wziął głęboki oddech.

  - Mógłbyś przestać udawać, że wiesz lepiej niż ja, jak się czuję?

  - Myślę, że to ty jesteś tutaj tym, który udaje.

                Louis nadal siedział nieruchomo, patrząc w dół na swoje dłonie.

  - Szczerze, jeśli masz zamiar taki być, to równie dobrze możesz wyjść.

  - Zatem mnie wykop – odpowiedział Harry, nonszalancko wzruszając ramionami.

                Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego, który także patrzył na niego. Nagle Louis poczuł zimno i czuł kłucie w oczach.

                 _Miał się dobrze._

  -Okej. – Jego głos się załamał. – Wyjdź.

                Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, zanim Harry obrócił głowę i spojrzał na Louisa ostrożnie **.**

  - Nie zamierzam.

                Louis wypuścił oddech, który nieświadomie wstrzymywał.

  - W porządku. Nie ważne. Patrz, jak mnie to obchodzi.

  - Obchodzi cię to, więc nie rozumiem, dlaczego podkreślasz, że tak nie jest.

  - Nie obchodzi mnie to.  
  
  - Obchodzi.  
  
  - Nie.  
  
  - Tak.

                Louis nie wiedział, co więcej powiedzieć, więc tylko wzruszył ramionami i uniknął wzroku Harry’ego.

  - Ja tylko nie rozumiem, dlaczego pozwalasz, by to aż tak cię dotknęło – powiedział Harry po długim milczeniu.

                Louis wciąż nie odpowiedział, tylko wpatrywał się bezmyślnie w  powietrze.

  - Mam na myśli, wszystko co oni powiedzieli to jedno wielkie kłamstwo.

                Czy aby na pewno? Louis zachował ciszę. Tym razem Harry uniósł jego brodę, zmuszając Louisa, by spotkał się z jego oczami.

  - Zgadzasz się, że wszystko to kłamstwo, prawda, Louis?

                Przełykając, Louis wciąż nic nie powiedział. Jego serce biło szybko.

  - Louis? – Głos Harry’ego był teraz silniejszy, gdy patrzył uważnie w oczy Louisa. – Chcę usłyszeć, jak mówisz, że to był tylko stek kłamstw.

                Louis otworzył usta, by mówić, ale nic z nich nie wyszło. Pozostał przy małym wzruszeniu ramion. Harry zmarszczył brwi w dezorientacji i puścił jego brodę.

  - Co masz na myśli?

  - Mam na myśli – głos Louisa był cichy – że może było w tym trochę prawdy?

                Harry wciąż był uroczo zdezorientowany i wyglądał jak kotek.

  - Nie, nie było.

                Louis znów wzruszył ramionami. Z jakiegoś powodu nie był już zły, tylko zmęczony. Tylko bardzo, bardzo zmęczony. Mógł poczuć, jak Harry łapie jego dłoń i ściska ją pocieszająco.

  - Naprawdę nie było, Lou. W ogóle.

                Louis nie uwolnił się od dotyku Harry’ego.

  - Nie wydaje mi się byś rozumiał, Harry.

  - Masz rację. – Harry siedział tak blisko, że Louis czuł ciepło emanujące z jego ciała. – Nie rozumiem. Wcale. Chciałbym, żebyś mi to wyjaśnił.

  - Nie wiem, czy potrafię.

  - Spróbuj. – Harry znów ścisnął jego dłoń.

  - Cóż, okej. To jest jak... – Louis wziął głęboki oddech, zastanawiając się jak do cholery mógł wyjaśnić to Harry’emu, kiedy ledwo potrafił wyjaśnić to sobie – jak bycie sławnym jest naprawdę dziwne, wiesz?

                Harry skinął głową z szeroko otwartymi oczami, wyraźnie starając się zachęcić Louisa, by kontynuował.

  - I okej, prawdopodobnie nie wiesz tego, dopóki nie jesteś sławny, ale. Okej. Ale, jak, kiedy jesteś sławny, stajesz się dwoma osobami, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli?

                Harry zmarszczył brwi i potrząsnął powoli głową.

  - Cóż, um, mam na myśli, jesteś kim jesteś. Tym kim byłeś, kim jesteś w tym momencie i tym, kim zawsze będziesz, prawda? Nie ważne czy jesteś sławny, czy nie. Ale potem jesteś także wizją tego, kim inni ludzie myślą, że jesteś?

                Harry skinął głową.

  - Co, okej, tak jest ze wszystkimi. Każdy jest w jakiś sposób kimś w oczach innych. Ale, tak jakby, kiedy jesteś sławny – Louis uśmiechnął się słabo – to tak samo, tylko razy milion. Mam na myśli, ludzie będą stwarzać blogi i inne takie, na podstawie tego, co myślą o tobie, prawda? Ale nie o tym, kim naprawdę możesz być.

                Harry znowu skinął głową. Louis wypuścił krótki, świadomy śmiech.

  - Przepraszam, to prawdopodobnie nie na miejscu i nie ma żadnego sensu, i...

  - Nie, to ma sens. – Harry przerwał mu, ściskając dłoń. – Proszę, kontynuuj.

  - Dobrze, cóż, okej, wracając do tematu. – Louis ciągnął. – Myślę tylko, że to takie przerażające, ponieważ ludzie mogą wystawiać te popieprzone opinie. I być ich naprawdę pewnymi. Jak, nie wydaje mi się, że bycie sławnym koniecznie zmienia to, kim jesteś, ale to potęguje. To jak, jeśli ktoś ogólnie jest miły i zabawny, ludzie będą jak „oh, wow, ta osoba jest najlepszą osobą na świecie, kocham go tak bardzo”. Ale potem, jeśli zrobisz jedną pomyłkę, nie ważne co, ludzie po prostu zaczną cię natychmiast osądzać i nienawidzić. Jak „oh, stary, Louis Tomlinson zrobił to, co za niegrzeczny dupek, nie zasługuje na to, by być w One Direction”. Po prostu, to mogła być tylko jedna normalna rzecz i gdyby wydarzyła się w normalnym życiu, ludzie nie pomyśleli by, że to duża sprawa, ale jeśli jesteś sławny, wtedy to  _ogromna_  sprawa.

  - Rozumiem. – Harry powiedział cicho.

                Louis skinął głową.

  - Tak, cóż. Chodzi o to, że jestem bardzo przerażony jeśli chodzi o to, co ludzie o mmnie myślą, co jest złe, ponieważ mam tendencję do pieprzenia rzeczy. Nie chcę tego, tylko czasami to jest po prostu za dużo i nie wiem, jak sobie radzić z tymi rzeczami. A ludzie będą myśleć o tych złych rzeczach, nawet jeśli niekoniecznie są prawdą i to jest niemal jak diabelne koło. – Louis wziął głęboki oddech. – A nawet czasami chcę, żeby ludzie myśleli wyłącznie o złych rzeczach, ponieważ inni ludzie umieszczają cię na piedestale i myślisz, ze jesteś taki świetny, a ja czuję, jakby oni po prostu mieli być nieuchronnie rozczarowani, jeśli poznają mnie w prawdziwym życiu.

                Harry otworzył usta, by się odezwać, ale Louis szybko kontynuował, przerywając mu.

  - Mam na myśli, to tak, jakbyś był przedmiotem, zamiast człowiekiem i ludzie nawet sobie tego nie uświadamiają. Oni myślą, że będziesz cały idealny i w jakiś sposób inny, niż wszyscy chodzący po tej planecie. Ale prawda jest taka, że mam tyle wad i nieprawidłowości, jak każda inna osoba. To tak, jak kiedy ludzie gloryfikują miasta, jak myślą, że trawa zawsze jest bardziej zielona po drugiej stronie. Ale kiedy pojedziesz tam, uświadamiasz sobie, że miasto jest tak samo gówniane jak to, skąd pochodzisz. – Louis wziął kolejny głęboki wdech, mając nadzieję, że to przynajmniej ma jakiś sens. – Mimo to uważam, że ciągnę zespół w dół z moim stałym zamartwianiem się i przemyśleniami, i moim czasem złym zachowaniem, które potem staje się największą sprawą na świecie. Więc naprawdę chciałbym móc to jakoś zrekompensować, być doskonałym, jedynym w swoim rodzaju piosenkarzem. Ale tak naprawdę nie jestem i to jest do bani, mieć to potwierdzone. Zwłaszcza przez grupę jakichś głupich nastolatków z Tesco.

                Harry wpatrywał się w niego, ledwie mrugając, a Louis naprawdę nie wiedział, co więcej powiedzieć. Nigdy wcześniej nie odsłonił się tak przed nikim, a bycie tak odsłoniętym wywołało u niego zawroty głowy i poczucie dyskomfortu. Mógł poczuć dowcip czający się na końcu języka, potrzebę, by to wszystko wyśmiać, jakby nie było to nic ważnego, ale wiedział, że Harry i tak by mu nie uwierzył. Pocierając jego dłoń, Harry zaczął mówić.

  - Cóż, okej – zakaszlał. – Po pierwsze, rozumiem to. Naprawdę.

  - Ale? – Louis uśmiechnął się.

  - Ale – Harry przeciągnął – w ogóle się z tym nie zgadzam. Rozumiem, że dużo o tym myślisz, czy cokolwiek, ale dlaczego czujesz potrzebę zrekompensowania za nic – to jest dla mnie nie do pojęcia.

  - Ja tylko...

  - Nie, pozwól mi skończyć. – Przerwał mu Harry. – Myślę, myślę, że to, co się tutaj dzieje, to ty, próbujący z jakiegoś powodu zepchnąć się w dół. Mam na myśli, jestem w stu procentach pewien, że jeśli rozmawiałbym z Niallem i Liamem, oni nie powiedzieliby nic o byciu niżej czegokolwiek. Nie powinni, ponieważ to śmieszne.

  - Ale może...

  - Nie skończyłem, Lou. – Harry znów mu przerwał. – Mówię tylko, to jest to, co sam powiedziałeś, wszyscy mają wady i niedoskonałości, tak jak ty. Tylko dlatego, że jesteś sławny, nie oznacza to, że powinieneś czuć się źle, mając je, nie powinieneś czuć się źle, nie będąc w stu procentach idealny. Myślę, że fakt, iż tak jest, pokazuje wady naszego społeczeństwa, nie twoje.

                Louis pozostał cicho, niepewny, czy Harry skończył, czy nie. Zaskakująco, Harry zachichotał.

  - Mam na myśli, kiedyś spaliłem muffina, więc tak to jest.

  - Biedny muffin. – Louis zachichotał wbrew sobie.

  - Wiem – powiedział Harry. – Ale wracając do tematu. Mam na myśli, szczerze, z wszystkich rzeczy, które myślałem, że możesz mi powiedzieć, to nie było to. Bo ja naprawdę myślę, że jesteś jedynym w swoim rodzaju, doskonałym piosenkarzem. I myślę, że to tak oczywiste, że nim jesteś, że nawet nie rozważałem tego jako opcję.

  - Um. – Louis zaczął. Nie był pewien, co powiedzieć.

  - Jak, poważnie – Harry mamrotał dalej – bądźmy szczerzy, myślałem, że będziesz bardziej obrażony  o tę gejowską sprawę, ponieważ osobiście nic nie wkurza mnie tak bardzo, jak homofobia.

  - Tak. – Louis powiedział cicho.

  - To absolutnie nie ich sprawa, więc dlaczego ich to obchodzi?

  - Cóż, to jest to, co powiedziałem wcześniej. Ludzie robią z tego ich własny interes. – Louis przełknął. – A gdy robisz to co ja w życiu, ludzie po prostu przyjmują założenia, nieważne, co robisz.

                Harry skinął głową.

  - I to po prostu sprawia, że czuję się tak niekomfortowo. – Louis spojrzał w duże, zielone oczy Harry’ego, który patrzył na niego uważnie, jak zawsze. – Ponieważ to jest najbardziej osobista część w moim życiu. Najbardziej intymna i nawet nie należy do mnie. – Louis westchnął. – Czasami po prostu czuję, że nie nadaję się do tej „sławnej” rzeczy.

                Harry nie odwrócił wzroku. Zapadła długa cisza, zanim Harry w końcu przemówił.

  - W zasadzie, to co mówisz, to to, że nie podoba ci się to, że nie kontrolujesz własnego życia.

                Louis nic nie odpowiedział, ale to nie było tak, że nie był boleśnie świadomy tego, że był maniakiem kontroli. Nagle Harry zerwał się z łóżka i stanął, z rękami założonymi na biodrach.

  - Wiem dokładnie, co powinniśmy zrobić.

  - Tak? Co? – Louis skrzywił się.

  - Zobaczysz. – Harry uśmiechnął się.

                Kiedy Louis nie odpowiedział, tylko patrzył na Harry’ego podejrzliwie, ten wyciągnął rękę, by Louis ją chwycił.

  - Chodź – powiedział, a jego oczy lśniły. – Zaufaj mi.

                Louis przełknął ślinę, ale złapał jego dłoń.

-x-

  - Nie jestem tego pewny, Harry.

  - Naprawdę, nie masz o co się martwić. Wygooglowałem to i jest całkowicie bezpieczne, i wszyscy to polecają.

  - Cóż, to nie o to się martwię.

  - Daj spokój, Lou, będzie fajnie.

  - Może dla ciebie, ale wyobrażam sobie, że to będzie bolesne tylko dla mnie.

  - Tak, cóż, z takim nastawieniem.

  - Mam na myśli, nie mam nic przeciwko, by inni to robili. To po prostu nie jest coś, czym sam jestem zainteresowany.

  - Dlaczego nie? Masz do tego ciało.

  - Co to w ogóle miało znaczyć?

  - To miało znaczyć, że musisz mi po prostu zaufać.

                Louis westchnął. Nie pisał się na to gówno. Przeniósł wzrok z Harry’ego na mały, przerażający, zastraszający, pokryty graffiti budynek przed nim.

  - Harry, po raz ostatni, nie zamierzam robić pieprzonego tatuażu.

  - Ale myślę, że to będzie dla ciebie dobre – żachnął się Harry.

                Louis znów westchnął.

  - W jaki sposób stały atrament w mojej skórze może być dla mnie dobry? To nawet nie wygląda dobrze.

  - Cóż, po pierwsze, to wygląda dobrze. Mam na myśli,  _daj spokój_.

                Louis przewrócił oczami.

  - Po drugie, nie sądzę, że to atrament jest tutaj ważny, tylko to, co reprezentuje.

  - Co reprezentuje? – Louis parsknął i uniósł brew.

  - Tak, Louis, to, co reprezentuje – powtórzył Harry. – Ponieważ, jak powiedziałeś wcześniej, nie lubisz tego, że nie kontrolujesz własnego życia. Więc pomyślałem, jaki jest lepszy sposób na kontrolowanie własnego ciała, nić zrobienie tatuażu?

                Kiedy Louis tylko zmarszczył brwi, Harry dodał.

  - Mam na myśli, nie możesz naprawdę kontrolować tego, co inni ludzie myślą o tobie. To niemożliwe. Jedyną rzeczą, którą naprawdę możesz kontrolować, to twoje ciało i to, co z nim zrobisz. Myślę, że zrobienie tatuażu jest dobrym zaprezentowaniem ciebie, należącym tylko do siebie i nie będącym przedmiotem.

                Louis zaniemówił. Można by pomyśleć, że Harry myślał o tym przez wieki, jakby wiedział, co Louis zamierza mu powiedzieć, zanim to się jeszcze stało.

  - Nadal nie jestem pewny – przyznał z wahaniem.

  - Okej, dobrze. – Harry wzruszył ramionami i zaczął kierować się do środka, zostawiając Louisa stojącego samego, wpatrującego się z niedowierzaniem w jego plecy.

  - Harry – powiedział, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. – Haz? Hazza? Hazzie?

                W końcu Harry odwrócił się, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

  - Nazywanie mnie uroczymi ksywkami nigdzie cię nie zaprowadzi.

  - Po pierwsze, doprowadzi mnie wszędzie – odparował Louis. – Po drugie, nie wiem, wciąż nie jestem tego pewny. To po prostu wydaje się być jedną z tych rzeczy, które najpierw musisz przemyśleć.

                Harry wsadził dłonie do kieszeni.

  - Żeby było jasne, nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać. To i tak musi być twoja decyzja, by zrobić sobie tatuaż, jeśli to ma dobrze wyglądać.

  - Okej.

  - Mimo to, ja wciąż chcę, więc... – Harry wskazał głową na budek.

  - Oh. – Louis powiedział, zaskoczony i pospieszył do Harry’ego. – Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem, że chcesz.

  - Jak myślisz, dlaczego wygooglowałem to miejsce? – Harry uśmiechnął się.

                Louis tylko wzruszył ramionami. Weszli do małego budynku i Louis natychmiast zachwycił się ścianami, pokazującymi nieskończoną ilość rysunków i szkiców. Niektóre z nich zapierały dech w piersiach. Na pierwszy rzut oka, Louis pomyślał, że są oni tutaj jedynymi klientami, ale szybko zauważył dość starego mężczyznę na tyłach sklepu, robiącego sobie tatuaż na ramieniu. Kiedy tuatuażystka zauważyła, że Harry i Louis weszli, odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła do nich.

  - Cześć, witajcie – powiedziała.

  - Cześć! – Harry uśmiechnął się do niej.

                Louis odwrócił się i zaczął ostrożniej oglądać ściany, urzeczony ich urokiem. Słyszał, jak Harry i dziewczyna rozmawiają za jego plecami.

  - Więc, co mogę dla was zrobić?

  - Chcę tatuaż.

  - Wiesz, co to ma być? Masz jakiś szkic ze sobą?

  - Um, nie szkic, ale wiem. Tak jakby. Detale zostawię tobie.

  - Cóż, zatem wrócę, jak skończę. Nie powinno to potrwać długo.

  - Nie ma pośpiechu.

                Louis odszedł od Harry’ego i podszedł bliżej ściany, gdzie zaczął delikatnie dotykać jeden z rysunków palcami.

  - Na co patrzysz? – spytał Harry.

                Przesuwając swoje palce po obrazie, Louis odwrócił twarz do Harry’ego, który patrzył na niego uważnie.

  - To kompas.

  - Nie wierzę! – Zaskakująco, Harry rozjaśnił się na to.

  - Co masz na myśli?

  - Ponieważ ja chcę statek. – Harry przyłożył dłoń do piersi.

  - Och.

                Louis odwrócił się, by znów spojrzeć na obraz, jego brwi złączyły się, gdy się skoncentrował. Po minucie lub dwóch, poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu i ciepłe ciało za sobą.

  - Podoba ci się? – zapytał Harry, a jego usta były blisko ucha Louisa.

  - Cóż, tak – powiedział Louis, relaksując się na dotyk. – Podoba mi się. Nie kopiuję tego, co powiedziałeś, ale myślę, że to będzie dobrze prezentowało, czy cokolwiek, mnie, zawsze odnajdującego drogę powrotną.

                Nastała chwila ciszy, w czasie której Louis nadal patrzył na obraz przed sobą. Nagle poczuł, jak Harry składa delikatny pocałunek na jego lewym policzku.

  - Myślę że jest idealny.

                Louis uśmiechnął się, jego policzki były ciepłe. Wyrwali się z ich prywatnego świata, kiedy tatuażystka zawołała do Louisa:

  - Ty też chcesz tatuaż?

                Nie wiedząc, co na to odpowiedzieć, Louis obrócił się i spojrzał na nią pytająco. Chciał?

  - Um.

  - Ponieważ jeśli tak, mój kolega jest na magazynie, a wiem, że jest wolny w tej chwili.

  - Um. Cóż. – Louis podrapał się po karku.

                Nie był pewien dlaczego ten pomysł już go tak nie odpychał. To było tak bardzo do niego niepodobne.

  - Nie musisz robić niczego, czego nie chcesz – powiedział Harry, stojąc za nim. Louis obrócił się i zobaczył, że Harry wzrusza ramionami. – Mam na myśli, odmawianie zrobienia sobie tatuażu także jest sposobem na kontrolowanie swojego własnego ciała. To też może dobrze się prezentować.

                Louis rozważył to.

  - Chociaż nie będzie tak mocne.

  - Może nie – zgodził się Harry. – Ale wszystko zależy od ciebie.

                Louis westchnął. Przez podejmowanie decyzji robił się nerwowy i niespokojny. Raz jeszcze spojrzał na szkic.

  - To będzie w ogóle wyglądać dobrze?

  - Będzie.

                Louis pozostał nieprzekonany. Harry położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i szepnął do jego ucha.

  - Tylko wyobraź sobie, jak wchodzisz jutro na scenę z nowym tatuażem. Wyobraź sobie, co wszyscy pomyślą. Mogę zagwarantować, że majtki wszystkich dziewczyn po prostu opadną na podłogę. Nie, żeby i tak się tak nie stało, ale mimo wszystko. – Głos Harry’ego był głęboki. – Wiedz, że moje spadną.

  - Zamierasz założyć majtki?* - Louis nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

  - Mógłbym, jeśli mnie o to poprosisz.

                Louis odwrócił głowę i uśmiechnął się, potrząsając nią niedowierzająco.

  - Ale poważnie, Lou, to będzie wyglądać dobrze – powiedział Harry z iskierką w oczach i podszedł do tatuażystki, która już prawie skończyła.

  - Jeszcze raz, gdzie mówiłaś, że jest twój kolega?

-x-

                Louis nie był pewien, jak się czuł lub raczej jak powinien się czuć w tym przypadku. Było trochę bólu w jego prawym ramieniu, ale przewyższała to adrenalina, która zainspirowała go do podskoku z podniecenia. Opuścili salon tatuażu jakąś godzinę temu, kiedy było już właściwie ciemno na zewnątrz. Louis wciąż nie był pewien, czy ostatnie cztery godziny naprawdę miały miejsce, czy to wszystko było tylko snem.

  - Jesteś pewien, że to nie boli? – zapytał Harry, siadając naprzeciw niego, jedząc tajskie jedzenie z pudełeczka na wynos.

                Louis zachichotał, przez przypadek sprawiając, że kilka klusek wyleciało z jego ust na podłogę.

  - Ups – powiedział nieśmiało i włożył je z powrotem do pudełka. Spojrzał na Harry’ego i uśmiechnął się. – Nie, żadnego bólu. Jest w porządku.

  - To mnie cieszy. – Harry uśmiechnął się.

  - Co z tobą, Curly? Żadnego bólu?

  - Jak na razie nie.

  - Cieszę się.

                Louis przestał jeść i patrzył, uśmiechając się, gdy Harry bez wdzięku próbuje wyjąć ryż z pudełka. Nalegał na użycie pałeczek, wyglądając na urażonego, kiedy Louis powiedział mu, że mają widelce w szufladzie. I taki był rezultat. Połowa ryżu wypadła z pudełka, a Harry pochylił głowę, by wziąć to, co zostało na patyczkach. Louis przewrócił oczami, ale miał ciepłe uczucie w całym swoim ciele. Wkładając swoje własne pałeczki z powrotem do pudełka, podczołgał się do przodu i położył dłonie na prawym policzku Harry’ego, wyciskając delikatny pocałunek na ustach Harry’ego, gdzie mógł wyczuć smak ryżu.

  - Dziękuję.

   - Za co? – Harry zmarszczył brwi, gdy Louis się odsunął.

                Louis wzruszył ramionami. Naprawdę nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Wszystko, co wiedział, to to, że po prostu chciał pocałować Harry’ego niezliczoną ilość razy, dziękując mu milion razy.

  - Nie wiem. Za nic. Za wszystko.

                Harry znowu miał ten swój uroczy, zdezorientowany koci wyraz twarzy.

  - Cóż, okej. Nie ma za co, tak myślę. – Wrócił do nieudolnego próbowania wydostania ryżu. – Wszystko dla ciebie.

                To był tak ulotny komentarz, że Louis ledwo zwrócił na niego uwagę. Ale on uśmiechnął się, kiedy jadł swój makaron, ponieważ jakoś nie uderzyło to w niego, jako niemożliwe. Może on rzeczywiście mógłby zrobić wszystko dla Louisa.

                Kiedy skończyli, Louis położył się na łóżku i zamknął oczy. Tajskie jedzenie jakoś go uspokajało. Nagle poczuł, jak Harry gładzi dłonią bandaż na jego tatuażu. Louis otworzył oczy, odnajdując Harry’ego wpatrującego się w bandaż, uśmiechającego się z zadowoleniem.

  - To wygląda tak gorąco – powiedział.

  - Tak, mówiłeś to parę razy. – Louis zachichotał.

  - Ponieważ to prawda! – Uśmiechając się, Harry spojrzał na Louisa. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przekonałem cię do tego. Teraz nie będziesz mógł spojrzeć na to, nie myśląc o mnie.

  - Tak myślisz? – Louis uniósł brew.

  - Tak – powiedział Harry, przysuwając twarz do szyi Louisa, gdzie zaczął ją ssać. – Chciałbym, żeby nie było to zabandażowane, żebym mógł porobić ci wszędzie malinki.

                Oddech Louisa przyspieszył.

  - Podoba mi się to.

  - Chciałbyś tego? – Harry praktycznie siedział teraz na nim okrakiem.

  - Tak – wysapał Louis.

                Harry przestał ssać jego skórę i obrócił się, by spojrzeć mu głębo w oczy, jego tęczówki były łagodne.

  - Pozwolisz mi się sobą zająć?

                Louis skinął ostrożnie głową, nie pewny, o co dokładnie Harry pyta. Jako odpowiedź, Harry uśmiechnął się i pochylił do przodu, przyciskając swoje pełne wargi do Louisa. Louis otworzył niepewnie usta, dając mu lepszy dostęp i mógł posmakować słodkiego ryżu, coli i czegoś, co było najwyraźniej Harry’m,  co było też najprawdopodobniej najlepszym smakiem na świecie.

                Harry położył dłoń na policzku Louisa i dodał trochę siły, pogłębiając pocałunek. Zrobił to z takim zamiarem, że Louis był pewien, że próbował przesłać wiadomość. Położył dłonie na szerokie plecy Harry’ego i przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej, gdy Harry wydał zadowolony dźwięk. Nagle Harry cofnął swoje wargi i położył dłonie na tyłku Louisa, ponodsząc go i umieszczając go na łóżku. Louis prychnął.

  - Mogę sam się poruszać, wiesz.

  - Tak, ale powiedziałeś, że pozwolisz mi się sobą zająć, więc to jest właśnie to, co robię.

  - Och, okej – powiedział Louis. – To miałeś na myśli.

                Harry skinął i przycisnął Louisa do łóżka, podążając za nim. Zaczął znów go całować, z czym Louis nie miał żadnego problemu, a jego ręce dotykały tak wiele skóry, ile zdołał, pod koszulką Louisa. Kiedy się zatrzymał, odchylił się i spojrzał Louisowi głęboko w oczy.

  - Zdejmij koszulkę.

                Robiąc to, co mu powiedziano, Louis szybko ściągnął ją z siebie i rzucił na podłogę. Harry natychmiast położył dłonie na jego nagiej skórze i zaczął wszędzie całować. Louis zrelaksował się i cieszył się wrażeniem bycia docenionym, nie musząc robić nic w zamian, po prostu być. Kiedy Harry zatrzymał się, spojrzał na Louisa, a jego oczy były tak niewinne, jakby Louis był tutaj jedynym, który podejmuje wysiłek. To było spojrzenie, które można określić jedynie jako czysta adoracja.

  - Jesteś tak cholernie wspaniały. – Harry powiedział, zdyszany.

  - Przestań. – Louis zarumienił się.

  - Ale to jest prawda. – Harry stwierdził, nadal doceniając jego ciało  swoimi ustami. – Chciałbym móc robić to każdego dnia na zawsze.

                Louis zanucił zadowolony; to nie było nic, czemu chciałby się sprzeciwić.

                Harry zatrzymał się przy pasku jego spodni i zaczął je rozpinać. Louis spojrzał w dół i ujrzał zdeterminowany wygląd Harry’ego. Spuścił spodnie w dół, przed wyciśnięciem delikatnego pocałunku na szczycie bokserek Louisa, co wywołało jego uśmiech. Potem pocałował wewnętrzną część jego ud, zanim znów spojrzał w górę, gdy pocierał je dłońmi. Widząc takiego Harry’ego między swoimi nogami – to na pewno pobudziło Louisa.

  - Lubię twoje nogi – powiedział rzeczowo Harry.

  - Um, dzięki. – Louis odpowiedział niezręcznie.

                Harry skinął głową i jeszcze raz poklepał jego uda, zanim wspiął się nieco wyżej. Louis z niepokojem czekał na moment, kiedy zacznie czuć się nieswojo, będąc praktycznie nagim, podczas gdy Harry był w pełni ubrany, ale ten nigdy nie nadszedł. Tam było po prostu coś dziwnie spokojnego, jeśli chodzi o Harry’ego i jego obecność.

  - Hej, Lou?

  - Tak?

                Harry położył głowę na brzuchu Louisa.

  - Okej, nie zrozum mnie źle, wiesz, że uważam, że jesteś genialny i w ogóle, ale  powiedział wcześniej coś bardzo głupiego.

  - Och, naprawdę? – Louis parsknął.

  - Tak, naprawdę. – Harry natychmiast spojrzał na Louisa z tak czystym, szczerym wyrazem twarzy, który sprawił, że Louis wstrzymał oddech. – Powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz, aby ludzie, którzy mają pozytywną opinię o tobie, poznały cię w prawdziwym życiu, bo myślisz, że byliby nieuchronnie rozczarowani.

                Louis przełknął. Przypomniał sobie, że rzeczywiście coś takiego powiedział. To była myśl, która stale przebiegała przed jego umysł przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy.

  - Tak?

  - Więc, to było trochę głupie z twojej strony – powiedział Harry – ponieważ mogę przypomnieć ci, że naprawdę lubiłem cię, zanim cię poznałem i jestem w stu procentach pewien, że teraz lubię cię bardziej.

  - Um. Naprawdę? – Louisowi brakowało tchu.

  - Zdecydowanie.

                Oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się, gdy wpatrywał się w młodszego chłopca. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

  - Szczerze mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia co zrobiłem w moim przeszłym, obecnym lub teraźniejszym życiu, że zasłużyłem na ciebie. – Louis przełknął. – To musiało być coś naprawdę wielkiego.

  - Prawdopodobnie, tak. – Harry wyszeptał w jego brzuch. – Myślę, że byłeś po prostu sobą.

                Oczy Louisa zrobiły się wilgotne. Tego było za wiele. Po prostu za wiele. Wydał z siebie zduszony chichot.

  - Mógłbyś przestać?

                Uśmiechając się, Harry podczołgał się do przodu, tak, że byli twarzą w twarz, zaledwie kilka centymetrów od siebie.

  - Nie. Czy ty możesz przestać?

  - Co ja zrobiłem?

  - Nie wiem. Co  _ja_  zrobiłem?

                Louis żachnął się.

  - Jesteś zbyt miły. Nie zasługuję na to.

                Marszcząc brwi, Harry powiedział:  
  - Nie sądzę, że słuchałeś tego, co mówiłem wcześniej.

  - Nie, słuchałem cię.

  - No, to chcę, byś powtarzał po mnie. – Harry nagle wyglądał na bardzo zdeterminowanego. – Ja, Louis Tomlinson, jestem dobrą osobą, która zasługuje na wszystko, co dobre w życiu. Szczęśliwy Louis czyni szczęśliwym Harry’ego, co czyni szczęśliwym wszystko. A ja zasługuję na to, by być szczęśliwym.

  - Nie ma mowy, bym to powiedział. – Louis uniósł brew.

  - Nie, musisz to powiedzieć! – Harry roześmiał się. – No dalej!

                Louis mocno pokręcił głowa.

  - Musisz! – Harry podjął swoją najlepszą próbę groźnego spojrzenia. – Jeśli nie, opuszczę to łóżko.

                Louis zmrużył oczy.

  - To groźba?

  - To, mój drogi przyjacielu, obietnica.

                Patrzyli na siebie uważnie przez chwilę, zanim Louis wreszcie wybuchnął śmiechem.

  - Przykro mi, nadal tego nie powiem.

  - Cóż, zatem... – Harry powiedział od niechcenia i zaczął odsuwać się od Louisa.

  - Nie! – Louis zawołał natychmiast i złapał Harry’ego, odmawiając mu udania się gdziekolwiek. – Nie pozwolę ci.

  - Cóż, zatem musisz to powiedzieć. – Harry roześmiał się.

                Louis puścił Harry’ego i westchnął dramatycznie.

  - Dobrze. Ugh, jesteś taki wymagający.

  - Po prostu chcę tego, co jest najlepsze dla ciebie. A teraz mów.

                Louis jęknął.

  - Ugh, jak to szło, um...

  - Ja, Louis... – pomógł Harry.

  - Okej, um. Ja, Louis Tomlinson, jestem dobrą osobą, która zasługuje na dobre rzeczy. Um.

  - Szczęśliwy Louis...

  - Szczęśliwy Louis czyni szczęśliwym Harry’ego, co czyni szczęśliwym wszystko.

                Harry skinął głową zachęcająco, wyraźnie starając się bardzo mocno nie rozpromienić się jak idiota. Louis wziął głęboki oddech, zanim wymówił ostatnią część.

  - A ja zasługuję na to, by być szczęśliwym.

                Harry rozpromienił się jak idiota.

  - Dobrze – powiedział, jakby Louis był pięciolatkiem, który właśnie skończył swoje zadanie domowe.

  - Nie zrobię tego nigdy więcej. – Louis przewrócił oczami.

  - Raz to wystarczająco – powiedział Harry. Nagle jego oczy pociemniały, a on miał zadowolony wyraz twarzy. – Właściwie myślę, że zasługujesz na jakiś rodzaj nagrody za to.

                Louis nagle przypomniał sobie, jak twardy był.

  - Tak?

                Harry zdjął własną koszulkę i rzucił ją na ziemię, obok koszulki Louisa.

  - Tak.

                Powoli, Harry przesunął się do krocza Louisa i zdjął spodnie. Louis wypuścił głęboki oddech, oczekując tego, co miało nadejść. Ostatnie cztery razy, kiedy Harry robił mu loda, były niesamowite, więc nie oczekiwał niczego mniej tym razem. („Jeden lód dziennie, trzyma lekarza z daleka ode mnie**” było najwyraźniej życiowym mottem  Harry’ego. Szczerze, Louis słyszał gorsze motta).

  - Piękny jak zawsze – skomplementował Harry, gdy penis Louisa wyskoczył i natychmiast zaczął gładzić go leniwie.

  - Złośliwy jak zawsze – odpowiedział Louis.

  - Niecierpliwy jak zawsze. – Harry uśmiechnął się.

                Podniósł członka Louisa i polizał spód, i szczerze, Louis nie mógł poradzić sobie z tym, na jak zadowolonego wyglądał, jakby miał czas swojego życia, zadowalając Louisa w ten sposób. Jakby cały jego dzień, albo raczej życie, prowadziło do tego właśnie momentu, kiedy ssał penisa Louisa. Jakby przed chwilą odliczał minuty dla niego, by dostać się do jego interesu. Louis zebrał się w sobie, ściskając materac, gdy Harry wsadził całą długość w swoje obsceniczne usta.

  - Boże, naprawdę dla tego żyjesz, prawda? – wydyszał Louis.

                Harry pokiwał powoli głową, nie tracą skupienia, ale jego oczy były szeroko otwarte z determinacją i szczerością.

  - Jesteś aniołem zesłanym z nieba, mam nadzieję, że to wiesz.

                Harry zatrzymał swoje działania na moment, by zachichotać i Louis mógł przysiąc, że zamruczał. Włożył swoje dłonie w loki Harry’ego.

  - Tak dobrze, Harry, tak dobrze.

                Harry prawie nie zareagował, ale Louis dostrzegł mały uśmiech na jego wargach. Trwali tak przez chwilę, Harry nadal ssał penisa Louisa, podczas gdy Louis zasypywał go komplementami i zachętami, które sprawiały, że Harry pracował ciężej. To było dość zaskakujące dla Louisa, kiedy Harry przestał i spojrzał w górę, a niego, z czerwonymi i spuchniętymi ustami. Cienka warstwa potu zraszała jego czoło. Jeśli Harry tak wyglądał, Louis nie chciał wiedzieć, jak on wygląda.

  - Hej, um, mogę cię o coś zapytać? – spytał Harry.

  - Tak, jasne – sapnął Louis.

  - Um. – Harry podrapał się po karku i zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na Louisa z wahaniem. – Czy ty kiedykolwiek, um, byłeś na dole?

                Louis znieruchomiał. Spośród wszystkich rzeczy, których się spodziewał, tego nie było na liście. Harry patrzył na niego uważnie, czekając na reakcję.

  - Um – jego dłonie wysunęły się z włosów Harry’ego – nie?

                Harry pokiwał głową, jakby spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi.

  - Okej. Dlaczego nie?

  - Cóż, ja... – Prawdę mówiąc, Louis nigdy nie poświęcał dużo czasu tej myśli. To nie było coś, co przychodziło mu naturalnie. – Nie wiem, naprawdę.

  - To dlatego, że lubisz być tym, który kontroluje?

                Sugestia Harry’ego zaskoczyła Louisa. Głownie dlatego, że to pasowało. Miało sens. Jak, tak. To rzeczywiście prawdopodobnie było przyczyną.

  - To może być to, tak. – Louis szybko dodał, chichocząc: - Masz zamiar powiedzieć jakieś głębokie gówno o moich preferencjach seksualnych, będących metaforą mojego życia, czy coś?

                Harry uśmiechnął się, zakłopotany.

  - Być może – wyznał. – Po prostu czuję, że byłoby dobrze dla ciebie, puścić trochę kontroli i, tak jakby, zaufać komuś innemu. Nie zawsze musisz być tym, który dba o rzeczy.

                Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego, rozważając to.

  - Mówisz, że chcesz być na górze?

  - Może tak –powiedział Harry, głaszcząc łagodnie ramię Louisa w miejscu, gdzie był tatuaż ukryty pod bandażem. – Myślę, że to będzie dla ciebie dobre.

                Louis milczał.

  - Plus, naprawdę podoba mi się pomysł bycia w tobie – kontynuował Harry. – Mam na myśli. Wow.

                Uśmiechając się lekko, Louis rozważał to. W teorii nie był przeciwny temu pomysłowi, ale w praktyce sama myśl o tym przyprawiała go o zawroty głowy i dyskomfort.

  - Chcę. – Louis przyznał słabo. – Ale nie wiem. To trochę przerażające.

  - Może zaten nie powinniśmy tego robić. Nie chcę, byś robił coś, z czym czujesz się nieswojo.

  - Nie, chcę – stwierdził Louis, chociaż jego donie drżały lekko. – Też chcę, żebyś był we mnie.

                Harry przeniósł wzrok z ramienia Louisa i w zamian spojrzał głęboko w jego oczy, odsłaniając swoją twarz.

  - Ufasz mi?

                Louis spojrzał na niego, a jego łagodne i cierpliwe oczy sprawiły, że natychmiast poczuł się zrelaksowany. Odpowiedź była boleśnie oczywista.

  - Tak.

                Harry uśmiechnął się, zanim pochylił się, składając pocałunek na ustach Louisa.

  - Dobrze. Zatem pozwól mi się sobą zająć.

                Louis zamruczał w odpowiedzi. Harry odsunął się od niego i zaczął zdejmować te same, absurdalnie obcisłe czarne spodnie, które nosił na sobie każdego dnia, od kiedy Louis go spotkał. Louis czekał w milczeniu, ale czuł, jak jego ciało zaczęło trząść się w oczekiwaniu na to, co miało nadejść, gdy nagi Harry uklęknął na kolanach między jego nogami. Czy naprawdę był na to gotowy? Jego oddech zaczął przyspieszać, ale nie w ten sam sposób co wcześniej, kiedy Harry był niemalże w tej samej pozycji.

  - Zrelaksuj się – szepnął Harry i pogładził boki ud Louisa.

  - Przepraszam – powiedział Louis, chcąc, by jego ciało po prostu przestało wariować. Obiektywnie, wiedział, że nie ma czym się martwić, więc dlaczego reaguje w ten sposób?

  - Nie przepraszaj. – Harry pocałował prawe udo Louisa. – Po prostu daj mi znać, jeśli nie będziesz tego chciał. Zatrzymam się. Będzie dobrze.

  - Nie, chcę tego. – Louis stwierdził szybko, zamykając oczy. Mógł to zrobić.

  - Dobrze.

                Czuł, jak Harry rozkłada jego nogi i zgina je w kolanach. Louis przełknął i skupił się na swoim oddechu.

  - Rozciągałeś się kiedykolwiek?

  - Cóż, tak, ale. – Louis nie dokończył.

  - Ale nigdy nikt nie zrobił tego dla ciebie?

  - Dokładnie.

                Harry wycisnął pocałunki na obu jego nogach.

  - Będę ostrożny. Obiecuję.

                Trzymając swoje oczy zamknięte, Louis słyszał, jak Harry podchodzi do szuflady i wyciąga coś, prawdopodobnie lubrykant i prezerwatywę, zanim wrócił, zaczynając znowu głaskać jego uda.

  - Wspominałem, że kocham twoje nogi?

  - Wierzę, że wspominałeś, tak.

  - Nie można powiedzieć tego zbyt wiele razy.

                Louis zanucił i nagle usłyszał otwieranie lubrukantu i natychmiast zesztywniał.

  - Zamierzam dodać teraz jeden palec, dobrze, kochanie? Jesteś gotowy?

  - T-tak. – Louis zająknął się. Przygotował się na to, ale w zamian usłyszał, jak Harry się rusza.

  - Hej, Lou, otwórz oczy.

                Robiąc to, co mu kazano, Louis zobaczył Harry’ego tuż przed sobą. Przełknął ślinę.

  - Tak?

  - Jeśli mamy to zrobić, musisz się zrelaksować. Możesz to zrobić?

                Louis skinął głową, ale jego dłonie nadal były spocone i  czuł się cały zesztywniały.

  - Wciągaj powietrze nosem, a wydychaj ustami – polecił Harry i sam to zrobił, biorąc długi, ciężki oddech. Louis poszedł w jego ślady. – Dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. Teraz miej oczy otwarte i patrz na mnie przez cały czas, dobrze?

  - Tak.

                Harry odczołgał się i pokrył lubrykantem swój palec, gdy Louis patrzył na niego, wdychając powietrze nosem, a wydychając ustami.

  - Zamierzam dodać teraz jeden palec. Dobrze, kochanie?

                Nie ufając własnemu głosowi, Louis tylko skinął głową.

  - Zaczynamy.

                Pomimo wcześniejszego przygotowania na to, łagodny dotyk zaskakuje Louisa, Jego biodra podskakują lekko w odpowiedzi, a Harry natychmiast go ucisza.

  - Już, już, jest dobrze. Po prostu się zrelaksuj. Patrz na mnie. Jest w porządku.

                Louis wciąga powietrze nosem, a wypuszcza je ustami, wpatrując się w Harry’ego.

  - T-tak.

  - Nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził, wiesz o tym.

  - Wiem. – Louis zdobył sie na uśmiech.

                Palec Harry’ego zagłębił się w dziurce Louisa, zmuszając go do wciągnięcia kolejnego pospiesznego oddechu. Zaniepokojony, Harry spojrzał mu uważnie w oczy.

  - Wszystko dobrze?

  - Mhm.

  - Spodoba ci się bardziej, jeśli się zrelaksujesz.

                Louis zwalczył parsknięcie, ponieważ,  _cóż._  Łatwiej powiedzieć, niż zrobić. Harry włożył więcej siły, a Louis czuł się powoli rozciągany. Kiedy Harry uprzejmie zapytał, czy jest gotowy na kolejny palec, Louis z wahaniem skinął głową, powtarzając sobie w myślach: wdychaj przez nos, wydychaj przez usta. Patrz na Harry’ego. Ufaj Harry’emu.

                Louis nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że to bolało trochę, kiedy Harry dodał kolejny palec. Bolało bardziej, niż się spodziewał, ale pozostał skupiony na oddechu i próbował cieszyć się z ekscytującego uczucia posiadania Harry’ego zajmującego się nim. To było warte bólu. Trzymał jęk wewnątrz siebie, nie chcąc, aby Harry się martwił. Jednak, po chwili, oddech Louisa stał się dość nieregularny, gdy dyszał niekontrolowanie, mimo podejmowanych prób wzięcia głębszych oddechów.

  - Być może możesz dodać teraz kolejny palec – wydyszał Louis.

  - Zaczynasz się z tego cieszyć? – Harry uśmiechnął się.

  - Nie wiem. Może.

                Po kilku kolejnych zapewnieniach, że jest dobrze i że to zniesie, Harry zdecydował się i dodał kolejny palec, a rzeczy stały się od teraz bardziej naglące. Zamiast Harry’ego, mówiącego mu, by się zrelaksował, był Louis, mówiący mu, by wchodził głębiej.

  - Jesteś pewien, że sobie z tym poradzisz? Nie chcę, byś...

  - Tak, jestem pewien – powiedział Louis. – To wciąż było dość bolesne, ale zablokował to. – Po prostu... Więcej...

  - Radzisz sobie tak dobrze, Lou, naprawdę jestem z ciebie dumny.

                Louis był całkowicie spocony.

  - Jestem prawie pewny, że to ty jesteś tym, który radzi sobie dobrze, ale dzięki.

  - Być może obaj sobie radzimy.

                Louis skinął głową. Czuł się tak, jakby całe jego ciało zdrętwiało, tylko jedna część, w której dotykał go Harry, była nadwrażliwa.

  - Myślę, że jestem gotowy.

                Palce Harry’ego się zatrzymały.

  - Jesteś pewien? Nie chcę, byś do czegokolwiek się zmuszał.

  - Cóż, mam na myśli, nie będę mógł jutro chodzić, ale co tam. To przecież nie tak, że mam jutro ważny występ czy cokolwiek, który wymaga ode mnie zdolności do poruszania się.

                Harry uniósł brwi, a w jego oczach pojawiły się iskierki paniki.

  - Cholera, zupełnie o tym zapomniałem! Tak mi przykro.

  - To nie twoja wina – powiedział Louis. – Poza tym, nie ma mowy, bym teraz zrezygnował.

                Harry skinął głową i wyjął palce, a Louisowi natychmiast brakowało dotyku. Przesuwając się lekko, Louis patrzył, jak Harry zaczął poruszać ręką na swoim penisie w górę i w dół, i Louis przełknął na ten widok. Ponieważ to było ogromne. Oczywiście, to nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy Louis widział twardego penisa Harry’ego, ale wiedząc, że ma on być wewnątrz niego... To dawało inny punkt widzenia. Wcześniej było po prostu gorąco; teraz było gorąco i przytłaczająco. Penis Harry’ego był przytłaczający. Harry miał jakby jakiś szósty zmysł w łóżku, dzięki któremu mógł poczuć, że Louis znów się zamartwia, więc pochylił się nad nim, zamykając przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi, całując go delikatnie.

  - Będzie dobrze, kochanie, zaufaj mi.

  - Ale jesteś taki wielki – jęknął Louis, brzmiąc żałośnie.

                Harry, ten drań, wyglądał na zadowolonego.

  - Wiem. – Pocałował zarost Louisa. – Ale poradzisz sobie.

                Louis chciałby być tak pewny, jak Harry wydawał się być. Ale nie było już odwrotu. Jeśli umrze, do cholery, zamierza umrzeć z absurdalnie wielkim penisem Harry’ego wewnątrz siebie. Naprawdę, jest jakiś bardziej szlachetny sposób by umrzeć, niż to?

  - Dobrze – powiedział Harry i wyprostował się, a nogi Louisa były owinięte wokół niego. Louis próbował się zrelaksować, naprawdę, ale to było trudne, kiedy widział, jak Harry zakłada prezerwatywę i dodaje lubrykant. Spojrzał na Louisa. – Gotowy?

  - Tak.

  - Ufasz mi?

                Louis spojrzał głęboko w zielone oczy Harry’ego, oddychając. Wystarczyło jego spojrzenie, by Louis natychmiast poczuł się bardziej swobodnie.

  - Ufam ci.

                I tak po prostu, Harry wsunął się ostrożnie w Louisa, który wziął gwałtowny wdech powietrza. Harry położył ręce na biodrach Louisa, by utrzymać na miejscu jego lub siebie, Louis nie był pewny. Kiedy wszedł w niego cały, zatrzymał się, nie ruszając i Louis nie sądził, że jest zdolny do mówienia, nawet, jeśli by próbował. Nawet Harry wydawał się być oszołomiony, z rozszerzonymi źrenicami i otwartymi oczami. Jego grzywka przykleiła się do czoła.

  - O mój Boże – mruknął niemal niedosłyszalnie, wpatrując się bezmyślnie w powietrze, jakby doznawał jakichś doświadczeń poza ciałem. Następnie wydawało się, że coś sobie przypomniał i spojrzał z zaniepokojeniem na Louisa. – Wszystko w porządku?

                Czy Louis był w porządku? Harry był tak duży, jak myślał, a wypełnienie go spowodowało zarówno intensywną sensację, jak i bolało w tym samym czasie. W końcu Louis skinął głową, ponieważ tak bardzo, jak było to przerażające i nowe, było o wiele za daleko, by to powstrzymać.

  - Tak. Możesz się ruszyć. Ostrożnie.

  - Dobrze.

                Robiąc, co mu kazano, Harry poruszył się powoli, świadomie poruszając biodrami. Jego ręce zaczęły trząść się słabo, prawie niedostrzegalnie, ale Louis wiedział, że trudno było mu utrzymać to wolne tempo. Mimo to, jego twarzy miała wygląd nieskalanej wytrwałości i skupienia, jakby dla dobra świata nie mógł ruszać się szybciej.

  - Możesz poruszać się szybciej, jest w porządku.

                Harry niezłomnie pokręcił głową.

  - Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić.

  - Nie, Harry, chcę, żebyś poruszył się szybciej. Proszę.

                Jakby w określeniu, czy Louis mówi prawdę, Harry studiował uważnie jego twarz, zanim zebrał się w sobie, wchodząc i wychodząc z Louisa nieco szybciej. W jednym momencie wszystko, co Louis mógł słyszeć, to charakterystyczny dźwięk dyszącego Harry’ego, unoszącego się nad nim i jedyne, co mógł czuć, to jego ciepło w swoim ciele. To było tak, jakby całe ciało Louisa płonęło, jakby był wielkim stosem niekończącej się energii, która prosi o uwolnienie.

  - Tak, Haz, to jest to. To jest, kurwa, to. Jasna cholera.

                Harry zwiększył tempo jeszcze bardziej, wchodząc i wychodząc energicznie. A jeśli Harry odliczał minuty, by zrobić Louisowi loda, to jest to, do czego odliczał Louis. On po prostu nie był tego wcześniej świadomy. Ale oni po prostu pasowali do siebie. Jak dwa kawałki puzzli. Po prostu pasowali.

  - Hej, Lou, wspominałem już, że kocham...

  - Że kochasz moje nogi? – Louis dokończył za niego, a pot skapywał mu z czoła. – Tak, wspominałeś o tym.

  - Nie, to nie jest to, co miałem zamiar powiedzieć – wydyszał Harry. – Chciałem powiedzieć, że kocham twoje ciało.

  - Tak?

  - Tak. Ono jest po prostu, nie wiem, idealne do tego. – Harry zbadał całe jego ciało, biorąc głęboki wdech. – Idealne do wszystkiego.

  - Zamknij się.

  - Kochasz to.

                Louis uśmiechnął się. Tak naprawdę nie mógł zaprzeczyć.

  - Pasujemy do siebie, prawda?

                Uśmiechając się szeroko, Harry spojrzał na niego, a jego oczy błyszczały.

  - Tak. Pasujemy.

                Louis stracił po tym wyczucie czasu. Harry znalazł właściwy kąt i właściwy rytm, sprawiając, że Louis bezwstydnie krzyczał z rozkoszy, więcej niż jeden raz. Kiedy był blisko, powiedział Harry’emu, a on natychmiast chwycił jego penisa i zaczął gładzić go leniwie. Louis wsunął dłoń pod jego brodę i przyciągnął go bliżej, spotykając się w natarczywym pocałunku, który był zarówno mokry i powolny, ale nikomu to nie przeszkadzało. Kiedy Harry się odsunął, Louis wiedział, że nie wytrzyma dłużej.

  - Hej, Lou, czy wspominałem...

 - Szczerze, jeśli zaserwujesz mi jeszcze jeden cholerny komplement, zamierzam... – Louis przerwał, rozważając – cholera, nie wiem co, ale. Tak, coś. Zamierzam zrobić coś.

                Harry spojrzał na niego drapieżnie i podkręcił tempo swoich bioder i ręki. Tak, Louis był blisko. Louis był naprawdę blisko. Harry pochylił się, by szepnąć mu do ucha.

  - Hej, Louis, czy wspominałem już, że uważam, że jesteś najpiękniejszą osobą na świecie?

                To było własnie to, dlaczego Louis znosił wszystko, co wydarzyło się przez cały dzisiejszy dzień – stres na ćwiczeniach, ból od obelg chłopaków z Tesco, ból związany z tatuażem, dreszcz robienia czegoś nowego - wszystko to spadło na niego na raz i doszedł w dłoni Harry’ego, nawet nie starając się powstrzymać jęku, który przyszedł razem z tym. Wydawało się, że to było też zbyt dużo dla Harry’ego, który doszedł chwilę później, chowając twarz w szyi Louisa, gdzie nie tak dawno wyssał malinkę.

                Pozostali w tej pozycji, obaj dochodząc do siebie po szczytowaniu, nie odzywając się. Po złapaniu powietrza, co wydawało się trwać godzinami, Harry w końcu podniósł się z Louisa i położył się obok niego. Louis instynktownie przysunął się bliżej i położył głowę na jego piersi. Zamknął oczy i owinął rękę wokół brzucha Harry’ego, nie troszcząc się o to, że obaj byli lepcy od potu i spermy.

  - Hej, Haz?

  - Tak?

  - Wspominałem już, że jestem bardzo zadowolony, że cię spotkałem?

                Harry nie powiedział nic przez chwilę, ale Louis czuł, jak przeczesuje palcami jego włosy, więc niezbyt mu to przeszkadzało.

  - Nie. – Głos Harry’ego był jednocześnie cichy i głośny w ciemnym pokoju. – Ale jestem szczęśliwy, że tak uważasz. Ja też cieszę się, że cię spotkałem.

                Louis przytulił się do piersi Harry’ego, zadowolony.

  - Chociaż szkoda, że nic nie upiekliśmy.

  - Możemy to zrobić innym razem, kiedy nie będziemy mieć żadnych tatuaży rozpraszających nas.

  - Tak – powiedział Louis, ziewając.

                Harry nadal przeczesywał palcami jego lepkie włosy, a Louis wciąż się uśmiechał.

                Może, mimo wszystko, miał się dobrze.

 

*w oryginale: panties – czyli typowe majtki dla dziewczyn, stąd pytanie Louisa.


	16. Chapter 16

_Harry wziął głęboki oddech, a czas się zatrzymał. Ona patrzyła prosto przez niego, przez jego ciało, wszystko było przed jej lodowymi, bezlitosnymi niebieskimi oczami. Harry chciał być silny, niezmienny, ale jego dłonie trzęsły się, a rzęsy były tak wypełnione wodą, że ledwo mógł zobaczyć ją, stojącą przed nim. Ale czuł ją._

_\- Co ty sobie w ogóle myślałeś? – spytała Perrie._

_Harry wzruszył ramionami. Nie wiedział. Nie wiedział gdzie jest, dlaczego płacze, o co ona pyta, co powinien odpowiedzieć. Harry nic nie wiedział._

_-W ogóle nie myślałeś, prawda? – Perrie prychnęła._

_\- Ja…_

_\- Poważnie, po prostu mi cię żal._

_Harry otarł oczy i zobaczył Perrie nieco lepiej. Żałował tego. Ponieważ ona się uśmiechała. Dlaczego się uśmiechała?_

_-To nie tak, że naprawdę myślałeś, że cię lubię, prawda?_

_Słowa Harry’ego utknęły w gardle. Nie mógł nawet niczemu zaprzeczyć. Perrie żachnęła się._

_\- Biedny Harry, myślał, że ktoś się nim zaopiekuje – roześmiała się, a piskliwy dźwięk uderzył prosto w brzuch Harry’ego. – Ulegasz złudzeniu, mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę._

_Harry skinął głową i poczuł słoną wodę na swoich ustach._

_\- Przepraszam._

_\- Nie jestem tą osobą, którą powinieneś przepraszać._

_\- Zatem kogo? – Głos Harry’ego załamał się na koniec, rozbity. Chciał to naprawić, mimo, że nie wiedział, co zrobił źle._

_Perrie wpatrywała się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim w końcu odpowiedziała bezbarwnym głosem._

_\- Siebie._

_Harry zamknął oczy, a kiedy je otworzył, jej nie było. Był sam na wąskim mostku wykonanym z cegieł, a kiedy zrobił krok do przodu, powstało długie pęknięcie. Nie było poręczy, nie było czego się przytrzymać. Harry upadł na kolana i spojrzał w dół, na gwałtowną, niekontrolowaną wodę pod nim, uderzającą energicznie o brzeg. Wziął głęboki oddech, most załamał się, a on spadł._

                Jasne światło poranka wzięło Harry’ego z zaskoczenia. Musiał zamrugać kilka razy, aby jego oczy się przyzwyczaiły. Właściwie czuł się tak, jakby wziął zimną kąpiel, ponieważ całe jego ciało było odrętwiałe i oblane potem, a uczucie duszenia się było przytłaczające. Kiedy jego oczy były całkowicie otwarte, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zauważył, były znane karmelowo-brązowe włosy, tylko kilka centymetrów od jego twarzy.

  - Co… – powiedział, jego głos był szorstki od snu.

                Przesunął się nieco, by móc przyjrzeć się scenie pod nim. Zasadniczo, Louis leżał na nim, trzymając się jego ciała jak drogiego życia, używając jego piersi jako poduszki. Co, okej, tłumaczyło odrętwienie. I pot. Uhum. Jednak Harry potrzebował dwóch rzeczy. Potrzebował wody i powietrza. A aby dostać te dwie rzeczy, musiał się ruszyć.

  - Hej, Lou – powiedział cicho, trącając go delikatnie w ramię – pobudka, pobudka. Czas wstawać.

                W odpowiedzi, Louis wydał tylko mały dźwięk dezaprobaty i ścisnął go mocniej.

  - Tak bardzo, jak urocze to jest, Loubear – powiedział Harry, tym razem masując dłonią włosy Louisa – muszę iść siku i otworzyć okno. W tym pokoju nie ma powietrza.

                Pomieszczenie było pogrążone w absolutnej ciszy przez chwilę, zanim Louis odezwał się po raz pierwszy, z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami.

  - Nie.

  - Nie? – Harry zachichotał.

                Otwierając oczy, Louis poruszył głową, by spojrzeć sennie na Harry’ego.

  - Jest powietrze w pokoju. Żyję i oddycham. – Louis wziął dwa głębokie wdechy, zanim spojrzał dosadnie na Harry’ego. – Widzisz? – Zamykając oczy, wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji. – Nie ma powodu, by się ruszyć. Możesz zostać, jest dobrze. Nie umrzemy.

  - Cóż, martwy czy żywy, wciąż muszę sikać, więc… – Harry uśmiechnął się słabo.

  - Możesz wstrzymać. Wierzę w ciebie. – Louis poklepał go po brzuchu.

  - Louis. – Harry powiedział to tak surowo, jak tylko potrafił.

  - W porządku. – Wypuszczając ciężki oddech, Louis odsunął się od Harry’ego. – Te rzeczy, które dla ciebie robię.

                Kiedy Harry mógł swobodnie się poruszać, wstał i rozciągnął ramiona.

  - Zaraz wrócę.

                Kiedy odchodził, usłyszał, jak Louis narzeka:  
  - Lepiej, żebyś wrócił.

                Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Harry zrobił po wejściu do łazienki, było spryskanie twarzy zimną wodą. Jasny obraz śmiertelnego spojrzenia Perrie i dzikiego morza, które groziło zjedzeniem go w całości, było wciąż boleśnie obecne i musiał się tego pozbyć. Jego ciało wciąż lekko drżało, a on trzymał się umywalki, by się wyciszyć. Ta część z drewnianym mostem (dop. tł.  _Czy to nie był ceglany most? Och, autorko…)_  nie była niczym nowym, właściwie było to dość powtarzające się, ale Perrie-część już nie. Harry nie wiedział co to znaczyło, nie, żeby był szczególnie ciekawy, by się dowiedzieć. Po zrobieniu kilku ciężkich oddechów spojrzał w lustro i zobaczył nieco maniakalną wersję siebie. Jego policzki były zaczerwienione, a włosy dzikie. Zamrugał kilka razy, wziął jeszcze kilka oddechów, zanim w końcu wziął się za sikanie i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

                Kiedy był na zewnątrz, zobaczył Louisa siedzącego na łóżku, opartego plecami o ścianę, prawdopodobnie czekającego na jego powrót.

  - Miałeś rację, w pokoju jest raczej gorąco – powiedział.

  - Mówiłem ci – odpowiedział Harry, gdy ruszył się, by otworzyć okno.

                Nie trzeba było wiele, ponieważ powietrze na zewnątrz było naprawdę zimne. Po tym usiadł blisko Louisa na łóżku.

  - Która jest godzina? – zapytał Louis.

  - Prawie ósma – odpowiedział Harry, po tym, jak spojrzał na telefon. – Kiedy spotykasz się z chłopakami?

 - O jedenastej.

 - Dobrze. Chyba wtedy złapię Zayna. – Odkładając telefon na materac, Harry odwrócił głowę by spojrzeć na Louisa. – Zdenerwowany?

                Louis uśmiechnął się i szturchnął go żartobliwie w ramię.

  - Nie z moim fanem numer jeden w pierwszym rzędzie.

                Harry natychmiast uśmiechnął się szeroko. Uroki znania gwiazdy show.

  - Zrobię plakat i wszystko.

  - Lepiej, żeby były dobre. Nie „pozwól mi ssać swojego penisa” albo coś. Byłem tam, zrobiłem to.

  - Hej! Lubisz, jak ci obciągam. – Harry udał, że się obraża.

  - Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że nie, kolego – powiedział Louis, klepiąc udo Harry’ego. – Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że nie.

  - Dobrze – powiedział Harry, mrużąc oczy. – Tylko dlatego, że jesteś bogaty i w ogóle, nie oznacza, że możesz być taki wymagający w stosunku do mnie.

  - Wymagający – zadrwił Louis, śmiejąc się. – Nie jestem wymagający.

  - Tak. I zostańmy przy tym, dobrze?

  - Oczywiście. – Louis zgodził się, zanim wziął głęboki oddech. – Teraz, kiedy mamy to załatwione, w pełni spodziewam się, że przygotujesz mi pięciogwiazdkowe śniadanie gwiazdy, w tym naleśniki, gofry z rogalików – twój wybór, herbata, świeżo wyciśnięty sok, jakiś jogurt byłby miły i miałbym ochotę…

                Podnosząc poduszkę, Harry zaczął uderzać nią Louisa, przerywając jego mamrotanie.

  - Dupek!

                Chichocząc, Louis odskoczył, wymachując rękami, by się ochronić.

  - Przestań.

  - Jeśli przestaniesz być idiotą – powiedział Harry, obniżając poduszkę.

  - Hej! Lubisz idiotów.

  - To nawet nie ma sensu. – Harry posłał Louisowi znaczące spojrzenie. – Nie przypominam sobie, bym dodał „idiotów” jako preferencję na match.com.

  - Masz konto na match.com? – prychnął Louis.

  - Nigdy go nie używałem. – Harry zaczerwienił się, mówiąc nieśmiało, patrząc na swoje ręce. – Poza tym, nie ma w tym nic złego. Trudno jest znaleźć kogoś w tych czasach.

  - Aw – zagruchał Louis, przysuwając się bliżej, tak, że usiadł na kolanach Harry’ego, układając dłonie na jego ramionach. – Jest. Wiem.

                Kładąc dłonie na talii Louisa, Harry rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie.

  - Wiesz, nie mogę stwierdzić, czy sobie ze mnie żartujesz, czy faktycznie się ze mną zgadzasz.

  - Tak. Rozumiem to – powiedział Louis, wzruszając ramionami.

                Kiwając głową, Harry zaakceptował to jako odpowiedzieć, mimo, że to w rzeczywistości nie była odpowiedź na jego pytanie. Jak. Wcale. Jednak, zamiast skomentować to, sunął dłońmi w górę nagiego ciała Louisa, jednocześnie przesuwając się tak, że siedział wyprostowany, z twarzą kilka centymetrów od twarzy Louisa. Rozumiejąc zaproszenie, Louis przysunął się bliżej i przycisnął do niego usta. To był krótki, niewinny pocałunek, ale kiedy Louis się odsunął, uśmiechał się.

  - Więc, hej, mówiąc o ostatniej nocy. Właściwie jestem trochę obolały.

                Harry zamarł.

  - Boli cię? – Harry przesunął dłonie powoli, ostrożnie do góry i w dół, wzdłuż boków Louisa. – O cholera, tak mi przykro. Powinienem być bardziej ostrożny.

  - Nie martw się – powiedział Louis, jakby niezrażony. – To po prostu oznacza, że będziesz musiał zrobić mi śniadanie.

                Harry przewrócił oczami, zanim spojrzał na Louisa, który uśmiechał się tak szeroko, że jego oczy się marszczyły. Były niebieskie w jasnym świetle poranka, nie zimne czy przerażające. Były turkusowe, jak Morze Śródziemne, jak morze na południu Hiszpanii, gdzie Harry zwykł chodzić z mamą i Gemmą, gdy był młodszy. Były ciepłe i przytulne, i Harry chciał w nich pływach.

  - Okej. Zrobię ci śniadanie.

xxx

                Słońce świeciło jasno na niebie, kiedy Harry przyjechał na miejsce, gdzie miał spotkać się z Zaynem. Zayn napisał do niego wiadomość, że będzie w każdej chwili – dziesięć minut temu. Harry miał już pisać do niego, pytając czy będzie tu wkrótce, kiedy zobaczył znajomą sylwetkę przechodzącą przez ulicę. Podchodząc bliżej, Harry zobaczył, że to rzeczywiście Zayn, w niedbałej elegancji, z papierosem w ustach. Harry uśmiechnął się.

 - Zayn! – zawołał, by zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

                Zayn rozejrzał się dookoła, zanim zauważył Harry’ego i odkrzyknął.

  - Harry!

  - Jak się masz? – krzyknął Harry, podchodząc bliżej.

  - Dobrze.

  - Świetnie! – Harry zatrzymał się przed nim.

  - Dlaczego krzyczymy?! – Zayn uśmiechnął się.

                Harry zaczął podskakiwać, powodując, że kilka osób wokół nich rzuciło mu rozbawione spojrzenia. Coś, o co Harry nie mógł dbać mniej.

  - Bo jestem taki podekscytowany! – Złapał ramiona Zayna i zaczął nim potrząsać, przez co papieros wyleciał mu z ust. – A ty nie jesteś podekscytowany?

                Ku wielkiej uciesze Harry’ego, Zayn zignorował papierosa i zaczął z nim podskakiwać, zarzucając mu ręce na szyję.

  - Jestem tak podekscytowany!

  - Wiih! – Teraz ludzie na pewno patrzą na nich z rozbawieniem. – Jesteśmy takimi kretynami!

  - Jesteśmy największymi idiotami na planecie!  
  - Wiem!

  - Robimy z siebie osłów!

  - Wiem!

  - Kocham to!

  - Ja też!

                Nagle Zayn zatrzymał się i zaczął rozglądać wokół siebie uważnie, zanim ponownie obrócił się do Harry’ego.

  - Okej, dobrze, wystarczy. Wejdźmy do środka.

  - Tak. – Harry również zamarł.

  - Chodźmy.

                Weszli do małej kawiarenki, która miała ciepłą i przytulną atmosferę. Zanim się rozsiedli, Harry zamówił karmelową chai-latte z cynamonową drożdżówką do tego, a Zayn wziął czarną kawę z bułeczkami. Usiedli koło okna, mając przyjemny widok na plac na zewnątrz.

                Harry podmuchał w swój napój, zanim wziął mały łyk gorącego, ciepłego trunku, uważając, by się nie oparzyć.

  - Mh, dobrze smakuje.

  - Miło. – Zayn zaczął odrywać fragmenty swojej bułeczki.

                Odkładając filiżankę, Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

  - Hej, pamiętasz pierwszy raz, gdy się spotkaliśmy? W Starbucksie?

  - Jezu, Harry, nie wiem. – Zayn zmarszczył brwi w sztucznym zastanowieniu. – To było siedem dni temu. Nie wiem, czy mogę sięgnąć pamięcią tak daleko wstecz.

  - Zamknij się – wymamrotał wstydliwie Harry, wpatrując się w stół.

  - Ale tak, pamiętam. Wydaje się to teraz tak dawno, prawda?

                Harry skinął głową. Jeśli porównałby swoje życie teraz, do tego, jakie było jeszcze tydzień temu, to było zdecydowanie inne. A tą jedną różnicą był Louis.

  - Nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

                Zayn nagle miał bardzo zadowolony z siebie wyraz twarzy i Harry wiedział, co zamierza powiedzieć, zanim jeszcze to zrobił.

  - Mówiłem ci, że…

  - Że masz numer telefonu Liama?- Harry dokończył za niego.

  - Tak.

  - Jezu, Zayn, nie wiedziałem! – Harry zmarszczył brwi w sztucznym zmieszaniu. – Wspominałeś o tym jedynie jakieś dwadzieścia razy. I nie wiem, czy mój mózg pamięta rzeczy bez ciągłego przypominania o nich.

  - Zgaduję, że na to zasłużyłem. – Zayn uniósł brwi i pokiwał powoli głową.

  - Tak, zasłużyłeś.

  - Jednak – wycedził Zayn – to nie to, co chciałem ci powiedzieć.

  - Więc nie zamierzałeś powiedzieć niczego, co jest związane z Liamem? – Harry uniósł brew.

                Zayn odchrząknął i znów zaczął rozdzierać swoją bułeczkę.

  - Tego nie powiedziałem.

  - Po prostu to wyduś, Zayn.

                Powoli twarz Zayna rozjaśniła się, a on podniósł swój telefon.

  - Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że napisał do mnie wczoraj wieczorem…

  - Oooooch. – Harry wtrącił się.

  - Tak. – Zayn zarumienił się lekko, najwyraźniej próbując pohamować swoje podniecenie. – I zapytał się, czy chcę nadrobić zaległości w ten weekend. Ponieważ zdaje się, że mają trochę czasu teraz, po koncercie.

  - Rozumiem. – Harry uśmiechnął się znacząco. – Więc, zgaduję że to oznacza, że zostaniesz w Londynie trochę dłużej?

  - Tak myślę. – Zayn wzruszył ramionami.

  - Fajnie. – Umysł Harry’ego odpłynął.

                On i Louis tak naprawdę nie dyskutowali o tym, co zrobią po dzisiejszej nocy, ale chcieli nadal się widywać, co było oczywiste. Jak, nie robisz sobie pasujących tatuaży (nawet, jeśli to był przypadek. Ale Harry był tym, który przekonał go, do zrobienia sobie chociaż jednego, więc to musi się jakoś liczyć!), nie uprawiasz seksu i nie mówisz tego całego „och, Harry, jestem taki zadowolony, że cię spotkałem, pozwól mi użyć swojego ciała jako łóżka!”, a potem przestajesz się widywać. I jasne, być może Harry’ego już nieco poniosło, ponieważ spędził całą jazdę autobusem do kawiarni, zastanawiając się, jakie będzie ich małżeństwo. (Zayn będzie drużbą na ich weselu i zagrają tak wiele słodkich, sentymentalnych piosenek podczas ceremonii, że Louis będzie narzekał cały czas, ale potajemnie będzie się cieszył. I zamiast obrączek wytatuują je sobie na palcach, tak, aby nie musieć ich nigdy ściągać. I nie zatrzymają się na tym, tylko zrobią dopasowane tatuaże we wszystkich możliwych miejscach, jakie można sobie wyobrazić. Kiedy będą robić razem zakupy, fani będą podchodzić i prosić o zdjęcie z nimi dwoma, a oni będą potajemnie trzymać się za ręce. Na Boże Narodzenie będą oglądać Love Actually i Harry będzie śpiewał „All I want for Christmas is Lou”. Uhum. Okej, Harry musi przyznać, że trochę go poniosło. Ale może rozegrać go na luzie. Może. Dobrze.)

  - Fajnie – powtórzył, nie będąc pewnym, co w ogóle Zayn powiedział.

                Zayn uśmiechnął się, jakby dokładnie wiedział, o czym Harry myślał.

  - Co z tobą i Louisem?

  - Um. – Rozegraj to na luzie, rozegraj to na luzie, rozegraj to na luzie. – Jak, tak. Jest, um, idzie dobrze. Zmierza w dobrym kierunku.

  - A co to za kierunek?

  - Hm. – Harry rozważał to, podnosząc kubek i biorąc łyk. – Właściwy?

                Kiwając głową Zayn wydawał się przetwarzać tą informację, tak jak gdyby Harry powiedział coś cennego.

  - Tak. Ja tylko… – On także zatrzymał się, by wziął łyk kawy, a jego brwi złączyły się w głębokim zamyśleniu.

  - Co?

  - Ja po prostu – Zayn wzruszył ramionami, wyraźnie starając się znaleźć odpowiednie słowa – po prostu mam nadzieję że wiesz co robisz, to wszystko.

  - Co masz na myśli? – zapytał Harry, odkładając kubek na stół.

  - Chodzi mi o to – Zayn przemówił powoli – że dbałeś o Louisa tak bardzo już za nim go poznałeś. To było właściwie trochę przerażające. Jak, pamiętasz ostatnią sobotę, kiedy siedzieliśmy na tej ławce, a ty całkowicie świrowałeś, ponieważ myślałeś, że on cię zostawił i nie pamiętał?

  - Nie świrowałem – mruknął Harry, odwracając wzrok.

  - Byłeś blisko – powiedział Zayn. – To, co próbuję powiedzieć, to to, że jeśli zależało ci na Louisie już wtedy, nie mogę sobie nawet wyobrazić, co dzieje się w twojej głowie w tej chwili.

  - Dobrze? – Harry nadal patrzył w bok.

  - I jestem pewien, że masz wszystko pod kontrolą – dodał szybko. – Ja po prostu. Po prostu mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co robisz, to wszystko. – Kiedy Harry spojrzał na Zayna, ten uśmiechnął się ostrożnie. – Bo nie chcę widzieć cię zranionego.

                Harry skinął głową. Więc to była klasyczna „nie chcę widzieć cię zranionego”-mowa. On doceniał troskę Zayna, naprawdę, ale to było trochę nie na miejscu. Miał wszystko pod kontrolą. Był wyluzowany.

  - Okej. Ale szczerze, mam wszystko pod kontrolą. – Uśmiechnął się. – Jest w porządku.

  - Jesteś pewien?

  -  _Tak._

                Zayn pozostał niezdecydowany, aż wziął łyk kawy, uwalniając ciężki oddech.

  - Jeśli tak mówisz, wierzę ci.

  - I tak mówię.

  - Zatem ci wierzę. – Odstawiając kawę, Zayn spojrzał na Harry’ego z powagą.

  - Dobrze.  
                Harry wziął gryza swojej bułeczki. Wciąż przeżuwając, zapytał:  
  - Więc, kiedy idziemy?

  - Myślę, że tak szybko, jak zjesz swoją bułkę. – Duży uśmiech wykrzywił twarz Zayna.

                Harry zjadł tak szybko, jak potrafił.

xxx

                Stojąc na zewnątrz, patrząc na arenę, Harry nie był pewien, czy nie pospieszyli się za bardzo. Było już dużo ludzi, ale poważnie, koncert nie zacznie się aż do kilku godzin, a Zayn i Harry nie mogli dzisiaj wejść na backstage, jak byli tam innego dnia. Ostatecznie, skończyli chodząc przez kilka godzin bez żadnego celu. Chociaż to było zabawne. Nie ma to jak dobry spacer, by oczyścić swój umysł i duszę.

                Kiedy wrócili, około szóstej, było naprawdę tłoczno. Towary One Direction były sprzedawane na kilku stanowiskach, wszędzie były dziewczyny z imionami napisanymi na czołach, t-shirtach, ramionach i tak dalej. (Najwyraźniej Niall był najbardziej ulubiony. Z czym obaj nie mieli nic przeciwko.) Niektórzy przyszli z rodzicami, ale większość przyszła w cztero- lub pięcioosobowych grupach. Jedną wspólną rzeczą było to, że wszyscy byli bardzo szczęśliwi i podekscytowani. Harry podejrzewał, że było tak przed każdym koncertem, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to uczucie, że to było coś specjalnego.

                Kilka godzin później, kiedy w końcu zostali wpuszczeni, Harry dosłownie trząsł się z podniecenia. Nie był pewien dlaczego, ponieważ widział już kilka razy ich próbę i nawet z nimi rozmawiał; kurwa, rozmawiał z nimi nagi pod łóżkiem. Ale wciąż, czuł to tak, jakby każda jego żyła była w ogniu. Podskakiwał lub uderzał Zayna bez żadnego powodu, po prostu dlatego, że musiał pozbyć się nieco energii. Zayn mógł być nieco zirytowany, ale trzymał to wewnątrz siebie i po prostu posłał Harry’emu cierpliwi uśmiech, ponieważ był dobrym przyjacielem.

                Kiedy znaleźli swoje miejsce, usiedli i mieli hiper aktywne dziewczyny po obu stronach, dyszące zaciekle, z emocjonalnymi załamaniami. („Będą tam!”, „Wiem!”, „Tak blisko!”, „Wiem!”, „Umrę!”, „Ja też!”) Chociaż Harry i Zayn nie byli dużo lepsi.

                Zanim koncert się rozpoczął, grano muzykę na wielkich ekranach, taką jak Little Mix i Justin Bieber, a Harry i Zayn śpiewali razem do „How Ya Doin’?”, którą puszczano wielokrotnie. Ale kiedy muzyka ucichła i wreszcie puszczono otwierający klip chłopców budzących sięw przypadkowym domu, cała arena wypełniła się podnieconymi krzykami, wywołując ból ucha u Harry’ego, co nie mogło obchodzić go mniej. Trzeba przyznać, że prawdopodobnie 90% wszystkich, którzy znajdowali się w budynku, widziało już ten klip w złej jakości na YouTube, ale to było coś zupełnie innego. Jak, to było właśnie tu. Przed nimi. Na żywo. W prawdziwym życiu. I wszyscy mieli straszną świadomość tego, co się stanie, kiedy będzie po wszystkim.

                A potem było po wszystkim. Harry wziął głęboki wdech i sekundę później wstęp do „Up all night” się zaczął i Harry nie sądził, że to możliwe, ale hałas się zwiększył, a kiedy Liam zaczął śpiewać, było jeszcze nawet głośniej. Dziewczyna obok niego zdawała się osiągnąć jakiś punk kulminacyjny i skakała w górę i w dół, krzycząc tak bardzo, że Harry chciał wylać na nią wiadro zimnej wody. Nawet Harry był zdyszany, choć mogło to być spowodowane faktem, że Zayn właśnie uderzył go dość mocno w brzuch. Harry rzucił mu złe spojrzenie, ale Zayn tylko uśmiechał się promiennie, wskazując na scenę jak idiota.

  - Spójrz, spójrz, spójrz! – krzyknął, jakby Harry nie był świadomy faktu, że koncert się rozpoczął.

  - Tak, wiem!

                Wciąż uśmiechając się jak idiota, Zayn wydawał się kompletnie przegapić to, co powiedział Harry. Przewracając oczami, Harry zwrócił swoją uwagę na scenę i wtedy go zobaczył, nie tak daleko od siebie. Miał na sobie czarne spodnie i zwykły t-shirt i uśmiechał się. Harry stał nieruchomo, po prostu patrząc na niego. Zaczął śpiewać refren i poruszać się po scenie. Oczy Harry’ego nie opuściły go, nawet prawie nie zauważał, co jeszcze dzieje się na scenie. Była tylko jedna ważna rzecz w jego wizji i śpiewał na całe gardło, wyglądając tak niesamowicie wspaniale, że Harry nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić.

                Kiedy piosenka się skończyła, Liam krzyknął do mikrofonu:

  - Jak się masz, Londynie?

                Odpowiedzią był ogłuszający krzyk, który był prawdopodobnie tym, co Liam chciał osiągnąć. Louis stanął obok niego.

  - Dobrze jest być z powrotem w Londynie, prawda, Li-Li? – powiedział, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Liama.

  - Zdecydowanie.

                Niall podszedł bliżej.

  - Naprawdę dobrze jest być tu z powrotem.

  - Wiesz, co najbardziej lubię po powrocie do Anglii, po pobycie w Ameryce? – zapytał Louis, patrząc na Nialla.

  - Nie – odpowiedział Niall. – Proszę, podziel się swoją mądrością, Tommo.

  - Herbata – odpowiedział Louis, zdobywając kolejną rundę wrzasków na Sali. – Mówię ci, w Stanach jest przerażająca.

  - Ty i twoja herbata. – Niall roześmiał się, przewracając oczami.

  - Co? To ważne! – Argumentował Louis.

  - Tak. – Niall roześmiał się. – Nie możesz iść to łóżka, bez filiżanki herbaty, prawda? W przeciwnym razie mówisz przez sen? Nie myśl, że nie słyszałem cię w busie!

                Publiczność krzyczała i Louis podrapał się po karku.

  - Tak, naprawdę śpiewam o sobie. Przyłapany. Jak niezręcznie.

  - W każdym razie – powiedział Liam, zmieniając temat – to jest nieco emocjonalne dla nas, ponieważ to ostatni koncert naszej trasy. – Publiczność krzyczała, a Liam podniósł głos. – Więc potrzebujemy, byście byli tak głośno, jak to możliwe, byśmy mogli skończyć tę trasę czując się dobrze!

                Publiczności nie trzeba było powtarzać. Uszy Harry’ego bolały. Występ trwał tak, jak Harry myślał, że będzie; dużo energii od chłopców i publiczności. A kiedy zaczęła się część, której wszyscy oczekiwali najbardziej, pytania z Twittera, Harry cuchnął z podniecenia.

  - Okej, zaczynamy – powiedział Niall.

  - Przysięgam na Boga, jeśli dostaniemy kolejne pytanie o ludzką piramidę, będę musiał odmówić – powiedział Louis, zanim ekran rozświetlił się jasnym, błękitnym światłem i pojawiło się pytanie.

 **Od: Niam_loves_1D_Louis_is_a_sexy_carrot**  
 _Jeśli mogllibyście być każdym zwierzęciem na świecie, czym chcielibyście być??? :))))_  
  
                Harry parsknął na nazwę użytkownika, zanim zwrócił swoją uwagę na chłopców.

  - Mogę być człowiekiem? – spytał Louis.

  - Nie, to nudne – roześmiał się Niall.

  - W porządku. Cóż, zatem czym byś był, Niall?

  - Och, to takie trudne. – Niall wydawał się być pogrążony w myślach. – Sądzę, że oczywistą odpowiedzią byłby lew, ale zawsze miałem słabość do wilków. A wtedy moglibyśmy być jak wataha wilków.

  - Nie, nie, nie. – Louis potrząsnął głową i stanął obok Nialla, z dłonią na jego ramieniu. – Tak bardzo, jak podoba mi się teoria watahy, ty, mój stary, dobry, Irlandzki przyjacielu, jesteś albo golden retriverem, albo wiewiórką.

                Niall roześmiał się głośno, a publiczność krzyczała z aprobatą.

  - Cóż, zatem wybieram golden retrivera. Nie mam ochoty być wiewiórką.

  - Dobry wybór.

  - Zatem kim ja jestem, Tommo? – Uśmiechnął się Liam.

  - Hm. – Louis zmrużył oczy i otaksował spojrzeniem Liama. – Cóż, albo złotą rybką… – Niall roześmiał się, a publiczność krzyknęła – albo niedźwiedziem. Nie jak straszny niedźwiedź, bardziej jak przytulaśny miś.

  - Cóż, zatem mam zamiar być złotą rybką. Mimo wszystko, zawsze chciałem mieszkać w misce. - Liam skinął poważnie głową.

                Publiczność wrzasnęła, a Harry poczuł nagle, jak ktoś ciągnie go za ramię.

  - On jest taki doskonały! – pisnął Zayn, ledwo słyszalny ze względu na hałas na arenie.

  - Wiem – odpowiedział Harry, utrzymując spojrzenie na Louisie.

                Wiele metrów od nich, trójka chłopców kontynuowała rozmowę.

  - Dobra decyzja, Liam – powiedział Louis. – Jeśli kiedykolwiek dokonam reinkarnacji, mam nadzieję, że też skończę jako złota rybka. Ale w tym życiu, zgaduję, że jestem, nie wiem. Może lisem? Ponieważ jestem sprytny i w ogóle.

                Niall roześmiał się i spojrzał na Louisa.

  - To właściwie świetnie, ponieważ szczerze mówiąc, naprawdę wyglądasz jak lis! Mam na myśli, z tymi włosami i wszystkim. Mówię poważnie!

  - Dziękuję, Niall. To miło z twojej strony. – Usta Louisa utworzyły linię.

  - Nie ma za co – powiedział Niall z głupkowatym uśmiechem na twarzy.

  - Złota rybka, golder retriever i lis – powiedział Liam. – To jest mordercze połączenie.

  - Alternatywnie: wiewiórka, niedźwiedź i lis – powiedział Louis. – Ale tak, twoje ma lepszy wydźwięk.

  - Za cholerę nie jestem wiewiórką – stwierdził Niall, unosząc brew.

  - Ty – powiedział Louis, wskazując na Nialla z poważnym wyrazem twarzy – jesteś wiewiórką. Po prostu to zaakceptuj.

                Niall położył ręce na biodrach i posłał Louisowi mordercze spojrzenie, gdy tłum szalał.

  - Nigdy.

  - Dobrze, dobrze, nie walczmy. – Przerwał Liam, kładąc dłonie na klatkach piersiowych Louisa i Nialla. – Nikt nie jest wiewiórką, dopóki nie chce nią być.

  - Dobrze – zgodził się Louis – zobaczmy kolejne pytanie.

  - Tak.

                Harry miał duży uśmiech na twarzy, kiedy ekran rozświetlił się z kolejnym pytaniem.

 **Od: Curly**  
 _Kiedykolwiek zastanawialiście się nad tatuażem? Wyglądałby na was dobrze!x_  
  
                Publiczność wrzasnęła, a Harry zamarł. To zostało wysłane z jego konta na Twitterze. Stał nieruchomo, próbując zrozumieć dlaczego to zostało wysłane z jego konta, dopóki nie przypomniał sobie, że to on był tym, który to wysłał. Racja. Po prostu kiedy Zayn powiedział mu, że dostał bilety, Harry pomyślał, dlaczego nie i wysłał to. Nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że rzeczywiście zostanie wybrany.

                Na scenie, Louis wpatrywał się w pytanie, jakby oniemiały. Niall zaśmiał się i spojrzał na Louisa.

  - Proszę, proszę, proszę. Czy kiedykolwiek zastanawiałeś się nad tatuażem? Dobrze by na tobie wyglądał.

                Z uśmiechu na twarzy Nialla, Harry mógł się domyślać, że Louis opowiedział im o wydarzeniach z wczorajszej nocy.

  - Um – zaczął Louis. – Nie wiem, jak wielu z was rzeczywiście zauważyło, ale… – Krzyki na widowni wzmocniły się, ponieważ tak, zauważyli. – Właściwie zrobiłem sobie wczoraj jeden. – Pokazał ramię w kierunku kamery i tatuaż został pokazany wyraźnie na wielkim ekranie. – I podoba mi się.

                Serce Harry’ego napuchło tak bardzo. Nie mógł tego wyjaśnić, to nie było racjonalne. Ale, ten tatuaż był o tam, to była jego sprawka. On sprawił, że Louis go zrobił. Cała arena wpadła w szał i to wszystko dzięki niemu. Zayn jakby wyczuł jego myśli, obrócił się do Harry’ego z uśmiechem na twarzy.

  - Wygląda na nim dobrze, tak?

  - Tak. – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, jego policzki zabolały. – Jestem w nim tak zakochany. – Tuż po tym, jak to powiedział, jego uśmiech załamał się, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedział. – Czekaj, mam na myśli…

                Jego uśmiech zniknął, Zayn posłał Harry’emu zdziwione, ale zainteresowane spojrzenie.

  - Um, Harry…

  - Nie, nie, nie, wiem. – Harry przełknął ślinę i zmarszczył brwi, unikając wzroku Zayna. – Po prostu udawajmy, że nic nie powiedziałem, dobrze?

                Kiwając powoli głową, Zayn zwrócił uwagę na to, co działo się na scenie, gdzie rozmawiali trochę o tatuażach – Liam mówił coś o tym, że to rozważa, a Niall mówił coś o tym, że to nie jego rzecz. Harry nie zwracał uwagi. Mógł myśleć tylko o tym  _Jestem w nim tak zakochany, Jestem w nim tak zakochany_. Dlaczego to powiedział? Jak, nie. Nie, nie był. To nie było w ogóle logiczne. Znali się sześć dni. Trzeba przyznać, że to było sześć intensywnych, idealnych dni, ale to wciąż sześć dni. To nie było racjonalne. Nie był w nim, kurwa, zakochany. To było szalone. A Harry nie był szalony, bardzo dziękuję.

                Z drżącymi rękoma i niepewnym oddechem, Harry zwrócił swoją uwagę z powrotem na scenę, gdzie Liam mówił.  
  
  - Co z tobą, Lou? Chętny na więcej tatuaży?

  - Um. – Louis zmrużył oczy. – Odpowiadając na pytanie Curly, myślę, że tak, na pewno chcę więcej tatuaży.

  - Tak?

  - Tak. Myślę, że są dobrym sposobem na utrzymanie swojej indywidualności w stanie nienaruszonym. – Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, jakby był dumny z tego, co powiedział i Harry nie mógł powstrzymać sentymentu, który go dopadł.

                Zasadniczo, Harry uśmiechał się zanim jeszcze zrozumiał, co robi. Ale poważnie, był teraz taki szczęśliwy. Wszystko, co chciał zrobić, to dostać się na tą scenę, przytrzymać Louisa i powiedzieć mu, jak dumny z niego jest. I pocałować jego tatuaż, pocałować jego twarz, pocałować jego usta, pocałować jego wszystko. I pieprzyć to. Może to było irracjonalne, nierozsądne, a nawet absurdalne. Może Harry był szalony. Ale był też szalenie zakochany w Louisie Tomlinsonie. To był fakt w tym momencie. Harry był na pewno szalony. Ale nieważne. Był szczęśliwy. Tylko to się liczy.

  - Spodziewam się „Kocham Nialla” na twojej klatce piersiowej, stary – powiedział Niall, a publiczność dopingowała głośno.

  - Nie chciałbym zawodzić twoich nadziei – powiedział Louisa, a Niall się żachnął.

                Koncert był kontynuowany jak zwykle. Grali swoje piosenki, a podczas Little Things Louis nawet posłał Harry’emu mały uśmiech, który z radością odwzajemnił.  _I’m in love with you._  Kiedy nadszedł czas na ich ostatnią piosenkę „What Makes You Beautiful”, tłum dopingował głośniej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, z Harrym i Zaynem włącznie. Liam, Niall i Louis skakali po scenie, kolorowe światła podążały w różnych kierunkach, a na ostatnim refrenie konfetti spadło z sufitu na tłum.

  - Dziękujemy, Londynie! – Liam krzyknął,kiedy piosenka się skończyła, a odpowiedź była tak głośna, że Harry przysłonił uszy dłońmi.

                Krzyki trwały jeszcze przez jakiś czas aż Liam, Niall i Louis nie zeszli ze sceny na dobre, a ludzie uspokoili się. Harry i Zayn spojrzeli na siebie, uśmiechając się. Nie musieli nawet nic mówić. Obaj po prostu wiedzieli. Harry poczuł, że jego telefon brzęczy w kieszeni.

**Od: Louis**   
_Hej Curly! Wpadniesz na backstage?:)_

**Od: Harry  
** _Zaraz tam będę!!_

                Harry spojrzał na Zayna, przesuwając się na swoim miejscu w podekscytowaniu, nie mogąc usiedzieć na miejscu.

  - Więc, um, idę spotkać się z Louisem.

  - Idź. Zobaczymy się później. – Zayn po prostu posłał mu cierpliwy uśmiech.

  - Tak! – Harry rzucił się do przodu i dał Zaynowi szybki uścisk, zanim uciekł. – Do zobaczenia wkrótce!

                Harry biegł przez tłum, dopóki nie znalazł drzwi prowadzących na backstage. Louis podał mu kod niezbędny do wejścia, który wprowadził. Ochroniarze posłali mu rozbawione spojrzenia, ale rozpoznali go, więc wszystko było dobrze.

                Na backstage’u było niemal tak samo szalenie, jak na zewnątrz, jeśli nie bardziej. Harry szybko przeszedł przez tłum, ogromną ilość ludzi robiących Bóg wie co. Harry wiedział, gdzie Louis, Liam i Niall zwykle spędzali czas; w garderobie, więc tam się udał. Kiedy otworzył drzwi, został powitany widokiem samego Louisa, siedzącego na krześle. Kiedy zauważył, że Harry wszedł, szybko wstał i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

  - Harry! Udało ci się!

  - Oczywiście, że tak – powiedział Harry, kiedy zbliżył się do Louisa.

  - Tak, cóż, nie wiedziałem, czy będziesz wiedział gdzie się udać w tym labiryncie. Nie powiedziałem ci, gdzie jestem.

  - Domyśliłem się. – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

                Stojąc tuż przed nim, Louis przyciągnął Harry’ego do ciasnego uścisku.

  - Cieszę się.

                Harry odwzajemnił uścisk, trzymając blisko Louisa. Czuł zapach potu i coś jeszcze, może perfumy. Chowając głowę w włosach Louisa, zamknął oczy. Kiedy Louis odsunął się, Harry puścił go niechętnie, pozwalając opaść ramionom luźno po bokach.

  - Więc, co myślisz? – Uśmiech Louisa był odurzający, wypełniając żołądek Harry’ego motylami.

  - Byłeś taki dobry! – zawołał, machając ramionami.

  - Tak?

  - Tak! – powtórzył Harry, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Szczerze, jeden z lepszych występów na żywo, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem!

  - Naprawdę? – Louis podrapał się po karku, uśmiechając się ciepło.

  - Zdecydowanie. Mam na myśli, kiedy śpiewałeś Little Things, to było jak magia.

  - Tak, tak, ta jedna zawsze wychodzi dobrze na żywo. – Louis skinął głową w zamyśleniu. – Ale zgaduję, że ma to dużo wspólnego z publicznością. Ponieważ śpiewali razem i takie tam. Sprawia, że jest to nieco bardziej intymne czy coś takiego.

  - Możliwe, ale powodem, dla którego śpiewają razem, jesteście wy, więc myślę, że powinieneś być też z tego trochę dumny.

  - W porządku, skoro tak mówisz. – Louis wzruszył ramionami, chichocząc.

  - Tak.

  - To naprawdę cud, że udało nam się wystąpić, zważywszy, że cały tydzień zakłócałeś nasze próby. – Louis uśmiechnął się.

  - Co? – zawołał Harry. – To ty jesteś tym, który zmuszał mnie do przyjścia!

  - Może. Jesteś po prostu zbyt uroczy, by nie zabierać się ze sobą.

                Harry uśmiechnął się, zarumieniony.

  - Hej, tak przy okazji, podobało mi się pytanie o tatuaże – powiedział Louis, mrugając.

  - Szczerze, nie wiedziałem, że to się pokaże. – Harry roześmiał się.

  - Ach tak? – Louis położył dłonie na biodrach, rzucając Harry’emu podejrzliwe spojrzenie. – Bo coś mi mówi, że to był twój plan od początku.

  - O, cholera, przyłapany. – Harry wypuścił z irytacją westchnięcie. – Rzeczywiście zostałem zatrudniony przez management, by przekonać cię do zrobienia tatuażu, a potem pokazać go na scenie.  _Niezręcznie_.

  - Zamknij się. – Śmiejąc się, Louis uderzył Harry’ego w ramię.

  - Więc, gdzie Niall i Liam? – Uśmiechając się, Harry rozejrzał się po pustym pokoju.

  - Och, oni po prostu robią jakieś, nie wiem, ważne rzeczy. – Louis machnął lekceważąco ramionami, jakby to było nieważne.

  - Dobrze – powiedział Harry, kiedy dźwięk telefonu Louisa ogłosił, że dostał wiadomość.

                Po przeczytaniu wiadomości, Louis schował telefon i spojrzał na Harry’ego.

  - O wilku mowa, wydaje się, że mimo wszystko potrzebują mnie przy tych ważnych rzeczach.

  - Och, w porządku – odpowiedział szybko Harry. – Rób, co musisz robić.

                Po skinięciu głową nastąpiła cisza, gdzie Louis rozglądał się po pokoju bez wyraźnego powodu. Kiedy spojrzał na Harry’ego, wziął głęboki oddech i włożył ręce do kieszeni.

  - Dobrze, cóż. Więc, myślę, że to jest to?

  - Co? – Harry zamrugał.

  - Wiesz. – Louis machnął dłonią, pomiędzy sobą, a Harrym.

                Harry zmarszczył brwi. Louis mówił bez większego sensu.

  - Co, masz na myśli trasę?

  - Nie, nie trasę. – Louis zachichotał, a potem szybko dodał: - Lub, trasę też, tak myślę. Oczywiście.

  - W porządku – wycedził Harry. – Więc co masz na myśli?

                Znów zapadła krótka cisza. Kiedy Louis odpowiedział, mówił cicho, patrząc ostrożnie na Harry’ego.

  - Miałem na myśli ciebie i mnie.

  - Co masz na myśli, mówiąc ciebie i mnie?

  - Mam na myśli – Louis mówił powoli, wyraźnie wymawiając każde słowo –  że to jest to. Pomiędzy tobą, a mną.

  - Um. – Uczucie przenikliwego zimna przebiegło w dół jego kręgosłupa, kiedy Harry przetwarzał to, co Louis właśnie powiedział, dopóki, och.  _Och_. Serce Harry’ego opadło. Nagle Harry nie mógł nawet na niego patrzeć, ale trzymał wzrok przyklejony do podłogi. Zamrugał. – Och.

  - Tak – powiedział Louis, brzmiąc nieco niezręcznie.

                Ciało Harry’ego było odrętwiałe. To się nie dzieje.

  - Um.

  - To nie tak, że ty… – Louis powiedział, zatrzymując się w pół zdania. Powoli, Harry spojrzał na Louisa, który obserwował go z wahaniem, jego oczy były zmrużone, a usta lekko otwarte. Louis kontynuował. – To nie tak, że ty  _rzeczywiście_  myślałeś, że to wyjdzie, prawda?

  - Nie?

                Louis rzucił mu zdziwione spojrzenie. Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

  - Przepraszam?

  - Och, nie, nie, nie, nie przepraszaj. Jezu. – Louis podszedł bliżej, robiąc małe, nieśmiałe kroki. – Spójrz, Harry. Szczerze, doceniam wszystko, zrobiłeś dla mnie tak wiele. Nie masz pojęcia. Naprawdę, jestem ci tyle winien. Nie mogłeś być bardziej doskonały przez cały ten tydzień. Poważnie.

                Harry skinął głową. Nie mógł mówić. Nie mógł oddychać. Louis spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy.

  - I nie zamierzam wyjeżdżać z tym całym to nie ty, tylko ja. Ale bardziej, jak: to nie ty, to moja branża. – Louis wziął kolejny głęboki oddech. – Po prostu. To nie będzie tego warte. Zaufaj mi. Równie dobrze może to się zakończyć teraz, zanim ktokolwiek zostanie skrzywdzony.

                 _To nie będzie tego warte._

  - Dobrze.

  - Dobrze, um. – Louis skinął powoli głową, zanim wymusił uśmiech. – Więc, to jest to! – Położył dłoń na ramieniu Harry’ego. – Uważaj na siebie, dobrze? A ja, um. Po prostu uważaj na siebie, stary, okej?

                Harry skinął głową w milczeniu i Louis zdjął rękę wciąż się uśmiechając. Podszedł do drzwi, gdy nagle zatrzymał się gwałtownie, jakby coś sobie przypomniał. Obrócił się.

  - Czekaj… – powiedział, marszcząc lekko brwi.

                Bicie serca Harry’ego przyspieszyło.  _Może, może, może._

  - Tak?

                Louis położył rękę na biodrze.

  - Wiesz, jak się wydostać, prawda? Główne wejście będzie zamknięte, więc będziesz musiał użyć tego na prawo. Jeśli będziesz potrzebował pomocy, możesz po prostu zwrócić się do ochrony, a oni ci pomogą.

                Oddech Harry’ego uwiązł w gardle.

  - Dobrze.

  - Okej, dobrze. – Louis nacisnął klamkę, a Harry śledził każdy jego ruch, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku. Kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, spojrzał ostatni raz, posyłając Harry’emu ostatnie spojrzenie, a jego usta wygięły się lekko do góry. – Zatem, pa.

                Harry nic nie powiedział, kiedy obserwował, jak Louis przechodzi przed drzwi i odchodzi. Na dobre.

                Kiedy był sam, Harry zauważył, jak nagle wszystko było ciche. Skupiając się na miejscu na ścianie przed nim, powtarzał w myślach wszystko, co Louis właśnie powiedział.  _To nie tak, że rzeczywiście myślałeś, że to wyjdzie, prawda?_  Harry poczuł mdłości.

                Kiedy Harry w końcu przeniósł swoje ciało, czuł się tak, jakby utknął w jakiejś sennej mgle. Jakby był w zimnym, lodowatym oceanie, paraliżującym całe jego ciało, uniemożliwiając oddychanie. Po prostu chciał się wydostać.


	17. Chapter 17

                Harry miał ten problem. Bardzo chciał płakać; chciał wypłakać oczy, sprawić, by jego widzenie było rozmyte i potwierdzić fakt, że nie było z nim dobrze – że zasłużył na to, by płakać. Jednak była ta niewielka komplikacja.Płacz przychodził z jakimiś ubocznymi skutkami, takimi jak czerwone oczy, cienie i spuchnięte usta. Znane także jako cechy widoczne dla osób z zewnątrz. Harry nie przejmował się tym, co pomyślą inni pasażerowie pociągu, ale był jednak zaniepokojony tym, co powie jego mama, kiedy odbierze go ze stacji za godzinę. Chodziło o to, że będzie ona zadawać pytania – pytania, na które Harry nie miał szczególnej ochoty odpowiadać. Ale jeśli by nie odpowiedział, czułby się głupio i jego mama czułaby się głupio, i to wszystko byłoby po prostu głupie. A może to nawet nie byłoby głupie, ale wydawałoby się głupie; co, w zasadzie, było tym samym, naprawdę. A kiedy Harry czuł się głupio, chciał jeszcze bardziej płakać. Płakać nad swoją głupotą.

                Więc, to było trochę jak błędne koło. Płakać czy nie płakać – oto jest pytanie.

                Ostatecznie Harry nie zdecydował się, nawet jeśli łatwiej jest powiedzieć, niż zrobić. Trudno jest to utrzymać w środku, kiedy całe twoje ciało błaga, by to uwolnić. Jedyną rzeczą, jaką Harry mógł zrobić naprawdę, było wpatrywanie się w okno i robić wszystko, co w jego mocy, by się rozproszyć, od myślenia o błędnym kole, niebieskich oczach i jego własnej głupocie.

                Kiedy dotarł na swój przystanek, złapał torbę i wyszedł z pociągu. Dzień był pochmurny, a poranne słońce jeszcze nie wyszło w pełni. Z torbą przewieszoną przez ramię, poszedł w stronę parkingu, gdzie wiedział, że będzie czekała jego mama.

                Kiedy dotarł, zobaczył ją, opierającą się o samochód, uśmiechającą się szeroko, kiedy go zauważyła. Harry zdobył się na słaby uśmiech.

  - Kochanie! – wykrzyknęła i podeszła, by wziąć go w ciasny uścisk.

  - Cześć mamo. – Harry wymamrotał w jej włosy.

                Kiedy się cofnęła, wciąż się uśmiechała.

  - Jak się masz? Dobrze się bawiłeś w Londynie?

                Harry chciał zwymiotować.

  - Tak, było, um. Fajnie.

  - Tak? Co robiłeś?

  - Ja, um. Cóż. – Harry wziął głęboki wdech chłodnego, porannego powietrza. – Um.

                Anne posłała mu zmartwione spojrzenie, kiedy delikatnie dotknęła jego ramienia.

  - Hej, wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz jak duch.

  - Dzięki – prychnął Harry.

  - Nie miałam tego na myśli. Po prostu, nie wyglądasz za dobrze.

  - Nie spałem całą noc, więc jestem trochę zmęczony. – Harry spojrzał na swoje stopy.

  - Och, oczywiście. Chodźmy do domu, żebyś mógł odpocząć. – Anne podeszła do samochodu, otwierając bagażnik, by Harry mógł wrzucić do niego torbę.

                Kiedy Harry pozbył się bagażu, usiadł w fotelu, a Anne ruszyła. Kiedy tylko zamknął oczy, usłyszał, jak jego mama zaczyna mówić.

  - Więc, ciężka noc, co?

  - Mhm – wymruczał, mając zamknięte oczy.

  - Byłeś na imprezie?

  - Nie do końca.

  - No to co robiłeś?

_Och, cóż, mamo, widzisz – jest ten facet, na punkcie którego miałem obsesję przez kilka miesięcy, ponieważ byłem pewny, że był moją bratnią duszą. A potem go spotkałem i był nawet bardziej idealny, niż to sobie wyobrażałem. Więc spędziliśmy jeden tydzień razem, zakochałem się w nim, a ostatniej nocy powiedział mi, że nigdy więcej nie powinniśmy się spotkać, ponieważ nie jestem wart kłopotów.Więc poszedłem na dworzec i czekałem sam pięć godzin, aż przyjedzie pierwszy pociąg do domu. Potem napisałem do ciebie, żebyś mnie odebrała. Zabawna noc!_

                Wzdychając, Harry otworzył oczy i zobaczył te same szare, stare budynki za oknem, które widział niezliczoną ilość razy.

  - Nie zrozumiesz.

  - Nie? – Anne zachichotała. – Zbyt stara, by zrozumieć co wy, młodzi ludzie robicie w dzisiejszych czasach?

  - Tak. – Harry gapił się przez okno.

  - Czy to ma coś wspólnego z tym, że jesteś w domu wcześniej?

  - Można tak powiedzieć – powiedział Harry matowym głosem.

  - Nie brałeś narkotyków, prawda? – Anne rzuciła mu spojrzenie pełne obawy.

                Harry, wbrew sobie, przewrócił oczami i uśmiechnął się.

  - Nie.

  - Dobry chłopiec – powiedziała Anne, poklepując go po ramieniu.

                Harry skinął głową i nadal patrzył przez okno. Anne wydawała się zauważyć „nie chcę rozmawiać” aurę, która go otaczała, więc przez resztę drogi panowała wzajemna cisza.

                Kiedy dotarli do domu, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił Harry, było pójście do swojego pokoju, nawet nie zawracając sobie głowy, by zjeść śniadanie. Rzucił się na łóżko, gdzie w końcu zasnął, potajemnie życząc sobie, by nigdy się nie obudzić.

xxx

                Kiedy Harry wszedł do klasy w poniedziałkowy poranek, został powitany przez uśmiechającego się do niego Nicka.

  - Harry! – powiedział, gdy Harry usiadł obok niego. – Dawno cię nie widziałem. Jak się masz?

  - Um, dobrze. – Harry zaczął kręcić swoimi książkami.

  - Tak? – Nick przesunął się, kładąc łokieć na biurku. – Jak było w stolicy Anglii?

  - Tak, tak, dobrze – powiedział Harry, patrząc na biurko przed nim, mając nadzieję, że niedługo przyjdzie nauczyciel. – Było zabawnie.

  - Tak? W jakim sensie zabawnie? Przeleciałeś jakieś dziewczyny?

  - Um – Harry przygryzł wargę – nie?

  - Nie? – Nick uniósł brwi, zanim uderzył dłonią w biurko. – Racja! Przepraszam. Byłeś z Eleanor, prawda?

                Dopiero po chwili Harry uświadomił sobie, o czym on mówił. Racja, Eleanor. Jego „powód by jechać do Londynu”. Racja.

  - Dokładnie.

                Nick przysunął się bliżej, by móc szepnąć do ucha Harry’ego.

  - Tak więc, w jakiej pozycji to zrobiliście? Myślisz, że miałaby ochotę na anal?

                Harry zamarł. Jego policzki płonęły czerwienią, ale jego ciało było bardzo zimne.

  - Nie, my, uh. El jest świetna, ale jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi, więc.

                Odsuwając się, Nick wzruszył ramionami.

  - Skoro tak mówisz. Tylko, jeśli dobrze pamiętam, była bardzo gorąca.

  - El jest świetna, tak.

                Harry spojrzał na zegar wiszący na ścianie. Nauczyciel naprawdę powinien tu już być. Jak na zawołanie, drzwi się otworzyły. Harry chciał już dziękować Bogu, kiedy zobaczył, że to nie wszedł nauczyciel, tylko Josh. Josh zauważył jego i Nicka, i usiadł naprzeciw nich.

  - Hej, jak tam Londyn? – zapytał, patrząc na Harry’ego.

_Czy ludzie mogą przestać o to pytać?_

  - Dobrze.

  - Jak Eleanor? Wciąż gorąca?

  -Woah, muszę cię tutaj zatrzymać – przerwał Nick, powodując, że Josh zwrócił na niego swoją uwagę. – Widzisz, Harry i Eleanor są tylko przyjaciółmi, więc nie robili razem nic seksualnego.

  - Co? – krzyknął Josh, patrząc pomiędzy Harrym i Nickiem, zanim skupił wzrok na Harrym. – Stary, gdybym był tobą, przeleciałbym ją ostro.

                Harry przełknął ślinę.

  - Ja też! – powiedział Nick. – Ta dziewczyna jest gorąca. Jezu, rzeczy które bym z nią zrobił! Jak, możesz sobie wyobrazić…

  - Um, chłopaki, możecie się wstrzymać? –powiedział Harry, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. Jego policzki były wciąż gorące i patrzył w dół, na swoje dłonie. – Mam na myśli, ona nie jest przedmiotem. Jest w niej coś więcej, niż tylko ciało.

  - Och, drażliwy temat! – zaśmiał się Josh. – Jesteś pewien, że się nie pieprzyliście?

  - Nie, jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. – Harry pokręcił głową.

                Nick otoczył ramieniem Harry’ego.

  - Zostaw biednego Harolda w spokoju. Jeśli woli swoją prawą rękę, to zależy od niego.

  - Dobrze, księżniczko. Zamknę się. – Josh uśmiechnął się i poklepał Harry’ego po dłoni.

                Wzdychając, Harry znów spojrzał na zegar. Wreszcie wszedł nauczyciel. Harry dziękował Bogu.

                Zostały przydzielone zadania, o które Harry nie mógł troszczyć się mniej, nawet gdyby spróbował. Zamiast tego otworzył swojego Tumblra, którego nie używał od ponad dziesięciu dni, co musiało być jakimś rekordem, naprawdę. Harry powrócił myślami do tych ostatnich dni, do tego, co robił, ale również, co ważniejsze, do tego, w czym zawiódł. Wzdychając, napisał posta.

                 _Jak myślicie, co jest gorsze: bycie rozczarowanym czy bycie rozczarowaniem_

 _#mine  
_                 Osobiście, własna odpowiedź Harry’ego była boleśnie obecna w każdej komórce jego ciała.

xxx

**Od: Zayn**

_Hej Harry!!! Jak się masz? Po prostu wyjechałeś w ten piątek, trochę się martwiłem, aha ;/ wszystko dobrze? Dlaczego twój telefon nie jest włączony?_

_Rozmawiałeś z Louisem? Przepraszam, że cię przesłuchuję, jestem po prostu ciekawy._

_Pa, dbaj o siebie xx odpisz wkrótce, proszę?_

**Od: Harry**

_Heeej. Tak, przepraszam, padła mi bateria, a potem rzeczy się popierdoliły w hotelu, więc wróciłem wcześniej do domu. Mam nadzieję, że nie zmartwiłem cię za bardzo!_

_Rozmawiałem z Louisem i zdecydowaliśmy się wyluzować na chwilę. Mam się dobrze, obiecuję. :)_

_Paa x_

                To było właściwie bardzo dziwne, jak wszystko toczyło się tak, jak zwykle. Jak wszystko się zmieniło, ale w tym samym czasie nie zmieniło się nic.

                Interakcje w szkole były takie, jak zawsze, naprawdę; przyjacielskie pogawędki i żarty, nigdy żadnego prawdziwego znaczenia za nimi. Chodziło o to, że dla Harry’ego już nic nie było zabawne. Miał po prostu to ciągłe silne uczucie, że to nie tutaj powinien być, że to nie z tymi ludźmi powinien być i nie to powinien robić. To nawet nie było prawdziwe uczucie; to był fakt. Po prostu tak mocno, jak Harry wiedział, że jest człowiekiem, że oddycha, że nie był szczęśliwy – tak zażarcie wiedział, że to nie tutaj powinien być.

                To było jak klaustrofobia; uczucie ciągłego uwięzienia w rzeczywistości, do której nie należysz. Rzeczą, którą Harry zazwyczaj robił, kiedy był zdenerwowany, było wyobrażanie sobie różnych scenariuszy, gdzie wszystko było lepsze. Ale za każdym razem, gdy robił to teraz, wszystko co mógł zobaczyć to niebieskie oczy, opalona skóra i karmelowe włosy; i starał się stłumić te wyobrażenia tak bardzo, jak tylko mógł. Harry zakładał, że wszystko poprawi się w jakimś momencie; ale teraz tego nie czuł.

                I Harry wiedział, że prawdopodobnie powinien porozmawiać z kimś o tym wszystkim; po prostu wydawało się to logiczne, rozsądne. Wiedział, że Zayn, Gemma lub jego mama na pewno byliby dla niego, by go wysłuchać, jeśli by o to poprosił. Zwłaszcza Zayn, ponieważ wyraźnie pytał, jak Harry się trzyma. Harry po prostu nie chciał tego zrobić. Ponieważ A) nie chciał ich litości, współczucia, empatii – jakiegokolwiek słowa, które by pasowało. B) Nie zrozumieliby. Uśmiechnęliby się, powiedzieli „rozumiem”, może nawet mieliby to na myśli; ale nie zrozumieliby. Nie naprawdę.

                Szczerze, Harry prawdopodobnie mógł wymyślić milion wymówek, gdyby próbował. Na końcu i tak wszystko sprowadzało się do strachu przed byciem podatnym na zranienie. Przecież Harry był poniekąd samozwańczym ekspertem odnośnie tego, co się dzieje, kiedy to zrobisz. Ostatecznie, było po prostu łatwiej powiedzieć, że masz się dobrze i to zostawić.

                Więc Harry zrobił jedyną rzecz, którą wiedział, jak zrobić: spisał to. Ponieważ nie chciał wypowiedzieć swoich myśli na głos, złożył je na skrawku papieru. Gdziekolwiek się udał, nosił ze sobą swój dziennik, a gdy w jego głowie pojawiała się myśl, spisywał ją. Nie był pewien, jak dobre to jest, ale to było coś. To nie była prawdziwa ucieczka – nie naprawdę. To nie było to, na co miał ochotę, nie to, czego chciał i nie to, czego potrzebował; ale czasami musisz po prostu wziąć to, co masz i wyciągnąć z tego jak najwięcej. Więc Harry pisał. Czasami to bolało, ponieważ przywoływało niechciane wspomnienia, ale w takim przypadku używał bólu jako paliwa i pisał więcej.

                Trzy tygodnie po wydarzeniu w Londynie, Harry usiadł na podłodze z gitarą na kolanach i mnóstwem kartek wypełnionych słowami i akordami rozsypanymi przed nim. Skóra na czubkach jego palców była szorstka i twarda po godzinach prób dopasowania odpowiedniego akordu to każdego zdania jego piosenki, a potem grania ich wielokrotnie. Kiedy Harry spojrzał w dół, na papiery przed nim i uświadomił sobie, że ma wystarczająco piosenek, by wypełnić całą płytę – i nawet trochę więcej – uśmiechnął się szczerze po raz pierwszy od trzech tygodni.

xxx

  - Ugh, ten dzieciak, Greg, jest taki dziwny. Mam na myśli, kto to w ogóle jest? – wymamrotał Nick, ustami pełnymi jedzenia.

                Harry podniósł wzrok z nad talerza. Siedzieli właśnie na stołówce: on, Nick, Josh, Danielle i nawet Perrie tym razem. Perrie, która nie powiedziała słowa do niego, od Bóg wie jak dawna.

  - Mam na myśli, czasem przyłapuję go na gapieniu się na mnie. Ale to nie jest jak szybkie spojrzenie, ale długie wpatrywanie się, które może trwać do pięciu minut. Jest taki dziwny. – Nick spojrzał na Harry’ego. – To znaczy, Harold tutaj jest trochę dziwny, ale ten facet jest prawdziwy dziwak.

                Harry wzruszył ramionami, zawstydzony, patrząc na swoje jedzenie.

  - Może jest miły w środku.

  - To nie tak, że wątpię w „on jest miły w środku”, Harold. Założę się, że w środku jest pieprzonym świętym. – Nick przewrócił oczami.

                Danielle uniosła palec.

  - Cytując Racher z  _Batman Begins_ : „Nie to, kim jesteś pod spodem, tylko to, co robisz cię określa.”

  - Dokładnie – zgodził się Nick.

  - Maniacy – prychnęła Perie.

  - Hej! – Danielle zawołała z niedowierzaniem. – Seria Batmana do dzieło szuki! Plus, Christian Bale jest super gorący.

                Perrie upuściła widelec.

  - Mówiąc o gorącym, w ostatni weekend spotkałam faceta w klubie i dziś wychodzimy. – Spojrzała przez stół. – Wspominałam już, że był wspaniały?

                Nick poklepał ją po ramieniu.

  - Dobrze dla ciebie.

                Harry spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się słabo. Mimo wszystko, chciał dla niej szczęścia. Chciał. Ale jego umysł po prostu automatycznie wrócił do Louisa i ich idealnego wspólnego tygodnia, i to było jak policzek. Zastanawiał się, czy Louis znalazł kogoś innego. Prawdopodobnie. Prawdopodobnie w tym momencie był już po Harrym, prawdopodobnie nawet go nie pamiętał. Dlaczego miałby? Harry był po prostu starym Harrrym, podczas gdy Louis był  _Louisem._  Nawet jeśli to było do bani, Harry poniekąd chciał, by Louis kogoś miał. Jeśli ktokolwiek zasługiwał na szczęście, to był to Louis. To nie jego wina, że Harry nie był wystarczająco dobry, by utrzymać jego zainteresowanie.

                Mrugając, Harry starał się myśleć o czymś innym, co robił zawsze, gdy jego myśli wchodziły na ten tor. Tylko, kiedy byłeś szczęśliwy – naprawdę, prawdziwie szczęśliwy, to było okropne, kiedy zostało ci to odebrane. I Harry wiedział, że zasługiwał na szczęście, nawet jeśli nie z Louisem. Wierzył, że każdy zasługiwał. Nawet Perrie. Więc uśmiechał się do niej, kiedy ona dalej mówiła.

  - Tak, ma na imię Alex. Jest wysokim, seksownym blondynem. – Westchnęła z rozmarzeniem. – Jest doskonały.

  - Brzmi jak ideał – powiedział Josh, siedzący obok Harry’ego.

  - Jest – potwierdziła Perrie. Nagle spojrzała na Harry’ego, uśmiechając się arogancko. – A ty, Harry? Ktoś szczególny w twoim życiu?

  - Uh – wycedził Harry, rozglądając się po stoliku i widząc, że każdy patrzy na niego uważnie, oczekując odpowiedzi – nie?

  - Nie? – powtórzyła Perrie i ponownie zwróciła uwagę na jedzenie, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem. – Szkoda.

  - Tak. - Harry skinął głową.

                 _Dziękuję bardzo za wyciągnięcie tego bolesnego tematu. Skoro już przy tym jesteś, dlaczego nie potniesz mnie papierem i polejesz to sokiem z cytryny?_

  - Cóż, ja mam dobre wieści, którymi, jak myślę, powinienem się z wami podzielić – powiedział Nick, uśmiechając się szeroko.

  - Tak? – zapytała Danielle. – Co to?

                Harry objął się. Jeśli Nick także miał „kogoś specjalnego” w swoim życiu, on będzie, em. Cóż, nic. Będzie zazdrosny.

  - Mam pracę! – powiedział Nick, a jego oczy błyszczały z dumy.

                Harry wypuścił oddech ulgi. To nie było tak źle.

  - Naprawdę? Gdzie?

  - W radio! – uśmiechnął się. – To nic stałego, będę tam pracował tylko jako zastępstwo przez kilka tygodni, w weekendy.

                Harry uniósł brwi.

  - Więc, będziesz miał swój własny program?

  - Tak. – Nick położył dłoń na klatce piersiowej. – Nie mogli się oprzeć mojej uroczej osobowości.

  - To świetnie! – powiedziała Perrie entuzjastycznie.

  - Dzięki – odpowiedział Nick, uśmiechając się do niej.

  - Proszę bardzo – powiedziała, zanim, po raz kolejny, odwróciła wzrok w stronę Harry’ego. – A co u ciebie, Harry? Coś fajnego dzieje się w twoim życiu?

  - Um, ja – myśli Harry’eg powróciły do ostatniego wieczora, do rozrzuconych papierów i bólu palców – mam tak jakby napisany album?

                Stół ucichł. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Harry’ego, który wił się pod nagłą uwagą. Nick zmarszczył brwi.

  - Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że napisałeś album?

  -To znaczy, że napisałem wystarczająco piosenek, do stworzenia całego albumu.

                Nick wciąż patrzył na niego w szoku.

  - Kiedy to zrobiłeś?

  - Teraz? – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

  - Hej – powiedziała Danielle, uśmiechając się – to dlatego zawsze nosisz ze sobą dziennik? By pisać teksty?

  - Tak jakby.

  - Dlaczego? Chcesz być piosenkarzem czy coś? – parsknęła Perrie.

  - Tak sądzę? – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

                Jej usta tworzyły cienką linię, a głos był bezbarwny, gdy powiedziała:

  - Nie sądzę, że masz to coś, jeśli mam być szczera.

                Ignorując ból w brzuchu, Harry skinął głową starając się zachować zwykły wyraz twarzy.

  - Nie, chwileczkę – powiedział Nick, patrząc na Perrie. – Nie bądź złośliwa dla biednego Harolda. Zmartwiłaś go.

  - Po prostu mówię prawdę. – Perrie przewróciła oczami.

                Spojrzenie Harry’ego przesuwało się między Nickiem a Perrie.

  - Hej, Haz – powiedział Nick, patrząc na niego. – Nie słuchaj jej; to brzmi odjazdowo.

  - Oh. – Harry spojrzał na niego z otwartymi ustami. – Dzięki.

  - Spójrz, możesz zagrać piosenki, które napisałeś? Są skończone?

                Harry przytaknął skwapliwie.

  - Tak, mam akordy do wszystkich i w ogóle. Są skończone.

                Kiwając głową, Nick przetwarzał informację. Spojrzał na Harry’ego, rozważając.

  - Słuchaj, szukam gościa, który towarzyszyłby mi w następny weekend. Jeśli się na to piszesz, może mógłbym zrobić z tobą wywiad, a potem mógłbyś zagrać piosenkę czy dwie? – Nick wzruszył ramionami. – Mam na myśli, musiałbyś je najpierw zaśpiewać przede mną, żebym wiedział, że nie są kompletnym gównem i nie stracę całej mojej wiarygodności w karierze radiowej, ale…

  - Z wielką mocą przychodzi wielka odpowiedzialność – dodała Danielle.

  - Dokładnie.

                Perrie ponownie przewróciła oczami. Harry wciąż patrzył na Nicka. Harry?  _W radio_?

  - Naprawdę?

  - Tak. To znaczy, jeśli chcesz.

  - Wow, to naprawdę, um. – Harry rozejrzał się po stole i nagle poczuł się lżejszy, niż czuł się przez długi czas. Spojrzał na Nicka, uśmiechając się. – Właściwie to brzmi naprawdę świetnie.

 **Perspektywa Louisa:  
**                 Louis choć raz był zorganizowany. W końcu. Nie robił bałaganu, nie zaczynał kłótni. On, Niall i Liam byli najlepszymi kumplami niż kiedykolwiek. Jego zarząd nie był na niego zły. W zasadzie, był zorganizowany. Był szczęśliwszy niż kiedykolwiek. Właśnie dlatego miał problem z wytłumaczeniem sobie, dlaczego miał to stałe, niespokojne uczucie, że czegoś brakuje.

                Uczucie było wyjątkowo mocne jednego dnia w tourbusie, kiedy pozostawał zupełnie nieświadomy. Został przywrócony do życia przez Nialla, potrząsającego delikatnie jego ramieniem, z zainteresowanym wyrazem twarzy.

  - Stary, w porządku?

  - Eh, tak. – Louis rozejrzał się, zdezorientowany. – Tylko, zapomnieliśmy o czymś? Czuję się, jakbyśmy zapomnieli.

  - Nie. Co by to miało być? – Niall rzucił mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

  - Liam? – Louis wzruszył ramionami, z szeroko rozwartymi oczami.

                Odpowiedź nadeszła milisekundę później.

  - Jestem dosłownie za tobą, Louis – jęknął Liam.

                Louis odwrócił się i zobaczył, ze Liam rzeczywiście był za nim, z telefonem w ręku.

  - Tutaj jesteś.

  - Dobrze wiedzieć, że przynajmniej zauważyłbyś, gdybym zniknął – powiedział Liam, przewracając oczami.

                Louis pominął ten komentarz.

  - Z kim piszesz?

                Liam zacieśnił uścisk na telefonie i nagle wydawał się być bardzo skrępowany.

  - Z Zaynem.

  - Ach – powiedział Louis, uśmiechając się i odwracając – przyjaciel Harry’ego. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko u niego w porządku.

  - Ma się dobrze, tak.

                Louis warknął nagle, marszcząc brwi.

  - Naprawdę? Skąd wiesz? Rozmawiałeś z nim?

  - Eh, właśnie ci powiedziałem, że z nim piszę. – Liam uniósł brew.

                Marszcząc brwi, Louis zastanawiał się, kiedy on stał się taki bezczelny. Potem przypomniał sobie zajęcia „Sass 101”, które dał mu rok temu i  _racja._  Może powinien obwiniać samego siebie. Dobrze, że  Niall wciąż był taki kochany.

  - To nie o niego mi chodziło. – Louis znów obrócił się na swoim siedzeniu. – Ale myślę, że mam nadzieję, że z nim także wszystko okej.

                Niall przekręcił się, więc patrzył w twarz Louisa.

  - Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, jak ma się Harry, to  _ty_  powinieneś do niego napisać, wiesz.

  - Tak – Louis rozważał to – ale nie.

  - Dlaczego nie? Liam pisze z Zaynem.

  - Prawda, ale – Louis splótł dłonie – widzisz, Liam jest zorganizowany. Jest stabilny. Godny zaufania. Może robić, co chce.

                Louis usłyszał głos Liama za sobą.

  - Więc to nie ty byłeś tym, kto mówił przez całą godzinę w ostatni piątek o tym, jak to nagle twoja dusza stała się całością i jak zadowolony jesteś, że w końcu się odnalazłeś?

                Louis westchnął. Miał dość bezczelnego Liama.

  -  _To prawda._  Ale myślę, że to dlatego, że po prostu nie widzicie mojego gówna. Założę się, że czai się gdzieś w kącie, gotowy do ataku w każdej chwili.

  - Jestem gotowy walczyć, by zobaczyć, co to ma wspólnego z Harrym – powiedział Niall.

  - Wszystko jest związane z nim, ponieważ ten chłopak miał do czynienia z większym gównem w jednym tygodniu, niż większość ludzi w ciągu jednego roku. I to nie jest w porządku, ponieważ Harry jest aniołem. Nie zasługuje na to, aby być przeciągany w moim gównie. – Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Nie chcę być odpowiedzialny za zrujnowanie jego życia, zanim jeszcze naprawdę się zaczęło.

  - Wow. Dużo dramatu, Lou? – prychnął Niall i przewrócił oczami. – Brzmisz jak ten koleś ze Zmierzchu.

                Louis westchnął. Nie był Edwardem pieprzonym Cullenem.

  - Zamknij się.

  - Przysięgam, jesteście identyczni.

  - Och, daj spokój! – wykrzyknął Louis, rozdrażniony, patrząc na Nialla. – Mam na myśli, realistycznie, wyobraź sobie tą całą nienawiść, którą by otrzymał, gdyby się ze mną umawiał. Byłoby tego dużo. Plus, ten facet jest bardzo wrażliwy, więc to by go na pewno zabiło. Wybacz mi, że nie chcę mieć tego na sumieniu. I to nie jest książka o nastoletnim romansie, gdzie wszystko ułoży się przez siłę miłości. Nie jestem wart tego, by spieprzył całe swoje życie. Więc lepiej, bym do niego nie pisał. Zostawił go z jego życiem – powiedział Louis, machając dłońmi, aby pokazać swój punkt widzenia. Kiedy ani Niall ani Liam nic nie powiedzieli, Louis kontynuował: - Plus, to już trzy tygodnie, więc wyobrażam sobie, że i tak znalazł sobie kogoś innego.

                Ostatecznie Niall wzruszył ramionami i posłał Louisowi gniewne spojrzenie.

  - Skoro tak mówisz.

  - Tak, więc koniec dyskusji. – Louis wstał i zaczął wędrówkę po busie. – Przysięgam na Boga, że czegoś brakuje. Czuję to w mojej duszy.

                Niall odwrócił się na kanapie.

  - Może to twój mózg?

                Wzdychając, Louis położył dłonie na biodrach.

  - Bardzo zabawne. Wiesz, jestem tutaj, myśląc o tobie same dobre rzeczy, a wszystko co robisz, to obrażanie mnie.

  - Wybacz, Lou. – Niall uśmiechnął się. – Jednak jestem pewien, że niczego nie brakuje. Możesz usiąść.

  - Nie mogę tego zrobić, amigo – powiedział Louis, a Niall patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Muszę to znaleźć.

                Louis zaczął chodzić po tourbusie, przeszukując każdy pokój, nawet nie wiedząc po co. Miał nadzieję że będzie po prostu wiedział, kiedy znajdzie.

xxx

                Po zakończeniu trasy, to stało się czymś w rodzaju rutyny dla ich trójki, by spędzać weekendy w mieszkaniu Nialla; jeść jakieś jedzenie i oglądać telewizję.

                Tej niedzieli, siedzieli na kanapie, oglądając telewizję, kiedy okazało się, że następnym programem będzie  _America’s Next Top Model_. Louis uśmiechnął się.

  - Wiecie, że…

  - Że ty i Harry spędziliście całe popołudnie oglądając to? Tak, dzięki Lou,  _wiemy._  – Niall dokończył za niego.

                Louis klepnął go w ramię.

  - Nie to chciałem powiedzieć, ośle.

  - Nie? Proszę, zatem kontynuuj.

                Louis odchrząknął i próbował wymyślić coś sprytnego do powiedzenia, ponieważ to było dokładnie to, co chciał powiedzieć.

  - Um, zamierzałem powiedzieć, że, uh, moja siostra Lottie chciała wziąć w tym udział. – _Załatwiony._

                Liam posłał mu zainteresowane spojrzenie.

  - Nie jest na to za młoda?

  - Eh – Louis wzruszył lekceważąco ramionami. – Nie myśl, że faktycznie miała zamiar to zrobić.

  - Racja – powiedział Liam i zwrócił uwagę na telewizor.

                Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, Niall pochylił się i chwycił pilota.

  - Nie wiem jak wy, chłopacy – powiedział, wyłączając telewizor – ale ja jestem zmęczony oglądaniem. Chcę zrobić coś zabawnego.

  - Ale oglądanie telewizji może być zabawne. – Kłócił się Louis.

  - Nie wystarczająco zabawne.

  - Więc, co proponujesz zrobić?

                Niall uśmiechnął się.

  - Mówię, że wychodzimy na piwo.

  - Jest czwarta po południu! – zawołał Liam. – I jest niedziela!

  - Więc? – Niall wzruszył ramionami.

                Jednocześnie, Liam i Louis rzucili mu spojrzenie.

  - Dobrze. – Niall zgodził się z westchnięciem. – Ale wciąż możemy wyjść. Iść na film, coś zjeść, albo nie wiem.  _Zrobić coś._

                Louis instynktownie zdrzemnął się na kanapie, rozkładając ręce i nogi, przybierając senny wyraz twarzy.

  - Zbyt leniwy na interakcje między ludzkie i rzeczy, które zmuszają  mnie do ruszenia z tego miejsca.

  - A co z tobą, Liam? – westchnął Niall.

                Naśladując Louisa, Liam położył się na kanapie.

  - Myślę, że jestem za Louisem, jeśli o to chodzi.

                Uderzając się dłonią w twarz, Niall zapytał:

  - Dlaczego się z wami przyjaźnię?

                Ze swojego miejsca, pół-siedząc, pół-leżąc, Louis odpowiedział:

  - Ponieważ zgłosiłeś się do telewizyjnego show jako solowy artysta, ale jacyś ludzie, którzy myśleli, że wiedzą lepiej od ciebie co przyniesie ci sukces, zdecydowali wrzucić cię do grupy z naszą dwójką i teraz utknąłeś z nami, ponieważ to my jesteśmy tymi, którzy naprawdę rozumieją twój nienormalny tryb życia.

  - Racja – powiedział powoli, zanim uniósł prawą pięść, wpatrując się w sufit, przybierając zły wyraz twarzy. – Niech cię szlag, Simonie Cowell!

  - Haha! – roześmiał się powoli Louis, kładąc dłoń na kolanie Nialla. – Kochasz nas.

  - Tak, cóż – powiedział Niall i położył dłoń na tej Louisa. – Wciąż chcę coś zrobić.

                Louis przesunął się, tak więc teraz siedział w pozycji pionowej; Liam powtórzył jego ruch.

  - Osiągnęliśmy porozumienie.

  - Co proponujesz? – zapytał Niall.

  - Hm… – Louis zamyślił się. – Nic, co wymaga ode mnie ruchu. Ale, nie wiem, może pijacką grę?

                Twarz Nialla się rozjaśniała, ale Liam przemówił, dopóki miał czas, by powiedzieć cokolwiek.

  - Czy muszę wam przypominać, że wciąż jest czwarta po południu?

  - Cóż, nie musimy pić nic mocnego. Sok pomarańczowy lub coś da radę.

  - Jakie ekscytujące – powiedział Niall płaskim głosem. – W każdym razie, w jaką pijacką grę będziemy

grać?

  - Powiem, że zrobimy ekskluzywną, dramatyczną, emocjonującą, jedyną w swoim rodzaju One Direction-drinking game! – powiedział Louis. – Dun dun dun!

  - Tak? – powiedział Liam. – A jaka to gra?

                Louis zamarł, by pomyśleć.

  - Włączamy radio, przełączamy kanały i pijemy, gdy ktoś zagra nasze piosenki lub wspomni coś związanego z nami. Zgoda?

  - Wow. To brzmi niezwykle narcystycznie i egocentrycznie – powiedział Niall. Potem wstał, uśmiechając się. – Pójdę po rzeczy!

                Kiedy wrócił, Liam włączył już radio i cała trójka była gotowa, by rozpocząć grę. Przełączali kanały, kiedy pojawiła się pierwsza wzmianka o nich; żeński głos mówiący:

  - Najgorętszy boy band na świecie właśnie zakończył swoją światową trasę i…

  - Za najgorętszy boy band na świecie! – Niall podniósł kieliszek.

  - Tylko trójka normalnych chłopaków! – powiedział Louis.

  - To jest głupie – powiedział Liam.

                Kiedy Louis przełknął napój, miał nieodparte wrażenie, że znów czegoś brakuje. Coś było nie tak. Rozejrzał się po pokoju i zobaczył, że Liam posyła mu zdziwione spojrzenie. Louis uśmiechnął się słabo.

  - Przełączmy kanał! – powiedział Niall i Louis skinął głową.

                Włączyli kolejny program, gdzie grali „Kiss you”, więc wypili kolejnego drinka. W ciszy przełączyli kilka kolejnych kanałów, aż nie zatrzymali się na jednym. To nie miało absolutnie nic wspólnego z nimi, to był tylko jakiś facet imieniem Nick, który gadał o tym, jak bardzo przereklamowana była Wielkanoc. Jednak, Niall najwyraźniej myślał, że jest zabawny, zważając na to, że śmiał się z co drugiej rzeczy, którą powiedział Nick. Louis jednak nie był całkowicie kupiony. Jak dla niego, był on nieco zbyt arogancki.

  - Możemy przełączyć? – spytał Louis znudzonym głosem.

                Niall posłał Louisowi spojrzenie, zanim wzruszył ramionami i pochylił się by chwycić pilota. Tymczasem Nick kontynuował swoje mamrotanie irytującym głosem.

  - Teraz czas na przerwę, ale nigdzie nie odchodźcie, ponieważ zaraz dołączę do nikogo innego, jak mojego najlepszego przyjaciela z Cheshire, wschodzącą gwiazdę, Harry’ego Stylesa!

                Louis zamarł, marszcząc brwi. Z pewnością się przesłyszał. Nie ma mowy, by usłyszał to, co myślał, że usłyszał.

  - Cześć! – powiedział wyjątkowo znajomy głos.

                Nick powiedział coś, czego Louis nie mógł wyłapać, ponieważ nagle zerwał się na nogi i odwrócił się w stronę Nialla i Liama.

  - O kurwa, Boże! Wszyscy mają być cicho!

                Niall otworzył szeroko oczy.

  - Nie powiedzieliśmy dosłownie nic w ciągu dziesięciu minut…

  - Zamknij się Niall! – warknął Louis i chwycił pilota do ręki, pogłaśniając.

                Było jednak za późno, ponieważ jedyną rzeczą, która wyszła z głośników, był denerwująco głośna melodia radiowa, na którą nalegała każda stacja, a po niej odezwał się głos, informujący, której stacji właśnie słuchali, jakby tego jeszcze nie wiedzieli. Jakby nie powtarzali tego co dziesięć sekund.

                Biorąc ciężki oddech, Louis obniżył poziom głośności, zanim usiadł na kanapę, pomiędzy Niallem i Liamem. Jego puls był absurdalnie wysoki.

  - Jezus. Harry  _jest w radio?_

                Nikt nie odpowiedział.

  - To szaleństwo. O mój Boże. – Louis spojrzał pomiędzy Niallem i Liamem, którzy wciąż trzymali swoje usta zamknięte. – Możecie teraz mówić.

  - Dobrze dla niego. – Było tym, co w końcu powiedział Niall.

                Louis natychmiast obrócił się i spojrzał na niego, zaalarmowany.

  - Wiedziałeś o tym? – Kiedy Niall posłał mu tylko zdezorientowane spojrzenie, Louis odwrócił się do Liama. – A  _ty?_

  - Skąd miałem wiedzieć? – zapytał Liam z niedowierzaniem.

  - Nie wiem, nie jesteś w kontakcie z Zaynem?

                Liam wzruszył ramionami.

  - Cóż, nic nie powiedział. Może sam nie wiedział.

  - Bzdura – powiedział Louis. – Jest najlepszym kumplem Harry’ego. Musiał wiedzieć.

  - Najwyraźniej Nick jest najlepszym przyjacielem Harry’ego – powiedział Niall.

  - Nie, nie jest! – zawołał Louis. – Jakby Harry miał być najlepszym kumplem takiego dupka!

                Niall spojrzał na niego wymownie.

  - Może wiedziałbyś, gdybyś do niego napisał.

                Louis wpatrywał się w radio naprzeciwko niego. Trwała właśnie irytująca reklama o samochodach. Louis przełknął ślinę.

  - Zamknij się.

                Siedzieli w ciszy, słuchając głupich reklam, dopóki Louis poczuł, jak Liam kładzie dłoń na jego

prawej nodze. Kiedy Louis odwrócił się do niego, Liam już na niego patrzył zaniepokojonymi oczyma.

  - Spokojnie, Lou.

                Louis spojrzał w dół, na swoją nogę, która najwyraźniej zaczęła podświadomie podskakiwać. Po prostu nie mógł usiedzieć na miejscu. Miał zbyt wiele energii buzującej w ciele.

  - Jestem spokojny. – Skłamał.

  - Po prostu oddychaj, dobrze?

  - Oddycham! – wykrzyknął. – Nie jestem martwy, prawda?

                Liam przewrócił oczami.

  -  _Spokojnie_  – powtórzył.

  - Ty możesz się uspokoić.

                Liam nie odpowiedział; zamiast tego, cała ich trójka znów siedziała w ciszy i po prostu czekała, aż skończą się reklamy. Kiedy to w końcu nadeszło i melodyjka poinformowała ich, której stacji radiowej słuchają, Louis natychmiast pogłośnił.

  - Cholera, Lou, nie jesteśmy głusi – jęknął Niall.

                Louis odwrócił się do niego i syknął „Cicho!”, zanim obrócił się, by spojrzeć na głośniki. Rozbrzmiewał z nich głoś Nicka. Louis siedział nieruchomo.

  - Cześć i witamy z powrotem! – powiedział. – Jestem waszym zastępczym gospodarzem radiowym w tym tygodniu, Nick Grimshaw, a mój dzisiejszy gość to mój stary dobry kumpel, Harry Styles.

  - Cześć – powiedział Harry.

  - Cześć, Harry! – powiedział Nick. – Więc, co ty na to, by powiedzieć nam trochę o sobie, zważając na to, że nasi słuchacze nie mają pojęcia, kim jesteś.

  - Tak, oczywiście. – Harry zakaszlał. Louis mógł wyobrazić go sobie, siedzącego nerwowo w fotelu, wyciągającego grzywkę z oczu. – Nazywam się Harry. Jestem z Cheshire. I ja, uh, lubię muzykę.

  - Lubisz muzykę? – powtórzył Nick. – Ja też lubię muzykę.

                Harry zachichotał.

  - Szczerze mówiąc, myślę, że większość ludzi lubi.

  - Cóż, zatem co różni cię od większości ludzi, Harry? – zapytał Nick.

  - Um, myślę, że to, że tworzę swoją własną muzykę – powiedział Harry, a jego głos był tak samo głęboki i mówił tak samo powoli, jak Louis to zapamiętał i z jakiegoś powodu to sprawiło, że jego klatka piersiowa zabolała.

                Niall przysunął się do niego.

  - Nie wiedziałem, że on…

                Louis kazał mu się przymknąć, przykładając dłoń do jego ust.

  - To bardzo imponujące – powiedział Nick. – Chciałbym tworzyć własną muzykę.

  - Może możesz, ale nigdy nie próbowałeś?

  - To rzeczywiście przypomina mi, Harold – powiedział Nick, a Louis przewrócił oczami na to przezwisko – że kiedyś napisałem piosenkę.

  - Tak?

  - Tak, kiedyś poszedłem potańczyć i zdecydowałem się napisać o tym piosenkę – ale nie miałem ochoty wykonywać ją sam, więc sprzedałem ją artyście. Być może nawet ją słyszałeś.

  - Och, naprawdę? – spytał Harry. – Która to?

  - „ _My hips don’t lie”_ , Shakiry – odpowiedział mu Nick i Louis słyszał przez głośniki, jak bardzo jest z siebie zadowolony.

                W odpowiedzi, Harry roześmiał się głośno do mikrofonu, tak jak i Niall. Nawet Liam uśmiechnął się, odnajdując w tym coś śmiesznego. Louis prychnął.

  - On nawet nie jest zabawny – mruknął.

                Był pewien, że on sprawiał, że Harry śmiał się dużo głośniej.

  - Teraz, gdy o tym wspomniałeś, ja faktycznie napisałem piosenkę  _„My curls don’t lie”_  – powiedział Harry.

                Louis roześmiał się.  _Widzicie,_  to jest humor.

  - Um, może powinienem to wyjaśnić – kontynuował Harry – widzicie, mam kręcone włosy.

                Louis uśmiechnął się. On już to wiedział.

  - Tak, wyglądasz trochę jak laska*, prawda? – powiedział Nick.

                Louis przewrócił oczami. To także już wiedział.

  - Cóż, myślę, że to zależy od tego, co uważasz za atrakcyjne – powiedział Harry, skromny drań.

  - Nie bądź zbyt skromny – powiedział Nick. – Przynajmniej, jeśli komuś podobają się tatuaże, jesteś naprawdę gorący.

 _Przynajmniej, jeśli komuś podobają się ładne rysy twarzy, miła osobość i ładne wszystko, jesteś gorący_. Louis chciał go poprawić.

  - Być może. Mam na myśli, nie mam tak wiele tatuaży – zachichotał.

  - Ale może mógłbyś opowiedzieć słuchaczom o tym, które masz, skoro nie mogą ich zobaczyć.

  - Oczywiście – powiedział Harry. – Pierwszy jest statek, na moim lewym ramieniu. Zasadniczo reprezentuje utrzymywanie się zakotwiczonym. Mam na myśli, życie może czasami być nieco jak ocean, szalone i przerażające, i w ogóle. Więc zasadniczo chodzi o to, by nie słuchać za bardzo co mówią inni ludzie, i nie ważne, co się dzieje, po prostu iść dalej. Lub, to chyba główna myśl. Jak, nie poddawać się.

  - W porządku – powiedział Nick po tym wyjaśnieniu. – A następny? Ten, który zrobiłeś w tym tygodniu?

                Następny? Louis natychmiast znienawidził fakt, że to odbywa się w radio, bo chciał zobaczyć nowy tatuaż Harry’ego. Cholera, chciał zobaczyć Harry’ego.

  - Właściwie, to dwa tatuaże – powiedział Harry. – Po jednym na każdym ramieniu; jeden to  _Things I can_ , a drugi  _Things I can’t_. Generalnie, to tylko przypomnienie, że zawsze będą jakieś rzeczy, których nie możesz zrobić. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo chcesz.

  - Muszę przyznać, że to znacznie bardziej głębszy opis, niż się spodziewałem – powiedział Nick, a Louis skinął głową w zgodzie. – Ale doceniam to, że mieliśmy wgląd w twój tajemniczy mózg.

  - Dzięki, czy coś. I nie ma za co, tak sądzę.

  - Zatem ktoś mógłby wyciągnąć wniosek, że lubisz tatuaże? Planujesz zrobić sobie kolejne?

  - Tak, zdecydowanie.

  - Jak myślisz, dlaczego tak bardzo to do ciebie przemawiają?

  - Um – powiedział Harry i wziął głęboki oddech – myślę, że są takie indywidualne, jakby stają się częścią ciebie i myślę, że to jest fajne. Po prostu to jest ta część ciebie, którą sam możesz wybrać, w przeciwieństwie do wszystkiego innego. I to jest też ekscytujące, ponieważ czasami po prostu naprawdę nie wiesz, co tatuaż dla ciebie znaczy, dopóki sobie go nie zrobisz.

                Po chwili milczenia Nick powiedział:  
  
  - Racja.

                Harry zachichotał.

  - I myślę, że dobrze wyglądają, oczywiście.

  - Oczywiście – roześmiał się Nick. – To odpowiedź, której szukałem. Tak jak twoje loki, które przypominają mi – zagrasz dla nas  _„My curls don’t lie”?_  Nie zamierzam kłamać, ta piosenka mnie intryguje.

  - Och, nie mogę, widzisz, um. – Harry zająknął się. – Mam już jedną zaplanowaną. I naprawdę chcę ją zagrać, więc.

  - Zatem następnym razem.

  - Następnym razem – powtórzył Harry.

  - Więc, Harry, powiedz nam jaki rodzaj piosenek piszesz, kiedy nie piszesz o swoich włosach – powiedział Nick, zmieniając temat.

  - Cóż, um – powiedział Harry powoli – tak jakby piszę, kiedy czuję, że mam pisać.

  - Okej, ale to nie jest prawdziwa odpowiedź – powiedział Nick i Louis chciał go kopnąć, ponieważ to była odpowiedź. – Chodzi mi o to, że nie wiemy co czujesz, gdy piszesz.

                Harry zakaszlał.

  - Cóż, robię akustyczne piosenki z moją gitarą i piszę rzeczy zainspirowane prawdziwymi wydarzeniami. Tak jakby. Gdy coś czuję, spisuję to.

  - Tak, ale… – powiedział Nick, ale przerwał mu śmiech Harry’ego.

  - Chodzi o to, że to trudne to wytłumaczenia! Nie wiem, jakiej oczekujesz odpowiedzi!

  - Nie, nie, to w porządku. – Nick także się roześmiał. – Zasadniczo, mógłbyś powiedzieć, że piszesz pretensjonalną, hipsterską muzykę? Tak jakby?

                Harry jęknął.

  - Nie, nie poszedłbym tak daleko. Nie jestem pretensjonalny.

  - To mówią wszyscy. Więc, nie powiedziałbyś, że jesteś muzycznym snobem?

  -  _Co?_  – krzyknął Harry. – Nie!

  - Och, naprawdę? – spytał Nick, nie brzmiąc na przekonanego. – W takim przypadku, co sądzisz o Britney Spears?

  - Lubię Britney. Jest w porządku – odpowiedział Harry. – Jest ikoną.

  - Tak – zgodził się Nick. – A co z One Direction?

                Louis zamarł.  _Co_.  _Czy to naprawdę się stało?_

  - Um, cóż, uh, oni też są dobrzy. – Harry zająknął się z zażenowaniem.

Nick zaczął się śmiać.

  - Harry, wszystko w porządku? Zacząłeś się rumienić.

  - Nie, wcale nie! – Harry odpowiedział natychmiast wysokim głosem. – Ale, uh, tak, mam się dobrze.

  - Dobrze, dobrze – powiedział Nick, brzmiąc na rozbawionego zakłopotaniem Harry’ego – jeśli lubisz One Direction – który z nich jest twoim ulubionym?

                Pomieszczenie wypełniła cisza, czekając na odpowiedź Harry’ego. Louis wstrzymał oddech. To Nick był tym, który przerwał ciszę, znów się śmiejąc.

  -  _Widzisz?_  Znów się rumienisz!

  - Nie, wcale nie – mruknął Harry. – Zamknij się.

  - Nie trzeba się wstydzić. Po prostu powiedz nam, kto jest twoim faworytem.

                Znów była chwila ciszy, zanim Harry odpowiedział:  
  
  - Nie mam takiego.

                Serce Louisa odpadło. Co było głupie. Naprawdę głupie.

  - Och, daj spokój! – Kłócił się Nick. – Każdy ma. Po prostu powiedz nam, który to.

                Harry westchnął.

  - Okej, dobrze –powiedział, brzmiąc na pokonanego. Kontynuował grobowym, cichym głosem: - To, um, Louis. Louis Tomlinson.

                Z jakiegoś powodu, Louis nie poczuł się lepiej.

  -  _Louis?_  – Nick zapytał, brzmiąc na zaskoczonego. Co, tak. Sam się pieprz. – Nie domyśliłbym się. Dlaczego on?

                Nastąpiła kolejna chwila ciszy, zanim Harry odpowiedział.

  - Naprawdę nie chcę o tym mówić, jeśli mam być szczery.

                Coś wewnątrz Louisa warknęło. Harry był smutny. Jak naprawdę smutny. I jeśli był na świecie ktoś, kto nigdy nie zasługiwał na bycie smutnym, to był właśnie on.

                To było tak, jakby był intruzem, słuchając tej rozmowy. Louis nie był pewien, czy wolno mu tego słuchać; to wydawało się być zbyt prywatne, zbyt kruche i nagle całe pomieszczenie wydawało się być duszne. Nie, zdecydowanie nie powinien tego słuchać.

  - Może powinniśmy to wyłączyć – wymamrotał Louis, patrząc na swoje dłonie.

  - Nie, chcę usłyszeć, co jeszcze powie – powiedział Niall.

Wbrew sobie, Louis pozostał na swoim miejscu.

  - W porządku, drażliwy temat. – Nick roześmiał się. – Zostawmy boy bandy i skupmy się na tobie. Powiedziałeś, że zaśpiewasz własną piosenką, zgadza się?

  - Tak, zgadza się.

  - Fajnie – powiedział Nick. – Powiesz nam jej tytuł i dlaczego ją wybrałeś?

  - Tak – powiedział Harry. – Piosenka, którą wybrałem by dziś ją zaśpiewać, nazywa się „ _Don’t let me go”_  i wybrałem ją z kilku powodów. Raz, myślę, że jest jedną z tych najmocniejszych utworów, jakie napisałem. Dwa, po prostu myślę, że jest dla mnie istotna, osobista w tej chwili. Po prostu, jeśli mogę zaśpiewać tylko jedną piosenkę w radio, chcę zaśpiewać tą.

  - To piękne, Harry.

  - Dzięki.

  - Zanim zaczniesz – powiedział Nick – chcę ci podziękować za przyjście i widzimy się jutro w szkole.

  - To była dla mnie przyjemność – powiedział Harry. – I widzimy się. – Następnie dodał: - Do widzenia i dziękuję każdemu, kto słucha. Mam nadzieję, że piosenka się wam spodoba!

                Kiedy Harry odszedł, Nick kontynuował:

  
  - Teraz, kiedy Harry wyszedł, by przygotować swoją gitarę, myślę, że również powiedzieć wam, że szkoła, do której chodzę, urządza coroczny talent-show w poniedziałek. Więc, chcę, żeby nasi słuchacze zadzwonili i powiedzieli mi, czy powinienem twerkować czy dać próbę mojego beatboxu. Zrobię to, co dostanie najwięcej głosów, a potem opublikuję to na naszej stronie dla waszej przyjemności. – Nick przerwał na sekundę. – Zostałem właśnie poinformowany, że nasz gość jest gotowy do występu. To jest Harry Styles z _„Don’t let me go”_.

                Louis wziął głęboki oddech. Nie był pewien, czego oczekiwać, zwłaszcza, że Harry nigdy wcześniej nie śpiewał mu żadnego ze swoich oryginalnych utworów. Ale wiedział, że Harry jest niesamowitym piosenkarzem, więc oczywiście, że da czasu. I najwyraźniej, ta piosenka była istotna dla niego w tym momencie – nie, żeby Louis wiedział, co to znaczy, skoro nie ma pojęcia, co jest istotne dla Harry’ego w tym momencie. Szkoła? Chociaż Louis wątpił, by śpiewał o pracy domowej.

                Kiedy pierwsze uderzenie o gitarę przeszło przez głośniki, Louis chwycił mocno prawą ręką kanapy, przygotowując się na to, co będzie dalej. Wstęp nie był szczególnie długi, a kiedy Harry w końcu zaczął śpiewać, to było, jakby prąd przeszedł przez ciało Louisa.

“ _Now you were standing there right in front of me_

_I hold on it’s getting harder to breathe_

_All of a sudden these lights are blinding me_

_I never noticed how bright they would be_ ”

                Louis nie mógł oddychać. Jego ciało było lodowate i nigdy nie słuchał niczego tak uważnie, jak robił to w tej właśnie chwili.

“ _I saw in the corner there is a photograph_

_No doubt in my mind it’s a picture of you_

_It lies there alone in its bed of broken glass_

_This bed was never made for two_ ”

                Refren nadszedł i Louis zdecydowanie miał zawał. Albo jakoś umarł. Przyczyna nieznana.

“ _Don’t let me_

_Don’t let me_

_Don’t let me go_

_‘Cause I’m tired of feeling alone”_

Jakoś nie umarł. Cud, naprawdę, sądząc po tym, że nie mógł oddychać  i czuł się, jakby całe jego ciało mogło eksplodować w każdej sekundzie. Może umarł i doświadczał tego jako duch. To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego czuł się jakby poza ciałem.

A piosenka trwała.

_“Seems like these days I watch you from afar_

_Just trying to make you understand_

_I’ll keep my eyes wide open yeah”_

                Louis się trząsł. To było zbyt wiele. To mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. To zdecydowanie nie było zadanie domowe. Dłoń zaczęła delikatnie pocierać jego plecy. Ledwo to czuł. Świat zewnętrzny nie istniał.

                Refren nadszedł ponownie.

                Kiedy muzyka zrobiła się cichsza, Louis mógł powiedzieć, że piosenka dobiega końca. Kiedy Harry śpiewał ostatnią część swoim niezwykle ochrypłym, głębokim głosem, Louis czuł dziwną ochotę by się rozpłakać. Zamknął oczy.

_“Don’t let me_

_Don’t let me go_

_'Cause I’m tired of sleeping alone”_

Gdy piosenka się skończyła, Louis otworzył oczy i wyciągnął rękę po pilota i wyłączył radio. Pokój utonął w martwej ciszy, żaden z nich się nie odzywał. Mógł Louisa był całkowicie pusty.

Powoli, Louis spojrzał na swój tatuaż kompasu – jego tatuaż reprezentował odnalezienie drogi powrotnej, kiedy sprawy się pokręcą. Nagle wszystko stało się krystalicznie jasne. Wiedział, czego brakuje. Wiedział, gdzie to znaleźć. Wstając, czuł na sobie spojrzenia Nialla i Liama.

  - Muszę iść.

 

  
  
*looker – oznacza bardzo atrakcyjną osobę, odnosi się zwłaszcza do młodych dziewczyn; często właśnie tłumaczone, jako „laska”.


	18. Chapter 18

                Kiedy Harry się obudził, natychmiast wcisnął przycisk drzemki i schował twarz w poduszce, jęcząc.  _Szkoła_. Nie, dziękuję.  _Obowiązki._  Fuj.  _Interakcje z ludźmi._  Bardziej jak… interakcje z poduszką. Ha.

                I Harry ponownie zasnął.

                Kiedy budzik zadzwonił drugi raz, Harry nawet nie otworzył oczu, aby go wyłączyć.

                Za trzecim razem musiał – skoro chciał wstać z łóżka, a biorąc pod uwagę jego koordynację (lub raczej jej brak) mógłby upaść i się zranić, jeśli nie otworzyłby oczu. A to nie wystarczyłoby, aby być zwolnionym ze szkoły; oznaczałoby to jedynie, że przeklinałby i nienawidził wszystko w przeciągu dziesięciu intensywnych sekund, a potem ludzie przewracaliby oczami i wzdychali, jeśli by narzekał. Więc Harry otworzył oczy i pozostał w jednym kawałku.

                Harry nie był zwykle tak przykładny, jeśli chodzi o chodzenie do szkoły (tak, był) (lub, przynajmniej był w zeszłym miesiącu), ale dzisiaj był naprawdę najgorszym z najgorszych. Coroczne talent show. Świetnie.

                Harry nie był nawet pewien, dlaczego tak bardzo narzeka. Ale, to zawsze było to samo. Jakiś utalentowany dzieciak grał na pianinie, inny rapował i, oczywiście, najgorsze było, gdy nauczyciele wybierali jakąś żałosną piosenkę i śpiewali ją, a potem byli jak „och, wow, patrzcie na nas, jesteśmy tacy zabawni i nowatorscy w odróżnieniu od innych nauczycieli – nie bierzemy życia za poważnie! Chodź z nami! Duch nauczycieli!”Albo nie, Harry nie miał tego na myśli. Kogo w ogóle chciał oszukać? Najgorsze było to, że nigdy nie miał sam odwagi, by wystąpić. Nie ma sensu zaprzeczać – to był dla niego wielki policzek.

                Wzdychając, Harry opuścił pokój i zszedł na dół, gdzie jego mama siedziała, pijąc herbatę i czytają poranną gazetę. Spojrzała na niego, gdy wszedł.

  - Dzień dobry. – Przywitała się.

                Harry podszedł do blatu i nalał sobie herbaty.

  - Dobry.

  - Dobrze spałeś?

  - Mhm.

                Po zrobieniu sobie dwóch kanapek, Harry usiadł przy stole, naprzeciwko mamy.

  - Podekscytowany dzisiejszym dniem? – spytała Anne, opierając brodę na dłoni.

                Harry westchnął. Nie był ani podekscytowany, ani nie chciał o tym rozmawiać.

  - Nie bardzo.

                Anne zmarszczyła brwi, a jej twarz była mieszanką zmieszania i niepokoju.

  - Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie chcesz wystąpić, Harry. Jesteś taki utalentowany. – Kiedy Harry nie odpowiedział, kontynuowała, patrząc na niego wymownie. – Jesteś taki utalentowany, że nawet nie narzekam, kiedy budzisz mnie, śpiewając na cały głos o drugiej nad ranem.

  - Przepraszam za to – zachichotał.

  - Nie przepraszaj. – Anne uśmiechnęła się smutno. – Nie mam nic przeciwko. Jestem dumna, słysząc cię. Sprawiasz, że moje serce puchnie.

  - Och – powiedział Harry, patrząc na nią, biorąc łyk herbaty. – Naprawdę?

  - Oczywiście – powiedziała Anne z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. – Brzmisz tak pięknie, że to jest niewiarygodne.

  - Dziękuję. – Harry zarumienił się i odstawił kubek.

  - Słysząc cię wczoraj w radio… to było niesamowite. Myślę, że to jest to, po co się urodziłeś – powiedziała Anne, a jej oczy błyszczały w przyćmionym świetle. – Myślę, że możesz zrobić, cokolwiek chcesz.

                Harry spojrzał na swój tatuaż „ _Things I can’t”_  i przełknął ciężko.

  - Może.

  - Nie „może”, Harry – powiedziała Anne i Harry spojrzał na nią bezradnie. Chwyciła go za rękę i ścisnęła delikatnie. – Możesz. Możesz zrobić absolutnie wszystko, co chcesz.

xxx

                Kiedy Harry spostrzegł swoją szkołę, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił, to wypuścił obowiązkowe westchnięcie, a potem wszedł i obowiązkowo jęknął. A dzisiaj będzie gorzej, niż zazwyczaj. Harry nie doszedł jeszcze tak daleko, by krzyczeć bezradnie z rozpaczy w otchłani piekła, ale był blisko. Pomimo zachęcających słów mamy, wciąż wiedział, że nie wystąpi. Nie miał nic zaplanowane i nie zapisał się, więc i tak było za późno.

                Zauważył Nicka i podszedł do niego. Opierał się o ścianę i uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy zobaczył, że Harry nadchodzi.

  - Harry! – zawołał i przyciągnął go do ciasnego uścisku. – Koleś, byłeś szalenie dobry wczoraj! Wszyscy w stacji byli w tobie zakochani, kiedy wyszedłeś.

  - Ach tak? – Harry uśmiechnął się.

  - Oczywiście – potwierdził Nick, odrywając się od niego, ale wciąż się uśmiechając. – Będziesz wzbudzał emocje. Czuję to w kościach.

                Harry podrapał się po karku.

  - Cóż. Nie, nie wydaje mi się.

  -Jasne, że tak! – Nie zgodził się Nick.

                Obrócił się, by spojrzeć na ścianę, gdzie wisiało wiele motywujących plakatów, specjalnie na tę okazję. Nick uśmiechnął się.

  - Spójrz na ten – wskazał na jeden z nich, mówiący:  _„Live your dream!”_.

                Nick zaśmiał się ponuro, przewracając oczami i spojrzał znacząco na Harry’ego.

  - Gdybym żył swoimi marzeniami, nie sądzę, bym tu był.

                Unosząc brwi, Harry skinął głową.

  - Prawda, prawda.

                Nagle rozległ się głos za nimi.

  - A co z tym. – Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył Perrie, stojącą tam, wskazującą na inny plakat. –  _„Live while you’re young”_  – zacytowała. – Czy to nie z piosenki One Direction?

  - Wydaje mi się, że to  _„Live while we’re young”_  – odpowiedział Nick. – Ale tak, dość blisko.

  - Tak czy inaczej  - Perrie wzruszyła ramionami – jeśli to były zamierzone: żałosne. Jeśli nie: żałosne.

                Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią. Nie patrzyła na niego, ale jej spojrzenie było utkwione w plakacie naprzeciwko niej.

  - Nie wydaje mi się, że to jest żałosne, cytowanie czegoś, co wielu ludziom się podoba.

  - Och, um. – Odwróciła się i spojrzała na Harry’ego, jakby oniemiała. – To nie to, co miałam…

                Harry przerwał jej.

  - Mam na myśli, tylko dlatego, że wielu ludzi, głownie dziewczyny, cieszą się i lubią coś, nie oznacza automatycznie, że to jest głupie, żałosne, czy cokolwiek. Jeśli już, to może oznacza to, że jest to ważne i powinno być docenione.

                Perrie wpatrywała się w Harry’ego, który szczerze oczekiwał, że parsknie śmiechem w odpowiedzi, ale ona pochyliła głowę i wymamrotała:

  - Nie o to mi chodziło.

                Spojrzała na Nicka z rozdrażnieniem w oczach. Nick trącił ją lekko łokciem, z małym, zachęcającym uśmiechem na ustach. Harry zmarszczył brwi w zmieszaniu, patrząc na ich dwójkę. Perrie odwróciła się i lekko dotknęła jego ramienia. Kiedy przemówiła, jej głos był ledwie słyszalny, a ona patrzyła na podłogę.

  - Um, Harry, mogę z tobą porozmawiać przez chwilę?

  - Um, tak – powiedział Harry, wciąż zdezorientowany.

                Perrie skinęła głową w prawo i zostawili Nicka, który zaczął bawić się telefonem. Być może sprawdzał Instagrama lub coś. Kiedy się zatrzymali, Harry natychmiast złapał delikatnie ramię Perrie i spojrzał na nią szeroko rozwartymi oczami.

  - Co jest?

                Perrie przewróciła oczami, zanim spojrzała nieśmiało w ziemię.

  - Nic się nie stało – powiedziała, nie bardzo wiarygodnie.

  - Okej. – Harry powiedział powoli. – Zatem o czym chciałaś pogadać?

                Perrie odchrząknęła.

  - Um, więc, słyszałam cię wczoraj w radio.

  - Och – Harry uniósł brwi – i?

  - Byłeś naprawdę dobry. – Perrie uśmiechnęła się niepewnie. – Jak bardzo, bardzo dobry.

                Harry wciąż gubił się w słowach.

  - Och. Dziękuję.

  - I, um. – Perrie wzięła głęboki wdech, zdając się szukać odpowiednich słów. – Chciałam, um. Chciałam przeprosić?

  - Za? – zapytał Harry, marszcząc brwi.

  - Za bycie dupkiem dla ciebie – jęknęła, brzmiąc na zmartwioną. – Powiedziałam kilka wrednych rzeczy i byłam niegrzeczna, i bardzo przepraszam.

  - Och. – Harry zamrugał. – Jest w porządku.

  - Nie, Harry, nie jest w porządku. – Nie zgodziła się, patrząc w prost na Harry’ego. – Nie powinnam tego robić. Nie zasługujesz na to.

  - Zatem dlaczego to zrobiłaś? – Harry zmarszczył brwi.

  - Nie wiem, myślę, że chciałam, żebyś mnie zauważył lub. – Zaczęła mrugać szybko i Harry widział, że woda zaczyna wypełniać jej oczy. – Ja po prostu. – Przełknęła i spojrzała na niego. – Wiesz, jak to jest, kiedy chcesz czegoś tak bardzo, ale każdy dzień przypomina ci, że nie możesz tego mieć.

                Harry skinął głową. Wiedział, co to znaczy.

  - To jest tak, jakby mnie tu nawet nie było. Albo ciebie. Zawsze byłeś gdzieś indziej i nigdy nie spojrzałeś na mnie po raz drugi. Jakbyś nawet mnie nie widział. Czasami nawet nie mogłam spaść w nocy, ponieważ to było jedyne, o czym mogłam myśleć. To tak, jakbym czasem nawet nie mogła oddychać.

                Harry wypuścił oddech. Dokładnie wiedział, jak to jest. Wiedział, jak to jest leżeć w łóżku późno w nocy, czując, jakby w twojej piersi była duża, pusta dziura. Jak, kiedy płaczesz, jedyną rzeczą która została, to płakanie dalej i pozbycie się wraz z tym reszty organów. I gdy dusisz oddech, zamiast oddychać, starając się nie obudzić mamy.

                To był jeden z jego najgorszych koszmarów, sprawić, by ktoś inny też się tak czuł.

  - Rozumiem.

  - I źle to znosiłam. – Perrie brnęła dalej, nie zwracając uwagi na to, co Harry powiedział. – Nie wiem, myślę, że po prostu nie wiedziałam, co robić. Domyśliłam się, że raczej wolę, byś mnie nie lubił, niż w ogóle nie dostrzegał. Nie wiem. Po prostu historia mojego życia, tak sądzę.

  - Przykro mi. – Harry uśmiechnął się tak pocieszająco, jak mógł. Nie wiedząc, co zrobić, pochylił się i objął ją mocno. – Nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Naprawdę mi przykro.

  - Nie powinno być – wymamrotała w jego szyję. – To nie twoja wina.

                Harry puścił ją i spojrzał na nią uważnie.

  - Znajdziesz kogoś. Wiem, że tak będzie.

  - Ty też. – Perrie uśmiechnęła się lekko.

                Harry westchnął i spojrzał w bok.

  - Tak. Być może.

                Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, gdy żadne z nich nie wiedziało, co powiedzieć. Chwila była tak krucha, że pozostawiła Harry’ego w niepokoju. Rozejrzał się po korytarz, dostrzegając, że Nick patrzy na nich z zaciekawieniem. Kiedy zauważył, że został przyłapany, natychmiast uniósł telefon i zaczął coś pisać. Harry odchrząknął i spojrzał na Perrie.

  - Może powinnaś spróbować z Nickiem. Bylibyście dobrą parą.

  - Nick? – powtórzyła Perrie. – Tak, gdyby miał to do mnie.

  - Dlaczego miałby nie mieć?

                Perrie prychnęła i przewróciła oczami.

  - Bo jest gejem.

  - Co? – Harry zmarszczył brwi?

  - Co? – spytała Perrie, wyraźnie zmieszana. – Nie wiesz?

  - Nie? – Harry zrobił krok do tyłu i co.  _Co?_  Rzucił okiem na Nicka, który wciąż był zajęty telefonem. – Jezus. Od jak dawna wiesz?

                Perrie wzruszyła ramionami.

  - Od jakiegoś czasu, tak sądzę. Mam na myśli, on mówi dużo o dziewczynach i o tym, z nimi robi, ale nigdy z żadną go nie zobaczysz.

                Harry zamrugał.

  - Teraz, gdy o tym wspomniałaś – powiedział z roztargnieniem.

  - Tak – Perrie kontynuowała – tydzień temu byliśmy na drinkach i był bardzo pijany i zaczął gadać o tym, jak sądzi, że Louis z One Direction jest gorący. To było całkiem zabawne.

                Harry po prostu gapił się na Perrie.  _Co._

  - Uh.

  - Jestem bardziej jak dziewczyna Nialla, ale jasne. – Kiedy dostrzegła zmieszanie Harry’ego, szybko dodała. – Ale potem zajął się czarnowłosym chłopakiem, więc tak. Zdecydowanie gej.

                Harry był w szoku.

  - Huh.

  - Tak – powiedziała z roztargnieniem. – W każdym razie, muszę teraz iść. Spotykam się z Danielle.

  - Och, okej. – Harry przyciągnął ją do szybkiego uścisku. – Dzięki za powiedzenie mi, tak przy okazji.

  - Przepraszam za bycie suką.

  - Hej, nic z tych rzeczy! – Harry zmarszczył brwi. – Naprawdę, jest okej. Poradzę sobie.

                Perrie odsunęła się i spojrzała na swoje buty.

  - Tak. Dobrze. Zobaczymy się później.

                Harry skinął głową, a ona odeszła tylko kilka metrów dalej, zanim obróciła się jeszcze raz, spoglądając na niego z lekkim uśmiechem.

  - Wiesz, powinieneś uczestniczyć w tym talent show. Jesteś bardziej utalentowany niż cała ta szkoła razem wzięta.

                Harry zmusił się do uśmiechu.

  - Dzięki. – Choć to mało prawdopodobne.

                Perrie skinęła głową raz jeszcze i odeszła.

xxx

                Siedzieli w auli i Harry chciał umrzeć. Nie dosłownie, ale wystarczająco blisko. Był już w szkole parę rodzin i był prawie pewien, że to dobiega końca. Może to nawet był nawet ostatni akt. Był pewien, że tak było.

                Dziewczyna na scenie grała  _„Rivers flows in you”_   Yurima i była dobra. Jednak Harry był zdeterminowany, a by być dzisiaj w złym nastroju i nie zamierzał się załamywać. Bez względu na to, czy ktoś wykonywałby prawdziwą magię.

                Kiedy skończyła, Harry zasypiał, a dyrektor, którego imienia Harry nawet nie znał, wszedł na scenę. Miał na sobie ciemnoszary garnitur i uśmiechał się, a Harry westchnął, oczekując nudnej mowy o motywacji, inspiracji lub o czymś równie bezużytecznym.

  - Witam! – Przywitał się, z wciąż o wiele za dużym uśmiechem na twarzy. – Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy dobrze się bawili!

                Kilka osób zaklaskało. Prawdopodobnie nauczyciele.

  - Cóż, dotrwaliśmy do końca, ale jestem zadowolony, wiedząc, że mamy dla was niespodziankę!

                Harry jęknął. Jeśli niespodzianką nie było to, że mogą iść do domu, nie był specjalnie zainteresowany.

  - Mamy specjalnego gościa, który dołączył do nas dzisiaj.

                Harry jęknął. O ile gościem nie była jego siostra ubrana w zabawny kostium, robiąca z siebie idiotkę nie był szczególnie zainteresowany.

  - Prawdopodobnie wiecie kto to jest. Dwa lata wcześniej wystąpił na konkursie dość podobnym do tego i teraz jest znany na całym świecie. A dzisiaj – dyrektor uśmiechnął się tak szeroko i czysto, że Harry był pewien, że spala się ze szczęścia – jest z nami!

                Harry na to nie jęknął. Zamiast tego siedział w całkowitym bezruchu w fotelu, zastanawiając się, co jeszcze ma nastąpić. Nagle był czujny, ponieważ to nie było to, czego oczekiwał. To nie brzmiało jak jakiś profesor Bóg wie skąd czy coś. Atmosfera w pomieszczeni zrobiła się napięta i niecierpliwa.

                Po uśmiechaniu się przez kolejną chwilę, wyglądając na bardzo dumnego z siebie, dyrektor powiedział:

  - Z dumą przedstawiam państwu Louisa Tomlinsona z One Direction!

                Całe powietrze uszło z Harry’ego.

                Po tym wszystko działo się szybko i Harry nie nadążył nad śledzeniem tego.

                Ludzie zaczęli krzyczeć; nawet Nick zaczął podskakiwać na swoim siedzeniu, a ktoś wszedł na scenę ubrany w czarne spodnie i koszulkę Adidasa i czerwone vansy.

                I Harry rozpoznał tego kogoś bardzo dobrze. Przytulał tego kogoś, całował i kochał się z nim. Harry nie mógł oddychać. To się nie dzieje. To sen. To było jedyne wytłumaczenie.

                Krzyki stały się głośniejsze i Louis uśmiechał się całą swoją twarzą. Dyrektor podał mu mikrofon, który Louis przysunął do ust.

  - Cześć – powiedział Louis, nieco zakłopotany.

  - Cześć, Louis – powiedział dyrektor, niemal niedosłyszalnie dla każdego, oprócz Harry’ego, kto krzyczał i klaskał w dłonie. – Miło, że do nas dzisiaj dołączyłeś.

  - Cieszę się, że tu jestem. Holmes Chapel jest miejscem, w którym chce się być.

                Harry uszczypnął się, ale się nie obudził. Dziwne.

  - Nie powiedziałbym tego lepiej. – Dyrektor zachichotał. Zachichotał. On jest jak, co, starożytny. – W każdym razie, rozumiem, że zaśpiewasz dla nas dzisiaj.

  - Tak. – Louis uśmiechnął się. – Naprawdę chciałem zaśpiewać piosenkę z  _Grease_  lub  _High School Musical_ , ale potem odrzuciłem ten pomysł. W zamian zamierzam zaśpiewać piosenkę, która jest bardzo, jak to się mówi, istotna dla mnie w tym momencie.

  - Dobrze.

  - Nie będzie to piosenka One Direction, przepraszam – dodał szybko. – Nie mogę zrobić tego bez Liama i Nialla.

                Niektórzy ludzie wiwatowali, a jedna dziewczyna krzyknęła: „ _Kocham cię, Louis!”_

  - W porządku. Jesteśmy po prostu szczęśliwi, że tu jesteś – powiedział mężczyzna na scenie, a jego uśmiech nie podważył tego zdania.

  - Wspaniale – powiedział Louis, nie całkiem pasując do jego entuzjazmu. – W każdym razie, piosenka, którą zaśpiewam, jest moją ulubioną. Nazywa się  _„Look after you”_  The Fray.

                Ciało Harry’ego było otępiałe w tym momencie, nie wiedział, co zrobić.

  - W porządku, zatem cię zostawię. – Dyrektor poklepał Louisa po ramieniu, prawdopodobnie by go rozluźnić, ale Harry domyślił się, że chciał mieć po prostu pretekst, by dotknąć gwiazdy, zanim zejdzie ze sceny.

                Stojąc tam sam, Louis odkaszlnął i rozejrzał się po publiczności, jego oczy szukały.

  - Chcę to zadedykować komuś, ale jestem zbyt nieśmiały, by powiedzieć komu. Na szczęście, ta osoba będzie po prostu wiedziała.

                Cholera. Harry spojrzał na otaczających go ludzi, którzy wpatrywali się w Louisa rozgwieżdżonymi oczami. Harry wiedział.

                Rozległo się intro pianina, Harry wstrzymał oddech, a Louis zaczął śpiewać.

_“If I don’t say this now I will surely break_

_As I’m leaving the one I wanna take_

_Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait_

_My heart has started to separate_

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, be my baby_

_Oh oh oh, oh oh_

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, be my baby_

_I’ll look after you”_

Louis chodził po scenie swoim zawodowym krokiem, ale wystąpienie wciąż miało specjalną wskazówkę w sobie.

_“There now, steady, love, so few come and don’t go_

_Will you, won’t you be the one I’ll always know?_

_When I’m losing my control the city spins around_

_You’re the only one who knows how to slow it down”_

                Harry nie mógł oddychać. Piosenka trwała i kiedy zbliżała się do końca, Louis zaczął śpiewać na całe gardło.

_“It’s always have and never hold_

_You’ve begun to feel like home, yeah_

_What’s mine is yours to leave or take_

_What’s mine is yours to make your own”_

                Harry chciał płakać, ponieważ to było zbyt skomplikowane. Nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Dlaczego Louis tu był. Dlaczego to śpiewa? Dlaczego zadedykował to jemu? Dlaczego, dlaczego, dlaczego? Jednak wszystko, co mógł zrobić, to usiąść prościej i patrzeć na pięknego chłopaka przed nim. Nie mógł czekać. Chciał cieszyć się tym, nawet jeśli tylko przez kolejną minutę.

_“Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, be my baby_

_Oh oh oh, oh oh_

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, be my baby_

_Oh oh oh, oh oh”_

                Piosenka się skończyła.

                Widownia wiwatowała, a Louis się ukłonił.

  - Teraz - powiedział, uśmiechając się. - Wiem, że wśród publiczności jest ktoś bardzo utalentowany. Jest znacznie lepszym piosenkarzem niż ja, szczerze.

                Instynktownie, Harry pochylił głowę, obsuwając się na siedzeniu.

  - I chcę, by ta osoba weszła na scenę, teraz.

                Harry przełknął. Cholera. Może mówił o Nicku. On jest dobry w… mówieniu.

 - Dalej, Curly, wiem, że tam jesteś.

                I cóż. To było to. Louis zdecydowanie mówił o nim, co zakładał od jakiegoś czasu, ale tak. I nie był tym, który go zostawi.

                Harry wstał i Nick spojrzał na niego z szeroko rozwartymi oczami, absolutnie zmieszany.

  - Znasz go? - syknął, wskazując na Louisa.

                Harry wydał lekceważący dźwięk.

  - Nie wiem. Tak jakby? - A potem odszedł, zostawiając Nicka, wpatrującego się w jego plecy.

                Kiedy szedł przez duże przejście, Louis go zauważył. Jego twarz się rozświetliła.

  - Pan Harry Styles! - krzyknął do mikrofonu, a cała szkoła wiwatowała.

                Policzki Harry'ego paliły z gorąca i trzymał opuszczoną głowę, gdy pospiesznie podchodził do sceny, gdzie stał Louis.Kiedy tam dotarł, zatrzymał się i wskazał Louisowi, by podszedł, co zrobił i opadł w dół, na kolana, więc był na poziomie oczu Harry’ego.

  - Co jest? – Louis szepnął radośnie, mikrofon leżał na ziemi obok niego.

  - Co ty, do cholery, robisz? – syknął Harry, patrząc na niego w oszołomieniu. – Poważnie. Dlaczego, kurwa, tutaj jesteś i co to, kurwa, jest?

  - Jezu, dzięki za ciepłe powitanie. – Louis przewrócił oczami. – Zatrzymaj się, zanim zrobisz się zbyt emocjonalny. Fuj.

  -  _Lou_  – jęknął Harry, brzmiąc jak rozdrażniony dzieciak – cała szkoła patrzy.

                Louis rzucił mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

  - I?

  -  _I_  – powiedział Harry, a jego policzki wciąż były zaciekle ciepłe, a oczy zaczynały łzawić -  cholera, nie wiem. Nie chcę tego robić.

  - Dlaczego nie? – spytał Louis, dostrzegając desperację w głosie Harry’ego. – Totalnie rzucisz na kolana wszystkich w tym pomieszczeniu.

                Zabawne, jak rzucę wszystkich na kolana w tym pomieszczeniu, skoro nie udało mi się to z tobą.

  - Prawdopodobnie.

  - Bardzo prawdopodobne, Harry. – Nalegał Louis. Potem wzruszył ramionami i dodał. – A może nie tego dupka, twojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Mam dziwne uczucie w brzuchu, jeśli o niego chodzi. – Louis drgnął.

                Harry zmarszczył brwi.

  - Kto? Masz na myśli Nicka?

  - Tak, Nick – potwierdził Louis. – Słuchałem audycji radiowej i byłeś taki niesamowity. I przyszedłem tu, no wiesz, żeby powiedzieć ci to, ale potem przypomniałem sobie, że Nick wspominał coś o talent show i po prostu zorientowałem się, że to było najbliższe mojemu marzeniu o byciu muzykiem. Mam na myśli, że to zbyt piękne, aby się oprzeć. Przeznaczenie, jeśli wolisz.

                Harry patrzył się na niego.

  - Racja.

                Louis też na niego patrzył, jakby miał mnóstwo innych rzeczy do powiedzenia, gdy nagle męski głos za Harrym krzyknął:

  - Stary, masz zamiar śpiewać, czy co?

                Marszcząc brwi, Louis odkrzyknął zirytowanym głosem:  _„Jedną sekundę!”_ , a potem znów spojrzał na Harry’ego, napotykając jego oczy.

  - Spójrz, pamiętasz pierwszy raz, gdy rozmawialiśmy? Nie ten, kiedy byłeś na kacu i bez spodni, i ukrywałeś się w hotelowej łazience, i rumieniłeś się na dosłownie wszystko, co powiedziałem i próbowałeś ukryć swój wzwód. Ale ten czas, jakąś godzinę później, kiedy rzeczywiście usiedliśmy na łóżku i rozmawialiśmy? Po prostu wszystko, co mówiłeś, jak pachniałeś, jak blisko siedziałeś, jak siedziałeś i po prostu wszystko inne też.

  - Coś mi dzwoni.

  - Tak, cóż, pamiętasz, jak powiedziałem ci, że chcę dostać twój autograf, bo wiedziałem, że będziesz sławny?

  - Uh-huh.

  - Miałem to na myśli – powiedział Louis, patrząc Harry’emu w oczy. – Masz coś specjalnego, Harry i mogłem to powiedzieć od razu. Po prostu wiedziałem. I chcę, by więcej ludzi, niż tylko ja, było w stanie to zobaczyć. Począwszy od tych ludzi tutaj.

  - Nie wiem… – Harry przełknął ślinę.

  - Czego się boisz?

                Harry otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale żadne słowo nie wyszło. Patrzył tylko na Louisa, zirytowany.

  - Ufasz mi? – zapytał Louis, kiedy Harry milczał.

                Harry spojrzał na Louisa, zanim pokiwał głową. Mimo wszystko, ufał mu.

                Uśmiechając się, Louis wstał i wyciągnął do Harry’ego rękę, by mógł ją chwycić.

  - No, to chodź.

                Przełykając, Harry schwycił dłoń Louisa i wskoczył na scenę. Publiczność zaczęła wiwatować. Harry wpatrywał się w Louisa.

                Louis podszedł bliżej i szepnął mu do ucha:

  - Po prostu zaśpiewaj „ _Isn’t she lovely”_  Steviego Wondera, tak, jak zrobiłeś to dla mnie. Będziesz niesamowity. Zaufaj mi.

                Uśmiechając się, Louis wycofał się i nagle każde uczucie trafiło Harry’ego naraz. Louis był tutaj. Louis słyszał go w radio. Louis pojawił się, by go zobaczyć. Louis zadedykował dla niego piosenkę. Widownia klaskała. Louis uśmiechał się.

                Harry poczuł się odważny. Odwzajemnił uśmiech.

  - Okej.

                Louis schylił się, by podnieść mikrofon z podłogi, zanim wstał ponownie.

  - Przedstawiam wam teraz – powiedział do mikrofonu, uśmiechając się. – Harry’ego Stylesa!

  - Uh, cześć – powiedział Harry. – Jestem Harry. Którego prawdopodobnie już  wszyscy znacie.

  - Wyjdź za mnie, Harry! – krzyknął Josh.

                Harry przeszukał tłum, i znalazł Josha w pierwszym rzędzie, wyglądającego na zadowolonego z siebie.

  - Um, nie, dziękuję. – Odmówił grzecznie. – Um, ale mam zamiar zaśpiewać „ _Isn’t she lovely”_  Steviego Wondera.

                Josh zagwizdał w odpowiedzi. Harry odwrócił się w prawo i zobaczył stojącego tam Louisa, rozpromienionego, z błyszczącymi oczami. Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech i oczyścił gardło, zanim zaczął śpiewać.

_"Isn’t she lovely_

_Isn’t she wonderful_

_Isn’t she precious_

_Less than one minute old_

_I never thought through love we’d be_

_Making one as lovely as she_

_But isn’t she lovely made from love”_

                Kiedy skończył, publiczność zaczęła klaskać, ale Harry natychmiast spojrzał w prawo, by zobaczyć reakcję Louisa. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, biegł do niego. Harry wciąż stał, gdy Louis dotarł do niego i objął go w ciasnym uścisku, a Harry rozkoszował się ciepłem, które krążyło po całym jego ciele.

  - Zrobiłeś to dobrze. – Louis szepnął mu do ucha.

                Harry przyciągnął go bliżej.

  - Dziękuję.

                Po tym, co wydawało się być jedną milisekundą, ale prawdopodobnie trwało dłużej, Louis odsunął się i Harry zauważył, że dyrektor także wszedł na scenę. Cudownie.

                Wziął mikrofon z ręki Harry’ego.

  - Dziękuję bardzo za to wystąpienie – powiedział. – I to był koniec dzisiejszego show. Mam nadzieję, że się wam podobało.

                Louis chwycił nadgarstek Harry’ego i szybko pociągnął go ze sceny, gdzieś za kulisy. Kiedy się zatrzymali, Louis posłał mu zaniepokojone spojrzenie.

  - Przygotuj się. To będzie szaleństwo – powiedział.

                Harry zmarszczył brwi.

  - Um, co masz na my… – zaczął, ale przerwały mu otwierające się drzwi i cztery dziewczyny, które ledwo rozpoznawał, weszły, wrzeszcząc z podnieceniem, jakby po raz pierwszy widziały Świętego Mikołaja.

  - Och, chłopie – szepnął Louis, a jego oczy się rozszerzyły.

  - Cześć!

  - Hej!

  - O mój Boże!

  - Jezu!

                Louis uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

  - Hej!

                Harry odsunął się nieznacznie, dając im trochę miejsca. Miejsca, którego nieszczególnie chciał dać, ponieważ chciał być tak blisko Louisa, jak to tylko możliwe. Ale sytuacja nie dała mu wielkiego wyboru.

                Louis rozpoczął podpisywanie jakichś rzeczy, zeszytów i takich tam, ale wciąż patrzył na Harry’ego, jakby chciał się upewnić, że on wciąż tam jest. Harry nigdy nie przesunął się choć troszeczkę.

  - Um, przepraszam – powiedział Louis, odsuwając się od dziewczyn w stronę Harry’ego. Kiedy stali naprzeciw siebie, Louis szepnął – Hej, znasz jakiś sposób, by się stąd wydostać? Bez ściągania na nas zbyt wielkiej uwagi?

                Harry uśmiechnął się na użycie słowa „nas” i powiedział:

  - Tak, chodź za mną.

                Louis pomachał na pożegnanie dziewczynom, zanim on i Harry przeszli przez drzwi awaryjne, które prowadziły prosto z budynku do pustej pracowni. Przynajmniej tak się przez chwilę wydawało, aż kolejne drzwi się nie otworzyły i wyszedł z nich Nick, Perrie, Danielle i Josh. Harry przeklął.

  - Harry! – krzyknął Nick i zaczął biec w ich kierunku. – Poczekaj.

                Harry spojrzał na Louisa z rozdrażnieniem.

  - Przysięgam, że ich nie znam! – wypalił.

                Louis uniósł brew, nieprzekonany. Cała czwórka zatrzymała się przed nimi. Nick i Perrie wpatrywali się w Louisa, zszokowani, a Danielle podskakiwała z podniecenia. Josh był jedynym, który pozostawał spokojny.

  - Hej! – powiedział Nick i wyciągnął rękę do Louisa. – Jestem Nick. Jestem wielkim fanem.

  -  _Och._  Więc ty jesteś Nick? – spytał Louis, potrząsając jego dłonią.

                Harry chciał się uderzyć.

  - Tak, to właśnie powiedziałem – powiedział Nick, uśmiechając się. – Słuchaj, jestem gospodarzem we własnej audycji radiowej i zastanawiałem się, czy może będziesz zainteresowany…

  - Nie – przerwał mu Louis.

  - Um, nie? – Nick wydawał się być zaskoczony.

  - Nie – powtórzył Louis.

                Nick patrzył na niego, zszokowany, ale uwaga Louisa została przerwana przez Perrie, obejmującą go.

  - Kocham cię tak bardzo, Louis – powiedziała. – Jesteś moim ulubionym.

                Harry prychnął.

  - Zamknij się, Perrie, twoim ulubieńcem jest Niall.

                Louis spojrzał na niego, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem.

  - Skąd możesz to wiedzieć, skoro ich nie znasz?

  - Uh. – Harry patrzył między Perrie a Louisem. – Bo chodzi cały czas w koszulce „Kocham Nialla”. Jak, ciągle.

  - Tak, tak jakby – powiedziała Perrie i odsunęła się od Louisa, ale jej lewe ramię wciąż pozostało na jego ramieniu, ku przerażeniu Harry’ego.

  - No cóż, miło cię poznać, Perrie – powiedział Louis, obejmując ramieniem jej talię.

  - Jestem Danielle! – Danielle wykrzyknęła znikąd, wysokim głosem.

  - Ach – powiedział Louis. – Ciebie też miło poznać, Danielle.

  - A ja jestem Josh! – wykrzyknął Josh, naśladując głos Danielle.

                Harry przewrócił oczami. On naprawdę miał najgorszych, najbardziej żenujących przyjaciół wszech czasów. Jednak, zamiast atakować Louisa, Josh rzucił się na Harry’ego i zaczął potrząsać jego ramieniem.

  - Jestem twoim największym fanem w historii, Harry! Wyjdź za mnie! Chcę mieć z tobą dzieci z kręconymi włosami!

                Harry prychnął i odepchnął Josha.

 - Odwal się, Josh.

  - Ale ja cię  _kocham_. – Josh zaczął udawać, że płacze.

                Harry westchnął, rozdrażniony, i spojrzał na Louisa, który obserwował ich rozmowę z skonsternowanym wyrazem twarzy.

  - Tak, cóż, to nie jest odwzajemnione, więc.

                Josh sapnął w obrazie.

  - Ugh, tak bardzo cię nienawidzę. – Podszedł do Nicka i objął go. – Widzisz? Już cię zastąpiłem.

  - Mogę z tym żyć – powiedział Harry, patrząc na nich. – Tworzycie uroczą parę.

  - Dziękuję – powiedział Josh. – Też tak myślę.

  - W każdym razie – przerwał im Louis, zdejmując rękę z talii Perrie – tak bardzo, jak urocze to było, ja i Harry musimy teraz wyjść.

                Ciało Harry’ego się rozgrzało.  _Ja i Harry. Ja i Harry musimy iść._

  - Jak, do cholery, wasza dwójka w ogóle się zna? – Nick, nie tak bardzo wymownie, zapytał.

Harry i Louis wymienili spojrzenia.

  - Jesteśmy, eh, zapoznani – powiedział w końcu Louis, nie do końca odpowiadając na pytanie.

  - I nigdy nie pomyślałeś, by nam powiedzieć? – spytał Nick, patrząc na Harry’ego, który w odpowiedzi tylko wzruszył ramionami. Ponieważ, cóż, nie?

  - Nic nam nie powiedział. – Josh powiedział do Louisa. Harry naprawdę chciał, by przestał już mówić. – Był ostatnio humorzastą ciotą, siedząc sam i w ogóle, i nawet nam nie powiedział dlaczego. Prawdopodobnie myślał, że nie zauważyliśmy.

                Louis przestał się uśmiechać.

  - Och.

  - Może tobie uda się to z niego wyciągnąć.

                Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego i po raz pierwszy od czasu, gdy wrócił, wyglądał na prawdziwie smutnego.

  - Mam taką nadzieję.

                Harry miał dość tej rozmowy.

  - Cóż, um, jak Louis powiedział, to było urocze – powiedział i ruszył do przodu, chwytając Louisa za ramię, biorąc go ze sobą. – Ale musimy już iść. Żegnajcie, nieznajomi.

  - Pa! – zawołał Louis, gdy odchodzili.

                Pokonali tylko kilka metrów, kiedy Harry usłyszał, jak jego przyjaciele krzyczą za ich plecami.

  - Rozważ moją ofertę! – krzyknął Nick.

  - Kocham cię, Louis! – krzyknęła Danielle.

  - Powiedz Niallowi, że powinniśmy wziąć ślub! – krzyknęła Perrie.

  - Wyjdź za mnie, Harry! – krzyknął Josh. – Przysięgam, że to z Nickiem to był tylko romans! Będę wierny na zawsze!

                Harry przewrócił oczami.

  - Przysięgam, nie znam ich. Przeklęci stalkerzy.

  - Stalkerzy, co? – powtórzył Louis, chichocząc. – Jestem pewien.

                Harry otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale skończył wzruszając jedynie ramionami, ponieważ jego mózg nie funkcjonował tak, jak  powinien. To było jak jeden z tych momentów, kiedy tak bardzo potrzebujesz, by twój mózg działał, a to w ogóle nie wychodzi. Jak kiedy podchodzisz do test, który chcesz zdać, ale na pierwsze pytanie jesteś jak „uh, co” i nie możesz wymyślić jednej rzeczy do powiedzenia. Ale to było gorsze, ponieważ to był Louis, nie jakiś głupi test. To był test jego życia.

                Chodziło o to, że to było takie absurdalne. Jak, absurdalne tego nawet nie pokrywało. To było jak sen, ale taki dziwny sen, kiedy się budzisz, jesteś jak „co, do cholery”, a potem mówisz przyjaciołom, jak bardzo absurdalne to było. A potem dodajesz do tego jakiś absurd.

                Ponieważ nie było możliwości, by Louis rzeczywiście tu był i szedł obok niego. Nie było możliwości, że właśnie występował przed szkołą Harry’ego. Nie było możliwości, żeby przekonał  _Harry’ego_ , by wystąpił przed swoją szkołą. Nie było możliwości, by poznał jego przyjaciół. I nie było możliwości, by Louis rzeczywiście tu był i szedł obok niego.

                Harry spojrzał w prawo, ale on wciąż tu był. Jego twarz wydawała się być nieco pozbawiona zwyczajnej beztroski i zadowolonego wyglądu, który zawsze miał. Pojawiła się za to skupiona linia pomiędzy brwiami i patrzył w dół, pod nogi.

                Harry poczuł niepokój. Jasne, Louis był tutaj, ale dlaczego? Najwyraźniej usłyszał go w radio – ale co to znaczyło? Harry nic nie wiedział.

  - Więc, uh – zaczął, patrząc niepewnie na Louisa – co, mam na myśli, co chcesz teraz robić?

                Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego.

  - Myślałem że moglibyśmy po prostu porozmawiać przez chwilę.

  - Tak, oczywiście – powiedział Harry. Rozejrzał się dookoła. – Um, jest tutaj park. Moglibyśmy gdzieś usiąść. Zazwyczaj nikogo tam nie ma, więc nie powinniśmy wpaść w zasadzkę czy coś.

  - Brzmi świetnie – odpowiedział Louis.

                Szli w ciszy do parku, w którym Harry spędził wiele z dziecięcych wspomnień. Wskazał na miejsce, osłonięte przez drzewa i krzewy, gdzie usiedli. Harry zauważył, że Louis rozgląda się wokół nich, ale byli jedynymi ludźmi.

  - Jesteśmy – powiedział Louis, nieco niezręcznie.

  - Uh, tak – odpowiedział Harry, prawdopodobnie brzmiąc jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie.

                Spojrzeli na siebie niepewnie. Cisza się rozciągała.

  - Więc, szkoła, do której uczęszczasz jest fajna. – Louis powiedział w końcu, patrząc na ziemię. Zaczął zbierać trawę prawą dłonią. Harry zastanawiał się, czy był zdenerwowany. Prawdopodobnie nie, ponieważ dlaczego miałby być?

  - Myślisz? – odparł Harry, unosząc brew.

                Louis wzruszył ramionami.

  - Eh. Mam na myśli, jak na standardy szkoły, tak sądzę. – Spojrzał na Harry’ego nieśmiało. – Chociaż nie bije Hogwartu.

  - Nadal czekam na mój list o przyjęciu, jeśli mam być szczery.

                Louis zaśmiał się cicho, ale uśmiech nie dosięgnął jego oczu.

  - Mam to samo.

                Harry skinął głową.

                Znów zapadła cisza i dla Harry’ego było to uciążliwe. Jako dla osoby, która zazwyczaj łatwo nawiązywał rozmowy. Był z natury otwartą osobą i nigdy nie miał problemów z brakiem komfortu przy innych ludziach.

                A nawet przy Louisie. Dotarli do tego w momencie, gdy spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Ale teraz, Harry czuł dyskomfort w całym swoim ciele.

                Myśli Harry’ego wróciły do ich ostatniej wspólnej nocy. Koncert i ostatnie słowa Louisa.  _To nie będzie tego warte_ i  _to nie tak, że rzeczywiście myślałeś, że to wyjdzie, prawda?_ Słowa, które powtarzały się w jego głowie przez ostatni miesiąc, ponieważ tak. Tak, myślałem że to wyjdzie i ta, myślałem, że będzie warto. Ty byłbyś tego wart.

                Jego brzuch bolał, ale musiał zapytać.

  - Dlaczego tu jesteś? – Jego głos był cichy, ledwo słyszalny.

                Czuł się niekomfortowo, mówiąc to na głos, bojąc się tego, jaka może być odpowiedź. Może zapomniał czegoś z Londynu i Louis przyjechał to oddać, i zdecydował się to zrobić tak dramatycznie, jak to możliwe. Harry nie chciał mieć nadziei.

  - Ja, um – powiedział Louis, niezdecydowany. – Po prostu potrzebowałem z tobą porozmawiać.

  - Okej. O czym?

                Louis roześmiał się z zażenowaniem i ponownie zaczął wyrywać trawę.

  - To głupio zabrzmi.

  - Nie, Lou – powiedział Harry, marszcząc brwi. – To nie zabrzmi głupio. Wcale.

  - Tak, zabrzmi.

  - Proszę, przestań – poprosił Harry, trochę zniecierpliwiony w tym momencie. – Po prostu mi powiedz.

                Louis spojrzał w górę, a jego niebieskie oczy spotkały się z oczami Harry’ego. Wyglądali smutno. Louis przełknął ślinę.

  - Czy kiedykolwiek czułeś się tak głupio, że po prostu chciałeś przywalić sobie wielokrotnie w twarz? A potem rzucić się z mostu? A potem uderzyć się ponownie?

  - Coś w tym stylu - powiedział Harry, wciąż marszcząc brwi.

  - Okej, więc, ponieważ to właśnie ja, mam na myśli… – Louis przerwał sobie i spojrzał na Harry’ego z wahaniem. – Haz, mogę cię o coś spytać?

  - O wszystko.

  - Po koncercie, wiesz…

  - Tak?

                Louis spojrzał na niego ostrożnie.

  - Zraniłem cię? Mam na myśli, kiedy powiedziałem te rzeczy, które powiedziałem – zraniłem cię?

                 _Oczywiście, że tak._  Harry nie widział sensu kłamać.

  - Tak. Tak, zraniłeś mnie. Całkiem mocno. Mam na myśli, po prostu zdenerwowałeś mnie, zawodząc mnie całkowicie i w ogóle nie wydawałeś się być tym przejęty.

                Louis spojrzał na niego niedowierzająco.

  - Tak, to jest to, co ja, um. – Położył dłonie na kolanach. – To nigdy nie było moją intencją.

  - Wiem. – Harry wiedział.

                To tak samo, jak on nigdy nie chciał zranić Perrie, w ten sam sposób Louis nie chciał zranić jego. Nieunikniony bół był po prostu naturalną częścią życia i Harry to wiedział.

  - To dlatego tu jesteś? By przeprosić?

  - Tak sądzę. – Głos Louisa był słaby i odległy.

                Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na uczucie rozczarowania. Nie oczekiwał epickiej mowy o miłości, wiedział, by powstrzymać swoje nadzieje, ale wciąż musiał mrugać oczami, by były suche.

  - Okej, cóż. Nie musisz tego robić. Poważnie, mam się dobrze. Mam się dobrze. Nie musisz czuć się źle.

  - Nie, powinienem. – Kłócił się Louis. – Naprawdę powinienem i to zrobię. Ale, myślę, że chcę to także wyjaśnić? Jak, dlaczego zachowałem się tak, jak to zrobiłem?

 - Dobrze – wycedził Harry.

                Był prawie pewien dlaczego Louis powiedział to, co powiedział, ale jeśli da mu to jakiś rodzaj zamknięcia sprawy, kim był Harry, żeby mu odmówić?

  - Strzelaj.

                Louis wziął głęboki oddech.

  - Cóż, po pierwsze, to głupia wymówka, ale po koncercie, myślę, że byłem wypełniony adrenaliną i podekscytowaniem, że w ogóle nie myślałem. Byłem gotowy na imprezowanie, szczerze mówiąc.

                Harry pomyślał o tym, jak spędził całą noc na zimnym dworcu kolejowym.

  - Okej.

  - I, um. – Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego przez moment, zanim wypalił: - Kurwa, Harry, wyglądasz tak smutno.

                Harry zarumienił się i spuścił wzrok, nieswój.

  - Mam się  _dobrze._  Proszę, kontynuuj.

                Louis zakrył twarz dłońmi i jęknął.

  - Czuję się okropnie.

  - Nie, po prostu, nie. – Harry trącił go nogą. – Po prostu kontynuuj.

                Louis wziął kolejny głęboki wdech.

  - Myślę, tak jakby, jeśli mam to porządnie wyjaśnić, muszę cofnąć się nieco w czasie.

  - W porządku.

                Louis znów roześmiał się z zakłopotaniem.

  - To będzie brzmieć głupio.

  - Przestań tak mówić. Nie będzie.

  - Chodzi o to, co powiedziałem ci już kiedyś. Tuż przed tym, jak zrobiliśmy tatuaże, powiedziałem ci jak uwięziony czułem się w mojej branży. Jak nie do zniesienia jest to, że twoja wolność jest ograniczana i posiadanie najbardziej istotnych elementów, jeśli samemu jest się tłumionym, tylko po to, by być jakiś produktem ku uciesze innych ludzi.

  - Tak. Pamiętam. – Harry zamrugał.

  - Co jest zabawne, ponieważ jesteś jedyną osobą, której to powiedziałem.

  - Okej. – Harry nie wiedział, co jest w tym śmiesznego.

  - I, uh. – Louis skrzywił się. – Mam takie wrażenie od czasów X-Factora. Nawet zanim staliśmy się tacy wielcy. Jak, zawsze miałem to nieprzyjemne, niespokojne uczucie ciążące na moich wnętrznościach. I czasami po prostu czułem się taki samotny, że nie potrafiłem oddychać. Myślę, że zawsze chciałem kogoś, kto byłby obok, co było raczej trudne, kiedy robisz to, co robię. I myślę, że zawsze odpychałem ludzi przez instynkt, ponieważ zawsze wiedziałem, że to i tak by nie wyszło.

                Harry skinął głową, zachęcając Louisa, by kontynuował.

  - I myślę, że po prostu nie chciałem odkładać swoim problemów na ciebie. Nie chciałem, byś dostał moje problemy. I nie sądzę, by to było warte tego, by przeciągać cię w moim gównie, tylko dlatego, że chciałbyś się ze mną spotykać.

                Harry’emu brakowało tchu.

  - Och.

  - I myślałem, że to zrozumiesz, skoro już tak jakby ci o tym mówiłem. To było mniej więcej podane. Ale może nie zrozumiałeś.

  - Nie. – Harry potrząsnął głową. – Nie zrozumiałem.

  - Jednak, nadal czuję się w ten sposób. Wciąż nie chcę targać się w to wszystko. Nie chcę, byś musiał ukrywać swoje uczucia i zawsze musiał spoglądać przez swoje ramię. – Louis westchnął, patrząc na niego z wahaniem. – Chcę, byś mógł mieć otwarty związek, Harry. I dlaczego czuję się niesamowicie samolubnie z tym, co mam ci do powiedzenia.

                Powietrze było gęste.

  - To znaczy? – zapytał Harry, po rozdzierając ciszy.

  - Myślę, że zorientowałem się, dlaczego byłem taki zagubiony.

  - I?

  - Jak, podczas X-Factora, naszej pierwszej i naszej ostatniej trasy. A to było tak obecne w ostatnim miesięcy, że było boleśnie oczywiste.

                Chłodne powietrze wytworzyło gęsią skórkę na skórze Harry’ego, a on robił głębokie wdechy, starając się utrzymać się, przygotować do tego, co może nadejść. Louis spojrzał na niego uważnie, jakby szukał odpowiedzi na niezadane pytanie. Harry odwzajemnił spojrzenie, jego ciało było zimne. Słońce sprawiało, że skóra Louisa świeciła. Co było zabawne, ponieważ niebo było zachmurzone.

                Harry wpatrywał się w Louisa. Louis wpatrywał się w Harry’ego.

                W końcu Louis się odezwał.

  - Myślę, że jesteś elementem układanki, którego zawsze brakowało.

                Usta Harry’ego były otwarte, ale on milczał.

                Louis przerwał kontakt wzrokowy i spojrzał w dół, mrugając. Przypływ sympatii przesunął się po ciele Harry’ego. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, wyciągnął prawą rękę, by dotknąć twarzy Louisa, pochylając jego głowę, by spotkać jego oczy. Żaden z nich nic nie powiedział; a jednak milczenie nie było uciążliwe, ale pozostawiało komfortowe uczucie w głębi wnętrzności Harry’ego.

  - Nie nienawidzisz mnie? – spytał Louis z ostrożnym uśmiechem i smutnymi oczami.

  - Nie potrafiłbym, Lou – szepnął Harry.

                Jego dłoń przesunęła się z brody Louisa na gardło, a potem na obojczyki. Harry chciał po prostu go dotykać.

                Oczy Louisa nigdy nie opuściły twarzy Harry’ego, ale przysunął się bliżej, więc byli teraz tylko centymetry od siebie. Położył obie dłonie na biodrach Harry’ego, a jego oczy niosły pytanie.

                Harry zerknął za jego ramię, by upewnić się, że wciąż są sami, zanim odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie Louisa i zamknął przestrzeń między ich ustami, delikatnie przyciskając swoje wargi do tych Louisa, chcąc przekazać każde najdrobniejsze uczucie, które płonęło wewnątrz jego skóry w tym momencie.

                Usta Louisa były tak delikatne, odwzajemniając jego pocałunek, otwierając się, by dać Harry’emu dostęp. Umysł Harry’ego wrócił do ostatniej wspólnej nocy.  _To nie będzie tego warte._  Louis mówił o sobie. Harry odsunął się.

  - To będzie tego warte. – Ręka Harry’ego ponownie dotknęła jego brody. – Jesteś wart wszystkiego, Lou.

  - Gdzie byłeś całe moje życie? – Louis zamrugał.

  - Właśnie tu. – Harry wskazał na park, gdzie siedzieli. – Dosłownie tutaj. Całe moje życie.

                Louis uśmiechnął się ponuro.

  - Wiesz w co się pakujesz?

  - Nie – przyznał Harry. – Nie mam pojęcia.

  - Niewiedza jest błogosławieństwem. – Louis zmarszczył nos.

  - Ale cokolwiek to jest, jakkolwiek popieprzone to będzie, będzie warto. Przynajmniej warto spróbować.

                Louis uśmiechnął się i uśmiech w końcu dosięgnął jego oczu, które się zmarszczyły. Serce Harry’ego przyspieszyło na ten widok.

  - Tak sądzę.

  - To cholernie jasne. – Harry pochylił się i szepnął mu do ucha. – Poza tym, jeśli prywatność jest tym, czego chcesz, mam całkowicie prywatną sypialnię, która nie jest zbyt daleko stąd. Z doskonale prywatnym łóżkiem.

                Śmiejąc się, Louis go popchnął.

  - Bezczelny drań.

  - Co? – zawołał Harry ze śmiechem. – Po prostu pomyślałem, że jeśli zamierzamy utrzymać sekret o tej sprawie z związkiem, może publiczny seks nie jest sposobem na to, by to rozpocząć.

  - Wow, ależ jesteś rozważny. – Louis przewrócił oczami.

  - Tylko dla ciebie, kochanie. – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Moja mama może być w domu, więc możesz na nią wpaść.

  - Nie mogę doczekać się tego przedstawienia. – Louis zmienił ton głosu. – „Cześć, tu Louis, znany członek One Direction. Znamy się tydzień, ale zdecydowaliśmy się dać temu szansę, nawet jeśli to prawdopodobnie da nam obojgu dużo mentalnej niestabilności i stresu”.

                Harry zmarszczył brwi.

  - Brzmi to trochę dziwnie, kiedy tak to przedstawiasz. – Potem wzruszył ramionami. – Chociaż, nieważne. Ona jest otwarta.

                Louis spojrzał na niego.

  - Reszta świata nie będzie.

                Dzielili długie spojrzenie, zanim Harry w końcu wzruszył ramionami.

  - No cóż, zmiana społeczna pochodzi od pasji osób fizycznych.

  - Margaret Mead, prawda?

  - Tak.

                Louis milczał przez chwilę, zanim powiedział:

  - Myślę, że powinniśmy iść do twojego domu. Naprawdę chcę usłyszeć resztę twoich piosenek. Słyszem cię w radio i byłeś niesamowity. To druga rzecz, którą chciałem ci powiedzieć, kiedy tu przybyłem. Miałem ciarki na całym ciele.

                Po ciele Harry’ego rozlało się uczucie ciepła.

  - Dziękuję. I, tak, chodźmy.

                Wstali. Louis szturchnął Harry’ego łokciem.

  - Nie myśl, że zapomniałem o naszej współpracy.

                Harry roześmiał się i szli w kierunku jego domu.

  - Oczywiście nie. Zamierzam w pełni z tego skorzystać.

  - One Direction z Harrym Stylesem.

  - Harry Styles z One Direction – uśmiechnął się.

  - Louis i Harry. – Louis uśmiechnął się.

  - Harry i Louis.

                Louis nadal się uśmiechał, jego twarz praktycznie świeciła.

  - Jeśli chcesz, mogę dać ci numer do kilku ludzi. Jeśli chcesz podpisać umowę.

                Harry zatrzymał się. Oczywiście, że tego chciał.

  - Możesz to zrobić? Mam na myśli, nie chcę cię wykorzystywać czy coś.

  - Nie, to żaden problem. – Louis machnął lekceważąco dłonią. – A jeśli przyjdzie najgorsze, będę po prostu mógł wspomnieć o tobie w wywiadzie czy coś.

                Harry przyciągnął go do ciasnego uścisku.

  - Jesteś najlepszy.

                Louis poklepał go po plecach.

  - Jestem tego świadomy.

                Odsuwając się, Harry przewrócił oczami.

  - Dupek.

                Telefon Louisa zaczął dzwonić. Wyjął go z kieszeni i spojrzał na ID dzwoniącego, uśmiechając się.

  - To Niall – powiedział, zadowolony. – Powinienem skłamać i powiedzieć, że jestem w Nowym Jorku lub Sydney?

                Harry zastanowił się.

  - Tokio.

  - Tokio to jest to. – Louis odebrał telefon. – Konichiwa!

                Kiedy Louis odszedł, mamrocząc coś o zachciankach Hello Kity, Harry wyjął swój własny telefon. Otworzył Tumblra i napisał posta.  
  
 _Mam go._

_mine #happy #hes an idiot though #dont know why I bother #kidding hes the best im so lucky #and hes extremely attractive I must say #im thinking about dropping out of school and pursuing a music career #mum says I can do anything #maybe I can #maybe I will_

                Harry uderzył w “Publikuj”, gdy usłyszał, jak Louis go woła.

  - Hej, Haz!

                Harry schował swój telefon i podszedł do Louisa, czekającego na niego.

  - Tak?

  - Po prostu, gdyby Nial się zastanawiał, powiedz mu, że pojechaliśmy na spontaniczną wycieczkę do Japonii, bo masz dziwny fetysz na temat Hello Kitty i chciałeś mieć odpowiednie uszy.

                Harry parsknął śmiechem.

  - On nigdy w to nie uwierzy.

  - Warto spróbować.

                Harry prychnął.

  - Tak, warto spróbować, kiedy to nie ty jesteś tym, który musi kłamać o żenującym fetyszu uszu.

  - Cóż, by być uczciwym, to trochę niepokojące, wiedzieć, że tój najlepszy przyjaciel może sobie wyobrażać ciebie z kocimi uszami.

                Na to, Harry nagle wyobraził sobie Louisa na kolanach przed nim, patrzącego do góry z niewinnymi oczami, spod swoich długich rzęs, mającego kocie uszy wystające z pomiędzy brązowych włosów. Harry miał przerąbane.

  - Um, teraz, kiedy o tym myślę, być może powinniśmy udać się na spontaniczną podróż do Japonii. – Harry uśmiechnął się, poruszając sugestywnie brwiami.

  - Może innym razem. – Louis się roześmiał. – Ale teraz…

  - Tak?

                Louis uśmiechnął się, a Harry musiał się powstrzymać, by nie scałować tego zadowolonego wyglądu z jego twarzy. Wiedział, że to była rzecz, której nie mógł tutaj zrobić, nie na ulicy. Ale to było w porządku. Ponieważ mógł całować każdy centymetr jego ciała, kiedy dotrą do domu. A także, ponieważ Louis jest to wart.

                Oni są tego warci.

                Louis podszedł bliżej i przesunął dłonią wzdłuż ramienia Harry’ego, patrząc na niego z błyszczącymi oczami.

  - Zabierz mnie do domu.


	19. Chapter 19

**10 miesięcy później**

**Perspektywa Zayna:  
  
Od: Harry  
** _ZaaayyyNNnnn omfggGG możesz dać mi nową parę płuc ponieważ nie mogę oddychać????  
  
_ **Od:**   **Zayn**  
 _Stary uspokój się_

**Od: Harry**   
_KLhkskdkjsbkjdjf sam się uspokój_

**Od: Zayn**   
_Po prostu weź głęboki oddech, okej, będziesz świetny  
_   
**Od: Harry**   
_Eyyy Macarena :D :D :D_   
  
**Od: Zayn**   
_To nawet nie ma sensu_

                Zayn przewrócił oczami, kiedy poczuł ciepło ciała dochodzące z tyłu. Sekundę później pojawiła się para dużych dłoni na jego biodrach i gorący oddech na karku.

  - Z kim piszesz, skarbie? – zapytał głos Liama.

                Zayn nie był trzynastoletnią dziewczynką, więc naturalnie nie miał motylów w brzuchu, niekontrolowanego uśmiechu na twarzy i z pewnością się nie zarumienił.

  - Uh – wyjąkał, a gdy miał się obrócić, jakoś przypadkowo upuścił telefon na podłogę. – Cholera – mrugnął, schylając się, by go podnieść. Kiedy ponownie wstał, niezgrabnie wygładzając dżinsy, Liam uśmiechał się do niego.

  - Wszystko w porządku?

                Zayn włożył telefon do kieszeni i wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami.

  - Tak, wszystko dobrze.

  - Świetnie – powiedział Liam, oślepiając go swoim uśmiechem.

                Nie widzieli się przez prawie miesiąc; Zayn będąc zajętym na uczelni i Louis będąc zajęty byciem międzynarodową gwiazdą. Zayn odczuwał ten czas w kościach, gdy patrzył na niego. Liam musiał zauważyć zmianę w wyrazie jego twarzy, ponieważ jego uśmiech natychmiastowo zniknął i został zastąpiony zmartwionym zmarszczeniem brwi.

  - Hej, szczerze, wszystko w porządku?

                Zayn zerknął w dół, na swoje stopy.

  - Tak, jasne? Dlaczego miałoby nie być?

                Liam zrobił krok do przodu i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.

  - Dalej, kochanie, nic z tego. Spójrz na mnie.

                Powoli, Zayn podniósł głowę i napotkał ciepłe, orzechowe, brązowe oczy Liama.

  - Wiesz, że chcę, abyś powiedział mi, jeśli coś cię martwi. Wiesz, że możesz powiedzieć mi wszystko, prawda?

                To czasami sprawiało, że Zayn był smutny przez to, jak taktowny i uprzejmy był jego chłopak. Kiedyś Zayn powiedział mu, że miał trudności analizując książkę Jane Eyre na zajęcia i Liam przeczytał całą książkę, tylko po to, aby dać mu swoją opinię. Była ona nieco gówniana i poniekąd nieużyteczna, ale to się liczyło.

  - Wiem – powiedział Zayn. – Po prostu za tobą tęskniłem, to wszystko.

  - Też za tobą tęskniłem. Bardzo – powiedział Liam, a jego oczy były szeroko otwarte i szczere. – Wiesz, że chciałbym być z tobą każdego dnia.

  - Wiem. – Zayn uśmiechnął się. Wiedział to.

  - I nie zapomnij o tym. – Nalegał Liam, jego brązowe oczy były skierowane na Zayna w ten sposób, kiedy poświęcał mu całą swoją uwagę.

                To było najlepsze uczucie na świecie dla Zayna; uczucie, kiedy byłeś jedynym obecnym. Jedynym, który ma znaczenie. Dlatego też poczuł lekkie rozczarowanie, gdy Liam odwrócił wzrok, mówiąc:

  - Przy okazji, Louis i Niall przyniosą napoje.

  - W porządku.

                Jak na zawołanie, Louis i Niall pojawili się, obaj z napojami w rękach. To było dość zabawne, że Zayn nie czuł już zawrotów głowy i nie był nerwowy w obecności Nialla i Louisa. Jak Louis nie był już dłużej  _o mój Boże, Louis_  ani  _facetem, który złamał serce jego najlepszego kumpla i sprawił, że ignorował on wszystkie wiadomości od Zayna i telefony przez jeden miesiąc_ , a teraz stał się  _najlepszym przyjacielem chłopaka._

                To był dość dziwny miesiąc dla Zayna – ten po koncercie. Liam i on spotkali się następnego dnia i to był najlepszy dzień w życiu Zayna. Nie robili nic szczególnego, naprawdę, po prostu spotykali się w mieszkaniu Liama i pograli w Fifę. Ale to, co było dobre, to rozmowa, którą odbyli. I, oczywiście, pocałunek na do widzenia też nie był zły.

                Jeden pocałunek, który poprowadził do kolejnej sesji pocałunków następnego dnia, co poprowadziło do wielu smsów i rozmów telefonicznych w następnym tygodniu, kiedy Zayn wrócił do szkoły, co doprowadziło do wizyty Liama w następny weekend, a potem jedna rzecz prowadziła do drugiej i oto nagle byli, pozbawieni ubrań, a dużo dysząc i dotykając się. I tak trwał cały miesiąc: wizyty, rozmowy telefoniczne, seks. Zayn był w zasadzie w siódmym niebie. Gdyby nie czuł się źle z tym, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel aktywnie go ignoruje.

                Liam powtarzał mu, by się uspokoił i wyluzował; Louis wiedział, co robi i tak samo Harry… prawdopodobnie. Po prostu potrzebował czasu. Więc Zayn dał mu czas. Ale trudno było dać mu czas, kiedy wszystko co chciał, to dać mu długi uścisk i „będzie dobrze, jestem tutaj, wszystko będzie w porządku”.

                Ale wszystko wyszło świetnie. Ostatecznie. Po tym całym bałaganie w miesiącu, Harry powiedział mu, że trzymał się z dala, ponieważ był zazdrosny o to, co on i Liam mieli, co Zayn mógł oczywiście zrozumieć. Nie naciskał.

  - Proszę bardzo – powiedział Louis i podał mu mojito.

  - Dzięki – odpowiedział Zayn.

                Wziął łyka swojego miętowego mojito i patrzył, jak Louis napił się swojego Sex on a Beach. Czuł się spokojnie. Przecież to był tylko Louis; tylko koleś, na temat którego Harry mamrotał przez całą ich nocną rozmowę telefoniczną. Nikt, przy kim trzeba się denerwować.

(- Hej, Zayn. – Harry zachichotał podczas rozmowy telefonicznej w nocy przed urodzinami Louisa. – Chcesz wiedzieć, co Louis zrobił wcześniej?

                Zayn poprawił się na łóżku, układając się wygodniej, gdy leżał w swojej ulubionej, starej pidżamie w paski.

  - Cóż, i tak mi powiesz.

  - No, tak. – Zgodził się Harry. – W każdym razie, wyszedłem kupić prezent, nie? Na jego urodziny? I wróciłem do domu, a on na to… – Harry zmienił ton głosu na wyższy o jedną oktawę. – „Harry, gdzie byłeś?”. A ja… – Harry zmienił głos na głębszy. – „Cóż, nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć”. A on: „Dlaczego nie?”. A ja „Wiesz dlaczego”. A on: „Nie wydaje mi się”. A ja: „Tak, myślę, że wiesz”. A on: „Myślę, że musisz mi powiedzieć”. A ja…

                Zayn zdecydował się mu przerwać.

  - Haz, jest tam jakiś sens tej historii?

  - Tak! – wykrzyknął Harry ze śmiechem. – Chodzi o to, że on jest idiotą. Jak mógł nie wiedzieć, że poszedłem kupić mu prezent? Jak, duh.

  - Cóż, mam na myśli, większość ludzi nie robi tego do ostatniego dnia. – Zayn próbował wtrącić.

  - Więc, kupiłeś już Liamowi jego prezent świąteczny?

  - Oczywiście – powiedział Zayn. – Zrobiłem to dwa tygodnie temu.

  - Ach tak? Co kupiłeś?

                Zayn zniżył głos.

  - Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Bierze teraz prysznic… Może usłyszeć.

  - Da spokój, Zayn – odszepnął Harry. – Ty powiesz mi co kupiłem Liamowi, ja powiem ci co kupiłem Lou. A naprawdę chcę ci powiedzieć, więc dalej.

  - Nie wiem – zawahał się Zayn.

  - Możesz to zrobić, Zayn, tylko szeptem. On nie usłyszy.

  - Cóż, w porządku. – Zayn ustąpił, czując, jak jego policzki robią się gorące.

                Okej, on i Harry byli naprawdę blisko ze sobą i mówili sobie wszystko, a on nadal nie był pewien, jak powiedzieć, że kupił swojemu chłopakowi kajdanki, dildo i książkę „Jak urozmaicić twoje życie seksualne; wersja dla gejów” bez popadania w niezręczność. I to nie tak, że życie seksualne Zayna i Liama potrzebowało urozmaicenia. Zayn po prostu pomyślał, że w zasadzie okładka wygląda fajnie. I, um, to nie zaboli, poważnie. Pozycja na stronie siedemnastej wyglądała szczególnie interesująco.

  - Cóż, kupiłem coś do kuchni, do masażu i książkę. Prawdopodobnie o niej nie słyszałeś.

  - Tak, w porządku. Jestem pewny, że to doceni.

                Zayn odchrząknął.

  - Ech, tak. Więc, co kupiłeś Louisowi?

                Harry parsknął śmiechem.

  - O mój Boże, kupiłem najlepszą rzecz na świecie. Szukałem kilku rzeczy w Internecie, kiedy znalazłem tę książkę zatytułowaną „Jak urozmaicić twoje życie seksualne; wersja dla gejów”, nie?

                Zayn zakrztusił się powietrzem.

  - Aha.

                Harry szybko dodał:  
  - To znaczy, nie to, że nasze życie seksualne potrzebuje urozmaicenia, oczywiście! Jak, jest naprawdę dobre, uwierz mi. – Zniżył głos. – Naprawdę, Zayn,  _uwierz mi._

                Zayn ukrył twarz w poduszce i zapiszczał.

  - Wierzę ci.

  - To znaczy, głównym powodem, dla którego ją kupiłem, to przez wzgląd na okładkę, wyglądała naprawdę fajnie. Mam na myśli, na okładce jest dwóch nagich mężczyzn, co mnie przyciągnęło. I dotykają się bardzo prowokacyjnie, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli.

                Zayn chciał umrzeć.

  - Tak, rozumiem.

  - To znaczy, to nie zaszkodzi, prawda? – powiedział Harry. – Jak, mam ją właśnie przed sobą i jestem na stronie siedemnastej. I myślałem o urodzinowym seksie? Ta pozycja, na którą teraz patrzę, nie zamierzam ci powiedzieć, ponieważ nie chcę, by rzeczy zrobiły się niezręczne, ale wygląda naprawdę interesująco. Myślę, że wypróbujemy ją jutro.

                Zayn ukrył twarz głębiej w poduszce.

  - Trochę za dużo informacji, Haz.

  - Dlaczego? – spytał Harry. – To nie tak, że wiesz, o jakiej pozycji mówię.

  - Cóż, um, nie – wyjąkał speszony Zayn. – Oczywiście, że nie. Ale wciąż.

  - Dobrze – wycedził Harry. – W takim razie przejdźmy do strony piętnastej. Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że Louis nie załapał, że kupowałem dla niego prezenty. – Zaczął się śmiać. – Mam na myśli, to dość zabawne, jak spędziłem sporo czasu będąc jak  _o mój Boże, Louis, jesteś taki błyskotliwy, o mój Boże, wyjdź za mnie…_  a okazało się, że on jest największym idiotą wszech czasów. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że kiedykolwiek się tak zachowywałem. Jezus.

                Zayn przewrócił oczami, uśmiechając się.

  - Haz, obaj wiemy, że nadal masz swojego Tumblra, więc naprawdę nie wiem, z kogo się teraz nabijasz.

                Harry milczał przez chwilę, zanim wymamrotał:

  - Zamknij się.

  - Poza tym, to nie tak, że możesz tego ewentualnie żałować. Mam na myśli, nie bylibyśmy dziś tutaj, gdzie jesteśmy, gdyby nie to. Nie poznalibyśmy się. Ty i Louis byście się nie poznali. – Zayn wziął głęboki oddech. – Ja i Liam byśmy się nie poznali.

  - Wiem – powiedział Harry spokojnym głosem. – To szaleństwo, jak to wszystko zadziałało, prawda?

  - Absolutnie. Choć nie miałbym tego w żaden inny sposób.

  - Ja też nie.

                Obaj pogrążyli się przez chwilę w komfortowym milczeniu. Zayn czuł, jak jego powieki robią się ciężkie, ale nie chciał zasnąć, dopóki Liam nie wróci do łóżka. Mimo to, Zayn prawie całkowicie odleciał, gdy usłyszał głos Harry’ego na linii, mówiący:  
  - Słyszę Louisa, mam nadzieję, że przyniesie herbatę. – Sekundę później powiedział: - Och! Przynosi herbatę. Przynosi herbatę.

                Zayn był zbyt zmęczony, by odpowiedzieć. Zamiast tego, usłyszał, że telefon jest przytłumiony, jakby Harry odsunął go od siebie. Przez głośniki usłyszał słaby śpiew Harry’ego.

  - You can’t go to bed without a cup of tea, and maybe that’s the reason that you fart in your sleep.

                Zayn prychnął i usłyszał Louisa, skarżącego się na zmiany w tekście.

  - Nie pierdzę przez sen, Harold! Ty pierdzisz przez sen.

                Harry roześmiał się głośno.

  - Może obaj to robimy. – Potem powiedział. – Wybacz mi. – I Zayn usłyszał, jak podnosi telefon. – Przepraszam za to, Louis przyszedł z herbatą.

  - W porządku – wymamrotał Zayn.

  - Myślę, że się teraz rozłączę, ale widzimy się w święta, w porządku?

  - Jasne.

  - I hej – powiedział Harry, a Zayn mógł usłyszeć jego uśmiech przez telefon. – Nie mówię, co kupiłem ci na święta, ale powiem ci, że powinieneś spodziewać się czegoś mocnego, użytecznego i z bardzo ładnymi zdjęciami.

                Zayn zwalczył ochotę głośnego jęknięcia.

  - Świetnie – powiedział beznamiętnie.

  - Cudownie. Cóż, pogadamy później. Kocham cię, pa.

  - Też cię kocham. Dbaj o siebie.

                Zayn zakończył rozmowę telefoniczną i zamknął oczy, gdy nagle poczuł ciepłe ciało zbliżające się od tyłu.

  - Lubię pasiaste pidżamy – skomentował Liam, gdy przysunął się bliżej.

                Zayn uśmiechnął się.

  - To Gucci.

  - Jasne, kochanie, jasne.

                Zayn odwrócił się, więc byli twarzą w twarz. Było coś, o czym myślał od dłuższego czasu, ale nie wiedział dokładnie jak o tym powiedzieć.

  - Wiesz, że nie musisz przyjeżdżać, by mnie zobaczyć, tak? Jak, rozumiem, że jesteś zajęty, więc nie chcę, byś czuł się zmuszony przychodzić, tylko dlatego, że jestem samotny czy coś. Zrozumiem to. Nie będziesz musiał czuć się źle.

                Liam natychmiast przyczołgał się bliżej, marszcząc brwi.

  - Cóż, to w ogóle nie jest prawda. Przychodzę tu, ponieważ chcę cię zobaczyć, ponieważ za tobą tęsknie. Nie dlatego, że czuję się źle.

                Zayn się skrzywił.

  - Tak, ale…

   - Żadnego ale, pozwól mi wyjaśnić. – Przerwał mu Liam. – Spójrz, masz rację. Przez większość czasu jestem zajęty. Moje życie jest takie szalone, że nawet sam nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Ale właśnie dlatego tu przychodzę. Ponieważ to jedyne miejsce, w którym mogę się zrelaksować. Ty jesteś jedynym, który może mnie zrelaksować – powiedział, biorąc dłoń Zayna w swoją i trzymając ją mocno. – Nie jestem z tobą ponieważ czuję, że powinienem. Jestem z tobą, ponieważ jesteś jedyną osobą, która może oderwać moje myśli od tych rzeczy. Jesteś jedyną osobą, która sprawia, że odnajduję samego siebie i kocham każdą chwilę spędzoną z tobą. I zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, aby te chwile były tak częste, jak to tylko możliwe. Nie tylko dlatego, że na niego zasługujesz, ale dlatego, że ja ich potrzebuję. Ponieważ potrzebuję ciebie.

                Zayn uśmiechnął się, a jego oczy wypełniły się łzami.

  - Jestem bardzo wdzięczny, że cię mam.

  - Nie. – Stwierdził Liam. – Ja jestem wdzięczny, że cię mam.

                Zayn zamknął oczy, z zadowolonym uśmiechem na twarzy.

  - Powinieneś. Mam dla ciebie najlepszy prezent na Boże Narodzenie.

  - Och! – Liam wykrzyknął, podniecony. – Czy to ten komiks, o którym mówiłem w zeszłym tygodniu? To byłoby super!

  - Ech. – Zayn zmarszczył brwi. – Niezupełnie.

  - Tak, cóż – powiedział Liam, układając się i owijając ramię wokół talii Zayna. – Cokolwiek to jest, jestem pewien, że jest niesamowite.)

  - To miejsce jest szalone – skomentował Liam, rozglądając się po pokoju.

                Zayn odwrócił się do niego, wracając z powrotem do teraźniejszości i to było całkiem zabawne, jak Zayn czuł się tak samo roztrzepany i nerwowy przy nim, jak dziesięć miesięcy wcześniej, z tym, że w nieco inny sposób.

  - Nie spodziewałem się, że pojawi się tylu ludzi.

  - To może przez wzgląd na to, że tweetowałem o tym w zeszłym tygodniu – powiedział Louis. – Genialne posunięcie.

                Niall przewrócił oczami.

 - Tak, zapomniałem, że jesteś twórcą Twittera, Lou.

                Louis posłał mu puste, niewzruszone spojrzenie.

  - Chcesz, żebym uderzył cię w twarz czy coś?

                Niall udał przerażone spojrzenie i uniósł dłonie.

  - O mój Boże, tak się boję! Proszę, nie krzywdź mnie!

                Louis coś mruknął, ale Zayn został rozproszony przez Liama, rzucającego mu spojrzenie i mówiącego:

  - Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że bycie przedszkolanką będzie częścią mojej pracy, gdy zapisałem się do X-Factor.

                Zayn roześmiał się.

  - Jeśli mam być szczery, jesteś raczej kiepską przedszkolanką. Zamierzasz akceptować to zachowanie?

  - Masz rację – powiedział Liam i odwrócił się do Nialla. – Ni, co mówiłem o obrażaniu Louisa? Ranisz jego uczucia.

                Niall odwrócił się do Louisa, nadąsany.

  - Aw. Zraniłem twoje uczucia?

  - Och, spierdalaj – odpowiedział Louis, krzywiąc się. – I ty też, Li, nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

                Liam westchnął i spojrzał znacząco na Zayna.

  - I oto dlaczego się nie wtrącam.

                Zayn delikatnie pogłaskał go po policzku.

  - Jest w porządku. Zrobiłeś co mogłeś.

                Louis także poklepał go po ramieniu.

  - Nikt nie może prosić o więcej.

                Niall poklepał go po plecach.

  - Tak, dobra robota, Li. Jestem dumny.

  - Um – powiedział Liam, patrząc na ich trójkę z ciekawością, ściągając brwi. – Co się dzieje? Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że to interwencja?

  - Nie wiem – zaśmiał się Zayn. – Po prostu szukam powodu, by dotknąć mojego chłopaka, nie wiem co ta dwójka zamierza.

                Obaj, Niall i Louis szybko odsunęli swoje dłonie.

  - Przepraszam, przepraszam – powiedział Niall.

                Telefon Zayna zadzwonił. Zdjął dłoń z policzka Liama i wyciągnął telefon. Była to kolejna wiadomość od Harry’ego. Już miał ją otworzyć, kiedy przerwał mu Louis.

  - To od Harry’ego?

  - Uh, tak, to… – Zayn zamarł w zdziwieniu, kiedy Louis skoczył do przodu, wyjął telefon z jego ręki i uciekł, chichocząc. – Co do kurwy…

                Niall zaśmiał się, więc rozdrażniony Zayn zwrócił się do Liama, który tylko wzruszył ramionami.

  - Co chcesz, żebym zrobił? – Zachichotał.

  - Nie wiem! – krzyknął Zayn, wskazując w stronę Louisa. – To twój przyjaciel!

  - Jest też twoim przyjacielem.

  - Ale ty pierwszy się z nim przyjaźniłeś.

  - Panowie, panowie – powiedział Niall. – Nie walczmy. Zamiast tego cieszmy się tym pięknym, wspaniałym wieczorem, który wciąż jest przed nami i powitajmy go ciepło, z otwartymi ramionami. Pielęgnujmy tę rzadką chwilę, którą spędzamy z naszymi najbliższymi przyjaciółmi.

  - Koleś. – Liam powiedział powoli, patrząc na Nialla szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Myślę, że wypiłeś za dużo. – Potem spojrzał na Zayna. – Zawsze zaczyna mówić o cudach życia i innych gównach, kiedy jest pijany. W jakiś sposób alkohol robi z niego poetę.

                Zayn uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

  - Wiem. Nie zapomniałem jak Harry wypadł ze szkolnej imprezy.

  - Tak, tak. To była zabawna noc. – Liam poruszył sugestywnie brwiami.

                Żołądek Zayna zrobił fikołka. Rzeczywiście, to była zabawna noc. Niall tylko roześmiał się, co przekształciło się w szczęśliwe westchnięcie i położył rękę na piersi Liama, jego oczy lśniły.

  - Tak, cóż. Impreza Harry’ego. Wiesz, byłem w wielu miejscach, podróżowałem dookoła świata. Zmieniłem wiele rzeczy, ale nie zapomniałem kim byłem.

                Liam skinął poważnie głową.

  - Dobrze dla ciebie.

  - Dzięki. – Niall odsunął dłoń.

                Kiedy Louis wrócił, nie długo po tym, jak odszedł, oddał telefon Zaynowi.

  - Przepraszam za to.

  - W porządku – powiedział Zayn. – Tak myślę.

  - Jesteś dobrym chłopakiem – powiedział Louis, uśmiechając się. – W każdym razie, myślę, że pójdę stanąć bliżej sceny. Ktoś idzie ze mną?

  - Mi tu jest dobrze, dzięki. – Stwierdził Liam.

                Zayn przysunął się bliżej Liama.

  - Tak, mi też. Zostanę z Li. – Jakby jego odpowiedź kiedykolwiek mogła być inna.

  - Idę z tobą – powiedział Niall do Louisa, widocznie podekscytowany. – Chodźmy!

                Niall i Louis oddalili się do gęstego tłumu. Zayn zamierzał wysłać Harry’emu kolejnego smsa, kiedy zauważył rozmowę, której z pewnością nie było tam jeszcze pięć minut temu.

**Od: Harry**   
_Twoja mama nie ma sensu XD LOL :P_   
  
**Od: Zayn**   
_Ty nie robisz żadnego sensu, kochasiu… dlaczego ty i Louis nie dołączycie do mnie i liama dzisiejszego wieczoru do czworokątu… będzie gorąco ;) ;) rawrrrr_

**Od: Harry**   
_Stary, co do cholery, zamknij się_

**Od: Zayn**   
_Mogę wymyślić wiele sposobów, w jaki możesz możesz mnie zamknąć ;) ;) ;) grrr_

**Od: Harry**   
_Poważnie co z tobą nie tak przestań używać mrugającą buźkę, to przerażające jak cholera_

**Od: Zayn**   
_Och okej XD LOL :P… frajer! Chociaż gorący frajer rarwww ;) ;) zapraszam później do mojego łóżka sexy mofo ;) ;)_

**Od: Harry**   
_Lou, 1) nie możesz pisać erotycznych smsów, 2) oddaj telefon zaynowi, mówiłem ci, żebyś nie nękał moich przyjaciół, 3) obaj wiemy, który z nas wygląda dobrze w okularach…_   
  
**Od: Zayn**   
_Haha przepraszam kochanie, po prostu staram się odciągnąć twoją uwagę! Będziesz świetny, jestem dumny x_

**Od: Harry**

_Dzięki kochanie. Jestem po prostu zdenerwowany. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż cię zobaczę :)_

                Zayn uśmiechnął się, jego wnętrze było ciepłe i rozmyte w imieniu jego przyjaciela. Może nie musiał mu nic pisać. Zamiast tego, odwrócił się do Liama, który wciąż stał obok niego.

  - Hej, Li?

  - Tak? – Uśmiechnął się.

                Zayn ścisnął jego dłoń. Zawsze miał problemy z opisywaniem swoich uczuć; jak, był albo szczęśliwy, albo smutny. Nie zawsze wiedział jak wymownie powiedzieć to, co było w jego umyśle, jak dobrze przekazać swoje uczucia i myśli. Zwłaszcza z Liamem. Ponieważ słowa nie były wystarczająco dobre. Często zdarzało się że nie mówił nic i miał nadzieję, że czyny przemawiają głośniej niż słowa. Ale dzisiaj musiał, wiedząc, że ta noc była specjalna dla nich obojga.

  - Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji naszej dziesięciomiesięcznej rocznicy.

                Liam odwzajemnił uścisk, jego brązowe oczy zmarszczyły się.

  - Kocham cię.

Zayn nie był trzynastoletnią dziewczynką, więc naturalnie nie miał motylów w brzuchu, niekontrolowanego uśmiechu na twarzy i z pewnością się nie zarumienił. Ale powiedział:  
  - Ja też cię kocham.

xx

**Perspektywa Louisa:**

                Pierwszy występ Harry’ego jako znaczącego artysty był wielką sprawą. Która, duh, bez jaj – była?

                Chodził o to, że to był prawie większą sprawą dla Louisa niż dla Harry’ego. Naturalnie, słyszał już wszystkie piosenki jakiś milion razy, jak co dziennie – ale to nie czyniło go mniej nerwowym. Chciał tak bardzo, by Harry’emu poszło dobrze, chciał jego sukcesu i, co ważniejsze: chciał, by był szczęśliwy. Ponieważ jeśli istniała jedna rzecz, o którą Louis dbał bardziej niż o swoje własne szczęście – było to szczęście Harry’ego. I Louis wiedział, że to jest to, co może uczynić go szczęśliwym.

                Jeśli Louis miałby drogę wolną, powiedziałby wszystkim swoim obserwatorom na Twitterze, by kupili jego album, przychodzili na jego występy, kupowali jego towary i tak dalej. Jednak, oczywiście, Harry uparcie odpowiadał, że chce sam osiągnąć swój sukces i chce być uznany, ponieważ na to zarobił, a nie dlatego, że dostał darmową jazdę. Louis nalegał, że on oczywiście na to zarobił – napisał własne piosenki, śpiewał jak Bóg; ale Harry wciąż nie chciał nic z tego. Więc, żadnego darmowego PR. Co oczywiście Louis mógł uszanować. I nie kłócić się z tym.

                Tylko oprócz tego małego, nieznaczącego tweeta w zeszłym tygodniu. A rozglądając się po morzu ludzi, Louis nie czuł się z tym tak źle. To był dość mały koncert, teren nie był zbyt duży, ale liczba ludzi była zdecydowanie większa, niż ktokolwiek mógł przewidzieć, sprawiając że zatłoczone pomieszczenie było ciepłe w przeciwieństwie do zimnego, styczniowego wieczora.

  - Powinien zacząć lada chwila – skomentował Niall obok niego, ledwo słyszalny przez wzgląd na głośny gwar ludzi wokół nich. Niall uśmiechał się, gdy pokręcił głową. – Cholera, jestem tak podekscytowany.

  - Tak – zgodził się Louis, jego ciało było wypełnione adrenaliną i nerwami. – Nawet nie mi nie mów.

                Kiedy wreszcie światła przygasły i tłum się uspokoił, Harry wszedł na scenę.

                Wyglądał niesamowicie pięknie. Naprawdę, to niesprawiedliwe. Obcisłe, czarne spodni z dziurami, luźna, rozpięta koszula ujawniająca niektóre tatuaże, które zrobił sobie w przeciągu ostatnich miesięcy i bandana w jego włosach, przytrzymująca grzywkę przed wchodzeniem mu do oczu.

                Tłum wiwatował, a Louis był najgłośniejszy niż ktokolwiek inny.

                Harry zatrzymał się przez mikrofonem, z gitarą przewieszoną przez ramiona.

  - Część, bardzo dziękuję – powiedział, uśmiechają się. – Nazywam się Harry Styles i jestem wdzięczny każdemu z was za pokazania się tu dzisiaj.

                Od razu zaczął swoją pierwszą piosenkę, nie tracąc czas na niepotrzebne pogawędki.

                Kiedy nadszedł czas na „Don’t Let Mi Go”, Louis wiedział wcześnie, ponieważ był tam, kiedy Harry planował cały występ, Harry zaczął słowami:

  - Chciałbym zadedykować tę piosenkę komuś specjalnemu z widowni, ale jestem zbyt nieśmiały, by powiedzieć komu. Miejmy nadzieję, że ten ktoś będzie po prostu wiedział.

                Louis obserwował Harry’ego na scenie, sposób w jaki uśmiechał się tak szeroko, że pojawiały się dołeczki i jego oczy lśniły; w sposób, jaki działo się to, gdy był naprawdę szczęśliwy. Podobnie jak podczas seksu czy za pierwszym razem, gdy Louis powiedział, że go kocha. Albo za drugim, trzecim, czwartym razem i tak dalej.

                I tak, Louis wiedział o kim on mówi. To dlatego wypuścił rozdrażniony oddech, gdy poczuł, jak Niall wpada na jego ramię niepotrzebnie mocno.

  - Mówi o tobie – zauważył, mrugając.

  - No nie żartuj – odpowiedział Louis, klepiąc go po ramieniu, przewracając oczami.

                Niall tylko wzruszył ramionami, nie przejmując się.

  - Po prostu myślę, że to urocze, to wszystko.

                Louis rozpromienił się, a jego wnętrze wypełniło ciepło.

  - Dzięki.

                Nie był do końca pewny za co mu dziękuje, ale powiedział to tak czy inaczej. Kiedy Harry zaczął śpiewać, Louis obserwował go uważnie. Całe pomieszczenie mogłoby stanąć w ogniu, a Louis i tak by tego nie zauważył. Widział tylko Harry’ego.

                Kiedy występ się zakończył, a tłum wiwatował entuzjastycznie, wszyscy reagowali w sposób,  w jaki Louis wiedział, że będą reagować, Louis pozostał w swoim miejscu, płonąc z dumy. Harry był doskonały. Absolutnie doskonały.

  - Dziękuję za przybycie i mam nadzieję, że mieliście dobry wieczór – powiedział Harry do mikrofonu, zanim ukłonił się i zszedł ze sceny.

                Natychmiast gdy zniknął, Louis przebiegł przez tłum do drzwi prowadzących za kulisy. Był tam duży mężczyzna, który zmarszczył brwi, kiedy Louis przybiegł.

  - Otwórz drzwi. – Louis zażądał dramatycznie, udając, że jest bohaterem w filmie akcji, a wewnątrz była niebezpieczna bomba, zagrażająca wybuchem całemu budynkowi.

  - Dlaczego? – odpowiedział mężczyzna. – Masz zezwolenie wstępu?

                Louis zrobił krok do przodu, utrzymując intensywny kontakt wzrokowy.

  - Nie wiesz kim jestem?

                Ku zaskoczeniu, to naprawdę zadziałało. Mężczyzna otworzył drzwi, mówiąc:

  - Proszę wybaczyć, panie Tomlinson.

                Louis rozpromienił się.

  - Dziękuję.

                Biegał za kulisami, szukając Harry’ego, kiedy w końcu dostrzegł go, garbiącego się na krześle w pustej garderobie.

  - Hej, Haz!

                Na dźwięk swojego imienia, Harry podniósł głowę, a cała jego twarz rozjaśniła się, gdy zobaczył Louisa.

  - Louis! – zawołał i szybko podniósł się z krzesła.

                Louis nie tracił czasu, tylko od razu rzucił się na niego, obejmując go, sprawiając, że potknął się odrobinę. Louis otoczył go ciasno ramionami i ukrył twarz w jego szyi, wąchając znajomy zapach Harry’ego. Zapach Harry’ego był zdecydowanie jedną z ulubionych rzeczy Louisa, jeśli chodzi o tego chłopaka.

  - Byłeś taki dobry – powiedział Louis. – Jestem bardzo dumny.

  - Tak? – powiedział Harry, lekko zadyszany. – Tak myślisz?

  - Tak. Niesamowity.

  - Przestań.

  - Oszałamiający.

  - Zamknij się.

  - Niesamowicie, oszałamiająco dobry.

                Harry pochylił głowę, kiedy włożył dłoń pod brodę Louisa, unosząc ją i przycisnął usta do ust Louisa. Louis odwzajemnił chętnie pocałunek, z uśmiechem powracającym na usta. Mógł powiedzieć, że Harry też się uśmiechał. Jego dłonie torowały sobie drogę w dół pleców Louisa, niżej i niżej, aż…

  - Chłopaki, nie możecie poczekać, aż będziecie sami? Mam na myśli, poważnie? – powiedział głos Zayna.

                Wzdychając, Louis niechętnie oderwał się od Harry’ego i odwrócił się, widząc Liama, Zayna i Nialla, wpatrujących się w nich z rozbawionymi twarzami. Harry zdjął ręce z talii Louisa.

  - Przepraszam, przepraszam.

                Louis wydał niezadowolony dźwięk. W odpowiedzi, Harry w zamian otoczył ręką jego ramię. Niall prychnął.

  - O rany, jestem piątym kołem czy co?

                Kiedy Louis zauważył Zayna i Liama stojących tak samo, jak oni, nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

  - Przykro nam, Ni.

  - Nie. Jest w porządku. – Niall wzruszył ramionami. – Miłość jest w powietrzu i to piękna rzecz być świadkiem.

  - Um – powiedział Louis. – Racja.

                Zayn wymknął się z uścisku Liama i podszedł do Louisa i Harry’ego.

  - Też chcę uścisk.

                Louis odsunął się, robiąc im trochę miejsca, gdy usłyszał znajomy dźwięk dzwonka Harry’ego („Wouldn’t it be nice” The Beach Boys.) Uśmiechając się, sięgnął do przodu i wyjął telefon z tylnej kieszeni Harry’ego.

  - Odbiorę to.

                Uciekając szybko, usłyszał Zayna pytającego:

  -… często to robi?

                Louis spojrzał w dół na nazwę dzwoniącego i ku jego wielkiej radości był to dokładnie ktoś, kogo się spodziewał: Anne. Przyjął połączenie.

  - Dzień dobry! – powiedział i wyszedł z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

  - Cześć. – Usłyszał jej powitanie przez głośniki. – Czy to ty, Louis?

  - Tak, to ja – potwierdził.

  - Och! Cześć, kochanie. Jak się masz.

  - Dobrze, a ty?

  - Cieszę się, ja też mam się dobrze. Jak Harry?

                Louis zatrzymał się i oparł plecami o ścianę, uśmiechając się tak szeroko, że jego policzki bolały.

  - Był taki dobry, Anne, nie masz pojęcia.

  - Naprawdę? – powiedziała, a jej głos zrobił się nieco wyższy. – Nie jestem zaskoczona, ale cieszę się, że tak mówisz.

  - O tak, był niesamowity.

  - Jestem taka dumna.

                Louis rozpromienił się.

  - Ja też.

                Nastąpiła chwila ciszy.

  - Nie myślisz, że było mu smutno, że mnie nie było, prawda? To znaczy, chciałam tam być, wiesz o tym.

                Louis pokręcił mocno głową, nawet jeśli ona nie mogła tego zobaczyć.

  - Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Byłaś zajęta. Nie mogłaś po prostu przejechać całą drogę do Londynu tylko na jeden wieczór. Harry rozumie. Poza tym, będzie dużo więcej koncertów.

  - Tak myślę – powiedziała powoli, a potem dodała szybko, zmieniając temat. – Więc, świętujecie dzisiaj? Robicie coś fajnego?

  - Tak, my i chłopcy idziemy na drinki, a potem po prostu do domu, naprawdę. To był długi dzień.

  - Brzmi doskonale – powiedziała Anne. – Dobrze, powiedz mu, że powiedziałam cześć, że jestem z niego dumna i go kocham. Aha, i że powinien do mnie zadzwonić, gdy będzie miał chwilę.

  - Oczywiście – powiedział Louis, rozpromieniony. – Przekażę wiadomość. Hej, przy okazji, wciąż przyjeżdżasz na następny tydzień, prawda? Na urodziny?

  - Oczywiście! Właściwie, zabieram ze sobą także Gemmę.

  - Och, jestem taki podekscytowany – powiedział Louis, podskakując. – Mam wielkie plany. W każdym razie, powinienem wracać, ale nie jesteśmy obcy, tak?

  - Jesteśmy w kontakcie – powiedziała. – Zaopiekuj się Harrym, dobrze?

  - Zawsze – powiedział Louis, jego uśmiech był teraz naprawdę na pograniczu niedorzecznego. Jak, yo naprawdę dobrze, że nigdy nie zwracał uwagi na tę rozmowę. Zaczął wracać do garderoby.

  - Świetnie. Baw się dzisiaj dobrze i porozmawiamy później. Kocham cię.

                Louis rozpromienił się i otworzył drzwi do pokoju, gdzie byli chłopcy, wszyscy patrzyli na niego uważnie, gdy wchodził.

  - Też cię kocham. Pa.

                Zakończył połączenie i oddał telefon Harry’emu, który patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

  - To była twoja mama. Kazała mi powiedzieć cześć, że jest jej przykro, że nie może tu być i że jest z ciebie dumna.

                Harry powoli chwycił telefon, nadal patrząc na Louisa z tym samym zaskoczonym wyrazem twarzy, nic nie mówiąc. Szybko, coś w żołądku Louisa skręciło się.

  - O cholera, przepraszam! Też chciałeś z nią porozmawiać?

                Na to, Harry tylko się uśmiechnął i zachichotał, chowając telefon do kieszeni.

  - W porządku, zadzwonię do niej jutro.

  - Dobrze.

  - Hej – powiedział Harry i spojrzał pytająco na Louisa. – Wspominała coś o przyszłym tygodniu?

  - Tak! Powiedziała, że przyjedzie  _i_  że weźmie ze sobą Gemmę.

  - Nie ma mowy! – Twarz Harry’ego się rozjaśniła. – To fantastycznie!

                Louis zaczął podskakiwać. Ten występ pozostawił mu ogromny stos energii. Czuł się tak, jakby mógł zrobić cokolwiek. Jakby był niepokonany.

  - Wiem!

                Niall odchrząknął, sprawiając, że Louis znieruchomiał.

  - Pomyślałem, że może przeniesiemy tę imprezę gdzieś indziej?

  - Tak, co do tego… – wycedził Harry i pochylił się w stronę Louisa, kładąc dłoń na jego plecach. – To był długi dzień – powiedział, gdy jego dłoń zaczęła poruszać się w dół po plecach Louisa – i jestem bardzo zmęczony.

  - Co? – Zapłakał Niall.

                Ręka Harry’ego nadal poruszała się w dół i w dół, i w dół. Louis odchrząkną.

  - Tak, ja także jestem wykończony. Po prostu chce mi się spać.

  - Tak, mnie też – zgodził się Harry, zatrzymując dłoń na tyłku Louisa, ściskając go lekko.

                Niall posłał im długie, sceptyczne spojrzenie.

  - Idziecie do domu, by mieć jakiś dziwny koci seks z waszymi uszami Hello Kitty?

  - Ej! – zawołał Harry, a jego policzki zrobiły się czerwone. – To był tylko żart. Nie robimy tego.

  - Oczywiście, że nie – odpowiedział Niall, przewracając oczami.

                Louis uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie uszy kota, które kupił na urodziny Harry’ego w przyszłym tygodniu. Spojrzał w górę na Harry’ego i kiedy nawiązali kontakt wzrokowy, powiedział:  
  - Meow?

                Harry zacisnął dłoń na jego tyłku, co mogło być interpretowane tylko jako dobry znak.

  - Nie podoba mi się to, co bycie w związku z tobą zrobiło, Lou – stwierdził Niall i odwrócił się do Liama i Zayna. – Wy wciąż idziecie, prawda?

                Ich dwójka wymieniła spojrzenia i wzruszyła ramionami.

  - Tak, pójdziemy – powiedział Liam. – Mamy swoje rzeczy do świętowania.

  - Świetnie! Przynajmniej jest ktoś na kogo jeszcze można liczyć.

                Cała trójka pożegnała się z Louisem i Harrym, raz jeszcze mówiąc Harry’emu, jak dobrze mu poszło. Harry podziękował każdemu z nich, a jego policzki pozostały czerwone. Kiedy wyszli, Harry odwrócił się do Louisa.

  - Która godzina?

                Louis spojrzał na telefon.

  - Kilka minut po północy. Chcesz iść do domu?

  - Nie bardzo. – Harry wzruszył ramionami, zanim coś zmieniło wyraz jego twarzy i spojrzał na Louisa drapieżnie. Zrobił krok bliżej, wkraczając w przestrzeń Louisa. – Jesteśmy w zupełnie pustej garderobie. Mówię, zróbmy tę noc naprawdę niezapomnianą.

  - Co sugerujesz? – spytał Louis, lekko rozproszony tym, jak blisko Harry stał.

                Jego dłonie wślizgnęły się pod t-shirt Louisa i zaczął dotykać jego skórę. Oczy Harry’ego były jasnozielone.

  - Myślę, że wiesz, co nadchodzi, Louis.

                Trzeba przyznać, że Louis wciąż był jeszcze obolały po poprzedniej nocy, ale to nie znaczy, że jego penis nie drgnął na słowa Harry’ego. Ta pozycja ze strony siedemnastej na pewno była czymś innym.

  - Myślę, że tak.

                Harry wziął jego palce w swoje dłonie i zaciągnął go na kanapę, która nie była największa, ale Louisa nie do końca to teraz obchodziło. Harry usiadł, sadzając go między swoimi nogami. Louis wślizgnął się łatwo, kładąc dłonie na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego.

  - Więc to tak zamierzamy to zrobić, kochasiu?

  - Tak to zrobimy – powiedział Harry i zamknął przestrzeń między ich ustami.

                Louis odsunął się nieco, przesuwając dłonie w jego włosy. Zsunęli się dalej na kanapę, ich ciała przyciśnięte do siebie. Kiedy Louis był odpowiednio rozgrzany, otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, zanim będzie zbyt rozkojarzony.

  - Och, właśnie, zapomniałem ci czegoś powiedzieć.

                Harry spojrzał na niego, jego oczy były zaszklone, a usta czerwone i spuchnięte.

  - Tak?

                Louis przeniósł dłonie z włosów Harry’ego w dół jego ciała, torując sobie drogę do jego niemal całkowicie rozpiętej koszuli. Dlaczego wciąż ma na sobie koszulę? To byłoby o wiele bardziej zabawne, gdyby koszula nie była w to zaangażowana. Louis potrząsnął głową; to właśnie miał na myśli przez „rozkojarzenie”. Gdyby zajrzeć do słowa „rozkojarzony” w słowniku, prawdopodobnie pojawiłoby się zdjęcie Harry’ego.

                Louis odchrząknął.

  - Anne powiedziała mi także, bym powiedział ci, że cię kocha. Prawdopodobnie już to wiesz, ale wciąż czuję, że powinienem dostarczyć wiadomość.

                Powolny uśmiech rozciągnął się na twarzy Harry’ego, robiąc się coraz większy i większy.

  - Tak, wiedziałem o tym. Mówi mi to każdego dnia. – Powoli, Harry przesunął się do przodu, przyciskając usta do szyi Louisa, sprawiając, że ten jęknął głośno. – Wiesz, kogo ja kocham?

                Louis zamknął oczy i zaczął poruszać biodrami, ocierając się o Harry’ego w sposób, w jaki wiedział, że chłopak to lubi.

  - Nie wiem. To nie tak, że mówisz mi to każdego dnia.

                Harry przestał ssać.

  - Tak, mówię.

                Louis otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Harry’ego, który patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi, szczerymi oczami.

  - Dzisiaj nie powiedziałeś.

                Harry zmarszczył brwi.

  - Tak, powiedziałem. Tuż przed tym zanim poszedłem za kulisy.

  - Hm, tak? – Louis udawał, że myśli. – Nie pamiętam tego. Obawiam się, że po prostu musisz powiedzieć mi to jeszcze raz.

                Nagle Harry odwrócił głowę, marszcząc brwi.

  - W każdym razie kogo kocham? Zayna?

                Louis nawet nie uznał to za odpowiedź, ale prychnął i uderzył go w ramię.

  - Żartowałem – zachichotał Harry.

                Leniwy uśmiech wciąż był obecny na jego ustach, ale jego oczy były spokojne, gdy spojrzał na Louisa, a jego dłoń głaskała delikatnie jego policzek, gdy powiedział:

  - Kocham ciebie.

                Louis wziął głęboki oddech. Można by pomyśleć, że po jakimś czasie można przyzwyczaić się do tych słów, ale najwyraźniej nie.

  - Ja też cię kocham. Tak bardzo.

                Uśmieszek Harry’ego rozwinął się do rozpromienienia, sprawiając, że całe ciało Louisa było ciepłe. Także się uśmiechając, Louis pochylił się by znów go pocałować – tak, jak robił to zawsze, gdy nie mógł znaleźć odpowiednich słów, by przekazać swoje uczucia.

                To zaskoczyło Louisa, gdy Harry odsunął się ponownie, tym razem rysy jego twarzy były w mieszaninie lęku i bezbronności. Zaskoczyło go nawet bardziej, gdy wyszeptał:

  - Nigdy nie pozwolisz mi odejść, prawda?

                Louis patrzył w zielone oczy Harry’ego i poczuł, jak jego żołądek robi fikołka na ten widok. Ta rzecz z Harrym, pomyślał Louis, to fakt, iż on zawsze wyciągał z niego to, co najlepsze. Zawsze był lepszym sobą, gdy był przy Harrym; zawsze najsilniejszy, zawsze najodważniejszy, zawsze najszczęśliwszy.

                To nie miało nawet znaczenia, czy mieli świat po swojej stronie, ponieważ Louis nigdy nie czuł się tak zadowolony w całym swoim życiu. Jasne, czasami było trudno, ale Louis nie zmieniłby za nic tego, co on i Harry mieli. Był połową serca bez Harry’ego.

                Na to pytanie była tylko jedna prawdziwa odpowiedź.

                Louis pokręcił głową.

  - Nigdy.

                Harry zamruczał i skinął głową.

  - To ma sens. Powinieneś po prostu trzymać się ze mną. Randkowanie i tak jest przereklamowane.

                Louis spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

  - Chociaż, czy to nie za wiele? Z plotkami i całym tym gównem?

  - Nie obchodzi mnie, co ludzie mówią, gdy jesteśmy razem – powiedział Harry, zanim przysunął się bliżej i wycisnął łagodny pocałunek na jego ustach. - Wiesz, że chcę być tym, który przytula Cię, gdy śpisz.

                Louis położył prawą dłoń na policzku Harry’ego.

  - Nic nie może wejść pomiędzy mnie i ciebie, prawda?

                Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

  - Absolutnie nic.

                Louis pochylił się znowu łącząc ich usta kolejnym pocałunkiem. Nie musiał mówić nic więcej, ponieważ całowanie tak czy inaczej było lepsze niż słowa. Poza tym, uczucia w wnętrznościach Louisa mówiły głośniej niż słowa kiedykolwiek by mogły. Czuł, że jest dokładnie tam, gdzie potrzebował być i z tą osobą, z którą potrzebował.

                Harry był jego domem i Louis nigdy nie chciał go opuścić.

 

 

W rozmowach pojawiają się fragmenty piosenek z najnowszej płyty: „Don’t forget where you belong”, „Half a Heart”, „Happily”, „You and I”.


End file.
